What It Takes To Love Again
by Takersgurl-and-LucyJane
Summary: Two Broken Hearted Girls, meet two Hard headed wrestlers, will they find what it takes to love again? Scott Hall OC, Mark Callaway Undertaker OC
1. Chapter 1

**What it Takes to Love Again**

_**Michelle Jones- twenty-five year old, just moved from Minnesota with her best friend, they are house flippers, doing quite well, after a bad experience with her ex-boyfriend, she has swore off serious relationships.**_

_**Colleen Marshall- twenty-nine years old, dumped at the alter by her fiancée, still trying to mend her broken heart, moves to Florida with her best friend to start their business and life over.**_

_**Scott Hall- Former professional wrestler semi-retired. Lives in the same neighborhood as Michelle and Colleen, he meets the girls when his teenage son goes to work for them.**_

_**Mark Callaway- Semi retired professional wrestler- meets Collen when she goes to his house by mistake, thinking its Scott's house.**_

_**Cody Hall- Scott's teenage son, who meet the girl when they hire him to help with their work.**_

_**Summary- Can two broken hearted girls, and two hard headed head strong wrestlers learn to love and trust again. Michelle has serious trust issues, but a blazing attraction to Scott Hall, can they form a lasting relationship.**_

_**Colleen Marshal still suffering from a broken heart, meets her favorite wrestler the Undertaker, he has no interest in her, but she develops a huge crush on him.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Colleen flopped down in the chair exhausted. Flipping houses was hard work, her and her friend Michelle , had moved to Florida, a month ago from Minnesota.

While the housing market was better here, that was just one of the reasons they had chose to move.

Colleen had been engaged to Ben Jolson for a year, they had been living together, in love. Colleen had thought she was happy, that he was happy. The day of the wedding he had left her standing at the alter in front of two hundred guests, she still flinched as she remembered the look on his face as he backed down the isle, telling her he couldn't do this, that he didn't love her.

Colleen had cried so many tears, she thought she might drown herself, but then she smiled as she remembered Michelle chasing him down the isle and beating his ass.

If it hadn't have been for Michelle she might have overdosed on Ben and Jerry's ice cream, thats what she had done for the first month, sat in her apartment in a bathrobe watching wrestling, crying and eating Ice cream or any other thing that was chocolate , until Michelle had barged in her apartment and jerked the ice cream from her hands and shoved her in the shower.

"He's not worth it girl, now get your ass up and come back to work before you gain two hundred pounds." Michelle had said.

Colleen had done just that, she still had her bad days, but her best friend helped her through those too. Michelle was her biggest cheerleader and she was Michelle's , even though she was a few years older than Michelle, they had grown up in the same neighborhood, life long friends.

Colleen's parents had been against the move, but she was glad she had now, they had found a duplex in a nice neighborhood, that way they could be close enough to each other to visit when they wanted, but still have some privacy.

Colleen got up and started some coffee opened her sliding door that led to her deck, well the joint deck that the duplex shared. "Michelle coffee!" She yelled.

She went back to the coffee maker and poured two cups and sat them on the table along with a plate of cinnamon rolls.

She smiled when her friend came through the sliding door. "Ever heard of the phone?"

Colleen just laughed. "You live a skip away, why would I use the phone?"

Colleen looked at her friend, she was beautiful. She was 5'10 with curly black hair, dark green eyes, that fairly crackled when she was angry, sparkled when she was happy, tan skin due to her Indian heritage . Michelle had a nice curvy body that men drooled over, but she was constantly exercising and watching what she ate the exact opposite of Colleen.

Colleen loved to eat, she ran twice a week and left it at that. Colleen herself was shorter than Michelle. She was 5'4 with short curly chestnut colored hair, she had blue eyes, deep ocean kind of blue that changed with her moods, her body was curvy, she wasn't thin, but had a classic hour glass figure and the running keep her toned, but she didn't obsess over it, the truth was she didn't care if she gained a few pounds here and there, her work was physical, so she lost whatever she gained, it all seemed to even out so she didn't worry about it.

Michelle had left to come here for many of the same reasons Colleen had agreed to start over, her ex boyfriend Matt had been a habitual cheater, when he had cheated with Michelle's mom, that had been the straw that broke the camels back, Michelle had finally dumped him for good and also pretty much disowned her mother, Colleen didn't blame her, her mother was a bitch.

So the two of them had packed up and moved to Florida to start over, and so far things were going great, they just needed to hire someone to help them with some of the heavy work involved with flipping houses.

Michelle sat down and picked up the coffee. "Girl put those rolls up."

Colleen rolled her eyes and picked on up and started eating it. "Michelle you're not fat, quit obsessing."

"I will be fat if I eat stuff like that." Michelle said sipping the coffee.

Michelle looked closely at her friend. "You been thinking about that worm again, You always bake something when he's on your mind."

Colleen shrugged. I loved him, I think about him, I cant help it. Don't you think about Matt?"

Michelle sighed, her friend was different from her, she was easily hurt and she wore it for a while, she saw the hurt still floating in her friends eyes. "Yea, I think about shoving my foot up his ass and kicking his balls off."

It had the desired effect, Colleen burst out laughing and Michelle joined her.

Michelle was just as affected as Colleen, but she hid her pain and buried it, vowing to never trust another man again, sex, yea she was open to that, but no man would get past her defenses again.

Colleen looked over at Michelle grinning. "I still get the giggles every time I think about what you did to Ben at that joke of a wedding."

Michelle grinned. "Hey he fucked with my best friend, what did you expect, it felt good to kick that worms ass."

Colleen reached over and squeezed her friends hand. "I don't say it enough, but thanks for that, and well getting me off my ass and getting me to move her, it was the best thing I ever did, getting away from there."

Michelle smiled at her friend, Colleen was the only family she had, now that her mother was on her shit list, Colleen wasn't that close to her parents, so the girls really only had each other. Colleen was four years older than her, but that hadn't kept them from being best friends, they had grew up in the same neighborhood and had always been around each other and even though Colleen was older, Michelle had been the protector, Colleen was a kind hearted soul, who in Michelle' opinion, let people take advantage of her, she loved easily and was easily hurt.

"Okay enough of this mushy crap, we need to get some help." Michelle said.

"I put an add in the paper..I have a young man coming for a interview in the morning at nine, his name is Cody, he sounded like a nice kid, polite and all." Collen said.

"Good, I'll come over at nine and we'll see if he's going to work out, I hope so, I'm so damn tired, my hair hurts." Michelle said.

Colleen nodded. "I know, but we're doing good down here, I'm glad we moved and the beach is a plus..I'm having a ball."

Michelle nodded getting up for more coffee. "It is a great place to live, now we just need some boy toys, nothing serious, just for some hot sex."

Colleen closed down immediately. "No thanks, I don't want sex or anything else from a guy, I loved Ben, I'll never be able to feel like that again."

Michelle looked at her friend worried. She needed to get over that little worm, but it wasn't happening. She supposed Colleen just needed more time. She decided to change the subject. "Want to go out to dinner?"

Colleen grinned. "No way, its wrestling night..I got a date with the Undertaker."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Girl you need some help..You and Matt with that wrestling obsession, and that Undertaker dude is seriously weird."

Colleen just laughed. "Hey he's the only guy I'm interested in, but its just a fantasy, its not like he going to come knocking on my door."

Michelle laughed at that thought. "Okay then, I'm going to grab some takeout and bring it back, I'll web surf while you drool over that freak."

Collen grinned. "Sounds like a winner."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both girls sat on the floor in front of the coffee table eating. Colleen watched wrestling, in between bites, screaming at the TV for her favorite wrestlers, while Michelle had her laptop beside her looking for new houses in the area that they could get for a good price.

Michelle had learned a long time ago to tune out wrestling and she didn't pay it the last bit of mind as she ate and looked at real estate.

Colleen's cell rang and she flipped it open. "Hello."

"Leave me alone." Colleen said and flung the phone across the room, Michelle looked up as Colleen ran from the room. She went over and picked up the phone checking the caller id and felt her temper fly loose. "Fucking bastard."

She called the number back. "Listen you fucking prick, leave her alone or I'll fly back to Minnesota and kick your ass again."

She didn't wait for a reply and flipped the phone shut and laid it on the table and went upstairs to Colleen's bedroom, where she found her friend crying on her bed.

Michelle sat down on the bed. "How long as he been bugging you?"

Colleen turned to look at her friend. "A few weeks."

Michelle sighed. "You should have told me."

Colleen sat up wiping her eyes. "You have you're own problems, I don't want to drive you crazy with mine."

Michelle shook her head. "We're best friends, we help each other right? Tomorrow we get your number changed, what the hell does the dirt bag want anyway?"

"He wants to explain why he couldn't marry me, he says I wasn't good in bed and that sex was important to him, but he said he was willing to give it another try, I just want him to leave me alone, its like everything is my fault." Colleen said tearing up again.

Michelle looked at her friend. "Look he's full of shit, he's working with that short ass dick, no wonder you couldn't enjoy it, so fuck him, okay, don't let him fill your head with crap, he's a loser."

Colleen looked up at Michelle. "I guess, I just wish I could forget about him, I loved him, and he turned out to be such a asshole, how could I love someone like that."

Michelle sat back on the bed beside her friend. "How do any of us love jerks like that, hopefully we live and learn from the experience, now stop crying over that pile of crap, and go back downstairs, your man Taker is up next, you don't want to miss him, huh?"

Colleen smiled. "Yea you're right...thanks."

Michelle grinned and got up. "Hey thats what I'm here for."

Colleen impulsively hugged her best friend. Michelle hugged her friend back, it would be a cold day in hell before she let some other man hurt Colleen again, herself she could protect, she would never trust a man again, but Colleen, when she fell she fell hard, Michelle would make sure no jerks got under her radar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Michelle showed up at Colleen's door at eight-thirty. She rolled her eyes as Colleen pulled coffee cake out of the oven. "You're not going to happy till I'm fat are you." She said taking a small sliver of the coffee cake and a cup of steaming coffee.

Colleen rolled her eyes. "You are not fat girl, damn have you seen the ways guys look at you, now me I'm short and plump, but I don't give a damn." She said grinning and taking a huge piece of the coffee cake.

Michelle nibbled on the coffee cake. "You're not plump."

"Ha..see I weigh more than you, I know I do, that means your not fat either." Colleen said laughing.

Just then her door bell rang and the girls went out to the hallway to get the door.

Colleen smiled as she opened the door to the handsome young man, he had dark curly short hair and big brown eyes, he was young, eighteen he had said on the phone, but he was tan and built like he had spent a lot of time outside.

"Hello Ma'am. I'm Cody Hall." He said politely.

Colleen smiled and pulled him in the house. "I'm Colleen Marshall and this is my partner Michelle Jones."

Cody shook hands with both of them, then Colleen pulled him in the kitchen and started feeding him. Michelle had to hide her smile, Colleen had to mother everybody and it was obvious she had already hired the boy and taken him under her wing.

Cody smiled up at Colleen slightly dazed at her niceness."Thank you Ma'am." He said attacking the coffee cake.

Michelle and Colleen sat down and asked him questions, they found out this would be his first real job, but he was willing to do anything they asked and was eager to learn and he was so polite and well mannered.

Both girls liked him and agreed he could start today. "Great, thank you so much for giving me a chance."

Colleen just smiled. He seemed like a sweet well mannered boy. "You're welcome, now you come back at noon, and you can follow us to the house we're renovating, okay."

Cody nodded and got up thanking them once again for the food and the job. "Oh, I live in the house on the other side of you, through the woods, my dad is well, kinda over protective, I'm sure he'll drop by at some point to check you guys out and ask about the job." He said looking embarrassed.

Colleen patted his arm. "Thats fine, he's a parent, its their job to worry, tell him to drop by any time."

Cody looked relived, thanked them again and left. "Isn't he a doll." Colleen said.

Michelle laughed. "We're not adopting him, we're employing him."

Colleen just grinned. "He's a sweet heart and he's going to work out great."

Michelle had to agree, he was a nice kid, things seemed like they would work out fine and he lived close by.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the day the girls were in full agreement, Cody was going work out great, he wasn't afraid of getting dirty and he insisted on lifting anything heavy, stopping the girls several time, when they had been gutting out the old house. They stopped work at seven and Cody agreed to meet them back here at ten in the morning.

The girls went home and each went to shower and changed, and they met back on Michelle's side of the duplex, to have a dinner of chef's salads. They were just sitting down to eat when Michelle's door bell rang. "I wonder who that could be, we haven't exactly had time to meet anyone yet?

They looked at each other, they both had on nothing but long sleeping shirts, Michelle's was just a plain black shirt that was mid thigh and Colleen's was of course a large Undertaker shirt that went to her knees.

Michelle shrugged and her and Colleen went to the door.

Michelle tried not to let it show, but the man was handsome, beyond handsome, with long ink black curly hair, deep brown eyes and in need of a shave. He had on well worn denim jeans and a black form fitting T-shirt. He was checking Michelle out too, his eyes roaming over her every curve. "I'm Cody's dad.." But he was cut off by Colleen.

"Oh my God, it's Scott Hall." Colleen said pushing in next to Michelle. "God I'm like a huge fan."

Scott looked at the little girl with some amusement, she was right cute, in her too big Undertaker shirt and her short hair curling wildly all over her head.

Michelle however was not amused, just what she didn't need, some dumb ass wrestler living right next to her, but before she could stop Colleen, she had pulled the big man right past her into her house.

Michelle sighed, her long day was getting even longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I can't stay long…" Scott said, slightly bewildered by the woman's apparent recognition of him.

"Oh…what a shame…" Michelle said sarcastically under her breath as she closed the door. She'd thought she'd said it quiet enough until she turned around and saw the man's slight scowl and Colleen's flabbergasted expression. Michelle forced a semi-polite smile as she walked over to where they stood.

"Please, have a seat…have a slice of cake!" Colleen said, ushering him into their kitchen, almost knocking him into the chair. When Colleen was excited she sometimes came off a little overbearing. Michelle rolled her eyes, trying not to giggle at her friends antics. She didn't understand her infatuation with wrestling. In Michelle's opinion, it was just an excuse for straight men to act gay and rub up against each other. As she walked into the kitchen behind them, she saw this Scott Hall glace at her. She purposefully avoided eye contact, sitting in the farthest chair away from him.

Colleen set down plates of her most scrumptious, decadent caramel striped fudge cake in front of everyone.

"Don't be shy…it's really good." Colleen said, taking a bite of her own slice.

"It really is," Michelle said in support, but all she could see on her plate in front of her was 3000 calories. She took sparingly little bites to appease Colleen. Scott smiled slightly and took a large bite.

"Mmm, that is good…been a long time since I had a good piece of cake." He said, looking directly at Michelle. She looked back at him, not amused. Who did this jerk think he was? Maybe in wrestleland, women fell for his blunt corny lines, but it was not going to work here. She glanced and Colleen, a warning look in her eyes.

"Mr. Hall…" Colleen began.

"Scott's fine…" He said taking another large bite.

Okay then…_Scott_…" Colleen said, slightly giddy, "You said you were Cody's dad. I just want to let you know how much of a help he was today…" She said smiling dreamily at him. He smirked as he looked down at his cake, cutting another piece. Michelle rolled her eyes, now taking large bites of her own, her annoyance taking over her resolve to not consume the entire confection.

"I'm protective over my kids…I don't want them ending up like some of these other guys in the biz, I keep close tabs on him and what he does. I know you all just moved here, so I don't know anything about you. I just wanna make sure Cody's not gonna get screwed over by some shady business dealers." Scott said, taking a last bite of his cake.

Colleen looked worriedly at Michelle who was staring daggers at Scott, who was oblivious. She knew she'd better intervene, or Scott was going to have a very angry Michelle attack him from across the table.

"I promise, Scott, we are on the up and up, we've got all necessary licenses and permits, we've even already set up our tax forms in case we did hire somebody, paying under the table doesn't usually work well for us. Michelle was just working on setting up his pay scale and taxation earlier this evening." Colleen said, looking at Michelle hopefully.

"Yeah, we aren't in the business of screwing people over…we leave that for other professions." Michelle said, going back to eating her cake, purposefully ignoring Scott's glare. Colleen was beginning to panic. This was not going well, Michelle had better cool it or they were going to lose a good worker. She had to admit, Michelle had a great mind for business, but she could also be a hot head with did not work as an advantage for her.

"That's good to know." Scott said, ignoring his own anger beginning to bubble, he looked back at Colleen, "I don't want you ladies to feel like you can't come to me about any of his problems either. If he starts slacking or doing a shitty job, don be afraid to let me know."

"Oh I doubt, that'll be a problem, he seems like such a good kid, he was really respectful towards us. I'm sure we won't have any problems." Colleen said reassuring them.

"Well, it's getting late, I'll let you two ladies get some sleep. Cody was telling me you'd be getting started early in the morning. I also promised my friend Mark I'd meet him at the airport early in the morning, pick him up. He lives just down the street from you…I'm sure you'll meet him." Scott said standing. Colleen stood also. Michelle rose after the other two left the room. She followed reluctantly, her arms crossed.

"Well, it's nice to see someone who's so concerned about their kids, I promise there is really nothing to worry about." Colleen said smiling at the big man. He nodded at her and looked over at Michelle. His eyes started at her tapping foot and traveled up her long legs, over her curves to her semi-scowling face. He smirking nodding at her also.

"Good night ladies." He said walking out the door.

"Good night, nice to meet you again!" Colleen called out the door. She closed the door and looked back. Michelle had gone back to the kitchen. She walked in to find her starting on another piece of cake.

"What the fuck?" Colleen said, her arms up in the air.

"What?" Michelle said, her mouth full of chocolate.

"It's not a real good idea to insult the father of your new best worker, remember, we were trying to get his approval?" Colleen said, sitting down again, next to Michelle.

"Well I don't know about you, but I don't need some dumbass, steroid pushing muscle man's approval." Michelle said, stuffing another bite in her mouth.

"Okay, listen I know your position on wrestling…but that's no reason to attack someone!" Colleen said, leaning her elbows on the table.

"Okay, okay, you're right…I know, I let my hot head get in the way sometimes…if he comes back I promise to be more cordial…which means I'll probably have to stay in my room." Michelle said, smirking at her friend. Colleen smiled back. Michelle's humor could always make her smile. It was then she noticed how unaware Michelle was at how much she'd just eaten.

"He got to you didn't he?" She said with a knowing smile.

"Got to me?" Michelle said, incredulously, "What would make you say that?"

"Well it could be the fact that you got so upset or the fact that you have just eaten half of my belt-line busting dessert." Colleen said pointing at Michelle's once again empty plate. Michelle looked down, looking more shocked than Colleen. She didn't know what made her madder, the fact that maybe indeed a man did get to her, or the fact that she just consumed 10000 calories.

"That reminds me," Michelle said, taking her plate to the dishwasher, "We need to find a gym."

Colleen just rolled her eyes, laughing.

The next morning, Colleen's alarm went off at exactly 5:30 AM. She angrily hit the snooze button rolling over. It was too damn early to get up. She lay their contemplating the pros and cons of sleeping in, eventually rising when the snooze alarm began blaring again. She had to admit, working this early before the sun came up in full force was much more comfortable than working in the heat of the day which in Florida was like being baked in an over. Baked. Cinnamon rolls sounded good.

She hopped in the shower, quickly washing and plodded to the kitchen in her robe. She quickly whipped together her ingredients, placing them in the over. She dressed, her mouth already drooling at the savory smells wafting through the house. She slipped on flip flops, heading out the sliding door. She looked in Michelle's seeing no lights on.

"Lazy bones…" She muttered smiling. Michelle, no matter what it was for was a terrible riser. She would hang on to sleep for dear life until the last possible second. She knocked on the door, but after a few moments, retreated back to her side, grabbing her keys. If Michelle wanted to be stubborn, she was going to have to deal with Colleen being relentless.

She let herself in Michelle's door, calling out for her.

"Michelle, you up yet?" She yelled in the dormant house. Nothing.

She walked down the hallway to her bedroom. She peeked in. Michelle was splayed across the bed, obviously deaf to the alarm buzzing on her bedside table. She smiled as she took a slight running start and jumped on the free spot on the bed, jarring Michelle awake.

"What the f-" Michelle started, her sleepy eyes recognizing Colleen. She rubbed her eyes, lying back down, "I was getting up…" She said yawning.

"Yeah, right…now get your lazy ass up…I got cinnamon rolls baking then we need to get to work…it's already 80 out….better get a move on." Colleen said, shaking Michelle so she couldn't go back to sleep.

"Fine, fine, I'm up!" She said finally rising, dragging her feet to her bathroom. The light burned her corneas, but she persisted, letting the water from the shower wake her. She dressed in a black tank top and cut off jean shorts. She tied he low rise nikes and went out her sliding door. Colleen was already sitting, picking pieces of a cinnamon roll, devouring them. Michelle was glad to see a steaming pot of coffee on their patio table. She poured herself a huge cup and sat down, sipping the hot liquid.

"What, not going to gorge on sweets this morning?" Colleen teased her, waving a gooey cinnamon roll under her nose.

"I ate enough to last me a month last night." Michelle said, trying to ignore the tempting aroma, "Oh well, what the hell, I'll eat one." She said taking the roll, Colleen was holding out to her. She took dainty bites, hoping it would be enough to hold her over.

"Hey…I've been thinking…Scott said he had a friend Mark, didn't he?" Colleen said, looking at Michelle.

"I don't know, I didn't really listen too much to what he said…" Michelle said, unaware of the huge bite she just took. Colleen smiled…one meeting and she was already this affected…this ought to be interesting, "but ya know…I think he did…said something about a neighbor?" Michelle said, thinking back.

"You don't think…" Colleen said smiling, raising her eyebrows. Michelle didn't know much about wrestling, but what little she did know was about The Undertaker a.k.a. Mark Callaway. What irony that would be…he was Colleen's absolute dream…wouldn't it be something if they really were neighbors?

"I don't know…maybe we should stake out in his bushes and wait for him to come home." Michelle said.

"Okay, no need to be a smartass…" Colleen said, throwing a waded napkin at her, "But not an entirely bad idea…"

"What time is it?" Michelle asked changing the subject, after looking at her bare wrist…she needed a new watch.

"It's seven, what time does that place open?" Colleen said, referring to the high-end home improvement store they were going to.

"Eight, but I'm sure it's rush hour out there. We leave now, probably take us an hour to get there, at least, it's almost all the way across town." Michelle grumbled. She did not like the prospect of ending up in morning gridlock. But they told Cody not to show up till ten so they could pick out flooring, cabinets etc. It was tedious, but better to get done early.

"Who's driving?" Colleen asked, clearing the table, taking the dished back to her kitchen.

"I guess I will," Michelle said, disappearing into her house to grab her keys. The two met back out on the deck and headed down to their truck. They were usually conservative with their money, but they splurged when they had to get another truck for work. It was a Black Dodge Ram 3500. It could pull or haul anything they needed, not to mention they felt pretty invincible in it. In traffic, they had less problems in it. Most cars seemed to steer clear of the monster.

Most of the morning at the Expo center, a high end subsidiary of Home Depot, was spent arguing, but by the time they left they'd agreed on cherry wood cabinets and crown molding and slate tile for the kitchen and Maple for the wood flooring throughout. The appliances were easy, all stainless steel, and efficient…something they always agreed on. Michelle took Colleens wrist, checking her watch.

"Do you want to stop somewhere and pick up a watch?" Colleen teased, taking her arm back.

"Naw, not now, it's almost 9:30…we better step on it if we want to be at the house on time." Michelle said, insinuating her lead foot.

"Well, is that with a cop stop figured in, because this truck is going to be like a radar magnet…?" Colleen warned, making sure she strapped herself in securely.

"Yeah…but they gotta catch me first…" Michelle sang, peeling out of the parking lot.

"Oh hell, god help us…" Colleen said, hanging on the over head handle.

The arrived at the construction site 25 minutes later, happy to see the roofing crew was hard at work. They were still a little bit early, but hoped they hadn't missed Cody. They went inside to see if a drywall crew had started yet. It seemed they had starting the wall prep, but were long gone, leaving a large pile of wall guts in the middle of the kitchen.

"Of course it had to be the kitchen…they're coming by to measure for cabinets today…" Michelle said, rolling her eyes. She went to the front to grab a wheel barrow navigating it inside. The two women grab shovels and began transferring the mess to the wheel barrow. Colleen saw a car pull up outside.

"Well, someone's here." She said, laying her shovel against the wall. Michelle looked, but since the window was covered in plastic it was impossible to tell who it was. She sat her shovel down also, following Colleen out of the kitchen into the foyer. Colleen opened the door as two figures approached.

"Well hello again! Nice to see you both!" Colleen said, stepping aside from the doorway. Michelle frowned. Both? She'd expected Cody…but who was with him.

"Good to see you too, hope you don't mind, but Dad said he wanted to tag along today." She heard Cody say.

'No…' she thought, 'please say it isn't true…' But next after Cody, was Scott Hall, smirking at her as he nonchalantly checked her out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks you so much for the reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Colleen took one look at Michelle's face and her heart dropped, this was not good. What the hell was she supposed to do? 

"Umm come on Cody, I got just the job for you, we have people coming to measure for cabinets today, and we need all this drywall dumped out of the kitchen before they get here."

Cody smiled at Colleen. "Yes Ma'am."

Colleen grinned up at Cody forgetting all about the disaster in the making behind her. "You are the sweetest young man, come on."

Michelle rolled her eyes, Colleen would have the boy adopted before it was over with, Scott smiled knowing his son was in good hands.

"What is this bring a dumb ass wrestler to work day?" Michelle muttered under her breath, apparently not quietly enough.

"Excuse me, what the hell is your problem?" Scott said pinning her with a glare.

Michelle glared right back. "I don't have a problem, this is a job site, not daycare for bored dads, stay out of the way, while we work." She snapped and stalked off.

That damn man was really pushing her buttons.

Scott followed casually into the kitchen and he watched Michelle, she was hot, her body was giving him some hot fantasies, but her attitude sucked.

Colleen looked up from shoveling drywall, she felt the tension between the two, this was the last thing, they needed today.

Michelle had grabbed a ladder and was pulling the old trim off from around the ceiling, and Scott was looking at her like she was a hot meal and he was starving. Colleen smirked, there was chemistry there, she hoped it just didn't blow up in their faces.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle looked at the time it was two o'clock, the day had sucked ass all the way around, besides the cabinet people not showing up, Scott had been here all morning, she wanted to scream, every time she turned around he was watching her. The man was stupid, what was she supposed to fall at his feet and beg him to fuck her, he was a moron.

She was hammering molding into place when she felt a shadow fall over her and she looked up into his smirking brown eyes. "I love a woman that can handle a big hammer."

Michelle had enough, she stood with the hammer in her hand. "You're about to find out how I handle a hammer if you don't get the fuck away from me you, muscle headed freak."

Scott felt his temper began to flair, all he was doing is flirting a little, what the fuck was her problem.

Colleen knew Michelle was about to unleash on Scott and stepped in between the two of them, Michelle slowly lowered the hammer. "Scott, can you help me, I'm to short to reach the attic." She said coming over to grab his arm.

Scott looked down at Collen and felt his temper cool somewhat, no point snapping her head off.

He let Colleen lead him off to the back of the house.

Michelle stood there with the urge to follow him and bash his brains in, the man was a prick, thats the last think she needed was some guy looking to put another notch on his bedpost, she sighed and turned back to the molding.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott reached up and grabbed the hatch that pulled down and tugged on it, then he grabbed the pull down ladder and got it.

Colleen grinned at him , she still had a slight case of hero worship. Scott was one of her all time favorite wrestlers, she couldn't believe Michelle could resist his flirting, if the Undertaker flirted with her, the way Scott was with Michelle, she would melt in a puddle. "Thank you Scott, I need to see what kind of shape the attic is in."

Scott smiled down at the short woman. "No problem, want some company?"

Colleen grinned. "Sure." She said and Scott followed her up the ladder.

They looked around and found it to be in descent shape, just in need of a good cleaning, Colleen rubbed her chin "You know, this would make a great bedroom, we would have to put stairs in though."

Scott nodded. "Yes it would, you and your friend, seem to know what you're doing, been doing this long?"

"A couple of years, we just moved out from Minnesota a couple of months ago, we're doing great so far." Colleen said thinking about the possibility's of the big window in front of her.

Scott sat down on a old box. "So why the move?"

Colleen frowned. "The housing market is better here." Scott watched her face, there was more than that, he could see that from the look on her face.

"You guys married?" he asked wanting to be sure he wasn't on another guys territory.

Colleen shook her head. She should be married, should be thinking about children. "No." She managed to croak out.

Scott frowned it was obvious he had upset her, and he hadn't meant to, she seemed like a nice girl, unlike her bitchy beautiful friend downstairs. " I better get back downstairs, it's getting to be lunchtime any way." Colleen said and rushed down the ladder.

Scott got up and followed, he hoped he hadn't upset her with her questions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colleen went into the kitchen to find Michelle still working on the molding. "Come on and eat."

Michelle turned and looked at her friend. "You and Mr. Muscle head were in the attic a while."

Colleen just stared at her friend like she was crazy.

"You two seem to get along great."

Colleen got a big grin on her face. "You're joking right, the man only has eyes for you, he's been watching you all morning and try unsuccessfully I might add to flirt with you.

Michelle gave a shrug, like she didn't give a shit. "You like wrestling, he's a wrestler, I just figured..."

Colleen did laugh this time. "Get real Michelle, the man is practically drooling down his chin over you, look at you, okay , you're gorgeous."

Michelle frowned and walked over to her friend. "So are you."

Colleen just went and grabbed the basket full of food she had packed for lunch. "Yea I just got all kinds of guys beating down my door."

Michelle sighed. "You been thinking about the worm again, did you get your number changed?"

"Not yet, I will as soon as I have a day off. I'm going to go feed Cody, I imagine he's starving."

Michelle watched her friend walk off, she really needed a esteem boost, a cute guy to flirt with.

Scott stood around the corner and had been listening, so Miss Michelle wasn't as disinterested as she appeared to be, he walked around the corner and walked over to her, backing her right up against the wall, putting his hand on either side of her to prevent escape. "What the fuck are you doing?" Michelle asked, her body responding to his, despite her best efforts.

Damn he smelled good, hell looked good.

Scott didn't answer just lifted one hand to play with her silky curls hanging over one shoulder.

Michelle figured she better get away from him, before she did something stupid like kiss him, she put her hands on his chest and pushed him, but his big hard body didn't move. "You want me." He stated with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Your ego is amazing, get away from me." She bit out in anger, she was angry at him, but even more angry at herself for wanting him.

Scott leaned so close she could feel his breath brush her cheek. "All you have to do is say 'Scott I want you' and I'll give you a nice long kiss."

Michelle closed her eyes, he was making her dizzy, she wanted him to kiss her so bad, it hurt, but she couldn't say the words, she half way hoped he would kiss her anyway, but after a minute, she felt him move away.

"Whenever you can admit what you're feeling, come see me." He said and winked at her and left the room.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Michelle screamed and picked up the hammer throwing it at the wall.

"I could kill him." She muttered as she paced back and forth.

Ten minutes later and somewhat under control, Michelle found Colleen, Scott and Cody having lunch at the picnic table out back.

Colleen jumped up and poured her a glass of ice cold tea. "Here you go, do you want some chicken and potato salad?"

Michelle shook her head. She was still trying to starve off the ten pounds she had probably gained form the cake last night.

Colleen frowned. "You shouldn't starve yourself." She said siting back down and throwing more food on her own plate.

"Yea...eat something." Scott said winking at her.

Michelle's look shot daggers at him, she picked up the tea and took a long drink.

"Cody, you done , you ready for dessert.?' Colleen asked taking his empty paper plate.

Cody nodded eagerly, he hadn't ate this good in a long time. Colleen whipped the cake cover off the cake and Scott and Cody looked thoroughly impressed.

"Looks great, what kind of cake is it?" Scott asked.

Collen grinned and looked at Michelle. "Triple chocolate tunnel of love cake."

Scott grinned and looked over at Michelle who had laid her forehead on the table. She was going to kill Colleen.

Colleen just grinned and cut three big pieces and put them on plates for herself, Cody and Scott. "See theres chocolate fudge in the center, you know, thats the tunnel." She said grinning like crazy.

Scott smirked and dipped his finger in the liquid center looking right at Michelle who seemed frozen in place. "Yummy he said making a great show of licking his finger.

Michelle grabbed the cake plate and cut a huge piece and started eating like her life depended on it.

Colleen ate and giggled at the two, Michelle liked him, she was just being stubborn.

"Colleen, this is great, you know my girlfriends birthday is tomorrow, she would love this." Cody said smiling at Colleen.

"Cody first off its rude to hint around for Colleen to make a cake for you, second, who said you could call her by her first name?" Scott asked glaring at his son.

Michelle smirked, she knew Colleen pretty well, she had already took Cody under her wing, she would bet she was going to blast Scott.

Colleen stood up and glared down at Scott. " I told him he could call me Colleen, thats who, don't be mean to him, I'll be happy to make a cake for Cody, in fact I'll drop it off at your house later tonight."

Cody couldn't help smirking at his dad, who looked ready to yell.

But Scott caught Michelle's warning glance, that said yell at Colleen, you die. He looked back to Colleen who had sat back down and sighed. She was a nice girl, he really didn't want to upset her, and besides she really liked Cody, he couldn't fault her for that.

Michelle looked down and groaned , realizing she had ate two pieces of cake. "Okay back to work." She said getting up

Cody and Colleen followed, but Scott stayed at the table. He had come here today, to satisfy himself that the two ladies were on the up and up, and they were, he could see that. They ran a tight ship, Cody liked both of them, and they treated him good, he couldn't ask for more.

But on a more personal level he had come to see Michelle, she intrigued him, most women fell all over him, not her, she didn't give a damn that he was a wrestler, or how much money he had, and there in lay the attraction, she was beautiful, willful and independent, he liked that about her. Scott definitely wanted to get to know her better, but first he was going to have to break down that wall she had built around her self.

Scott chuckled again about the cake Colleen had made, he had a feeling Colleen was going to get a earful, at some point today.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just don't believe you Colleen, like that man needs any encouragement." Michelle said throwing her hands up in the air.

Colleen was putting the finishing touches on the cake for Cody. "Calm down Michelle, I just don't understand you, the man is hot, he likes you, what is the problem?"

Michelle started pacing back and forth. "He's arrogant, he thinks he's Gods gift to women, he had a ego the size of Texas, and I don't like the way he looks at me." She finished.

Colleen sighed. "He's perfect for you, you would be bored in two seconds by some nice mousy little yes man, and you know it."

"Look Colleen, let me handle my love life Okay, just stay out of it." Michelle said and slammed out of the patio door.

"Okay somebody is in denial." Colleen said grinning, she knew Michelle would be over being mad by in the morning, but just in case she would make Michelle's favorite cookies, White chocolate macadamia nut. Michelle could never resist those. Now she just had to deliver the cake to Cody.

She knew Scott lived somewhere behind them through the little scattering of trees, but there were two houses, one to the left and one to the right.

Colleen shrugged, she had a fifty fifty chance of being right and if she got the wrong house, no big deal, she would walk across to the other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colleen stood at the back door of the house and knocked, it was after ten, but there were lights still on, she knew a eighteen year old teenager would not be in bed this early.

The door was suddenly flung open and Colleen's heart nearly stopped, her throat closed up and her mouth went dry. It was the Undertaker.

"What?" He snapped scowling at her.

Colleen didn't seem to notice all she knew, was that she was standing a few scant feet away from her favorite wrestler. "Oh My God, Undertaker, I cant believe this, I'm like your biggest fan..I cant believe I live right next door to you." She said gushing all over the place.

Mark rolled his eyes, just what he need some stalker fan living next door to him.

"I was looking for my other neighbor, I must have got the wrong house, I'm just so thrilled to meet you." She said grinning a like a crazy person.

Mark sighed, he figure he better nip this in the bud or she would be camping out at his house. "Look lady, I value my privacy when I'm not working, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bother me again." He said and shut the door.

Colleen's face fell, this was her fault, she had acted like some nut case, if she had just acted like she didn't know who he was, made small talk or something, but no she had to come across like some crazy fan.

Tears fell from her eyes as she made her way back through the trees, she was such a loser, she couldn't do anything right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott opened the door to find Colleen standing there. "I'm sorry its so late, I went to the wrong house, I just wanted to drop off this cake for Cody."

Scott smiled. "Come on in, its not that late."

"Cody get down here!" Scott hollered up the stairs.

Colleen sat the cake down. "I really need to go, I'm tired."

Scott looked at her hard, her eyes were red like she had been crying and she looked miserable. "Hey are you okay?" he asked.

Colleen pasted a fake smile on her face. "Yea sure, just tired."

Cody came bounding down the stairs. "Hey Colleen." He said grinning.

Colleen smiled at him. "I brought the cake by for you, I hope she likes it."

Cody grinned and kissed Colleen's cheek. "Thanks I really appreciate it, I know she will love it."

"You're very welcome, now I have to get home, goodnight." She said and left.

Cody looked at his Dad. "Did you do something to upset her." he asked suspiciously.

Scott held up his hands. "It wasn't me, she was upset when she got here, said she got the wrong house.." He stopped and the light dawned on him, he would just bet she had a run in with Mark.

He sighed he would ask Michelle about it tomorrow, after all he was definitely planning on seeing her,, he thought with a smirk on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Colleen walked briskly back to the house. She wanted to be in her own house so she could sob into her own pillowcase. She felt so idiotic about how she gushed to Mark Calloway. She really did adore him, in more than just a wrestling admiration. And here she'd gone and made the worst first impression she possibly could. As she approached their joint deck, she recognized a silhouette sitting at the patio table. It was Michelle.

"How'd it go at the stalkers house?" Michelle asked, a sarcastic edge to her tone, as she sipped her Miller Lite. She was the farthest thing from a big drinker, something else Matt had spoiled for her. He'd been a borderline alcoholic (just like her mother) and it had poisoned her mind a bit from most alcoholic beverages. But occasionally, after a hard or stressful day, she unwound with a couple cold ones. It looked like Colleen could use one too, "What happened, you okay?" She asked, noticing Colleens face was slightly swollen as if she'd been crying.

"I'm okay, really…I just made an ass of myself to our other neighbor…" She said, her voice cracking slightly, looking away.

"What do you mean…what other neighbor…isn't that Cody's house?" Michelle said looking toward Mark's house. Colleen could not answer; she just shook her head, pointing toward a house that could barely been seen through a thick group of trees, unless you were looking for it.

"Huh…so who's the ass that lives there?" Michelle asked, concerned for her friends emotions, glaring at the house.

"Um…" Colleen said, trying to control her voice, "You know how Scott said his neighbor's name was Mark…well, we were right…" Colleen said a new crop of tears forming in the corners of her already red-rimmed eyes. Michelle's temper was sparking, who the hell did he think he was treating Colleen badly. She was beginning to think of a few words she would like to share with him.

"I thought it was Scott's…" Colleen said, as Michelle pushed her into Michelle's kitchen, "It just took me by surprise to see my wrestling idol standing in front of me…I know they hate crazed fans, but I couldn't help myself…all I could say was 'I'm your biggest fan!' What a dork…" Colleen said, burying her hand in her arms on the table.

"What'd he do?" Michelle said, pushing a plate full of brownies in front of Colleen who took one.

"Well, he said he just wanted his privacy and not to bother him again." Colleen said taking a bite. The chocolate almost melted in her mouth. Then a thought occurred to her…she didn't make brownies…and Michelle was not a dessert chef.

"I didn't make brownies…" Colleen said, tasting a recipe close to hers.

"I know…I thought I'd give it a try… any good?" Michelle asked hopefully.

"Yeah, actually, I'm impressed." Colleen said, glad to change the subject. She already felt terrible; she didn't want to mope over the subject any more than she had too. She looked up and saw Michelle glaring out the window towards Mark's house. She quickly swallowed the morsel in her mouth.

"What are you thinking?" Colleen said accusingly. Michelle's temper would not take into account that the subject of her anger was indeed over a foot tall than her and 300 pounds of solid man and muscle.

"I don't give a shit what you did, you didn't deserve that…looks like someone forgot their manners, might need some reminding." Michelle said crossing her arms. Colleen tried to think of a way to divert Michelle's mind, but was overcome with a sense of appreciation towards Michelle. It was nice to have someone who was ready to be at bat for you at the drop of a hat.

"Michelle, promise me you won't go over there and make a scene…it's late, we've gotta get up early, remember?" Colleen said drying her cheeks, "We told Cody to be there at 8:00 AM."

"Why don't you go take a bath, relax for a little while, I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Michelle said, leading her back out on to the deck, to her sliding door.

"Wait…that's not a promise…don't skate around the issue, dammit. Don't make things worse, please…" Colleen begged.

This time, Michelle didn't answer, instead nodding her head, which was just a diversion to promising.

"Just relax…I'll see you in the morning." Michelle said, giving her friend a quick hug. She stood on the back deck until she could hear running water from Colleen's bathroom, a signal she would not be following Michelle. She disappeared into her side of the duplex, grabbing a clean white tank to wear over her black bikini top she'd been relaxing in. Her denim cut offs would be fine, she didn't need to get all gussied up for this ass. She slipped on her flip flops and tip toed out the door, being careful to miss the creaky spots in the deck as not to alarm Colleen.

Once she made it down the steps, her mission was clear, to give that ego maniacal freak a piece of her opinionated mind. She stomped through the yards, cursing as she almost lost a flip flop in the trickling creak that ran between the properties; she curse again when she realized she crossed it ten feet from a bridge. It just heightened her temper to unleash on Mark. She stopped when she got between both houses, her breathing slightly labored. Now, which one was who's?

Damn. As much as she wanted to verbally assault the "Undertaker", that's how much she didn't want to see Scott. She turned around looking at the house, trying to re-imagine the view from their back porch.

"Ok, so if I was facing south," she said turning back around, "Then it would be on my left." She said traipsing over to the house. It seemed like there were still a few lights on. Good, he'd better be awake, damn it, this wasn't going to wait till tomorrow. She walked up the stairs to his back deck and to the back door. She knocked on it with forceful purpose. She crossed her arms, tapping her foot. It was her tell-tale sign that she was about to attack. She heard almost thundering footsteps approach the door.

"God damn it, I told you to not come back!" He said from inside the house. He yanked the door open and was slightly taken aback; he'd expected the petite woman from before, not the svelte woman with eyes ablaze that stood in front of him. She was taller than the other, her legs were hard to miss, they were quite long and toned, and led teasingly up to her cut offs. He also noticed that her bikini was showing right through her white tank from the light on his deck. Michelle felt her temper flare.

"There called tits, pervert, my eyes are up a little." She snapped at him. He was loftily taken aback this time. It was not often he had this effect on a woman; usually they were bowing at his feet, more like the woman from before.

"What, you come to drool over me, too? What do I have to put up a billboard to keep you gold diggers off my property?" He said raising his voice attempting to intimidate her. He was intrigued when she didn't back down.

"I don't know if it's the steroids or what that got that god damn melon on top of your neck so big, but you need a serious reality check. My friend was looking for your neighbor. God forbid a new person in the neighborhood gets a little mixed up…it's no reason for you to act like a dick!" Michelle spat back at him, raising her own voice. Mark took a step toward her, sizing himself up to full height. Michelle did the same thing, almost standing on her tip toes, still only coming to his chest, but she didn't relent.

"Mixed up is one thing, but throwing themselves at my feet is another. I get enough of this ring rat shit on the road; I don't need that shit at my own house." He yelled at her. They both seemed oblivious to the fact that their argument was about to reach a couple of others.

"What the fuck ever! I know Colleen and she does not 'throw' herself at anything. But of course you couldn't see that because you've got your head so far up your ass you're eating prostate. And don't for a second think that she's that easy…she's been through some shitty stuff and doesn't need some ego-tripping asshole bugging her." Michelle yelled back. She saw the large man's eyes smolder.

"What's going on here?" a male voice said from the top of the stairs. They both looked back, seeing Scott.

"None of your business." Michelle shot at him, her temper still in full force.

"Next time try not to be such an asshole, will ya…" Michelle said walking away from him.

"Good evening, Michelle…" Scott said, smirking at her.

"Fuck you…" She said, sneering at him as she descended the stairs.

"Nice to see you, too." Scott said, smirking

She rolled her eyes as she started back towards the creek but stopped short when she saw Colleen standing on the bridge, waiting for her.

"I know, I know, I just made things worse, but you can't let people treat you like that all the time, that ass had to be put in his place." Michelle said, saying the last part louder, back to the deck where Mark and Scott still stood.

"By who, you? The new neighborhood bitch?" Mark called back.

"Oh, no he didn't…" Michelle said starting back for the deck, but Colleen caught her wrist, pulling her back which was no easy feat.

"Michelle! Just come on…this isn't going to solve anything!" Colleen said, pulling Michelle back with all of her might. Michelle heaved a great breath and submitted, following Colleen back to their house.

"So what's with the yelling match?" Scott said as he and Mark watched the two women retreat back to their house.

"You tell me, that crazy bitch accosted me, she came over here bangin' on my fuckin' door and started in on me from the get-go. What the hell else am I supposed to do, sit their and take that shit? Not in my own house." Mark said, still a bit bewildered. The truth was he'd been feeling slightly guilty over the way he'd treated the petite woman from before. She left herself so wide open, looking as cute as she did on the porch holding that cake and he basically stomped on her kindness. The business had hardened him a lot, but he had been feeling pretty shitty about it. But the one thing that really got to him was being called on it, especially by some hot headed fireball that Scott had called Michelle.

"Yeah, she is a little bad-ass isn't she?" Scott said, smirking slightly.

"You mean to tell me, that you like that attitude? God Damn, I was afraid she was going to bite me." Mark said.

"What was she mad about anyway?" Scott said, turning toward Mark, following him in the back door. Mark sighed; he didn't like to admit it when he made a mistake.

"Well, that other chick came to my door earlier and started that whole 'fan' thing, said she had the wrong house. I guess just getting that fan shit on the road makes me kinda despise it. I just don't want that shit at my house." Mark said, taking a Rolling Rock from the fridge, tossing one to Scott. In their early days of wrestling together they'd partied hard, but now it was catching up with them, so it was non-alcoholic beer all the way.

"That chick was looking for me, and her name's Colleen. She's a real sweetheart, Mark. She probably didn't deserve to be reprimanded." Scott said.

"Yeah, I know, I feel bad about it, but she just caught me on the wrong day. What'd she have a cake for? Bakin' for ya? Getting some sugar on the side?" Mark teased Scott.

"No, she made it for Cody's girlfriend; those two are his new bosses…real estate remodeling or some shit. I just told her I lived behind them…I didn't even think about her going to the wrong one." Scott said, taking a sip of his near beer. It was disgusting.

"Are you trying to say I should apologize?" Mark said reluctantly. He didn't need any new relationships, friend or otherwise. He had enough on his plate…he didn't want to be getting to know anyone else. But he did feel a bit bad about being such a jerk earlier.

"Probably wouldn't hurt…unless you want Michelle terrorizing you." Scott said smiling, thinking of how sneaky she probably was. Boy would he like to show her sneaky. He shook his head, she wasn't going to give up that easy, but he was ready for a good challenge. He took another sip. God, whoever thought this stuff taste like beer obviously never had beer.

"I don't think I could take much more of her…she's a little scary." Mark joked.

"A big 7 foot man like you scared of a little girl?" Scott teased.

"It ain't the little part; it's that big mouth of hers. Aaaw, I'll go apologize tomorrow, sometime…but you gotta go with me. You gotta block for me in case that girl goes for my jugular." Mark said, yawning.

"I hear ya. Well I better go, gotta get up early to take Cody to work." Scott said, getting up.

"Hell, buy the boy a car, for God's sake ya tight ass." Mark joked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll run out right now and buy him a Ferrari..." Scott said sarcastically, "See you tomorrow." Scott said waving as he walked out the door. He knew he probably should help Cody out there, but to be honest, he wanted Cody to work for something instead of handing it to him all the time.

He smiled as he walked into the house, that Michelle sure was a handful.

_Meanwhile…_

"You could hear you clear across to our house. I could hear you in the bathtub. You have got to cool off that temper, girl, it's gonna get you in trouble." Colleen said, as the two lounged in her living room.

"I know, but I just couldn't help it, he had it coming, though." Michelle said, setting her plate of uneaten leftover fudge tunnel cake down.

"Thanks for that, standing up for me I mean, makes me feel invincible with you in my corner." Colleen said. Michelle reached over and squeezed her friend's hand.

"I'm here for you babe…even when you tell me not to be." She joked, "I promise I will try to keep a lid on my hot head from now on. I even give you the authority to kick me in the butt if I need it." Michelle said laughing.

"I've always had that power, and don't you forget it." Colleen said, pointing her fork at Michelle, "By the way, I was wondering what all Scott said to you…" Colleen said, counting the nanoseconds until Michelle would reach for her cake. She smiled when she didn't even have the opportunity to start counting before Michelle snatched her plate and stabbed it with her fork. She tried to hide her grin, taking a bite of her own slice.

"Nothing much, just being annoying as usual." Michelle said, her mouth full of chocolate.

"I can't believe how hard headed you're being! That man is throwing you all sorts of signals. He's a good looking man if I do say so. Stop being so pig headed and give him a chance. He's giving you a thousand opportunities. He seems like a good guy." Colleen suggested, waiting for Michelle's retort.

"I don't get with jerk's…" She mumbled, shoving another large bite in her mouth. She didn't know why, but a thought crept its way into her mind. She thought about this afternoon when Scott had cornered her. God his pecs felt nice and hard when she tried to push him away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Colleen groaned when her alarm went off. She threw her pillow at the damn thing and got up. She hated that she had to get up at four in the morning, but it was her day to run and she never skipped out on her running, she did three miles twice a week, and the way she had been scarfing down sweets this week, no way was she going to skip it today. 

She brushed her short curly hair and threw on some shorts and a tank top and tied up her running shoes, she grabbed her key on the way out and hooked it to her shorts.

Coleen actually enjoyed running once she started and she liked running in the early morning, it was quite and the rest of the world seemed to be still asleep.

Her thoughts gathered around her grumpy next door neighbor, she still felt like a idiot for acting like some stalker, she could never face the man again, and she truly liked and admired the man, but she had to grin when she thought of Michelle telling the huge man where to get off at, she wasn't scared of anything, sometimes she wished she could be more like Michelle, but her personality was just different, she was the peacemaker, tried to keep things from blowing up.

Scott probably thought Michelle was some wacko now, she hoped Michelle hadn't ruined her chances with Scott because of her.

She smiled as she thought of Michelle's denial, that she liked him, she could deny all day long, but she knew her friend, she had it bad for Scott, he would be good for her, if she would just take down the wall she had built around her.

Colleen sighed, at least one of them could attract a man, Collen was starting to believe all that crap Ben had been saying, maybe she was a loser.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark sat on his front porch unable to sleep, he liked to get up early sometimes and just sit and enjoy the peace and quite before the world woke up and started hustling and bustling.

But this morning his mind was anything was peaceful, his thoughts were on the two women next door, his anger still mired him when he thought about the tall dark haired woman that had called him on his behavior, if Scott had any sense he would tan her ass good, then throw her in the bed, and keep her there. "Mouthy damn woman." He muttered under his breath.

But it was the thought of the other woman that got to him, he knew he had been a dick, and he never treated fans like that, he smiled and let the women ooh and ahh over him, but then he had never had a fan show up at his door before, he was sick of women seeing nothing but Taker. That had been the cause of two divorces in his life, his ex's had married Taker not Mark. He had just snapped on the girl and he realized now she hadn't deserved it, he kept seeing the look of complete hurt on her face and it was gnawing at his gut.

The one thing he could admire about that Michelle chick, she was a good friend, fearsome , he hoped his buddy Scott knew what he was getting into.

He looked out toward the street and seen someone running, as they got closer and he seen the short curly hair bouncing as she ran, and he seen what her clothes had been hiding last night, she had a figure that was all woman, curves and angles that begged to be stroked.

Mark frowned, it was four thirty in the morning, was the girl daft, it was dangerous to be out running by herself at this time of morning.

Mark stood up and walked down to the street. "Hey." He yelled.

Colleen groaned when she seen him, what was the chances of him being up this time of morning, thats just the shitty luck she had, the man was probably convinced she was stalking him now. She stopped and started backing up, she didn't think she could take another tongue lashing from her favorite wrestler, she had vowed just to avoid him, but now that looked impossible.

Mark frowned as she backed up, which he knew was his own fault. He had most likely scared the shit out of her yesterday.

He walked over to her, but she was inching backward like a scared rabbit. "It's dangerous to be out this early by yourself."

Colleen couldn't really focus on what he was saying, she was still embarrassed by last night, not to mention the fact, just the site of him, was doing weird things to her heart beat.

Mark's frown grew even deeper when she didn't respond. She wouldn't even meet his eyes, which made him feel like even a bigger jerk. " I could walk ya home." He said gruffly.

Colleen shook her head, this was too much to handle, she turned and ran off for the safety of her house, she couldn't handle being around the man, she was such a idiot, a loser.

Mark sighed and watched her run off, he had wanted to apologize, but she seemed to want nothing to do with him, he remembered the bubbly, smiling girl, he had opened the door to last night and it made him mad at himself to think, he had took that happy gleam out of her eye.

He walked slowly back up to his house, he would apologize to her, today, he would just have to go to her house, where she couldn't run away, but he would take his buddy Scott to hold off the violent one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colleen shuffled around the kitchen making cookies for her friend, her favorites and getting a lunch prepared for them today.

She was surprised when Michelle came in her door at six am. "Morning." She muttered.

Colleen smiled and set a steaming cup of coffee in front of her, and then pushed the plate of cookies in front of her.

Michelle looked up at her friend with a grin. "My favorites." She said shoving one in her mouth.

Colleen grinned and sat down with her own coffee. "Yea, to say thanks, for being the best friend in the world."

Colleen decided not to mention seeing Mark this morning, it would just fuel her friends anger again.

"Thanks." Michelle said around a mouthful of cookie.

Colleen grabbed a few herself.

"So you okay?" Michelle asked.

"Yea, just fine, it was a bad moment, but I'm over it, now lets get to work, I got lunch packed."

Michelle looked closely at her friend, she seemed okay this morning, when she thought about that big jerk next door, she just wanted to punch him right in the balls.

"Okay, let's hit the road." Michelle said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls got there early and thank goodness they did, the cabinet fitters showed up early with no warning, they got they done and Colleen decided to put the plans or the attic into motion, she decided she would spend the day working on that.

At eight sharp she seen Scott pull up with Cody from the window in the attic and she ran down, hoping to intercept Scott before Michelle did.

She stepped on the porch smiling at Scott and Cody. "Good morning."

"Morning," Scott said and Cody waved at her.

Michelle came flying on the porch fire in her eyes and Colleen quickly told Cody where she wanted him to start, she sent him to clean up the shingles the roofing men had scattered in the back yard yesterday.

As soon as Cody left, Michelle rounded on Scott. "You cant hang out here everyday, we have work to do." She snapped.

Scott gave her a lazy grin. I was just dropping Cody off, don't get all wound up."

Colleen looked worried, but Scott winked at her and nodded his head toward the house, he wanted a few minutes alone with Michelle.

Colleen looked worried but left to go get back to work.

Scott walked up the front steps till he was right in front of Michelle. "I got a theory about why you're so cranky." He said standing so close to her, she could feel the heat rolling off his body.

"Yea I do too, its cause I have to keep running into your fucking ass." She snapped.

Scott just smiled bigger and that made her madder than ever.

"No, its cause you're hot for me, and you're to stubborn to admit it." he said and lifted his thumb to rub it over her plump bottom lip.

Michelle had to hold herself back, from throwing herself in his arms and begging him to kiss her, she felt the rush of arousal, this man was walking sex.

Michelle closed her eyes trying to calm down her beating heart. "You know where I live, anytime you want some just drop by." He said and then backed away from her causing her to want to scream in frustration.

Michelle opened her eyes and hissed at him. "Stay the fuck away from me."

Scott gave her another grin and and turned and left.

Michelle stomped her foot in frustration, that man was making her nuts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colleen spread the food out for lunch, it had been a productive day and they got a lot of work done. "Cody I know its your girl's birthday, we're going to stop work early today, so you can go have a nice evening with her." Colleen said.

Cody grinned. "Thanks Colleen, you guys are great to work for, I'll have to call my dad to pick me up early."

Michelle sat down and grabbed a sandwich.

"Cody you need a car." Colleen said.

"Yea I know, I got some money saved, but not enough, Dad says I have to buy a car myself. " He said grabbing another sandwich.

Colleen frowned. "You're eighteen, you got a job, you need a car."

Michelle looked at Colleen. "Umm Colleen, maybe you should let Scott handle this." She had a feeling Scott wouldn't appreciate interference in his child rearing methods.

"Nonsense Cody is responsible, come on Cody, we have a while for lunch, lets go car hunting." Colleen said getting up.

"But I don't have enough money in my bank account." He said.

Collen took his arm and urged him up. "I'm going to float you loan and you can pay me back a little every week, you got a job, you can pay your insurance, now come on."

Cody grinned and jumped up, excited.

"Come on Michelle, you can help us pick a car." Colleen said excited.

Michelle reluctantly got to her feet, she better go along to make sure they didn't go nuts and buy some fifty thousand dollar car. "Scott's not going to like this." She muttered to Colleen.

Colleen just grinned. "Cody is a good kid, why would he object."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colleen called Scott and told her they would drop Cody off at home. Michelle knew Scott was going to flip his lid when he seen the car, Colleen had floated a loan for. It was a completely refurbished 1979 candy apple red corvette, actually they had garnered a good deal on it, but Michelle didn't think that was really the point.

Scott was going to flip, no two ways about it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott and Mark was sitting on Scott's porch around five when the car pulled up. "What the fuck?"

Mark grinned, Cody looked like he was about to burst with happiness. "Look Dad, and I got it myself." He said proudly.

Scott tromped down the stairs and check the car out and Mark followed. "Boy there is no way, you have the money for this." Scott said glaring at his son.

Cody smirked at his dad. "I got a loan from Colleen, she said I needed a car, I'm eighteen, I sighed the loan papers, I'm going to pay her back some every week, and I also got insurance, now I'm going to grab that cake and go over to my girl's and take her for a spin." Cody said practically bouncing in the house.

Mark laughed. "Ya know theres not a damn thing you can do , he's eighteen."

Scott frowned. "I know, but I'm going to have a little talk with Colleen."

Mark grinned. "Well I'm tagging along, I want to apologize to her for last night."

Scott headed through his house and out the back door and Mark followed, this should be real interesting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle and Colleen was in Colleen's kitchen and Michelle watched as she took another pan of cookies from the oven. "You know, he's going to be pissed right?"

Colleen just smiled. "It will be fine, Scott I can handle."

Michelle grabbed one of the key lime bars that sat on the table. "I'm glad someone can."

Just then there was a banging at the patio door and Michelle jumped up, I'll get it."

She slid the door open to see Mark and Scott standing there, Michelle stepped outside. "You better not yell at her." She warned.

Scott sighed. "I'm not going to yell, just talk, okay?"

She nodded her head at Mark. "What does jerko want?"

Mark started to open his mouth to blast her, but Scott stepped in. "He's going to apologize, just calm down."

Michelle reluctantly let them in. Colleen froze when she seen Mark, but she turned to look at Scott and smiled.

"Colleen, you shouldn't have got that car for Cody.." He started, but Colleen grabbed his arm and practically shoved him in a chair. "Try these, its a new recipe, key lime bars. Michelle get the man a cup of coffee."

Michelle rolled her eyes but poured him a cup and set it in front of him. "I love key lime pies." Scott said picking up one of the bars.

"Then you'll love these, now about Cody, he's a great kid Scott, you've done a great job, really, but he shouldn't have to have his dad, drop him off on a date with his girl, he's proved he's responsible, he's polite and well mannered, I'm sure thats thanks to you, but don't you think he deserves a little something nice, seeing as he is so responsible, its not like I gave him the car, he has to pay for it." Colleen said grinning at Scott.

Michelle smirked, lets see him talk her out of this.

Mark was trying not to laugh, the girl had him over a barrel.

"Well yea, I guess I see your point, maybe I was being a bit of a hard ass, he is a good kid." Scot admitted grudgingly.

Colleen graced him with a bright smile that lit her eyes up and Mark caught his breath, she was lovely. "Good then we're agreed, I knew you would be reasonable." She said patting his arm.

Scott knew he had been had, but he didn't care, Colleen was well intentioned and she made some good points, now on to the second reason he came here. He stood and grabbed Michelle's arm. "Let's go sit in the living room."

Michelle pulled away and stomped over to Mark. "You upset her, and I'll rip your balls off." She said glaring at him, then turned and followed Scott into the living room.

Colleen got up and started clearing off the plates on the table, now nervous with the big man standing in her kitchen.

Mark walked over to stand behind her. "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted last night." He said gruffly, he wasn't used to apologizing for anything.

Colleen still didn't turn around. "It's not your fault its mine, I was stupid, I don't blame you, I can be annoying. I wont bother you again."

Now Mark really felt like shit, here she was blaming herself for something, and she was just being nice and he took it the wrong way.

Mark noticed the way her chestnut curls hung around the top of her shoulders.

He put his big hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him, he realized she barely reached the middle of his chest, she looked so small, fragile, vulnerable, he couldn't believe he had treated her the way he did. "It's not your fault, I was having a bad day, and took it out on you, we're neighbors, we should at least be on friendly terms,hmmm?"

Colleen looked up at him, her heart beating wildly, his touch was sending delicious shivers up and down her spine, but she was determined not to make a fool of herself this time. "I would like that." She said softly smiling up at him.

Mark thought she must have the prettiest smile he had ever seen. "Good, we can start over okay?"

Colleen nodded her curls bouncing and Mark had to resist the urge to take her in his arms, he had a feeling he was in a world of trouble.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle sat on the couch and Scott kept inching closer to her. She turned to glare at him. "Do you think their alright in there?"

"Their fine, Mark is apologizing, if he upsets her again, then he'll have me to deal with." Scott said stll moving closer.

Michelle tried to back up but she was against the arm of the couch. "You why?"

Scott shrugged. "Colleen is a sweet woman, I like her, she didn't deserve the way he treated her."

Michelle could certainly agree with that.

"Now about you and me." He said leaning over her.

"Stop." She said weakly as his yummy smell overwhelmed her senses, before she could protest his mouth crushed hers in a hard kiss and she stopped resistance as his tongue slid in her parted lips, she grabbed him and pulled him on top of her

Scott groaned, he knew it would be good, but he had no idea, she would make his head spin like this.

Scott shoved her legs apart even as he kissed her deeply and pushed his raging erection between her legs causing her to moan. They were both covered by jeans, but it didn't stop the rush of moisture between her legs. Michelle had never been this affected by a man before, it scared her.

"What are yo two doing."

Both of them groaned and broke apart to see Colleen standing behind the couch grinning.

Michelle shot straight up. "Get off of me." She hissed at Scott and then ran out of the front door slamming it.

Colleen looked at Scott and winked. "I think you're wearing her down."

Scott smiled and looked at the door she had just ran out of. He hoped so, if he didn't have her soon, he would go crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for the great reviews, keep reading and reviewing…enjoy!**_

Chapter 6

Michelle stomped into her own side of the duplex, her cheeks slightly puffed from anger. Who did this arrogant playboy think he was? She'd been able to resist the suavest of men, no matter what they through at her: diamonds, money, houses, cars…the list went on…what was it that Scott Hall had that she couldn't seem to keep a solid front about. She started toward her kitchen, grabbing one of the brownies off of the table, shoving almost the entire chunk in her mouth. Damn it, this man was going to make her into a blimp. She stood at the sink, staring out the window. She let out a scream of frustration, stomping to her bedroom.

All three occupants of Colleen's side had heard, Michelle stomping around and screaming. Colleen did her best not to laugh. She did think Scott and Michelle seemed to be a bit of a love match, but she didn't want to overly encourage him. Scott looked at the wall separating the two households, smirking. God, she was a fireball. In the past, being affected the way he had when he kissed her would have scared him off, but it'd been a long time since a woman had had such a profound effect on him, he wanted more of it. And boy was she a challenge or what?

"Is dangerous that girls middle name or what?" Mark said, his arms crossed, a slightly bewildered look on his face.

"She's not that bad…"Colleen said in defense, still smirking, "She's just a little intense…sometimes."

"Sometimes? I thought she was going to disembowel me last night…" Mark said, referring to the tongue lashing he'd received.

"You just have to give her another chance…" Colleen said, looking at the door where Michelle had left. Her glance was caught by Scott, who smirked.

"And are you ever gonna be happy unless you send her away stomping?" Colleen teased him.

"She'll give in one day." Scott said, confidently. Colleen rolled her eyes. She couldn't help his being smitten.

"Scott, you didn't touch a bite of this key lime bar…you are not leaving until you tell me what you think!" Colleen said, her hands on her hips as she re-entered the kitchen.

"Gotcha on a leash does she?" Mark said, as Scott rose from the couch, trying to conceal his still slight erection.

"Fuck off, she's a damn good cook." Scott said smiling as she passed Mark.

"Would you like to try one, too?" Colleen said, trying to cover the nervousness in her voice. He may have apologized to make everything ease over, but god damn, the Undertaker was in her kitchen. She was surprised she was still conscious.

"Sure," Mark said, feeling a bit funny accepting her generosity. It'd been sometime since someone had offered him anything without expecting anything in return. He thought these kind of neighbors were only on TV Land. He sat in a chair as Colleen sat down a plate in front of him, letting him load up on the sweet goodies on the table.

She watched amazed at the speed and quantity of how these men ate. It was a good thing she baked a lot; they basically inhaled the kay lime bars.

"Do you all ever eat?" Colleen said, when they pushed their plates back from in front of them.

"Yeah, but we don't hardly ever get home-cooked food." Scott said, rubbing his gut. "I think I'm a bit hooked on your cooking."

Colleen blushed slightly. Mark had to admit, looking at her as she blushed, she was quite cute. Her eyes seemed to twinkle as she blushed. He smirked as she turned away from them to load the plates in the dishwasher, her curls slightly bouncing. Scott noticed, raising his eyebrows sarcastically at him. Mark just shook his head smiling.

"Well, I tell you what, I was going to cook dinner tonight…I got a pot roast all ready to go back about 7:30…it should be ready by then…and I won't take no for an answer." She said when she saw Mark open his mouth as if he were going to protest. He closed it, then opened it again.

"Actually, that sounds good…getting a bit tired of Taco Bell." Mark admitted, his tongue already salivating at the thought of a good pot roast.

"Should I go let Michelle know?" Scott said, smirking impishly.

"She knows…" Colleen said, shaking a wooden spoon at him, but she could help but smile, even though she tried to hide it, "Give her some time to cool down."

Michelle stood in the shower, the hot water pouring soothingly down her body. The beads of water seemed to be like thousands of tiny fingers, massaging her aching muscles, easing the tension. The steam seemed to calm her mood. She finished washing and stepped out, drying herself off. She pinned her dampened hair atop her head messily and plodded to her room. She threw on a pair of black cotton shorts and her black bikini top. It was god awful hot and Colleen was roasting…her place was going to swelter tonight. But the pot roast was a good trade off. It was one of Michelle's favorite comfort foods…and did she need it tonight or what.

She was about to head over to Colleens when she paused. She didn't ever hear them leave from Colleen's and gave them a few minutes. She didn't need any more confrontations today; she was on edge as it is…go forbid she actually gave in to Scott's invitations. She shivered from a slight tingle that trickled through her body as a mental image of their little interaction earlier this evening. She'd felt him. He was just as hot for her and she was for him.

"No…you're not hot for him…no, no, no,no…you're not." She said aloud as if to try and convince herself. She walked over to the dividing wall, pressing her ear against it. She heard no voices and assumed they were gone.

"Thank God, I'm starving…" Michelle said, walking out the sliding glass doors, "Thank God they're not here, would've been embarrassing walking in dressed like this."

She opened Colleen's door walking in.

"God, girl, where've you been? I told you it'd be done around 7:30, hell it's almost eight o' clock," Colleen said, as she stood at the stove putting the finishing touches on the roast, she turned around to look at Michelle.

"Chill, it's not like it's anybody but me…since when does it matter that you and I eat on time?" Michelle said, leaning against the counter her arms folded across her bare mid-section…god it was hot in here.

Colleen raised her eyebrows at Michelle's outfit. It was obvious Michelle had no idea she'd asked Mark and Scott to stay for dinner.

"Didn't feel like getting dressed?" Colleen joked, trying to conceal her smile.

"What?" Michelle said looking down, she was wearing almost the same thing last night and it hadn't bothered Colleen then, "I wear this all the time, are you an goofy pills or something tonight?" Michelle said, hopping up to sit on the counter. Colleen just laughed to herself, "You act like we're having a dinner party."

Colleen turned to smirk at Michelle as she set the roast on the table.

"Dinner!" She called out, confusing Michelle.

"Who in the hell are you yelling at?" Michelle said, still mystified at Colleen's behavior. The confusion was replaced seconds later by intense anger when she saw Scott and Mark walk into the kitchen from the living room. Great, no wonder Colleen had made a point about her manner of dress. All of a sudden, she wasn't very hungry anymore.

Scott walked in the room and saw Michelle sitting on the counter. He had to use almost all his restraint to keep his mouth from hanging open. He felt his jeans become strained again as he tried to control himself. He had been hungry for pot roast but a whole new hunger surfaced that made him forget all about food. He had to restrain every fiber of his being to grab her and ravish her body whether they had an audience or not.

He knew she had curves, he'd seen them that first night when she was in only a t-shirt. But nothing could have prepared him for the delicious way her flesh seemed to flawlessly curve over her entire body. It seemed to him almost a sin to cover it with what little she did have on.

Mark saw the way Scott's face changed when he saw Michelle. He'd even have to admit to himself she looked mighty fine sitting there. But his attention was drawn to Colleen who'd just brought drinks to the table. He could see the adorable smirk on her face. He caught her eye, smiling back at her. He began to scold himself as she turned away. He had already said he didn't want any new relationships, friend or otherwise, he was happy being a carefree bachelor, he didn't want a woman…or did he. Now he was more confused than ever. He found himself grabbing the chair for Colleen as she sat down. He'd better keep his distance or before he knew it he'd be pulling back the covers for her, too. He sat in the chair opposite Colleen, also realizing it might be better to keep as much distance between Michelle and Scott as possible.

Scott regained his senses quickly and smirked at her.

"How nice of you to get all dressed up just for me." He said, pulling a chair out for her.

Michelle rolled her eyes as she slid off the counter. She walked around the table; sitting in the chair opposite from the one Scott had pulled out for her. As she sat down, she felt Colleen kick her from under the table. She ignored it the same was she ignored Scott's glare from across the table. Mark concealed his smile by taking a long drink of iced tea.

The dinner was tense to say the least…but Colleen found it almost amusing. She'd seen it. Scott had caught her off guard, Michelle was vulnerable, a rare occurrence, but she was. And Scott was not letting her forget it. Michelle had resorted to ignoring him, which was one of her last ditch effort offenses.

Michelle could feel her stomach about to fly right open. She didn't want to admit it, but she wanted him, badly. She tried to convince herself it was nothing more than physical, but she wasn't so sure, which scared her even more. She was going to have to figure out a way to scared this guy off and scare him off fast. She started to formulate a plan, it was an iffy tactic, but it was worth a shot.

As if she were reading Michelle's mind, Colleen cleared her throat, looking at Mark who looked up from his almost cleared plate.

"Mark, I um… could you check the oil on the truck, it felt low today." Colleen said, internally kicking herself. How much more useless could she portray herself. She knew everything short of changing out a motor about cars, but she wanted to get Michelle and Scott alone, she knew he was close to breaking down her wall.

"Uh, yeah…sure…" Mark said, quickly devouring the last few morsels on his plate. He wiped his mouth as she stood up following Colleen out the sliding door and onto the back deck.

"Sorry, I know how to check the oil, I just wanted to get the alone for a minute." Colleen admitted as the walked down the deck steps to the driveway.

"Figured so, you two don't look like the typical helpless broads I've seen." He said raising the hood on the truck. He cursed to himself. Nice sexist language…he probably offended her. He turned around to apologize but stopped short when he saw her smiling.

"Helpless broads were are not…gotta be prepared for any assholes out there." She said still smirking.

Mark smiled. He hadn't heard her curse yet, and as asinine as it sounded, it was almost cute coming out of her mouth. So she wasn't as passive as she seemed. She could have a smart mouth, too. Who knows…maybe he could use a new friend.

"I hope you don't mean me?" Mark said, raising an eyebrow at her.

Colleen felt the breath catch in her throat. The look on his face was one she'd seen a thousand times, but only in her dreams. Was he truly flirting with her, she'd never thought it possible, but all the signs and signals were right. Mark Calloway was flirting with her!

'Play it cool…' she told herself.

"I didn't mean anyone specifically…gotta guilty conscience do we?" She smirked, leaning against the grill of the truck as Mark closed the hood and looked down at her. God he was tall.

She then realized exactly how close they were. She could smell him, the delicious scent of his body was intoxicating; she wanted to be enveloped by it, but restrained herself from jumping on him. She didn't want to scare him off, she was going to have to keep herself in check.

"So you still being stubborn, thinkin' you don't want me?" Scott said, smirking at her from across the table as he suggestively took a bite.

"I don't think…I know…" She spat back at him, narrowing her eyes in his direction.

"Aw, come on…you mean to tell me when you put on that little outfit, you weren't hopin' I'd see you in it?" He said, leaning forward on the table.

"Nope, you are the last person I'd want to see me…well, at all." She quipped. She smiled sarcastically back at him. The look on his face was almost insatiable, damn it, she did want him. She thought about earlier when he'd pressed his erection into her loins. He'd felt like he'd be twice as much as would keep her satisfied. She pushed the thought from her head as she felt her arousal grow. She could feel herself becoming moist from just the thought of it.

"Really? I don't think you mean that. I think what you mean is you want me to see you…in nothing at all." Scott said, his voice low, rumbling. She couldn't take this anymore. It one last ditch effort she grabbed her mashed potatos and threw them at Scott. The met their target, splattering in his face.

Michelle sat, shocked herself, that she actually did it. She felt a small inkling of regret, but was too proud to say so.

Scott slowly wiped the mess of his face in one swoop. He threw his napkin on the table and scooted his chair back angrily. Michelle tried to get up quicker, to get away but was too slow on the draw. She felt his large hand grab her arm and pull her to him. He pushed her up against the wall holding her there. Normally she'd be fighting tooth and nail, but his seductive angry glare rendered her speechless


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for the great reviews..Kepp readinga nd reviewing.**

* * *

Mark was overcome with desire to pluck the girl up and kiss her senseless, but he shook that away, he wasn't trying to start anything here, she was a nice girl and all, they could be good neighbors, maybe friendly neighbors, maybe even friends, at least she would kept him fed well, but anything more was out of the question. He looked own in her pretty eyes. "Yea a bit of a guilty conscience, I realize I was a jerk last night." 

He leaned back on the truck beside her. Colleen felt bad, she hadn't meant to make him feel bad all over again, as far as she was concerned it was over and done, he had apologized.

Colleen lay her small hand on his arm. " I was just teasing..I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

Mark was blown away by this girls capacity to forgive, he had treated her like garbage and she was worried she made him feel bad. Mark took her hand in his and brushed back one of her curls. "You're a real sweet girl Colleen."

Colleen blushed and looked down. Mark chuckled. "You know you and your friend Michelle are as different as night and day."

Colleen grinned and tried not to notice he still had her hand and was running his thumb over her knuckles. "We've known each other since I was twelve and she was eight. My parents and grandparents were wealthy, very wealthy, I was kind of a uhh ohh, I don't think my parents ever wanted kids, but there I was, they gave me everything, except parents, I was left with Nanny's and housekeepers a lot, I was home schooled, pretty backwards and shy. The year I was twelve, Michelle's mom was hired as a housekeeper. Michelle moved in and never left. We became fast friends, she might have been younger, but she was real firecracker even then, she taught me to cuss and when we got older smoke and drink, I became a real person instead of this quite puppet for my parents."

"My parents let her sort of just move in, cause I threw a fit whenever she had to go home to her moms. We had it okay, we were teenagers living in a mansion, pretty much by ourself, doing what we wanted, it wasn't so bad, we had each other. "

Mark smiled. "You two are kinda like sisters?"

"Yea, she is my sister, we're family, she is my biggest protector, she gets nuts if anyone messes with me." She said still trying to get her mind off what his fingers were doing with her hand.

Mark laughed ."Yea I could see that last night."

Colleen looked up at him. "You got off easy, she broke my fiancées nose and three ribs and gave him two black eyes."

Mark stopped smiling. "You're shitting me." He knew Michelle seemed fierce, but damn.

"Wait a minute, what did he do to you, that made her go off on his ass like that?"

Colleen turned away embarrassed. She was such a loser, she couldn't even keep a man, she didn't really want Mark knowing that.

"Did he hurt you?" Mark asked taking her hand again and turning her to face him.

"Umm..He left me at the alter at our wedding..Michelle chased after him and kicked his ass." Colleen said.

Mark swore softly, he could see that had left a mark on her. "He must have been a idiot, to leave a sweet thing like you standing at the alter."

Colleen looked up at him and smiled, she couldn't believe this was the same man who yelled in her face last night. "It's a nice night, why don't we take a stroll." Mark said keeping her hand in his.

Colleen felt like yelling in joy. She couldn't believe her idol the undertaker was going take take a walk with her, she was sure life couldn't get any better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott's anger was almost out of control, he had a horrible temper when it finally got unleashed, and Michelle had set it free with her childish actions. He crushed his mouth to hers and the kiss was unlike the last one, it was punishing, he pushed his tongue into her mouth giving her no chance to protest. He was going to teach this girl a lesson.

Michelle couldn't breath, his kiss was hard and punishing, but no less intoxicating than the last one. His hands slid over her bare stomach causing her groan of pleasure to be swallowed up in his deep kiss.

Scott ran his hands up her ribcage and cupped her breast, Michelle pushed against his hand needing more. She felt the wetness between her legs and knew she needed him now, she was done denying what her body so desperately needed.

Scott moved his mouth from her lips and down her neck sucking and biting, hearing her whimpers only fueled him to go further, his hands slid inside the waistband of her shorts till his fingers found the part of her that was crying for him, he parted her roughly with his finger and plunged in with his two finger. "Scottttt." She moaned as his fingers worked her.

Scott smiled, yes this is right where he wanted her. He lifted his head and pressed his lips to her and pulled back a little his teeth catching her bottom lip and nibbling.

Scott pulled back to look at her, she was hot for him alright ready to explode. He put his lips to her ear, his tongue running over her sensitive lob. "Tell me want you want Michelle, tell me now." He demanded, his fingers still buried in her.

Michelle whimpered in need, she didn't give a damn that she was in Colleen's kitchen, she had to have him. "I wwant you." She forced the words out, it was hard for her to say that, she didn't trust any man, but she wanted him so bad.

"More." He whispered in her ear, his breath string the hair that lay there causing her chills.

Michelle couldn't think, only feel, she wanted more, what did he want her to say. "Please Scott..."

"Please what?" He whispered into her ear, his fingers till stroking her.

Michelle needed him badly, she was consumed with need for this man. "Please Make me come, please make love to me." She begged.

Scott had a moment of indecision , but then his anger resurfaced over her childish behavior and the way she had been acting since they met.

Scott pulled his hand from her shorts and pushed away from her. He glared down at her, still angry. "No, I don't think I will Michelle, you been playing with me all week, making me crazy, making me want you, I been trying to get to know you and you got this whole fuck you attitude, tonight I had enough. I wouldn't fuck you, if you begged on your knees."

Michelle couldn't believe what she had just done, trusted him, and he threw her words back in her face.

Scott waited for her to attack him or cuss him out, what he didn't expect to see was the flash of pain in her eyes, which she quickly concealed, with a blank look.

Michelle just wanted him to leave, before she did something she hardly ever did.

Scott turned and walked out of the sliding doors and Michelle sank to the floor, she realized she had crossed the line throwing food at him, but the pain she felt in her heart scared her, she had been denying how she felt since she met him, but the pain she was feeling spoke volumes. Michelle hung her head and cried.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark walked Colleen back to her door. "Thanks for dinner, it was great, been a while since I had a good home cooked meal." He said shoving his hands in his pockets to keep from grabbing her.

Colleen was a little tongue tied, its not every day, you had a meal and took a walk with the man you had wet dreams about. "You're welcome..I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Mark backed up a little. "I guess I better get, I got a early flight tomorrow. I have to get back to work."

Mark couldn't miss the look of disappointment on her face, and secretly it thrilled him.

"Oh well, then you better get home and get some sleep." She said.

"I'm semi retired, I don't work as much as I used to, I'll probably retire early next year." Mark said trying to keep the conversation going. "Thats to bad, I always look forward to seeing you on the show."

She turned red immediately realizing she sounded like a psycho fan again.

Mark grinned. "Well you wont have to miss me, you can always come see me in person." he said winking at her.

Colleen swallowed hard and her mouth went dry, damn him and his flirting, he was killing her. "Umm yea, I'll have to do that." She said cursing herself as soon as the words left her mouth, God she sounded dumb.

Mark smiled and started down the deck steps. "I'll see you when I get back."

Colleen smiled. "Okay, goodnight."

She leaned back against the glass door and sighed. "God, its just like Cinderella, he's my prince."

She smiled happily and opened the door and closed it back, when she seen Michelle in the floor crying, she flipped, Michelle hardly ever cried, what the fuck.

Michelle whats wrong?" She asked rushing over to bend down beside her friend. Michelle was crying so hard she was incoherent. Colleen pulled her off the floor and pushed her in one of the kitchen chairs, she fixed her a cup of tea and pushed it in front of her. "Drink it." She said shoving a box of tissues at her and sitting down beside her.

It took Colleen thirty minutes to calm her down and get the story out of her. "Oh Girl, you and that damn temper, you had to go and throw food at the man, still what he did was beyond fucked up."

"I know, I know, most of this is my fault, I don't know why I did it." Michelle said hanging her head.

Colleen knew ever since that cheating bastard ex of her had did that number on her, with her mother, Michelle's trust and self esteem had plummeted, thats why she obsessed about working out and every morsel she ate, Scott had just undid months of work, Michelle was just starting to bounce back from that ex of hers. She was going to have to have a little talk with Scott, even though she was different from Michelle, the basic need to protect her friend was strong.

Michelle calmed down some, but she still looked like hell, Colleen fixed her another cup of chamomile tea, so she would sleep and then walked her over to her door. "Get some sleep girl, I'll see you in the morning."

Michelle hugged her and went in her side of the duplex.

Colleen sighed and went back and cleaned up the mess in the kitchen. She had some baking to do, then she would go talk to Scott.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott sat on his back deck with Mark, both of them making a face at the nasty ass fake beer they were forced to drink.

"Man you really fucked up, you think I fucked up, that shit you did was foul, and let me tell you, them two girls are close, they were practically raised together, Colleen isn't going to be to happy either.

Scott had calmed down some, he had a scary temper when he did lose it, it was either what he did or blister her ass, he went with the lesser of two evils. "I know, she just made me so mad, I been trying my best to get to know her, I know she is as attracted to me as I am to her, its frustrating , I mean yea, she makes me hot, but if it was just pussy, I could get that from anyone. I like her, a lot, when she once again acted like a two year old and threw that food at me, I just lost it."

Mark nodded. He could understand, but he didn't think Colleen would be as understanding or Michelle, she was libel to come over and cut his nuts off.

"Hey you two."

They looked down to see Colleen standing at the bottom of the steps. Mark smiled. She looked too cute, she had on denim cut offs that barely covered her bottom and a pink tank top, and cute pink flip flops with butterflies on them, her hair was damp as if she had just stepped out of the shower. "Can I come up?" She asked.

Scott sighed, he wasn't in the mood for a rehash, but he liked Colleen and the last thing he wanted to do was piss them both off in one day. "Come on." Scott said.

Colleen hopped up the stairs and seeing only two chairs perched on the arm of Mark's chair.

He felt his pants become uncomfortably tight as his face was about four inches from that cute ass of hers.

"Want a drink?" Scott said holding of his bottle of fake beer. "Thats that fake stuff, hows it taste?"

Mark handed her his bottle and she took a sip. "Oh gross, pass." She said making a face.

Mark and Scott both laughed. "Yea it's nasty." Scott said.

"Mark do you mind if I talk Scott alone?" She asked.

Mark gave Scott a worried look, with these two you never knew what was going to happen.

Colleen caught the look. "Look if I thought he had hurt Michelle on purpose, I wouldn't even be talking, I would have come over here with a bat and busted his head open, I just want to talk to him."

Mark and Scott both looked at her, somehow they didn't see her as the type to beat the hell out of someone, but she sounded serious.

Mark stood. "I have to get some sleep anyway. I'll see you two when I get back."

Colleen smiled up at him and he brushed his hand through her curls. "Be good." He said.

Colleen grinned. "Always."

Mark chuckled and left and Colleen took a seat in the chair.

"I'm surprised Michelle's not here with a knife ready to carve my ass up." Scott said

"Michelle's been kinda busy crying her eyes out for the last hour, Scott that was really foul, I know she pushed you, I know you're human, but you really hurt her."

Scott found it hard to believe, Michelle would cry over anything, she seemed tough as nails. But he knew Colleen wouldn't lie. "I just lost my temper, I wanted to teach her a lesson." He said sipping on the beer and making a face at the taste.

"Scott without going into detail, Michelle is the way she is, for a reason, she been hurt and betrayed by two important people in her life, her self esteem is shot, she thinks she fat, which is bullshit, she's built this wall that nobody gets past except me, what you did set her back, it hurt her deeply." Colleen said turning to look at him.

Scott sighed, he regretted what he did the moment after he did it, now it was even worse, to know that he hurt her the way he had.

"You know, if you wanted to come by in the morning and talk to her, she's not going to work, me and Cody can handle things tomorrow, she is going to be under my orders to stay home and relax tomorrow." Colleen said.

"Really think she'll talk to me now?" Scott asked.

Colleen laughed. "You're pretty persistent, I think you can handle it, but not one word of what I told you, she hates anyone to perceive her as weak."

Scott nodded. "Yea you and me both would be in a world of trouble."

Colleen stood. "Scott you're the only man I have seen able to get through to her, after her last crappy relationship, if I didn't think you good for her, I wouldn't be here, I'm trusting you with my friend, don't hurt her again."

Scott looked up at Colleen "Why do you trust me so much?"

"Well Michelle calls me Mary Poppins, says I see the good in everybody, but its not that so much, I go with my gut instinct about people and my instincts tells me, you're good for her, and that you're a nice man, under all that bluster."

Colleen bent and kissed his cheek and bounded down the steps two at a time. "Colleen, Michelle is lucky to have a friend like you."

Colleen stopped and looked back at him. Naw, I'm the lucky one, Michelle rescued me from a gilded castle a long time ago, and taught me how to live."

Scott looked at her confused. "It's a long story, I'll tell you about it one day." she said and took off walking.

Scott sat a long time thinking, he was upset with himself for his hot temper, he would have been better off busting her ass, it would have been a lot less painful for both of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colleen woke early the next morning, four to be exact. She knew Mark's flight left at seven, so she knew he would be up.

She grabbed the zip lock bags and headed out her back door and cross the bridge and headed to his house. She climbed the stairs and knocked on his back door. Mark opened the door a minute later and frowned, for a minute she thought he was mad, that she had bothered him. "Umm I didn't mean to bug you." She said backing up.

Mark snatched her arm and dragged her in his kitchen. "Young lady, you have no business out walking around this time of morning or running for that matter."

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She said grinning.

Mark looked at the little thing, she wasn't bigger than a minute, some big old thug could grab her and hurt her in a second, what the hell would she do? "I don't think so, I don't want to see you out by yourself anymore, this time of morning." he growled.

Colleen figured it was best just to pretend to agree than to argue with him. "Okay..I brought you some goodies to take with you, I know you said you don't get any homemade stuff much."  
Mark suddenly smiled and he was touched he would do something like that for him. He took the bags and looked at the brownies and cookies and another with muffins in it. "Thanks Darlin, thats very sweet."

Colleen blushed. "You're welcome, umm I need to get back home." She said turning for the door.

"Huh uhh, wait just a minute, I'll walk you back." He said slipping the baked goodies in his carry on bag.

He followed Colleen out the back door and they walked slowly across the bridge to her house. He stopped when they got to her back door. "I'll see you Colleen, thanks gain."

Colleen smiled up at him, Gosh he was so handsome she thought. "It was no problem, have a safe trip."

Mark had to force himself not to pick her up and kiss her, what the fuck was wrong with him.

Instead he lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to the back and winked at her. "See ya." He said and dropped her hand and walked off.

Colleen grinned and leaned against her door a dreamy look on her face. "What a man." She said nad turned and went in her house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle sat in front of her TV staring at nothing with a cup of coffee in her hand. Colleen had insisted she take the day off today an rest, she had protested of course, but she had gave in to Colleen, because truthfully she kept bursting into tears at odd moments, she wanted to slap herself for being such a wimp, but dammit it hurt.

She had on a old t-shit and socks and her long hair was loose, she didn't even feel like getting dressed today.

Michelle looked up at the ringing doorbell, who the fuck could that be, unless Colleen came back for something.

Michelle set her coffee down and went and opened the door. Her eyes went wide with shock. "Ssscott." She stuttered out.

Scott stood there shocked at her appearance, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and the hurt in her eyes undid him, he was used to seeing her so tough and unbendable, all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and tell her how sorry he was.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for the amazing reviews…please keep reading and reviewing…enjoy!**_

Chapter 8

As much as she felt like bursting into tears again, she swallowed them, taking a deep breath.

"Sorry, no assholes allowed till noon, you can come back then." She said starting to shut the door, but Scott was prepared. He held the door steadfast with his arm and foot.

"So at least you're somewhat like yourself." He said softly, smiling at her. It made him feel worse though, when he saw the tears creeping to the corners of her eyes and her bottom lip quiver. It should have been the last thing on his mind, but he couldn't help but remember how sweet that plump lip had tasted.

"Please, let me in…" Scott said, almost pleading. He couldn't be shut out from her like this, he had to apologize or he'd feel like shit for who knows how long.

"Do whatever… I don't care…" Michelle said walking away from the door. She felt the hot tears stream down her face and she quickly wiped them away, pretending that she was itching her cheek.

Scott walked in, closing the door behind him. He couldn't help but notice the scent of the house. It smelled like her…it filled his nostrils and went straight to his groin. He was going to have to control himself unless he wanted a knee to that specific area.

He followed her into her kitchen, where she kept her back to him as she poured herself a cup of coffee. He stood there, rocking back and forth on his heels, unsure of how to start without sounding like an asshole as she called him or a pervert.

"You want some?" She offered, still keeping her back to him. Her voice was a little shaky, but she tried to steady it.

"Sure…" Scott said taking a few steps towards her. She poured him a cup and extended her arm out behind her, holding the cup. He took it, taking her hand also. She tried to keep her face turned around from him.

"Sugar's on your left…milk in the fridge." She said trying to avoid him, but she had little strength left after the sob fest she participated in last night.

"Michelle, look at me…" Scott said, pulling her arm so she was in front of him. She sighed closing her eyes, opening back up to look at him. Damn his temper… he could've had her last night…and wouldn't be standing her trying to apologize to a teary-eyed, stubborn minx. He wished she put on a pair of shorts…the t-shirt was several inches below her hips, but the wondering of what was under it was toying with his mind; a welcome yet unwanted distraction.

"Listen…I know I stepped over the line last night…I don't get mad like that often, but when I do… I kinda lose my head." Scott said. The way he spoke was so gentle; it seemed to make Michelle at ease. He was normally sarcastic or incorrigible, but she was normally feisty and fearsome.

"Well…I did throw mashed potatoes at you…I probably would have done the same…" She said, looking down. He smiled, slightly laughing. She looked down, but he wasn't going to have her think she couldn't look him in the eye.

"Well I have to say you are the first to ever do that and live to tell the tale." Scott said, placing a finger under her chin, lifting her to meet his gaze.

She felt her heart leap when she met his eyes this time. Those deep brown orbs were almost speaking to her. They were almost welcoming, as if Scott were opening himself up to her. She was going to have to start being a bitch again if she wanted to ward this guy off. But right now, she just didn't have the heart or energy to be hateful.

"I'm sorry, too…I've been out of line this whole time…especially last night…I shouldn't have acted that way. I…I have a problem…well…letting people in…I don't trust many people." She said, biting her lower lip. She became aware of how once again, inappropriately dressed she was, but hey, it was her place.

"You mind if I ask why?" Scott asked, slightly holding his breath…if she told him, it meant he was getting somewhere; he hadn't totally ruined it the night before. If she didn't, he was going to have to start all over again, which wasn't preferable, but he liked her well enough it was worth a shot.

"Well…" Michelle said, walking past him into her living room, "you really want to know?" She said, sitting on the couch, pulling an afghan over her bare legs. Scott let out a breath of relief; at least he could concentrate now.

"Yeah…" Scott said, following her. He sat on the opposite end of the couch, hoping a little space would keep his mind clear.

"Well, in a nutshell, I got that way when my boyfriend fucked my mom."

"God damn it!" Colleen cursed to herself as she surveyed the rotted structural bearing wood studs that were going to have to be replaced. Now they were going to have to have all the wood in the walls inspected and probably replace a good chunk of them. It was going to end up being about a 10,000 overage on their projected budget. It wasn't that they couldn't afford it…it was just the headache of having to deal with inspectors and impossibly high standards.

"Sorry, Colleen…" Cody said, obviously feeling a bit responsible.

"Cody, don't you feel bad, it isn't your fault they rotted out…this attic is going to be more of a pain than I thought…" Colleen said rubbing her head, "Well there's nothing more we can do in here today, why don't we go check on the bathrooms and get the painting in the kitchen started." Colleen said, climbing down the ladder, followed by Cody.

"Hey Colleen?" Cody said as he pried the lid loose on the paint can.

"What's up?" She asked, prepping the molding around the windows.

"Do you know if my Dad is dating anyone?" He said, more seriously than an eighteen year old should even think about being.

"Why are you worried about that?" Colleen said, trying to skirt the issue.

"I was wondering about Michelle…is she seeing him?" Cody asked, still serious.

"No, Cody…I'm sure that's the farthest think from what either of them wants to do." Colleen said, thinking of the emotional wreck Michelle had been last night.

"I just wanted to warn her…if she was…" He said, pouring the paint into the roller trays.

"Warn her about what?" Colleen said, now fully interested in what Cody was saying.

"My little sister…she goes crazy when my dad even thinks about bringing another woman around…not that she wants my mom back or anything…but she just turns into this horrible brat, screaming, temper tantrums, throwing stuff…I just wanted to give a heads up." Cody said, dragging a roller across the wall.

Colleen stood frowning…what if Scott and Michelle did decide to ever stop being pig-headed and fall for each other…maybe what this little girl needed was someone like Michelle in her life. Most women had probably only been interested in one thing from Scott and it probably wasn't his family or company.

But who was she kidding…getting with Scott was the farthest thing from Michelle's mind.

"Excuse me?" Scott said, slightly taken aback.

"Yeah, my last boyfriend, Matt, was a muscle head fan," Michelle started.

"Muscle Head fan? You mean wrestling…" Scott said, smirking at her. She couldn't help but return the smile.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean… he also ran around on me a lot, he put me through a lot of shit…the kicker was when I walked in on him and my mom…in my bed…" Michelle said looking away as she scoffed.

So that was it…she'd been betrayed double time by the two people she should have been able to trust. No wonder she had such a wall around her.

"How long ago was this?" Scott asked, trying to sound gentle instead of pressing.

"About a year, a little more maybe… I don't really keep track." Michelle said trying to act as if it didn't affect her.

Scott felt like as ass. She really did have a reason for being so hardened. The last time he'd gotten hurt he'd turned himself into a brick wall too, he didn't blame her. But he had managed to squeeze through a small opening in her fortress. No matter how it had ended up, he did get somewhere with her. He knew she wanted him…she didn't even have to say it. She was already ready for him, before his fingers had even reached her silken heat. So maybe this banter back and forth was starting to be almost like foreplay for her…what ever it was…he was getting to her. Scott was about to speak when he saw Michelle bury her face in her hands and her body shake with sobs.

"Michelle, now don't cry…baby…hey…what's wrong?" He said, wrapping her in his arms without even thinking. It was comforting to Scott that she was being so vulnerable in front of him… after being so impassible before.

"I just want to know…" She said; glad to have a warm shoulder to cry into, "What the hell I ever did…I never did a fucking thing wrong!" she said sobbing. She'd held it back for so long…and the few times she did let it out she'd been drunk so they didn't really help.

Scott didn't seem to have an answer for that. He didn't know really what to say…but it seemed to be alright with Michelle. Maybe all she waned was somebody to listen…and not give her advice but just be a shoulder to cry on. Her cries subsided a few minutes later as she suddenly became aware of the warmth of his arms surrounding her. His smell was intoxicating her. Her arms around his back, her hands could feel the toned muscles lying just under his skin. She could feel her breasts crushing against him, suddenly reminded of the fact that she was not wearing a bra. She didn't pull away, afraid of the awkwardness of having to look him in the face.

She lifted her head just enough to that it was in front of his. She pressed her lips to his, her tongue sliding over his bottom lip. His lips tasted perfect. How perfect tastes was difficult to describe. She wrapped her arms around his neck, gently probing his lips with her tongue to mingle with his. Scott held her arms, pulling her back from him, as much as he didn't want to.

"Wait, Michelle…you're all caught up in this…it's not the right time…" Scott said, wanting to crush his lips against hers. He regretting saying it when he saw hurt flash in her eyes again. She wretched herself from his grasp, stalking off to the kitchen. He signed deeply. Yesterday morning he would have already had her between the sheets if she'd kissed him and here he was pushing her away. He stood following her into the kitchen.

"You can leave anytime…" She said, standing, staring out the back window.

"I don't want to leave…" Scott said, stopping a few feet from her. He wanted her…who was he kidding...the bulge in his jeans was enough to testify to that. Her legs were so long… he could only imagine how good it would feel to have them wrapped around him.

"I don't want to take advantage of you…when you're like this…" Scott said, trying to make a case for himself. He was fully prepared for her assault of wordage. He was shocked when she just nodded, as if in agreement. Scott saw it as probably the best time to make his exit.

"Listen…I'm going to go check on Cody…here's my cell if you need anything." He said scribbling the number on her fridge. She didn't want him to leave…she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs for him to stay…she wanted him…and it had nothing to do with her depressed state…he was right she had wanted him from the beginning.

Scott walked out of the kitchen and was halfway across the living room to the door, when Michelle dashed out of the kitchen after him.

"Scott! Don't go…" She pleaded. Scott sighed, turning around. That was it…he couldn't resist anymore. There she stood in nothing but a t-shirt, her long curly hair hanging loosely about her, her lips still slightly swollen from their kiss.

He cursed as he cleared the distance between them in a few strides. He picked her up, crushing his mouth against hers hungrily. Her toes could barely touch the floor. But that hardly mattered, since she felt like she was floating anyway. His large hands caressed her hair, tangling themselves in her dark curls. His tongue tangled with hers as their hungry kiss deepened. She whimpered slightly, feeling his stiff member pressing against her belly. He pulled away to look down at her; give her one last chance to change her mind. She looked just as needy as he felt. He picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom, kicking the door closed with his foot.

"Do you watch wrestling much Cody? I know you grew up around a lot of them, doesn't it seem strange to see them on television?" Colleen asked as they cleaned up the kitchen from where they painted. Cody being fairly tall was able to reach the higher bits that Colleen and Michelle needed a ladder for. And since they only had two walls, it didn't take nearly as long as normal.

"Yeah, every now and then…I always joke to my dad that I can always fall back on that. I always got two different neighbors that could help me get a job." Cody said smiling.

"Well, what does your Dad think of you wrestling?" Colleen asked.

"He's against it, afraid of me getting into some of the bad stuff he did, I guess it is sort of a shady business, but it's easy money…like I said, fall back…last resort." Cody said, putting the paint cans in the garage.

"Well, I was just thinking how weird it's going to be seeing Mark on the television now that I know him, like actually know him." Colleen said laughing.

"Are you two dating?" Cody asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Heaven's no!" Colleen said, slightly taken aback by the assumption…but it gave her a sort of hope, is it possible? 

"He and I are just neighborly friends…" Colleen said, turning to hide the smile on her face.

"You know, I need to call on Michelle, see how she's doing…You wanna take off early?" She asked Cody as she fished her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Yeah, that'd be good, been meaning to go out to the beach, perfect day for it." Cody said, excited as she rolled up the protective plastic from the floor.

"Well you go on, same time tomorrow, have a good one kiddo!" Colleen said waving as she watched Cody almost bound out to his shiny Corvette. She dialed Michelle's number, concerned after in rang 12 times with no answer. She'd told her not to go anywhere today, stay home in bed…that's what she'd demanded almost. Colleen was a little worried. She hoped it wasn't serious. It would take her an hour or more to get back to their house.

She went around to the different crew leaders letting them know they could leave whenever that day. Most were appreciative, with the weather being so hot that day.

She wiped sweat from her forehead as she jumped in the truck, turning the A/C up full blast. She tried Michelle again with no answer.

She better have a damn good reason for not answering the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for the reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

_Warning: This chapter contains mature sexual content!_

Scott laid Michelle on the bed and couldn't help but satisfy his curiosity. He lifted the edge of her t-shirt and about stopped breathing. "Have mercy." He said seeing she had not a damn thing underneath.

Michelle smiled. "Panties are highly overrated ."

"I'll say." Scott said unbuckling his belt.

Michelle lay there watching him, licking her lips at the site of him, he was so damn sexy. When he was naked in front of her and she saw what he was working with, she about fainted. "Scott now." She pleaded.

Scott grinned and bent to pull the shirt over her head. "Baby you are so beautiful." He said his lips finding hers again, there tongues dancing together even as his hands roamed her body, stopping to squeeze her breasts.

Michelle moaned and Scott moved his mouth down over her silky skin. "You taste so good." he whispered against her skin.

Michelle's hands moved up his ribs running over his hard pecs, Scott could barely stop himself from sinking in to her now, he wanted her so bad. He drew one rosy peak into his mouth suckling hard. "Scottt." She moaned.

While he suckled one his other hand teased the nipple of her other breast. She arched against him, needing more.

Scott moved his hand between her spread thighs and groaned as his fingers sank into her wet heat. "God Michelle, baby you're so wet for me." He said raising back up to kiss and tease her lips.

"Scott now." She pleaded pushing herself against his straining erection.

His finger teased her nub, causing her to whimper in need. "Okay baby..I'm going to make you come real hard."

Michelle groaned as his words made her even hotter if that was possible. Scott lifted her legs and hooked them over his shoulder. "I want to go deep baby." He whispered in her ear.

She whimpered again, and he nudged at her sweet opening with his erection. Michelle bit her lips at the feel of his shaft sliding into her, she gripped his arms and her whimpers and moans became louder.

Scott closed his eyes as he slid into her wet heat, he felt like she was swallowing him whole, pulling him in, she was so wet and hot. "Damn Michelle, you're so tight." he murmured

The noises she was making was driving him insane. "Yea thats it baby, let me hear ya." Scott said as he fully sheathed his erection deep in her.

"Scott moveeee." She begged her hips bucking up off the bed in frustration.

Scott looked down at her flushed skin and her long hair spread out around and wondered if he had ever seen a more beautiful site. Scott groaned when she squeezed her muscles around him. "Much more of that, baby and its going to be over before it begins."

Michelle pushed her hips up, trying to find some release. "Eager..I like that." He said smiling down at her and he began to move slowly in her, long hard strokes that left her begging for more.

Michelle was close to the edge and Scott reached between her legs his finger finding her nub, and he moved his fingers over it, flicking and circling, even as his shaft filled her again and again. Scott kept his eyes on her face as he moved in her, he felt as if her wet core was drawing him him, deeper with each thrust. "Scotttttttttttttttt." She screamed as the pleasure moved from her core outward, her body trembling in release. "Thats it Michelle, come for me baby." He whispered and slammed into her harder and harder, his own climax looming over him.

Michelle's hands ran down his back and she cupped his ass as if to urge him deeper, Scott threw back his head and his grunts and moans filled the otherwise silent room as he released deep in her hot core.

Scott collapsed on top of her, easing her legs off his shoulders, his breathing erratic, he kissed her deeply and ran his hands over her curvaceous body, he couldn't get enough.

After a minute when he could breathe again, he lifted himself on his elbows, his shaft still planted deeply inside her. "Baby that was spectacular, you are spectacular." he said and smiled down at her beautiful face.

Michelle lifted her hand to cup his rough cheek, ran her hands over his unshaven skin, there weren't words to describe how she felt, never in her life had a man did what Scott had did to her. She knew what they had was special and it scared her, but not enough to make her run, she was through running.

Scott didn't need words, the tender caress of her hand, and the look in her eyes spoke volumes and touched his heart. This girl tugged at his heart as well as his body, she was so tough, that the tenderness she showed him, meant even more, she was letting him in.

He kissed her gently and rolled to his back , bring her body with him, she lay on top of him and she lay her head on his chest listening to the comforting beat of his heart. Scott wrapped his big arms around her, holding her close, he should be scared to death of what he was feeling but he wasn't.

"Scott?"

Scott kissed the top of her head. "Yea baby?"

"I want more." She said lifting her head to grin at him.

Scott smirked and rolled her to her back again. "You have to but ask, I would give you any damn thing you asked for." He said staring into her beautiful eyes.

Michelle wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to move in her. For the life of her, she didn't know why she had ever resisted him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colleen slammed into her house, it had been a bad day at work, they were going to have to do all that extra work upstairs in the attic, she plopped in the kitchen and sighed.

She was going to have to talk to Michelle, she was getting a little burned out, it's not like they needed to work, Colleen had inherited a huge trust fund from her grandfather when he had passed away, thats where they got the money to start their business anyway.

Colleen was wanting to redo the back yard, plant a huge garden, landscape the entire yard, put in a pool, and gazebo, she had a lot of plans for this house, but she couldn't do that if she was dead tired from working all the time.

She wanted to see if Michelle would mind if they took a break after this house or maybe Michelle could keep working with Cody, he was a quick learner and a lot of help.

She grabbed the spare keys to Michelle's side of the house and went out the back door. Michelle better have a damn good excuse for not answering the phone.

She opened Michelle's door and shut it and then looked in the kitchen and living room. Colleen frowned, Michelle was a mess when she left this morning, she hoped she was alright.

She headed upstairs and opened Michelle's bedroom door. "Girl you better have a damn good excuse for not answering the phone.." Colleen started and then her mouth fell open.

Colleen just thanked God they seemed to be taking a break.

Scott looked shocked and jerked the covers over him ,but not before she got a eyeful of what he was packing.

Colleen grinned and went and sat down beside a grinning Michelle. "I guess I don't need to ask how you are, Damn girl, he's hung."

Scott for once in his life was embarrassed and turned bright red.

Michelle sat up. "Girl, you don't know the half, it was just damn, all I can say is damn."

Scott watched the two of them laughing and giggling and he cleared his throat. "You two do realize, I'm still in the room, and I'm naked." He said wondering if they had lost their mind.

Colleen looked at him and giggled. "I didn't take you for the shy type."

Michelle started laughing. "Me either."

Scott pulled the covers over his head and fell back in the bed.

"Okay, I'll leave you to to do whatever.." Colleen got up and hugged Michelle. "I'm so glad for you you look so happy, but you have to come over later, I want details."

Michelle nodded and hugged her back. "I will..I promise."

Collen smiled at the lump under the sheet. "Bye Scott." she said laughing.

Scott didn't come out till he heard the door shut. Michelle started laughing and rolled over to lay her head on his chest. "Are you two always like that?"

Michelle nodded. "She's my sister, my best friend."

Scott kissed her. "So you're not jealous that she pretty much checked out the goods," He teased.

Michelle did laugh then. "Scott, no healthy woman could look away from that." She said sliding her hand under the cover the squeeze him lightly. "And no I'm not jealous, no man will ever come between me and Colleen."

Scott looked down at her. "Is there a warning in there somewhere?"

Michelle looked back at Scott. "Maybe, she's my best friend, we been through hell and back, I'll never dump her for a guy, any guy."

Scott smiled. "I would never expect you too Michelle. I like Colleen too, okay, pull the claws in."

She grinned and kissed him."I wasn't trying to start anything, it's just Colleen is fragile and she's sensitive, all we have ever had is each other."

Scott pulled her on top of him. "I understand that." And he did, he saw first hand how protective the girls was of each other, he knew if he had a relationship with Michelle, that meant Colleen would be around, he had no problem with that.

Then Scott started kissing her again and all thoughts of everything, left both their minds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colleen decided to get her notebook and go through the back yard and list out her plans for landscaping and make a list of the things she would need, she did that and wondered around the yard, occasionally looking at Mark's house, wondering when he would be back.

She smiled when she spotted a family of rabbits and she sat down in the grass and watched them. Colleen loved animals and children, she seemed to have a way with both.

She sat very still and one of the rabbits came near her. She talked to them in a low non threatening voice and after a while one hopped right on her lap. She petted it for a few minutes and then sat it back down and watched with a smile as the whole family hopped off.

"That was so cool."

Colleen was startled and looked up to see a young girl, standing a few feet away. She had long black curly hair and warm brown eyes, she had yet to fill out and was skinny and lanky, but she was pretty. "You must be Cassidy."

The little girl looked shocked. "How did you know?"

"Your big brother works for me and my friend, we renovate houses. My names Colleen" She said.

Cassidy came over and plopped down beside her. " It's nice to meet you, you mean like that show, Flip this house?"

Colleen smiled. Yep, exactly like that."

"Cool..I been at with my friend, her parents took us camping for a week, we got back early, daddy wasn't expecting me for two more days." The girl said laying back in the grass.

Colleen was starting to worry, what if Scott and Michelle came out together... or some shit, after what Cody said, she was worried.

"So what are you doing out here?" The girl asked.

"Oh, I'm making plans to landscape the yard, I want to put a pool and gazebo in and some plants and flowers that are animal friendly, make them hang around." Colleen said.

She was surprised when Cassidy seemed genuinely interested and kept asking her questions.

They sat and talked for over and hour and Colleen couldn't help but like the girl, she was smart and friendly and seemed very sweet.

Cassidy looked up at Colleen. "Maybe I could help you around here when you get started, you wouldn't have to pay me either, its sounds so cool."

Colleen smiled. "That would be great, and if your dad, says yes, its fine with me."

"Say I was going to go to the mall and look around and get some ice cream, would you like to come?" Colleen said standing up.

"Wow that would be great, but what about my dad?" She asked.

"Well why don't you call his cell, and if don't answer leave a message, he knows me, I'm sure he wont mind."

Cassidy grinned and pulled out her phone and left a message.

Colleen wasn't surprised he wasn't answering, God knows what those two were doing, the sooner she got Cassidy away from the house the better.

She just hoped Scott decided to check his messages some time soon, before Cassidy figured ot what was going on with her dad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colleen and Cassidy walked into her house laughing. They had a great time at the mall, and they had gotten several new outfits and new flip flops and both had got fake tattoos.

Colleen was having a hard time imagining this girl being a brat like Cody said.

They dropped their bags and just as they were about to go in the kitchen Scott and Michelle walked out kissing. Michelle looked up. "Hey girl, we was hungry and I didn't have any food."

Scott's mouth fell open. "Cassidy, I thought you wouldn't be back for two days." he said looking shocked.

Colleen the peace maker tried to smooth things over. "Umm me and Cassidy met out in the yard, and well, I had to go to the mall, she left you a message, we decided to go together." She said turning to look at Cassidy.

Michelle was obviously at a loss and she smiled at Cassidy.

Colleen seen the thunderstorm that had formed on Cassidy's face. She turned her glare to her father. "So daddy I see you have a new tramp to screw."

Colleen was shocked, and so was Michelle. Cody was such a sweet kid, Michelle wondered what had happened to this one.

Scott however didn't look shocked, he did look embarrassed though. "Cassidy watch your mouth." He said.

"Go to hell! I hate you and your new whore!" she screamed and grabbed her bag, getting ready to run out.

Colleen looked at Scott waiting for him to take control, she knew he was strict on Cody, but he seemed to be helpless when it came to Cassidy.

"Hold up Cassidy, you're in my house and you do not talk to my friend like that." Colleen said turning to fix a glare on the girl.

Cassidy looked at Colleen. " I thought we were friends."

"We are, but Michelle is my friend too, and you're not going to talk to her that way in my home." She said firmly.

Michelle looked a little shell shocked and didn't know what to say.

Cassidy threw one more look at her dad and ran out the front door slamming it.

Scott looked at Michelle. "I'm sorry, she gets like that, when I start seeing someone."

Colleen went over to Scott. "Excuse me, but you just spent the day in bed with this woman enjoying yourself I presume, you need to have a talk with that girl , you shouldn't allow her to talk to an adult like that, what would you do if Cody talked to Michelle like that?"

Scott sighed. He knew she was right. "I'd bust his ass."

Colleen nodded. "Look I'm not trying to be nasty here, but Michelle does not deserve to be treated that way."

Michelle looked at Colleen, she defiantly had her dander up. "You're right..I'm going home to talk to her now." he looked at Michelle and drew her in his arms. "I'm sorry , I really am, with Cassidy, she had a real hard time after her mom left, she doesn't ever come see Cassidy, its been hard for her, and she's real possessive of me, I'm all she's had. With Cody, I guess cause he's a boy, I was tougher on him."

Michelle saw the sorrow on his face, she didn't know what it was like to be a single parent and she felt for Scott trying to do it all alone. "It's okay." She said looking up in his beautiful brown eyes. Scott sighed and bent and captured her lips with his. Finally when neither could breathe anymore, Scott lifted his head and grinned at her. "I will see you later."

Michelle hugged him and kissed him and then let him go.

Scott looked at Colleen. "I'm sorry Cassidy acted like that, she will be back to apologize."

Colleen smiled and patted his arm. "She seems like a sweet kid, we had a good time this afternoon."

When Scott had left, Colleen took Michelle's arm and lead her to the kitchen. "Okay besides the Cassidy incident, how was your day?" She asked as she measured out coffee.

"Mmmmm Mmm Good." Michelle said laughing.

Colleen sat down and pushed the plate of cookies between them. "Yea I seen what that man was working with and damn, is all I can say, you're a lucky girl."

Colleen snagged a cookie and got up to pour coffee for both of them and sat back down.

Michelle took a cookie and nibbled on it. "Colleen, he was do different today, he was so sweet this morning and he held me while I cried, I told him about my mom and that ass wipe, it wasn't just the attraction I been feeling for him, he made me feel so good and safe, and he was just a sweetheart."

Colleen grinned. "I told ya so, all that running away for nothing."

Michelle laughed. "I know I know, I could save myself a bunch of grief, if I just listened to you all the time huh?"

Colleen grabbed another cookie. "You got that right and don't forget it, next time you do something dumb, I'm going to remind you, I am always right."

Both girls giggled and grabbed more cookies, it had been a long time since Michelle had this carefree happy look on her face, and Colleen was glad to see her getting back to her old self.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott tromped through the woods, angry, angry at Cassidy, but more angry at himself, for letting his daughter get away with this shit for years. Scott figured it was because all the other times, he hadn't really cared for the women, but Michelle was different, she touched a part of him, he didn't think another woman had ever touched.

But the point was Scott had let Cassidy become a controlling little monster when she didn't get her way, well it stopped tonight, before the evening was done, she was going to march her ass next door and apologize to both girls.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for all the awesome reviews…please keep reading and reviewing!**_

Chapter 10

Michelle sat on the back deck with Colleen as they lounged with their feet up on the patio table. They weren't talking about anything in particular, Colleen testing the waters before she dove right in to get all the sordid details of Michelle and Scott's morning/afternoon rendezvous. They were both looking across the expanse of their backyard to the two houses on the other side of the creek: Colleen at Marks house, Michelle at Scott's.

"Okay, since you're not just gonna come out and say it…lemme in on all the dirt." Colleen said, finally throwing her hands up. Michelle smiled.

"Well, you saw what he was packin'…he reached depths I didn't even think existed…" Michelle said, a playful smile on her face as she remembered how much he'd filled her up, " Much bigger and we would have been stuck that way…"

"That would have been a nice sight to come home to." Colleen said laughing.

"So, anyway, what was Cassidy doing here this afternoon…how'd she know Scott was here?" Michelle said, stretching her shoulders. Colleen sighed, how could someone so right for Michelle as Scott was, have such a potentially problematic time bomb.

"She was camping with some friends, they got back early…Scott wasn't there and she saw me outside…came over to introduce herself. I didn't think I should be the one to spring it on her that her dad was doin' the dirty deed so I offered to take her to the mall…thought it'd buy us some time…I figured you two would be out of bodily fluids before we got back." Colleen said, accusingly toward Michelle, smiling.

"That man's got reserves…" Michelle said, a mischievous smile on her face, but soon her face turned serious again.

"I take it she'd not fond of women Scott brings home…seemed a little standoffish to me," Michelle said, frowning in the direction of Scott's house.

"Well, I seem to remember some girl I grew up with that went berserk when her mother brought some strange man home." Colleen said, cocking an eyebrow at Michelle.

"Well…my mom was a whore…she had it coming." Michelle said, reasoning her past actions.

"Maybe she thinks Scott's a whore…" Colleen said, looking back towards their neighbors.

"I wouldn't blame him with a pole like that." Michelle said, laughing as Colleen did. But in the back of her mind, she'd been wondering something similar. She knew they'd only been together that afternoon, but she wasn't real crazy about the idea of sharing anyone, let alone Scott. She'd have to find out without being too obvious.

"I hope Scott had a talk with her. She was completely out of line. I just can't believe with how upstanding Cody is and then she goes around acting like that. My parents let me get away with a lot of stuff, but shit…you didn't see me acting like that, did you?" Colleen said, confused about Cassidy. All afternoon, she'd been a great shopping companion, such a carefree girl. Then it was like she had a dark split personality, the way her attitude had changed when she's seen her dad with a strange woman on his arm.

"I'll say…my mom may not have been the most upstanding mom out there, but if I ever would have acted like that I would have gotten my ass tanned." Michelle said.

"Dad, this is so not fair!" Cassidy yelled at the top of her lungs as she stomped up the stairs.

"Cassidy, you can not talk to people like that! There is no reason for you to be so hateful." Scott roared from the foot of the stairs. Grounding her was not going smoothly.

"Why, Dad? Why do you have to have some whore to make you happy? Cody and I aren't enough?" Cassidy screamed, wiping away the tears forming in her eyes.

"Cassidy, you know that is not true." Scott bellowed, she was trying to do it again…she was trying to use his weakness against him…he was going to have to stand strong, "And you have got to stop talking like that, you know I don't condone this kind of behavior. You are going to go apologize to Michelle and Col…" Scott began.

"I am NOT apologizing to that slut, Dad!" She screamed back.

"You will! And to Colleen, TONIGHT…this ends tonight, Cassidy…so help me, you are going over there to apologize to both those women and you are going to mean it. And you know what? If one of them feels like you should get your ass whooped, then so be it." Scott warned. He saw the defensiveness wane in his daughter's eyes. He hated being like this towards her. He knew not having a mother around was taking its toll on her, but god dammit; she wasn't the only one with out a mother in this world. Maybe Michelle could be a good influence on her…she was hard as nails…she was going to have to be to handle Cassidy.

Cassidy did not respond right away. She huffed to herself. It'd been a long time since her dad had stopped bringing women home all the time. She'd finally held out hope he was going to change.

The truth was she did really like Colleen so far. She'd paid attention to Cassidy just to be kind, not to get in her dad's pants. It'd been a long time since she'd had another woman to hang out with, to talk with.

"Fine, whatever…" She finally spat at him, walking back down the stairs storming past him.

Scott heaved a sigh. This was step in the right direction, even if it was a small one. He really was interested in a future with Michelle…although everything right now was sort of uncertain. They had made no plans, and had not discussed in any way, shape, or form about a relationship. He hoped she did want to be involved. He was going to find it hard living so close to her and not experiencing a repeat of the ecstasy he'd felt earlier today. With that thought, he retreated to his room, just as he heard Cassidy slam the back door.

"So, still obsessing about freak boy?" Michelle teased Colleen who was looking longingly at the darkened house Mark lived in.

"He's not a freak…will you stop it with that, give the man a chance…" Colleen said, glad the darkness hid her flushed cheeks.

"What, a chance to cast a spell on me? Or run me over with his Harley? No thanks." Michelle said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Stop it. You were down on Scott from the beginning and see what good things have come from giving him a chance?" Colleen said, trying to make Michelle speechless.

"But wait, I don't wanna sleep with him, I thought you did?" Michelle shot back.

"There is no winning with you in an argument is there?" Colleen said, shaking her head, blushing deeply again.

"Nope. When'd he say he was coming back? Then you can accidentally run by there again." Michelle teased as she saw a light emerge from one of the upstairs windows of Scott's house. She wondered if it was Scott's room. She wondered what Scott's room looked like…how his bed felt. She shook the thought from her head. She couldn't get all gushy about some guy…although if she was going to, Scott would be a perfect candidate.

"Sidetracked by the ram rod again?" Colleen said, looking at Michelle knowingly. Now Michelle was the one thankful for the darkness, her face was hot with embarrassment. She changed the subject.

"So is he on the show tomorrow? Maybe he'll send you a sign, like blow you a kiss or something…or he could even, I don't know, grab his crotch."

Colleen spit out the water she had been drinking as she laughed whole-heartedly alongside Michelle.

Their laughter subsided as they heard the sound as if someone were clearing their throat.

Michelle stood, walking over to the edge of the deck steps, looking down.

Cassidy looked up, she'd hoped Colleen would have been the one she could break the ice with, she didn't know if she could control herself over this gold-digging woman. She took a deep breath, trying to find the nicest words she could muster. She was about to speak, which Michelle beat her to it.

"C'mon up." Michelle called down to her. Cassidy was a little confused, she'd acted so terrible to this woman earlier, how could she talk to friendly to her now? She started up the stairs, pausing when she reached the top. Now she felt a little self-conscious. She'd rarely ever apologized in her life and truly meant it.

"Have a seat." Michelle said, motioning to the chair across from her. Cassidy nodded her thanks, taking the seat.

"I thought I oughta come over…" Cassidy began, looking at her fingers.

"That was very big of you, Cassidy, I'm impressed." Colleen said, trying to put the young lady at ease. It was going to go a lot smoother if everyone was a little more relaxed. She was shocked that Michelle wasn't being more confrontational.

"Thanks…I just wanted to say I was sorry for the names I called you…it wasn't right." Cassidy said, looking up and Michelle.

Michelle thought for a moment. She could make the girl feel worse, start a fight, belittle her, or possibly accept the apology graciously. She decided to go with the latter when she noticed how sad Cassidy's face looked.

"And I'm sorry about the way we met…it wasn't exactly a polite way to be introduced to someone." Michelle said. Colleen and Cassidy looked at her with almost shock. Cassidy could not believe she'd got a return apology when she had never expected one. Colleen was floored that Michelle did use the opportunity to bash Cassidy like she normally would anyone else. Since she'd gotten some, Michelle sure seemed a lot different.

"I'd like to try and be friends if possible." Michelle finished watching for Cassidy's reaction.

"To be honest, I don't like to be used when it comes to my Dad." Cassidy said, the tiniest bit of animosity was detectable in her tone. Colleen sat at the ready to referee the conversation.

"What in the hell does you and me being friends have to do with your Dad? I didn't say anything about him; I mean just you and me." Michelle said, being a little bit more specific.

Cassidy was taken speechless for a moment. Was she really serious? Was she truly interested in being friends? She figured it wouldn't hurt to take a chance.

"That might be good…" Cassidy said, trying not to sound too eager, "And Colleen, I'm sorry to you too. You've been so great to me today…I guess I was out of line…I shouldn't have talked to either of you like that." Cassidy said, this time looking at Colleen.

"You're right, you were out of line," Colleen said, Cassidy hung her head slightly, "but I think it's just a clear case of circumstance. I can look past it this time, but I never want to hear you talk to us like that again, or your father for that matter, it's very disrespectful." Colleen said, in such a mothering way. Michelle smiled; Colleen would be such a great mother. Cassidy shook her head, agreeing to try and change her behavior.

"Well, good night, then." Cassidy said, standing up. She started to walk towards the steps when Michelle called out to her.

"Cass, we're getting ready to order a pizza…why don't you hang around?" Michelle said, issuing the invitation.

Now Colleen had really been thrown for a loop, Michelle was now forgiving and forgetting…maybe she was sick.

"Yeah," Colleen agreed, "We were gonna watch some girly movies, it'd be fun." She continued hopefully.

Cassidy looked confused at first. She was expecting to get berated by these two women the way her father had started in her. Maybe they weren't so bad, which made her feel worse. She really had been awful. She had come over here, completely not expecting to be invited to an evening of female bonding. It would certainly beat hanging out around a household of men all night.

"Before you even say it, call your Dad; leave a message if you have to." Colleen said, acting as if she were waving off her hesitation about asking her Dad, "If you want, I'll call," Colleen said, holding her hand out for Cassidy's cell phone. Cassidy was glad Colleen had offered. She wasn't exactly up to asking her Dad for anything right now, the way she'd talked to him earlier. Hopefully, Colleen would convince him to let her stay. She handed Colleen the phone.

"Scott? Hey it's Colleen."

Scott was surprised, he'd been expecting it to be Cassidy saying she'd run away or something as equally attention-getting.

"Hey, Colleen, how are things going over there?" Scott asked, holding his breath. Cassidy had better have gone over there to apologize.

"Oh great. Hey, we were going to order a pizza and watch chick flicks, I was thinking Cassidy might enjoy it, mind if she stays?" Colleen asked. Scott knew she was asking to be polite, but he also knew it was more of a hidden statement. They'd already decided for him. He smiled.

"Yeah, that's fine…how's she doin' over there?" Scott asked, on edge.

"Great, everything's a-o.k. Call if you need anything." Colleen said, winking at Cassidy, who couldn't help but smile. Colleen flipped the phone shut, standing.

"Well, let's go see what kind of pizza there is around here." Colleen said, heading towards the sliding doors.

"I know few places…" Cassidy said, following Michelle into Colleen's side of the duplex.

"As long as they have Pepperoni Pineapple, I'm set." Michelle said, salivating.

"No way, that's my all-time absolute favorite!" Cassidy exclaimed. Michelle and Colleen were a little shocked by the amount of her excitement.

"See, I told you I wasn't the only one…" Michelle said, teasing Colleen who made a disgusted face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much for the reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

The three girls sat sprawled on the floor, pizza, popcorn and cookies spread around them, half eaten pizza. They were too busy laughing and painting each others toenails and half watching ,Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. 

Colleen held her foot up cotton balls shoved between the toes. "Well I don't care what you say Michelle, I like blue." She said wiggling her toes.

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Yea just like you like that nasty pizza with olives and sausage, girl that stuff is rank."

Colleen stuck out her tongue. "Whatever, miss purple nails, now thats weird,,now wheres the glitter polish..I want glitter on top of mine."

Cassidy laughed as Michelle put green polish on Cassidy's toes. "You sure you want green Cass?"

Cassidy nodded. "I didn't know they made green or heck even blue or purple..you guys got some great colors." She said leaning back to grab a handful of popcorn.

Michelle and Colleen grinned at each other. It was obvious to them the young thirteen year old was in serious need of female bonding.

"So Colleen when can we start on the yard?" Cassidy asked.

"Yard, what about the yard? Michelle asked.

Colleen grabbed a slice of pizza. "You know I been wanting to landscape the back yard and get a pool put in, as soon as this house is done, I'm taking some time off..Cass is going to help me."

Michelle grinned. "So you just going to dump me and Cody huh?"

Colleen rolled her eyes. "You can always hire extra help, its not like we're poor."

"Oh I do okay, but your little miss money bags not me, She's rich, very rich Cass, which means she can afford to sit on her butt." Michelle said teasing Colleen.

"Really, are you rich?" Cassidy asked, Colleen didn't seem like a rich girl, she was too normal, she didn't put on airs.

"Yea, I guess I am, my grandfather left me a trust fund when he died, but I hardly ever touch it, I don't need too, and you Michelle." She said pointing at her friend. "Whats mine is yours, so you're rich too."

Michelle grinned. "I know I know, I was just teasing, yea take some time off, I'll find a small place for me and Cody to work on."

"Cool..I figure we got maybe three more weeks, maybe a little longer on this house, then me and you can start on the yard." Colleen said to Cassidy.

"Great, its going to be fun." Cassidy said sounding excited.

Colleen and Michelle grinned at each other, what Cassidy need most was some female attention.

Colleen grabbed the last cookie and shoved it in her mouth. "Hold up..girl you just took the last cookie." Michelle said.

"Too bad, you snooze you lose." She said around a mouthful of cookie.

"Thats so not right." Michelle said and threw a handful of popcorn at her.

Colleen grabbed a piece of the pizza. "You're going to pay heifer." She said slinging the pizza and hitting Michelle in the head.

Cassidy started laughing and was soon involved in the food fight herself and having the time of her life.

Scott stood outside the door of the front porch watching, not knowing where to laugh or cry, it touched his heart to see Cassidy having so much fun, he had been here a good ten minutes just watching, after three hours had gone by he had decided he better check to see if things were okay over here, the way Cassidy could be, he had expected things to fall apart.

But seeing her interaction with the two girls warmed his heart, maybe just maybe, she could come to like Michelle, then maybe he could pursue a relationship with her.

He frowned, but Michelle had never said she wanted more than their romp today, maybe she didn't want anything serious, after what she had been through, he couldn't blame her if she swore off relationships.

He smirked as he watched the food fight, no wonder Cassidy liked the girls, they were just big kids themselves.

Scott stepped in the front door quietly. "You guys are a bunch of brats."

All three girls looked up at him, looking shocked to see him. "Uhh hey Scott." Colleen said first dropping the pepperoni in her hand.

Cassidy looked at her dad, hoping he wasn't mad. "Hey daddy."

Michelle smirked at him. "Hey Scott, hungry." She asked holding up a slice of Pizza.

Scott gave her a mock glare. "Don't even think of throwing that at me."

Michelle thought about what happen the last time and dropped the pizza grinning.

"Well Cassidy, looks like you're having a good time." Scott said smiling at his daughter.

"Uhh yea I am, I didn't know it had got so late." she said looking at the clock.

"I'm glad you had a good time, but it is late, we should get home." Scott said his gaze wondering over to Michelle who was trying to wipe pizza sauce off her face. He sure would love to lick her clean, he thought grinning.

"Hey Cass, lets get this mess cleaned up so, you can go home." Colleen said getting up.

Michelle went to help the two, but Colleen stopped her as Cassidy carried the pizza boxes to the kitchen.

"Why don't you and ram rod, go out on the porch and wait for Cassidy." She said grinning.

Scott raised his eyebrow at Colleen. "Ram Rod?"

Colleen smirked. "Yea just a nick name." She said and walked into the kitchen.

Scott laughed. "She loses some of that shyness, when she gets to know ya huh?"

Michelle laughed. "Uhh yea, might as well get used to it."

Scott walked over and took her hand tugging her toward the front door. Michelle followed him, but she was unsure of herself, what if today had just been a fling for him, what if he had a string of women, the thought of him giving some ho, what she just had made her crazy.

Scott pulled her down on the porch swing, still holding her hand. "Michelle thank you for being so nice to Cassidy, it means a lot to me, and I'm truly sorry she called you those names."

Michelle shrugged. "Water under the bridge, we put it behind us, she's a nice kid Scott, just lonely for female attention."

Scott leaned back and drew Michelle in his arms. "I know, thats why I really appreciate you and Colleen letting her hang with you."

Scott kissed the top of her head and Michelle just sort of melted against him, he had such power over her, his smell and the warmth of his body made her lean on his shoulder. "Michelle?" he said playing with her long hair.

"Hmm?"

"I really want this to be more than just one time sex, I like you a lot." He said.

Michelle shot straight up. "You do?" She asked looking shocked.

Scott frowned. "Do you really think I put up with your bad attitude all week, just to get in your pants?"

Michelle looked confused. She wasn't exactly sure what she thought. Scott knew she was gun shy, so he tilted her chin up and kissed her slowly and sweetly, his tongue teasing her lips, Michelle opened to him, and his tongue glided in teasing her tongue.

Michelle groaned and he pulled her tighter in his arms. "Can I come over later, when the kids have gone to bed?" He whispered after he had pulled his lips from hers.

Michelle looked up at him and smiled. "Yes."

Scott kissed her quickly and sat back, he wanted more than sex with Michelle, she wasn't very trusting of men, he would just have to prove it to her, and he had all the time in the world.

Colleen stepped on the porch followed by Cassidy. "I'm ready daddy."

Scott stood up. "Okay..Colleen , Michelle I will see you ladies, later." He said and turned and winked at Michelle.

"Thanks for letting me hang with you guys." Cassidy said.

"You're welcome honey." Colleen said.

"No problem." Michelle said standing.

Colleen and Michelle watched them get in Scott's truck and leave. " That went well, I'm proud of you, you were really nice." Colleen said.

Michelle smirked. "You act like I'm a bitch or something."

Colleen smirked. "Well you kinda can be, not that it bothers me or nothing."

Michelle grinned. "She's a good kid, and it took a lot of guts for her to come over here alone and apologize."

Colleen nodded. "So is ram rod, coming back tonight?"

Michelle started laughing. "Umm yea, after the kids are in bed."

Colleen walked in her side of the house laughing. "Damn girl you're going to wear it out, in one day."

Michelle just grinned. She was more than ready for round two.

Michelle followed her in. "I think I'm going to on over to my place."

Colleen just grinned. "Gotta get ready, huh, okay..I'm just going to go to bed, you two keep it down, I need my sleep." She said teasing.

Michelle laughed as she went through the kitchen Coleen following. "I'll try my best."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colleen laid in her bed trying to sleep, but her mind was wide awake, she couldn't get her thoughts off Mark. She had always like him, he was her favorite wrestler, but every since she had met him, and took that walk with him. She couldn't get the big man out of her mind.

She called herself every kind of fool, she had seen the kind of women he had married and they weren't cute, they were stunning, like models or something. So he had flirted with her a little, he probably flirted with most women, that didn't mean he was interested in her.

Why would he want some one like her, as Ben had pointed out more than once, all she had going for her was her trust fund.

She was a loser in bed, she had never enjoyed sex with Ben, mostly because he hurt her everytime they had sex, hell their first time, he had been druck and he had raped her, Colleen turned on her back.

There had been things she hadn't even told Michelle. Ben had hurt her , he was rough, and he had beat her a number of times, she had kept it hidden from Michelle, because she knew Michelle would kill him. He had yelled at her and berated her many times, telling her she was fat, or no good in bed, till she felt like nothing, she was glad she had finally got her number changed, she hadn't heard from him since.

Colleen had no idea, why Ben would want her back, since he thought her so pathetic.

Maybe he just was missing her money, who knows.

Colleen continued to toss and turn and finally gave up, she got up and went down stairs and turned on the TV and laid down in the dark living room, hopefully watching stupid infomercials would be enough to put her to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott put his hand over Michelle's mouth. "Shh Baby, you'll wake the whole neighborhood."

Michelle really didn't give a damn at this point, Scott was on top of her sliding his shaft into her, hard and fast, how the hell was she not going to scream.

Michelle arched against him, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist. Scott moved his hand and replaced it with his mouth, his tongue piercing her mouth and mating teasingly with hers.

Michelle whimpered, and her cry of release was swallowed by Scott's mouth covering hers.

Scott kept slamming into her wet heat till he felt the tingle building in his shaft to a boiling point. "God Michelle." He moaned as he climaxed deep in her core. Michelle wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "Damn Scott." She said and her fingers traced the muscles in his back. Scott lifted his head. "Hmmm baby, you're killing me." He said nuzzling her neck.

Michelle smiled happily as he flipped over and dragged her in his arms.

Scott closed his eyes, this felt so good just lying here with her, he wished he could pack her up and take her home with him. He had already been here several hours and he knew she had to work tomorrow. "I better go."

Michelle nodded, she didn't want him too, but she knew he had kids to think about and even if her and Cassidy were getting a little friendlier, she didn't think it would be good for her to have the fact that her and Scott were sleeping together, pushed in her face.

Scott kissed her cheek, even as his hands stoked her back. "I don't want to go, ya know."

Michelle smiled and kissed him back. "I know, but you need too."

Scott kissed her one last time an got up pulling on his jeans and t-shirt.

Michelle lay back and closed her eyes. She felt the bed dip and she looked up to see Scott's face right next to hers. "See ya tomorrow, baby." He said and kissed her.

Michelle smiled and when he had left and she heard the back door shut, she gave a little squeal of happiness, maybe , just maybe..this was the one, she had never felt this intensely about any man.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was rainy and deary, but Michelle, Colleen and Cody got in the attic and pulled all the rotted wood out. It was hard dirty work, it took hours for them to get done. Finally Colleen plopped in the floor. "Now we got to haul it out and considering this is the attic, thats going to be fun."

"It's raining, lets tackle that tomorrow, I say for now we finish up with the bathrooms and besides this we'll be done, the cabinets are in and the appliances are ready to be delivered.

Cody and Colleen nodded in agreement.

They headed downstairs to work on the bathrooms. "Colleen you okay?" Michelle asked.

"Yea, I think I'm just a little burned out, as soon as were done here, I'm looking forward to a break."

Cody stuck his head out of the bathroom. "Dad says you two are dating." He said grinning at Michelle.

Michelle turned red, she wouldn't call what her and Scott were doing dating, but she guess in a round about way they were.

"Uhh yea, you don't have a problem with that do you?" Michelle asked looking concerned.

Cody grinned. "No way, you're great, I'm happy for you guys, he told me and Cassidy this morning and she didn't flip out or nothing." He said sounding surprised.

"Well we sort of met and got to know your sister yesterday, I think she will be fine." Michelle said.

Cody looked at both girls. "Dad has brought home some real losers over the years, Cassidy just as this defense mechanism, she's tired of women using us to get to dad."

Colleen nodded. Michelle could understand why Cassidy had acted the way she had, she was probably used to women, that were just using Scott.

Cody smiled. "Dad finally got some good taste." He said winking at Michelle and then he went back in the bathroom.

Colleen and Michelle started laughing. "You can sure tell thats Scott's son." Colleen said still chuckling.

Michelle nodded in agreement. "Thats for sure."

By the end of the long day all three were dragging as they made there way out to their respective vehicles, Michelle was tired, she had stayed up most of the night with Scott and Colleen wasn't much better as she had barely got any sleep.

Cody gave them a wave as he got in his car, and the girls stepped in their vehicle. Michelle started the truck and looked over at Colleen. "You look like shit, I know why I didn't get any sleep, why do you have bags under you eyes?"

Colleen gave her a fake smile. "I just had a case of insomnia, no big deal, it happens."

Michelle had know Colleen long enough to know when she was being played, she stopped at the red light. "Uhh huh, now tell me the truth, is that worm still calling you?"

Colleen shook her head. "No, I got the number changed, remember, I don't think he can get the new one, I just keep wondering why he would want me back, I mean all he did was call me a loser when I was with him."

Michelle frowned, she had never liked Ben, he had to been to controlling for her taste, but at the time, she had let it go, she knew Colleen was different from her and just figured she liked that type, Colleen had moved in with Ben when they became engaged, so she didn't see them together a lot, or know what kind of relationship they had, Ben had always been a little snappy with Colleen in front of her, she hadn't liked the shit, but Colleen had made her choice, Michelle had tried to stay out of it. "Colleen you're not a loser, Ben was the loser, you're a great girl, you just need to find the right guy and you will."

Colleen sighed. Michelle had never had trouble finding guys they gravitated toward her like bees to honey, so when she met Ben and he was actually interested in her, she had been overwhelmed, that he didn't even look at Michelle. That was probably why she had took so much shit from him. "Michelle, guys don't pay attention to me, they treat me a like a little sister or some shit, I don't know whats wrong with me."

Michelle pulled into their drive way and shut off the engine. "Colleen theirs nothing wrong with you, you're beautiful and sweet, I mean you could have any guy you want, you just have to get some confidence in yourself."

Colleen shook her head and got out of the truck. "I cant have any guy I want, I like Mark, I mean its not just a fan thing either, Michelle I wish I could just go after him, but thats not my way, besides, theres no way he finds me attractive, he just like the rest of the guys I meet, he thinks I'm his cute little neighbor, not some sexy woman."

Michelle walked around to Colleen. "Yes you are, in fact you're too good for that muscle head, you need to find a nice normal guy, forget wrestling, forget Mark."

Michelle didn't think Mark was the type to settle down with anyone, he had a quick temper, and she knew the last thing Colleen needed was guy that blew up at her all the time, she needed a sweet nice guy, not some freak.  
"You know I'm tired, I didn't sleep well, I'm going to take a shower and catch a nap." Colleen said.

Michelle watched her friend go in her side of the duplex, she was worried about her, what that girl needed was a hot man to come on to her and fuck her brains out, She was pretty sure Ben was a dud in bed, Colleen just needed some hot guy, making her scream every night, and her mood would improve one hundred percent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott picked up his ringing cell phone. "Hello."

"Hey man, though I would check and see if you're still alive." Mark said laughing.

Scott eased his feet up on the deck railing. "Yea, as a matter of fact me and Miss Michelle have come to a very nice understanding." Scott said smiling.

"Finally got in her pants, did ya?" Mark asked.

"Its not like that man, I really like her." Scott said frowning.

Mark chuckled. "Never thought I'd see the day, you got a ring through your nose again."

Scott took a drink of his coffee. "Mark, I really like her, I'm to old to run around with these bimbos, Cassidy needs a woman around, someone respectable, and Michelle is a nice lady once you get to know her."

"Man if thats what you want I'm happy for you, but thats not for me." Mark said thinking about Colleen, since he had been back on the road, he had put things in perspective, he wasn't ready for a relationship, he had done a little harmless flirting with the girl, but thats where it ended.

Scott smiled, his buddy was a chicken shit. "Am I wrong or didn't I sense some interest in Colleen?"

Mark sighed. "Scott I flirted with the girl a bit, I mean she's a fan, I gave her a little thrill, but no, I'm not interested in a relationship with anyone, umm thats why I called by the way, I'm going to stay on here a while, I told Vince I would do some house shows for the next week or so, I figured what the hell, I don't have anything else to do."

Scott was stumped. He knew what he had seen on Mark's face when he looked at Colleen, he figured his friend was running scared, but he didn't want to see his friend stomp all over Colleens heart either, Colleen was the type that would fall hard when she did fall. "Mark if you're not interested in her, just stay away from her...I don't think she's the type to understand flirting for the hell of it."

Mark heard the censure in his friends voice. "Ya know, hanging around them two, has turned you into some kinda girl."

Scott laughed. "Whatever bro..look I'll check your mail and keep an eye on your place..give me a call when you get back into town, we''ll get up a card game or something."

"Yea sure, I'll talk to you later.

Scott frowned as he hung up. Michelle would kill Mark if he hurt Colleen, maybe it would be for the best if Mark stayed away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colleen looked up when there was peck at the sliding glass doors. She smiled when she seen Cassidy standing outside the door.

She opened the door and smiled at the girl. "Hey Cass, come in, I was just taking cookies out of the oven."

Cassidy walked in and Colleen shut the door. "I wondering could I hang here with you for a while? Daddy and Michelle went out to dinner and I told Daddy I wanted to visit you, is it okay?"

Colleen smiled at the girl. "Sure..I'm getting ready to watch wrestling."

"Cool, I like to watch..I think John Cena is sooooo cute."

Colleen smiled. So Cass had a crush on John. "He is adorable isn't he?" Colleen put the cookies on a plate and poured them cold glasses of milk and they headed into the living room to watch wrestling.

The girls ate and chatted about the different wrestlers and who they liked, when Mark came out Colleen couldn't take her eyes from the TV.

Cassidy grinned. "You like Uncle Mark huh?"

Colleen turned red. "Umm well he is my favorite wrestler."

Cassidy could tell Colleen must really like him. "He called my dad tonight, I have to go check his mail every day and pick it up, he decided to stay on the road for a while.

Colleen did her best to hide her disappointment, she had hoped he would be back home soon. The attraction must be all one sided, if he was eager to stay on the road, She couldn't believe she was stupid enough to think some one like Mark had really liked her, what a dumb ass. "Hey Cass, lets blow this place and go to the mall, what do you say?"

Cassidy jumped up. "Great..sounds like fun."

Colleen smiled at Cassidy's excitement, she knew teenagers like the mall.

She was going to put Mark out of her mind, she couldn't believe what a idiot she had been, sitting around here, just waiting for Mark to come back, and he wasn't even thinking about her.

Colleen grabbed her purse and car keys. She might as well become a nun, it didn't look like she was ever going to have a man or a relationship.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**CAUTION…: This chapter contains sexual content and is…well…a bit graphic…enjoy!**_

Chapter 12

"What the hell is this? I can't read this shit?" Michelle said, trying to decipher the odd language on her menu. Scott looked up from his own menu. She looked down right cute squinting with her nose crinkled the way it was. He smiled when he noticed her menu.

"Babe, turn it over. You got it upside down." He whispered, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, dummy me…" She said, biting her lower lip as she flipped her menu right side up, "Doesn't help I still can't read it…" She said.

"What do you like?" Scott asked, looking over his own menu.

"Well that's not on the menu, I think it's in your pants…" Michelle teased. Scott looked up at her and immediately was turned on by the look on her face and the slight smirk on her lips.

"And I thought I was the horn dog…All in good time sweetie…" Scott said, winking at her.

Scott had to order for Michelle due to her inability to read even the simplest Spanish. He was quite amused at her poutiness over letting a man order for her.

"Girl, you better get used to it. You're in the south…heard of southern hospitality…lotta places automatically just ask the man…trust me…you can pay me back later with a little dominance on your end." Scott whispered across the table as he took a drink of his tea.

"Promise?" Michelle said, sticking out her hand. Scott shook it, smiling.

"Promise."

Colleen had to admit, Cassidy was great company. She was willingly giving up all the info on Scott Colleen had wanted to know. Nothing to in depth, but just some info she needed to keep Michelle safe.

"You know how you said you were going to start on your yard in a couple weeks?" Cassidy said, looking sort of downcast.

"Yeah, what about it?" Colleen said, handing her an Orange Julius.

"Well, my Mom called today…I have to go with her next week for a few weeks, Cody doesn't have to go since he's 18, but I still have to. She's supposed to take us all summer but said she didn't want to…now she's changed her mind, but only wants a few weeks now." Cassidy said, focusing on her feet as they walked through the mall. Colleen listened quietly, a slow hatred beginning to form for the mother of Cody and Cassidy.

"Didn't your Dad have anything to say?" Colleen said, hoping Scott would go to bat for his kids.

"Yeah, but she makes the custody for my Dad pretty easy...she doesn't get any money from him any more in exchange for not having to switch us around a lot." Cassidy said, flushing. The whole situation embarrassed her. Her own mother would rather give up alimony that to spend time with Cassidy.

"Honey…first off, this has nothing to do with you as a person. I've known you only a few days and I think you are one upstanding, bright young lady; you have nothing to be ashamed of. Secondly, I'm glad you can confide in me about these things, but I don't think your Dad wants all of this stuff to be aired out." Colleen said, trying desperately not to sound scolding.

"I know that, it's just nice to finally have somebody to vent to." Cassidy said, as they entered a clothing store. Colleen smiled. At least she'd had come across as a good guy in one of her neighbors eyes.

Her mind switched back over to Mark. She'd found herself unable to completely rid her sub-conscience of this man. She knew in her heart he was not interested, if he really was, he would be a little antsier to get home instead of straggling over some silly house shows on the road. She wished there was something about her that would make a man want to stick around. She didn't know what else to do.

Colleen looked in one of the dressing mirrors as she tried on and outfit Cassidy picked out for her. She puffed out her chest and sucked in her tummy.

"Who knows, Colleen," She said to herself, "Maybe you could use a new set of boobs." Maybe then she'd get his attention. What was the use, the only men she could ever attract were attracted to her money, not her body or use of it for that matter.

"Colleen you okay in there?" Cassidy called from outside the door.

"Yeah, be out in a sec…" She said snapping out of her trance and finishing the ties on the front of the corset/peasant blouse. She stepped out twirling for Cassidy who clapped her hands and squealed.

"If there was anything that would make Uncle Mark take notice…that would be it." He said. Colleen blushed and looked at herself in the mirror. Maybe it wasn't all hopeless…

Michelle unlocked her front door, leading in as Scott followed behind her closing the door. He started to grab for her, having held himself back all evening, but she slipped away from him, a playful smile on her face.

"Girl, don't make me fight for it, don't you think I've done that enough?" He said, walking slowly toward her as she backed slowly into the kitchen.

"What…can't control yourself around me?" She teased, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I'm a model of self-control…" Scott said, pulling off his shirt. There was a small part of her that almost abandoned her plans. She knew how warm his chest felt, how good it felt pressed up against her. But she calmed herself, smiling back at him.

"Oh really, Mr. Potato-face…prove it…" She said, standing in the middle of the kitchen. He had to admit, her khaki cargo skirt would look mighty fine bunched up around her waist with those long legs wrapped around him while he pummeled her, and that black tank would look wonderful lying on the bedroom floor so her could knead her supple breasts. She smiled at him, when she notices the unmistakable bulge in his jeans.

"Don't think that's gonna make you win, let's just see you try and break me down." He said, pulling out a chair from her kitchen table and sitting down to face her, his arms crossed against his bare chest.

"You asked for it." She said slowly strutting towards him as she lightly traced her breasts with her finger tips. She jumped up sitting on the counter only a few feet from him. She slowly removed her shirt, revealing the lacy black bra that made Scott's mouth salivate.

"Is that all the moves you got baby?" He teased, acting like it didn't affect him.

"Be patient…enjoy the show…" She said, propping one foot on the counter so he could see the panties that were hiding his target.

She caressed her breasts, holding her head back her eyes closed, moaning softly as she toyed with her nipples. She let the shoulder straps of the bra fall down on to her arms, flawlessly reaching back with one hand undoing the clasp, the lacy garment falling to the floor.

Scott swallowed his growl of desire when he saw her hardened rosy peaks. He bit his tongue when she lifted one breast, licking her own nub.

"Still doin' okay over there all by yourself, big boy?" She said, noticing his desire growing.

"Yeah, never better…" He lied, smiling back at her, his eyes hungry for more.

"If you say so…" She said, smiling mischievously. She leaned back against the wall behind her, slipping the skirt down her legs, letting it fall onto the tiled kitchen floor. She propped her foot back up; her legs spread enough to give him a good show. She tilted her head back, closing her eyes, her dark chocolate hair cascading down her back and brushing the counter. She arched her back, pushing her breasts forward as she softly rubbed the exterior of her panties.

Scott knew it was only a matter of time before one of them lost control, then all hell was going to break loose. He laid his hand over the lump in his jeans, rubbing it back and forth.

Slowly she slipped her hand under the waistband of her small pink panties, toying with herself, intensely aroused by the fact that Scott was watching her every move. She was almost shocked at the amount of wetness she'd already produced. She massaged her nub, ever so slightly moving her hips with the rhythm of her fingers. She moaned softly, whimpering almost as her sensations became stronger and stronger. She was startling to lose control. She looked at Scott her eyes lustful.

"Sure you're okay, not lonely over there?" She said her voice almost a whimper as if begging him to help her release. His breathing was heavy now; he didn't think he could stand much more. Forgetting their bet, he stood, taking two giants steps stopping when his body was flush against hers, his hands cupped around her face, drawing her to him forcefully.

Colleen was able to detour Cassidy's mind from her mother by letting her go to Victoria Secrets. She did use some discretion, nay saying anything that was distasteful for a 13 year old girl. But, Cassidy was not disappointed by any means. Being in a household of men made undergarment shopping a hellish nightmare.

Cassidy's mood was greatly improved by the time they left the store another couple bags added to their already over-capacitated hands.

"You know, Colleen, Uncle Mark would be good for you." Cassidy said nonchalantly.

"What in the world brought that up?" Colleen said, almost choking on her pretzel.

"Well, they think I don't know what goes on, but I overhear a lot." Cassidy said, sipping her soda.

"What kind of stuff?" Colleen said, thirsty for gossip.

"Well, Uncle Mark once said he was swearing off all the bimbos from now on. He wasn't going to be with anyone who he didn't like their mind first. You're really pretty, but you're also really smart. Dad says he thinks Mark likes you and he's just too…oh what did he say, bullheaded, I think, to say so." Cassidy said, grinning at Colleen who was a bit shocked. She didn't really no what to say. Part of her was jumping up and down with glee, another now ever more confused than ever.

Michelle didn't mind his urgency, she felt the same desire…she'd been close to slipping off the counter and slinking onto his lap. Her pride was of little importance as of this particular moment.

Scott pulled her as close to him as possible. Her flesh felt as hot as smoldering embers pressed against his bare chest. He moved his mouth to her jaw line, kissing, licking a fiery trail to her neck where he could feel the rapidness of her heart beat against his lips. He cupped one breast in his hand while his mouth claimed the other. He swirled his tongue around her sensitive nipple, lightly gripping it with his teeth as he pulled back.

"Oh my god…Scott…" she whimpered as the sensation radiated down toward her heat with throbbed with desire.

"I wanna taste you, baby…" He growled, "You want me taste you?"

She nodded her head. She needed to release…the thought of his tongue on her were enough to almost make her climax right then.

"Huh uh, that ain't gonna cut it, sweetheart, I need to her you say it." He said, one hand traveling down her to brush over her panties. She jumped slightly at his touch, wanting to feel it again.

"I want you to taste me Scott…taste how wet I am for you…" She whimpered. He smiled at her. That's exactly what he planned to do.

He continued kissing down her torso, licking a circle around her navel, where her abs quivered under his ministrations.

"These just ain't gonna do…" He said, gripping the waistband of her panties with both hands. With what seemed like to Michelle, Scott tore her panties with ease, exposing her to him. He had to admit, it was a delicious sight.

"Shave or wax?" He said, teasing her with the tip of his finger.

"A little of both…I like to keep it tidy…" She said, pushing herself against his finger. Scott smiled as he leaned down and spread her open. He darted his tongue in, swirling around her swollen nub, unbelieving at the sweetness of her wetness. He could tell by her reaction she was not far from release. He drew his tongue along the length of her womanhood as she arched her back, pushing her nub against his lips. He obliged her, enclosing it in his lips, suckling and licking, inserting a finger into her swollen folds.

"Scott…oh god…I'm gonna…" She said, her hands tangling in his hair.

"Tell me…" He said his tongue pressing against her.

"You're gonna make me cum…" she whimpered. Scott sank another finger into her as she screamed out in pleasure, her climax overtaking her senses. She gyrated in rhythm with his tongue riding out the waves of her orgasm. She lay with her shoulders against the wall behind her, still on the counter, almost panting with lust.

Scott took one look at her as he stood and knew he had to have her now or he was going to explode. He unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall to the floor. He was glad he went commando today, they were just one less obstacle right now. He wedged himself between her legs, his hands on her hips. He pulled her closer to him, so she was almost completely on her back on the counter. He guided himself to her opening, feeling the heat radiate from her. He growled as he sank into her inch by inch.

Michelle let her eyes roll into the back of her head as if filled her. Just when she thought hit couldn't fit anymore, he did, which heightened her arousal. With one hand she gripped the edge of the counter, the other she braced herself against the wall as he withdrew. She was expecting him to start slowly and build up like he had before. She cried out in a surprised pleasure when he slammed back into her.

Scott couldn't contain himself. This was not one of those slow sweet sessions, it was a passionate, raw love making, where they cared nothing about anything outside of their two bodies and souls.

He thrust himself quickly and deeply inside her molten heat. He couldn't seem to get enough of this feeling. He'd never had a woman respond to him like this. Her walls gripped him like their life depended on it; her juices made him feel like he'd lost control. He gripped her hips, pulling her to him with as much force as he was using on her. The sight of it gave him chills. He looked at her face which was etched with pleasure; a pleasure that made a person abandon all their reserve, all the senses. He felt his desire grow as his eyes passed over her breasts which moved deliciously with his thrusts. He was never gonna get enough of this girl. He felt the early onset of his orgasm and withdrew from her trying to regain some control.

She looked at him with puppy-dog eyes, disappointed that the pleasure had ceased for a moment.

"Don't worry baby, I ain't done with you…" He said, pulling her off the counter. He spun her around, pushing her down by her shoulders so her belly lay on the counter. Much shorter and this wouldn't have worked, she seemed to be just the right height. He kicked her legs open and dove back into her, Michelle crying out in pleasure again and the sudden burst of intenseness.

Michelle normally liked to be the one in control, but with Scott, in the bedroom, she had to admit she liked him dominating her. She liked feeling so vulnerable when it came to Scott. She felt like she had no control over herself as Scott pounded his large girth into her, and she liked it.

Scott grabbed a handful of her curls, pulling her back to him to meet his thrusts as he felt the eminence of his orgasm approaching. He could feel Michelle coming close again also, her walls gripping him.

"Oh God, Scott….I'm cumming…" She whimpered as she felt large waves of pleasure slam into her body, radiating a heat throughout her every fiber.

Scott couldn't hold back his release any longer when he felt the rush of fresh heat inside her. He buried himself deep with in her, spilling his seed into her. He moved himself slowly as he rode out the entirety of his orgasm, collapsing on top of her, trying to catch his breath. He rested his head between her shoulder blades, closing his eyes. This girl was too much.

He stood up with drawing from her, helping her stand. He pulled her to him, leaning down to kiss her again.

"Mmmm, I don't know if I can handle anymore tonight…" Michelle teased, nipping at his bottom lip.

"What, have I reached your threshold…" Scott quipped back.

"I can never have enough of you." Michelle whispered in his ear, licking the sensitive lobe.

They heard the rumble of Colleen and Michelle's truck pull into the driveway. They knew Cassidy was probably with her and scrambled to get dressed.

"Okay… I can't find my underwear…" Michelle said looking around. Scott smirked at her, "Oh yeah…thanks for that big guy." She said slipping on her skirt. She quickly got on her bra and tank top, throwing Scott his T-shirt as he buckled his belt.

"You know I don't like doin this…" Scott said, motioning toward where Colleen and Cassidy were.

"I know, she needs time, besides…you're worth it." She smiled, walking her fingers up his chest.

They stepped out onto the deck just as Colleen and Cassidy appeared at the top of the deck steps. Colleen looked at them, smirking.

"So, nice dinner?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, very nice…" Michelle said, trying to hide the fact that they had just defiled her kitchen.

"Did you kiss?" Cassidy said, making funny girly noises. Michelle laughed along with Colleen. Scott looked flabbergasted. Was he daughter actually condoning this relationship? Surely his mind was playing tricks on him.

"I'm just kidding, Daddy," Cassidy said, still giggling. She walked into Colleen's side of the duplex, carrying a throng of bags. Colleen followed her, pausing before she walked in.

"By the way, Scott your shirt is on inside out, Michelle, your skirt is on backwards." She smiled smiling devilishly before she disappeared into her house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the great reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Scott and Michelle ducked back in her kitchen and fixed their clothes quickly. "Do you think Cassidy noticed?" Scott asked. 

"No, I don't think so." Michelle said hoping it was true.

They went back out to the deck and into Colleen's kitchen, where the two of them were sharing apiece of cake. "It will be around three weeks before we finish up anyway, You'll be back by then, I promise I wait till you get back to start any of the work, in fact we can go and look at plants tomorrow, maybe even go look at pools, you don't have to leave for a week."

Cassidy smiled up at Colleen. "That would be great, thanks for waiting, I don't want to go, but at least I'll have something to look forward to when I get back."

Scott frowned. He knew Cassidy didn't want to go to Dana's, but he tried to keep some sort of peace between the two of them, Dana was Cassidy's mother after all. But he hated making her go.

He was also surprised that Cassidy had told Colleen about the situation, with each passing day the two became close, he could see that.

Michelle sat down at the table, picking at the cake and nibbling. "Where ya going Cass?"

Cassidy frowned. "To my moms for two weeks, daddy said I have to go."

Michelle wasn't sure exactly what the situation was, but Cassidy didn't seem happy.

"Cassidy, we been over this, she's your mom and she wants to spend time with you." Scott said, he didn't like it either, but there was nothing he could do.

Cassidy stood up and looked at her dad. "Yea well how would you like it if your mom, basically gave you away and never came around but two weeks every year and then acted like she was doing you some kind of favor by seeing you at all." She then turned and ran into the living room.

Scott sat down. "I just don't know what to do, Dana is a shitty mother, but she's still her mother." Scott said.

Michelle reached out and grabbed his hand. "Do you have to make her go?"

Scott squeezed her hand. "If I don't Dana will start being a bitch about it and calling and harassing me, its just easier this way, its only two weeks, I feel for Cassidy, but Dana could try to pull some shit like suing for custody, if she gets pissed."

Michelle nodded, its just she hated to see Cassidy upset like this.

Colleen looked at the two of them. "Well I'm thinking someone needs to go talk to her."

Scott looked at Colleen. "She seems to respond well to you."

Colleen in turn looked at Michelle. "I think you might be able to talk to her, I mean you've been where's she's at, remember when your mom used to come get you and make you visit?"

Michelle nodded. "I seem to recall we both threw fits about that, but yea you're right..I was right up there on The crappy mother list." She said getting up.

Cassidy had been nicer to her, she just hoped she wasn't pushing it.

Michelle walked in the living room to find Cassidy staring mindlessly at the TV. The girl had tears in her big brown eyes. Michelle's heart went out to the girl, she knew what it was like to have a mother, who cared more about herself than her kid.

Michelle sat down beside Cassidy, the girl looked up briefly but quickly looked back at the TV.

"You know how I used to get through visits with my mother?" Michelle asked.

Cassidy looked at Michelle. "Did you live with your dad too?"

Michelle shook her head. "I didn't have a dad, you're lucky there, it was just my mom, and she wasn't exactly a font of motherly concern."

"Then why were having visits, I mean why weren't you with her all the time?" Cassidy asked, her curiosity showing.

"My mother worked for Colleens' parents, she was one of the maids, I hit it off with Colleen and we became friends, Her parents basically paid my mother to let me live there with her, my mother pretty much sold me to them, or rented me, however you want to look at it." Michelle said.

Cassidy looked at her in sympathy. "Yea, my mother gave up her alimony just so she wouldn't have to see me." Cassidy said.

Michelle nodded. "It sucks to have a parent like that, but you're one step ahead, you have a great dad, you adores you."

Cassidy smiled. "Yea, you're right, daddy is the greatest."

Cassidy looked at Michelle. "So how did you get through visits without going nuts?"

Michelle smiled. "Colleen always made me this countdown calendar, that she insisted I take with me, each day, had something fun we were going to do when I got back, its sound dumb, but it made me feel better each day I got up and checked the day off, and it made me think about my best friend, and plus Colleen called me everyday, sometimes three times a day." She said laughing.

"You two have been friends forever, huh?" Cassidy asked.

"Yea..I was eight and Colleen was twelve, when we met, and we just sorta bonded right away, she is family to me." Michelle said.

Cassidy sighed. "It must be great to have a friend like that, I have a few friends I hang with sometimes, but not close like that."

Michelle nudged her with her shoulder. "Sure you do, Colleen is crazy about you, you know that."

Cassidy smiled. "I like her too, she was so nice to me for no reason, just because she's a nice person, I really wanted to help her with the landscaping, she said she would teach me about picking out the right plants and stuff, and she showed me how to get those baby rabbits to come right up to me, she even said she was going to get us kittens to keep here at her place, but they could be mine too, and I could come over and take care of them anytime I want." Cassidy said.

Michelle smiled, her friend was like that, she could Colleen had a big fan in Cassidy. "You guys will do all that stuff, as soon as you get back."

Cassidy smiled. "Yea, its something to look forward too, you think maybe you and Colleen could make me one of those calendars to take with me." The girl asked a little shyly.

Michelle grinned. "I think thats a great idea..and I think we need to put on there at least two nights of female bonding, ya know we can do hair, nails the whole nine yards, no guys allowed."

Cassidy looked up at Michelle. "What about daddy?"

Michelle frowned. "What about him?"

"Well I'm not dumb, I know you guys like each other, a lot, wont he be mad if you spend time with me instead of him?" Cassidy asked biting her lip.

Michelle took Cassidy's hand. "Cass..I want to be your friend too..and that has nothing to do with Scott, even if we weren't seeing each other, I would like you, you're fun to hang out with, and your dad will not be mad, if I spend time with you instead of him, okay?"

Cassidy smiled and squeezed Michelle hand. "Okay..I want to be friends with you too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott took a second piece of the cranberry orange bread that Colleen offered. "This is great Colleen..where did you learn how to cook like this?" He asked taking the cup of coffee she handed him.

Colleen sat down across the table from him. "My family cook, I always hung out in the kitchen, she taught me everything I know."

Scott nodded, he had over heard the conversation between the girls the other night, he knew she came from a wealthy family. "She taught you well." He said sipping the coffee.

"So how do you think its going in there?" He asked.

Colleen smiled. "Fine, Michelle has a lot of experience dealing with a less than perfect mom."

Scott nodded remembering what Michelle had told him about her mom and boy friend, if any one could help Cassidy, it would be her.

"So when are you going to make a honest woman of Michelle?" Colleen asked taking a piece of the bread herself.

Scott choked on the food in his mouth and had a coughing fit.

Colleen just grinned as he got himself under control. "Umm we haven't been seeing each other but a few days." He managed to get out.

Colleen smirked at him. "I'm not blind Scott and neither are you, you know how you feel about her already, I'm not rushing you, really, but just remember, Michelle is not some floozy, she deserves more than a one night stand status, I don't want to see her hurt."

Scott looked over at Colleen. "I care for her, and I want more than that. It might take a little coaxing on Michelle's part, I don't want to rush her, she is a little gun shy, but I'll work my way up to it." he said smiling.

Colleen grinned. "I knew you were good for her Scott, I just worry about her."

Scott nodded, he could see the girls had each others back. "So what about you, why in the hell aren't you married with a houseful of kids..I can see you being married and having a a bunch of babies, yu were born to be a mother, I see how you are with Cassidy, she adores you."

Colleen got up and poured them more coffee, but not before he saw the hurt in her eyes, oh great he went and upset her, Michelle would kill him. "Thats really what I want more than anything, but my last attempt failed, My fiancée left me standing at the alter, and well I guess I'm just not ready to try the whole dating thing again, it just don't seem worth it, I guess if I could find the right guy, but there don't seem to be a right guy for me."

Scott looked at Colleen, she was a cute girl, with a great personality, sweet as she could be, he couldn't figure, that she didn't have guys beating down her door. "Take my word for it, any guy would be glad to have someone like you, maybe you just need to get out there and meet someone."

Colleen blushed. At times she forgot who Scott was, the more she got to know him, he seemed like a regular guy, but then sometimes she remembered he was Scott Hall one of her favorite wrestlers.

Just then Michelle and Cassidy came in the kitchen and Cassidy looked a lot better. "Colleen, the three of need to make a calendar for Cassidy tomorrow, what do you say?"

Colleen smiled. "Thats a great idea, you two, tomorrow after work, we meet here, okay?"

Cassidy nodded happily.

Michelle looked at Scott. "Tomorrow night, is girls night, so you're going to have to entertain yourself, no guys."

Cassidy held her breath and waited for her dad to blow up.

Scott seen Cassidy looking worried, he got what Michelle was doing and it touched him, she was making his daughter a priority in her life, if Scott didn't realize it before, he did now, he was falling for this girl and falling hard.

Scott smiled. "Well I guess I'll have to get up with my poker buddies and have a little male bonding session."

Cassidy relaxed and Michelle patted her shoulder. "So Colleen can we go look at plants tomorrow?"

Colleen grinned at Michelle. "Depends on if Michelle will let me take off from work early tomorrow?"

Michelle pretended to think it over. "I guess me and Cody could handle it." She said smiling.

Cassidy grinned. "Great."

Colleen looked over at Cassidy. "Cass I'll pick you up around noon."

Scott stood up. "Okay Cassidy, we better head home its getting late."

Cassidy nodded and Scott was shocked when she went and hugged each of the girls. "See you guys tomorrow."

Scott waited till Cassidy was on the deck and he leaned over kissing Michelle. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded and hugged him tight for a minute and then let him go. "Good night Colleen "

"Night Scott."

The girls sat down at the table and Colleen smirked at her friend. "You skank, you just got you some , where the living room, the kitchen..huh?"

Michelle blushed. "The kitchen counter."

Colleen burst out laughing. "Go girl, but really I'm glad to see you so happy, it seems like things are working out with you and Scott and he really likes you, Cassidy is accepting the two of you."

Michelle nodded. "I know, seems to good to be true." She said nibbling on a piece of the bread."

"Its not Michelle, Scott's the real deal, you guys are perfect for each other."

'Well what about you and the dead ass?" Michelle asked.

Colleen got up abruptly and started cleaning the table off. "That was just a fantasy, not real, Mark has no interest in me."

Michelle started to say more, but she could tell Colleen wasn't in the mood to discuss it, so she let it drop for now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassidy walked into the her dad's den and sat down beside him. Scott turned off the TV and put his arm around her. "Ready for bed?" He asked.

"Umm in a bit, Daddy you really like Michelle huh?" She asked curling up beside him.  
Scott answered truthfully, he didn't lie to his kids. "Cassidy, I like her more than I thought possible, She's really special to me."

Cassidy nodded. "I sort of get that, she's a nice lady..I like her too, she is sorta like me, I mean her mom was crappy too, she understands how I feel."

Scott hugged his daughter close to him, he wished he could let her stay at home, but he knew she needed at at least attempt to spend time with her mother. "The two weeks will fly by, I promise, and you can call me as much as you want."

"Thanks daddy, and sorry I yelled earlier." She said kissing her dad's cheek.

"It's okay, I know where you get the temper from." He said smiling.

Cassidy got up and hugged her dad. "Daddy you really need to talk to Uncle Mark, Colleen would be perfect for him and I think she really likes him."

Scott sighed. "Mark is stubborn, I think he's afraid to love someone again, at any rate I'm afraid he would break her heart and Colleen doesn't need that."

Cassidy frowned. "He better not." She said looking fierce. Scott couldn't help but smiled, next time Mark screwed up he would have more than Michelle to face.

_Two weeks later..._

Scott I'm worried about her, she never goes anywhere and since Cass went to her moms, she's been even worse, I asked her to go out to dinner with us tonight, but she said no, we're leaving in the morning, I'm not sure I want to leave her alone for three days, if she's depressed or some shit." Michelle said.

Scott put his arm around Michelle, they were leaving for a three day beach trip tomorrow to Tampa, The girls and Cody had finished the house early and it had sold the second day it was on the market, they had free time, and wanted some time alone with Michelle. He had noticed that Colleen hadn't been her chipper self the last week, he knew that her and Cassidy had become close, but he knew that wasn't all that was bothering her.

Mark had got back home two days ago, and he knew she had probably noticed the lights on at his house at night. Her feelings were probably a little hurt he hadn't even came over to say hello. "Tell you what let me go talk to her."

"I don't know Scott, you might just make her mad or something." Michelle said biting her lip. Scott pulled her in his arms. "Stop that." He said soothing her lip with his thumb. He could see the worry on Michelle's face. Scott kissed her and let her go. "I'll be back with Colleen."

Michelle smirked. "You're awfully cocky, that charm is not going to work with Colleen."

Scott wink at her. "You underestimate me." He said and walked out her front door.

Colleen sat on the couch with a cup of coffee watching a home improvement show, it wasn't like she was into the show, but she could at least make some attempt to watch it, her mind was on the house next door or the occupant of the house to be more exact. She knew Mark had been home at least two days, she had noticed lights burning in the house at night when she sat on the deck.

At the knock at her front door, she rolled her eyes, probably Michelle again, she knew Michelle meant well, but the last thing she wanted to do was intrude on Scott and Michelle. It was obvious to her anyway, that the two were in love and the last thing they needed was some third wheel hanging around.

She got up and walked over and opened the door.

"Good, your dressed, lets go." Scott said walking by her .

Colleen shut the door slowly and turned to look at Scott. "Look Scott, I appreciate

the offer of dinner, but really, you two go ahead, I'm just going to hang around here."

"Its not a offer, you're going, now come on." He said giving her a look that brooked no arguments.

"Scott Hall don't you dare try to boss me around." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Scott just grinned. " You can come willingly or I can carry ya, take your pick, but you're coming with us."

Colleen fumed. "Fine, ya damn barbarian." She snapped as she grabbed her purse and cell phone.

Scott laughed. She was cute when she was mad.

Colleen had calmed down by the time they got to the restaurant, it was a small Italian place and they were soon eating and talking. "Scott have you been able to get in touch with Cassidy?"

"Just her mom, Dana said she took the cellphone as a punishment, that Cassidy was smart mouthing her, not much of a surprise there, she said she would have Cassidy call me back when she gave her phone back." Scott said.

Michelle and Colleen both frowned. " I hope she's okay." Michelle said.

"I'm sure she is. I talked to her the day after she got there, she seemed fine, but Cassidy does get a terrible attitude with Dana, so they most likely got into a shouting match." Scott said as he poured the girls another glass of wine.

Colleen picked up the wine and sipped it, she was glad she had come, she was having a good time and watching Scott and Michelle was cute, the two of them teased each other all the time, but they were always kissing or touching. She was happy that Michelle had found the right man for her, now if some of Michelle's luck would rub off on her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle hugged Colleen tight. "I'll see you in three days girl, now are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Colleen laughed and hugged her friend. "I'm not two here, I'm going to be fine."

Michelle was going to spend the night at Scott's and they were leaving there early in the morning to go to the airport.

Michelle moved away casting a worried glance ather friend. Scott bent and kissed Colleen's cheek. "You sure you don't want to come?"

Colleen rolled her eyes. "Yea and listen to you to moan and groan and scream for three days, no I'll pass." She said teasing.

Scott grinned and Michelle blushed knowing she could be a little loud.

"Well if you need us, call us." Scott said. He knew Michelle was worried about Colleen, he was to truthfully.

"Ok, mom dad, I will be fine, get going." Colleen said grinning.

Scott and Michelle laughed and they gave her another quick hug and left.

Colleen shook her head, those two were becoming worse than mother hens.

Colleen spent most of the day getting some spring cleaning done. She stripped her sheets and washed them, drying them outside in the warm sun, unknown to her her neighbor lurked at the edge of his yard watching her.

Mark sighed as he watched her hang her sheets on the line she had strung out back. She had on a pair of cut offs, that had her cheeks barely covered and a light blue halter top that revealed her back and made his mouth water. Her chestnut curls blew in the wind and she laughed as she tried to push them out of her face.

Mark cursed and turned walking back up to his house, he had been home almost three days and he felt like a stalker, he stood in the shadows watching, but he was afraid to approach her, he wanted her, but he didn't want what she represented, commitment.

Mark was going to be home for a while, he was taking some time off, he couldn't spend the rest of his time hiding in his house, but being around Colleen wasn't a good idea either. He was confused as to what he wanted anymore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colleen was getting her a quick dinner of a salad together when her phone rang. "Hello." She said flipping her cell open.

"Colleen, come get me." A hysterical voice said.

"Cass, where are you?" Colleen could hear the tears in her voice.

"Umm..my mom lives in Pine Castle, about two hours from you guys, but I ran away two days ago, but I'm in Eaton Park, thats a little closer, I'm not sure..I'm outside a MacDonald's on highway 49, can you come get me." The girl asked and burst out in tears.

Colleen was busy writing everything down, she had no idea where any of this was at, she barely could find her way around Orlando.

"Did you call your dad, why hasn't your mom called him if you ran away two days ago?" Colleen asked.

"Daddy's not answering his phone and neither is Michelle, so I tried your number, please come get me I'm scared..."

Colleen heart dropped as the call was cut off, it sounded like Cassidy's phone went dead.

She tried Scott's and Michelle's number, but voice mail picked up, she cursed, she grabbed the keys to the truck, She didn't know her way around, Mark was going to have to help her whether he liked it or not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark rushed to his front door at the loud banging, wondering who the hell was trying to take the door off the hinges. He opened the door to find Colleen looking like she was having a meltdown. "Mark, I need you help to get Cassidy, she ran away from her moms, and Scott's not answering his phone." She practically yelled at him.

Mark frowned. "Calm down Colleen." he said pulling her into his house and shutting the door.

"I cant, Cassidy is on some damn highway by herself, and the phone died, she was crying and scared, I have no idea where this is at , do you?" She asked shoving the paper she had jotted the information on at him.

Mark nodded. "Yea, it's about an hour and forty minutes away, come on , we'll take my truck." he said grabbing his keys. Colleen about ran over him getting out the door.

They were soon in the truck and on the way, Colleen tried to call Cassidy back, but it went straight to voice mail. "Shit." She cursed.

"Colleen calm down, we'll find her and take her home, it'll be fine." His deep voice washed over her calming her a bit.

"Why didn't her mother call if she ran away two days ago?" Colleen said the anger apparent in her voice.

Mark shook his head. "Dana, has the mothering instincts of a cockroach, either she don't know, or she was scared to call Scott, speaking of which, I wonder why they aren't answering their phones?"

Colleen blushed. "Umm I'm sure there kinda occupied or something."

Mark laughed. "Uhh yea, hadn't thought about that."

The long ride was silent most of the way, Mark didn't know what to say, he had been avoiding her since he got back, and she must know that, since obviously she knew he was at home.

Colleen was mostly worried about Cassidy, and truthfully she had no clue what to say to Mark, she knew he must care about Cassidy or he wouldn't be in taking her anywhere.

When they arrived at the Mcdonald's Colleen jumped out and ran inside, looking around, she finally saw her sitting in a booth by self, her eyes red from crying. "Cass."

Cassidy jumped up and hugged Colleen. "Thank you for coming Colleen, I was so scared."

Colleen kept her arm around the crying girl. "Let's get you home, okay?"

Mark walked up to them. "You okay, kiddo?" He asked gently.

Cassidy threw herself in Mark's arms. "Uncle Mark..thank you for coming to get me."

Mark hugged the little girl. "It's okay kiddo, lets get you back to Colleen's okay?"

They got the girl in the truck seated between them and she calmed down a bit. "Colleen, I hope daddy isn't mad, but I couldn't stay there another minute. Mom's new boy friend is a creep, he kept staring at me, and when I said something to mom, she said I was being disrespectful and took my phone,"

Colleen pulled the girl close to her. "Your dad is not going to be mad at you, stop worrying." Colleen soothed the girl.

Mark watched Colleen with Cassidy, she was good with her, it was obvious she thought a lot of the girl.

"Cassidy, why did you run off.?" Colleen asked gently.

Cassidy looked down embarrassed. "That creep kept watching me, and I got mad and yelled at him and..."The girl trailed off and Coleen caught Mark's eye over her head.

"Kiddo you can tell us sweetheart." Mark said gently.

"He hit me and mom just let him." The girl said and started crying again.

Colleen hugged the girl. "Are you hurt?"

Cassidy shook her head. "He uhh..he spanked me, it wasn't like it hurt that bad, it was just embarrassing."

Cassidy lay her head on Colleen's shoulder. It wasn't like she had never got a spanking before, it was never pleasant, but this was different, she thought the weirdo enjoyed touching her, and it made her feel creepy.

Colleen saw Mark's hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly, it looked like he might rip it off.

Colleen felt the same way, but right now, she wanted to get Cassidy home and get her a bath and into bed, she looked tired.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colleen came down the hallway and into the living room and sat down beside Mark. "She's asleep. She was upset, cause she thought that jerk just spanked to try to cop a feel, what the fuck is wrong with people, she's just a little girl."

Mark shook his head. "I should go cop a feel of his ass, bastard." He snapped.

Mark got up and went in the kitchen and came back with a cup of coffee and handed it to her. "Thanks."

"I got in touch with Scott and Michelle finally, I told them what happened, they got a flight out in the morning, Scott's fit to be tied, but I told him the kiddo was fine. I think Dana and her boy friend are going to be seeing Scott real soon." He said leaning back on the couch.

"Good, I hope he beats the hell out of both of them." Colleen said.

Mark looked at her she looked tired. "I'm going to crash here tonight, I don't want to leave you two, I can sleep here on the couch." He said.

Colleen's throat closed and he breathing became difficult, she couldn't sleep with this man in her house.

But she didn't argue. "Umm I'll take the couch, you can take my bed, Cass is in the spare bedroom."

He opened his mouth to argue, but she stopped him. "Don't argue, your big ass ain't going to fit on this couch." She said and headed for her bedroom to slip on her nightclothes.


	14. Chapter 14

_And so the Drama ensues….thanks for the great reviews…keep 'em coming! _

Chapter 14

Colleen tapped her foot incessantly as her eyes roamed over her selection of night clothes. She ruled out the Undertaker t-shirt. Wouldn't that just set the mood…remind him once again that she was some crazed nut-job fanatic. She had ruled out the flannel pj's cause, come on, this is friggin' Florida. She finally decided on a pink baby doll tee with white pink-striped cotton shorts. It covered what needed to be covered, and hey this was her house, so what if she wanted to flaunt her now tanned legs. Plus, Mark didn't see her that way…right?

She grabbed a spare pillow off her bed and a light blanket from her closet and headed out of her room. She stopped by Cassidy's room to check on her.

She'd finally conked out. She looked dead to the world, like she hadn't been able to sleep in a week…might have been true, it'd be hard to sleep in a house with some pervert lurking around the corner. The room was fairly stuffy so Colleen turned the ceiling fan's speed up a notch and tip-toed over to Cassidy. She tucked a few loose strand of hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead. No kid deserved to have to live like this…she'd seen the toll it had taken on Michelle. It was one reason Michelle had been so quick to blow up…she used to have a lot of anger issues before she learned to channel it in other ways. Although she still had quite a temper…the man in her living room could attest to that.

With that Colleen crept quickly out of the room, shutting the door quietly, Mark was probably as tired as she was; he probably wanted to get to bed. She paused at the top of her stairs to compose herself…Mark was going to be in her bed…she would never wash those sheets again.

Colleen was hit by a sudden/strange feeling. She'd never felt the urge to want to be swept up and carried off the bedroom, but a fluttering feeling in her stomach traveled downward as she thought of that man lying barely dressed in her bed…as if he were waiting for her. She'd never had much of an opportunity to be a sexual being. Ben had taken most of the fun away from it and he was her first.

Maybe it was Michelle's description of her and Scott's recent romps that had her thinking that it in fact could be explosive. She thought about what Michelle had said the week before.

"_Hell Colleen, I don't see how anyone could be 'bad' at it, I think it's physically impossible…for a woman anyway…I could see if it was a man and he was working with a Vienna sausage or something." Michelle had said._

"_Well, I don't know…I just never enjoyed it…I could never get into it, I never did anything." Colleen had said, the conversation, even though it was with her best friend was making her feel worse._

"_Well, to be honest…Scott's the best I ever had and really…it's the least amount of work I've ever done. Hell the first time I pretty much just laid there and it was like…BAM... I wonder what Scott's doing right now…" Michelle said her mind wandering off._

"_Earth to sex fiend…" Colleen had said waving her hands in Michelle's face._

"_Sorry, anyway, trust me…if the guy is anything at all…you won't have to do anything and you'll feel….ahhhh…" Michelle said, imitating her pleased after-sex face. _

"_Is your mind ever out of the gutter?" Colleen had teased._

"_You mean there's a world outside the gutter?" Michelle said, acting in mock shock._

Maybe Michelle really did know what she was talking about. All she knew is she had never had such an erotic feeling pass through her as it just had. She took a deep breath, shaking her head as if trying to physically clear the image from her head, and started down the steps.

Mark heard her soft footsteps as she plodded down and tried to act like he was not waiting for the second she appeared. He looked up nonchalantly as she rounded the banister.

"Its all yours…" Colleen said. Mark cocked an eyebrow at her, smiling at her remark.

She felt her face flush hot and knew there was no way he could miss her embarrassment.

"The upstairs…I mean…" She said biting her lip, holding the pillow close to her chest.

Mark still felt slightly uncomfortable staying in this woman's house, not to mention her bed. Was he crazy? He knew he just wanted to make sure everything stayed calm here tonight, just in case. But here he'd let this woman talk him into sleeping in her bed. He was already at war with himself over controlling his emotions over her which were rapidly increasing.

"I was just going to finish up the news here…I can turn it off if you're tired." Mark said, scooting down to the end cushion.

"No, I'm still pretty wired from everything." Colleen said, setting her pillow on the couch's arm opposite him. She plopped down on the couch, her curls slightly bouncing, Mark noticing every move. Maybe it was the fact that she was outside, but he hadn't noticed how tan her legs were…it was like they were flawless. He caught himself, quickly diverting his eyes from trailing up any farther, but not before Colleen caught him.

Was she crazy? She'd never received so many mixed signals from anyone in her life. If it had been normal circumstances she would have given up ages ago. But these were not normal circumstances and he was not just any ole' guy.

She tried to mask her blushing, letting her hair fall over her cheek as she tucked her legs up under her. Mark noticed once again that these shorts barely covered her cheeks…as if they were begging him to have a peek. He felt his pants grow tight and grabbed a throw pillow, concealing his forming erection.

The silence was starting to become awkward to the both of them, the noise of the perky news anchor the only sound.

"When did Scott say he'd be back?"

"Are you going back on the road soon?"

They asked the questions at oddly the same time, laughing at their timing.

"Sorry, you first…" Colleen said, cover her legs with the blanket she'd brought down. Mark was thankful for that, maybe he could concentrate his thoughts above his waist now.

"Naw, ladies first…I insist…" Mark said still smiling as she started to protest.

"Well I just wondered when you'd be going on the road again…you've been home for a little bit now…" Colleen said, holding out hope that he wasn't too gung ho to get back to work.

Mark could sense the hope in her voice. You know what…fuck it…he liked the girl…he'd been a dick and here she was, as if she were still waiting for him. Maybe it was one of those signs that are supposed to make someone wake up and think.

"Well, I'm on a little bit of a hiatus…I did too much on the last round….figured I'd take it easy for a few weeks more." He said, waiting for her reaction. He'd expected her to be uncaring about it, but was gladly surprised by the smile on her face that grew with every word he said, "I thought I might hang out with my neighbors a little bit…get to know them."

Colleen felt that feeling in her stomach again. The way Mark was looking at her she could almost sense there was an invitation hidden cryptically in his words. How the hell was she going to sleep now?

"That'd be nice," She said, almost unable to speak with the wide grin she couldn't seem to get rid of, "You think you'll ever get Michelle to like you?" Colleen said teasing him.

Mark laughed. "I don't know about that…they say the first impression is everything…I didn't make a great one ya know." Mark said, looking at Colleen apologetically.

"Don't sweat it, that was a while back, plus, I baked for you…that's kinda my "water under the bridge" gesture." Colleen said. 

"By the way…it was delicious…had to hoard them from most of the guys…they kept stealing them out from under me. Especially that Cena…damn sneaky little bastard." Mark said, laughing again.

Colleen was tickled by his laugh it was so infectious. It was low and rumbling…once again sending chills down her spine.

"They said that they wanted to put in a couple orders next time I come out. I told them you weren't cheap." Mark said, grinning at her.

Colleen didn't really know how to respond…she was slightly flustered at this sudden attention he was throwing towards her.

"By the way…what was your question again?" Colleen said, trying to control her blushing.

"Oh yeah, I just was asking what time Scott was gonna get in." Mark said, slouching down on the couch. This girl was really loosening him up.

"Oh, sometime in the morning...I think early. Michelle called not long ago and said they got a flight at 3:00 a.m. so they should be back here at what…6 at the latest…if they get off the ground on time."

"Yeah, sounds about right coming from Tampa. I'd hate to be that asshole when Scott gets a hold of him. Once he's done I'm sure that Michelle would give him another thumpin'" Mark said, a scowl setting in on his face as he thought of what that sweet girl had been through.

Colleen thought it was quite endearing how much this big man with his rough exterior was such a sweetie on the inside.

"Well, it's late…I oughta get some shut eye," Mark said after a long silence, "I really wish you'd let me sleep down here, it's not right to kick a woman out of her own bed." Mark said, standing.

"No, I insist, you're way too big for this dinky couch, you just wouldn't be comfortable." Colleen said, standing also, "And that's my final word." She said, her hands on her hips.

There wasn't any use in arguing with such a cute display.

"All right then little lady, you get your way, I want you to come get me if anything happens though." Mark said wagging a finger at her. Colleen smiled.

"I promise I will…pinky swear…" She said, holding out a dainty little finger. Mark smirked, wrapping his own much large finger around hers.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." He said, his voice a bit softer.

"I hope you do." Colleen said, her coy attitude coming out of nowhere.

They stayed in that position for several moments, both of them not knowing what to do next.

"Good night, Mark." Colleen said, her eyes locked on his.

"Good night to you, Colleen…" Mark said. He felt himself leaning forward. He was not going to stop himself, give it whirl…what did he have to lose?

Colleen saw him leaning into her, she couldn't protest, her breath caught tightly in her throat. She could feel her knees loose some of their strength, battling to remain upright. Without trying she felt herself move closer to him as well.

Softly their lips met over their still linked pinkies. Colleen's eyes fluttered down as she felt his warm lips softly capture hers. The soft kiss seemed to linger for hours before she felt Mark move. She figured he was going to pull away, but was pleasantly surprised when he slightly deepened the kiss, his lips pushing harder against hers. He stepped closer to her, starting to draw her in and she was helpless to resist him. She felt his body against hers, his scent and warmth overwhelming her. He slowly deepened the kiss, his tongue slightly probing her lips. She parted her lips slowly, allowing his tongue to slowly access hers. Mark slowly broke the kiss, Colleen's eyes opening to meet his. Great…she'd already goofed it up.

"Wow…"He breathed, smiling slightly.

He said wow. Wow was good…so she hadn't screwed up? She done it right?

"Wow, yourself…" Colleen said finding it difficult to keep her breathing steady.

"I, uh…better…get to bed…" Mark said smiling, finding it hard to string together a sentence. Colleen smiled, standing with her eyes sort of in a dreamy mode as he walked to the stairway. He turned to smile at her, then walked up the stairs.

Colleen fell against the couch…her mind was completely void of anything but the delicious kiss she'd been a part of and how he'd actually complimented her. Maybe all hope was not lost…

Mark lay in Colleen's bed, finding it difficult to get to sleep. His mind was racing and lying in sheets melded with Colleen's scent did not help in keeping his imagination at bay. He'd wanted to keep going but something stopped him. He had a feeling she was not one to be rushed. To be honest he could stand years of those kind of kisses without anything else and be completely satisfied.

_A Few hours later…_

Scott and Michelle waited impatiently to board their flight. So far it was running on time, but time itself seemed to drag by. Michelle was in a new position of being the one doing the damage control, the calming down part. Scott was livid and she couldn't blame him, she'd thought of few things she'd like to do to that bastard and Dana that would make them think twice about ever doing anything like that to Cassidy again.

It felt weird that Michelle was in the situation. It was so oddly like one she'd been in when she was much younger. She couldn't help but notice the scary similarities between her mother and Dana.

When they finally did confront the two, Michelle was not going to do anything to hold Scott back, but for now; she had to keep him calm so that he didn't go off on a flight attendant or some random stranger.

"I can't believe I let her get into this situation…I should have never have let Dana take her." Scott said, scolding himself.

"Scott, don't go blaming yourself, there was nothing you could do to keep her from seeing Cassidy. Dana is the one to blame for this not you…" Michelle said, her hand slowly rubbing his back. The motion seemed to help calm his temper as he took a deep breath and let it out.

"I don't want to go to jail…but I don't think I'm going to be able to stop myself from doing something stupid." Scott said, his hands balled up so tightly his knuckles were white.

"I won't let that happen, I promise." Michelle said, laying her head on his shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks so much for the great reviews..Please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Colleen groaned and about fell off the couch, it was obvious, it wasn't made for sleeping. 

She rolled over and looked at the clock on the wall, three in the morning and she had tossed and turned, maybe dozed a little.

She sighed and got up going to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out the milk and poured her a glass and grabbed the container full of chocolate chip cookies she had made yesterday.

She opened the container and took four out throwing them in the microwave for a second so they would be warm.

"Cant sleep?"

Colleen jumped and almost dropped the cookies. "You scared the shit outta me." She said turning to look at the big man.

Mark smiled. "Sorry, I heard something down here, and I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Colleen sat the cookies on the table. "Want some?"

Mark grinned and looked her up and down. "I sure do."

Colleen blushed bright red, this man was killing her with his flirting. Collen turned to get more cookies, but Mark stopped her. "We'll share, sit down."

Mark held a chair out for her and then he sat down in the chair right next to hers. Colleen moved the cookies between them. Mark took one and so did Colleen. "You sure are a good cook."

Colleen peeked up at him smiling. "Thanks."

Mark leaned forward picking up the milk and taking a drink. "So why are you up eating cookies at three in the morning?"

"I uhh just couldn't sleep." She lied.

Mark hid a smile, the thing he had learned about Colleen, her face was very expressive, every emotion she had showed on her face, there was no way she could hide anything. "It's not very nice to lie to the Undertaker." He said in a deep rumbling voice.

Colleen grinned, she was thrilled he did her Undertaker voice for her. "So sorry great Undertaker, you're not going to do anything to me, are you?" She asked giggling.

Mark smiled down at her. "Yea..I am." He said and leaned for planting a small kiss on her lips.

Colleen's breath caught in her throat. It was just a small kiss, it was over in a second, and left her wanting more.

Mark looked at her flushed cheeks and smiled, he had never met anyone as sweet as this girl, he just wanted to gather her in his arms and kiss her till they were both breathless.

"The couch is uncomfortable huh?" Mark asked as his hand wondered to hers, he began rubbing the back of her hand, and Colleen wondered how the hell she was supposed to form a coherent sentence while he was doing that.

"No..uh no, its not that at all..I'm just wide awake." Truthfully the couch was horrible, but his kiss earlier tonight didn't help.

Mark lifted his finger and wagged it at her. "Uhh ohh..another lie...You know what that means." He said smiling.

Colleen trembled at the thought of another kiss. Mark cupped the back of her head, the feel of her silky curls making him want to run his fingers through it. He urged her forward till their lips touched. Colleen couldn't even breath as his lips moved softly over hers. When his tongue pressed against her lips, she parted her lips and moaned when his tongue touched hers, this time he didn't pull away, he ran his tongue over her sweet lips and dipped in again for a taste of her . Mark had never tasted anything as sweet as her lips and mouth, his tongue dipped in again and again, tasting exploring, the warmth and her smell, overwhelmed him, she smelled like a spring day, and tasted like the sweetest honey.

Colleen felt as if she was falling off a cliff, her breathing was rapid and Mark's kiss left her wanting more of his touch. Colleen tentatively pushed her tongue to meet his, and she tasted his lips, her tongue running along his bottom lip.

Mark groaned and pulled back from her trying to catch his breath. He as as hard as a brick, and his jeans were so tight in front, it hurt.

Colleen lowered her head and she bit her lip, she had done something wrong, she knew it, she was no good at this stuff. She had screwed this up, now he would never want to kiss her again. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she tried to hold them back, she had just ruined any chance she had with Mark, he would never want some one who couldn't even kiss right.

Mark was trying to get himself under control, before he grabbed her and took her on the kitchen table. He finally looked up and seen her sitting there with her head down. Shit he had rushed her, too much to soon. "Colleen..." He started but she interrupted him.

"I'm sorry...I'm no good at this stuff..." She said waving her hand vaguely in the air.

Mark heard the break in her voice. "What the fuck are you talking about?" He said lifting her chin with one big finger to see tears on her cheeks " Hey now...Don't cry..I didn't mean to upset ya."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault...I suck at kissing and sex and well just everything." The tears coming faster now.

Mark frowned, someone had done a real number on her self esteem, probably that no good jerk that left her at the alter. Mark cupped her face in both big hands and looked at her tearful eyes. "You don't suck at kissing..and I'm can say without a doubt, I'm pretty sure sex with you would be wonderful."

Colleen stared mesmerized in his deep green eyes. "Why did you pull away then?"

Mark smiled gently, she was so innocent, he was beginning to wonder if he was a virgin. "Colleen have you had sex before?"

Colleen flushed a bright red, she couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Mark. "Umm yea, but I'm not very good at it."

Mark frowned. That jackass had really messed her up. "Colleen, I pulled away, well because if I didn't we would have both suffocated, as much as I would like to kiss you forever, I figured we needed a little air." he aid grinning.

Colleen blushed, God she was such a dummy.

"And number two, I thought maybe I was going a little fast for you, I didn't want to push you, if I hadn't stopped, you would be on top of this table, with me inside ya..I got pretty good self control, most of the time, but when I kiss you, its goes right out the window." He said wiping the few remaining tears away with his thumbs.

He watched a smiled light up her face. "Really, you mean it, I make you crazy?" She asked looking thrilled.

Mark chuckled. "Yea you do." he said leaning forward to giver her a quick kiss. "Now its off to bed, you'll feel like shit in the morning, if you don't get any sleep."

Colleen smiled and got up from the chair, she was so happy, she felt like she would burst from it.

Mark smiled as he watched her, she looked so happy. He didn't know woman like Colleen existed. She wasn't the type of woman he was used to. His two ex wives wouldn't have been caught dead in the kitchen, and the air of innocence that floated around her, made her that much more attractive to him.

Colleen rinsed the glass out and set it in the drain and turned around to find Mark standing behind her. "You take your bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

Colleen shook her head. "No way, you would be miserable, I'll be fine." She said and breezed past him into the living room.

Mark followed and found her curled up on one end of the couch, with the TV on. "Stubborn brat." he said looking down at her.

Colleen just grinned and Mark couldn't help but look at those curvy flawless legs of hers. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the distraction. "I could just carry ya upstairs and put ya to bed, not much you could do." He said smirking at her.

Colleen's grin just got bigger. "Yea you could."

Mark groaned inwardly, if he did that, he was sure they would both be staying in her bed tonight, and sleeping wouldn't be a priority.

Mark sat down on the other end of the couch. "Fine, I guess we will just stay up." he said.

Colleen turned on her back so she could look at him. "Gee and you call me stubborn." She teased.

Mark now had a very good view of her front and her breast pushing against the tight t-shirt was doing some very uncomfortable things to him. "C'mere."

Colleen smiled and scooted over next to him. She couldn't believe things were going so well between her and Mark, she was afraid she would wake up to find it a dream. Mark reached across her and grabbed her pillow and the light blanket. He propped the pillow in his lap. "Lay down."

Colleen lay on her side and placed her head on the pillow, Mark pulled the cover over her. Colleen sighed, this was like a dream come true, and when she felt his large hand running through her hair, she figured she could die happy. Colleen closed her eyes and was asleep in a matter of minutes. Mark sat a long time watching her sleep trying to figure out how this sweet girl, had got him wrapped around her finger so quickly, until he too drifted off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle had Colleen's spare key and she opened the door and her and Scot walked in, keeping Scott calm had been a chore, but she had manged to. Not that she didn't want to beat that punk senseless, but she figured they should save it for when they seen him.

Michelle and Scott both stopped short at the site on the couch. Mark was asleep sitting up and Colleen was sound asleep with her head in his lap. "What the fuck is he doing here?"

"Calm down, he didn't want to leave them alone last night, don't tear into him Michelle." Scott warned.

Colleen hearing their vices started to stir and sat up. Seeing Michelle and Scott there she jumped up. "I'm glad you guys got here so fast. Cassidy slept all night, she was on her own for two days and she was exhausted, she's fine though."

Scott once again had the urge to hurt something, but suppressed it for now. "Scott she's in my spare room, go check on her and come down, I'll get some coffee going." Colleen said.

Scott smiled at her gratefully, he didn't want to wake her, be had to set eyes on his baby, just to see her, and know she was fine. "Thanks Colleen, I mean for everything, if you and Mark hadn't been here for her..." He stopped not wanting to think about the awful things that could have happened to her.

"We were her, thats all that counts, now go on, see your baby." Colleen said.

Scott bent and kissed the shorter woman on the cheek and headed up stairs.

Michelle followed Colleen in the kitchen and Colleen told her what Cassidy had told them last night.

Michelle cursed. "I would love to rip that guys balls off."

"Yea me too, she's just a baby, there some sick ass freaks out there."

They sat down with a cup of coffee. "Dana reminds me of my mom, its all about her, you know, no thought to Cassidy." Michelle said.

"Yea I was thinking the same thing." Colleen said getting up to fix some cinnamon rolls, she figured they could use a bite to eat.

"Umm girl, why were curled up with the reaper in there, last I remember you have a bed." Michelle asked sipping her coffee.

"Umm we just fell asleep watching TV..no big deal." Colleen said trying not to blush.

Michelle laughed. "Don't try that shit with me, something happened, you're even more perkier than usual, in fact your glowing, alright, did you two do the nasty, how is he hung?"

Colleen blushed, her hands kneading the dough for the rolls. "No we didn't have see, he kissed me." She said getting a dreamy far away look on her face.

Michelle grinned. "You look like that from a kiss..I hate to see how you act when he gets around to sliding it to you."

"Michelle..hush, he might hear you." Colleen hissed turning bright red.

Michelle just laughed. "Good might give him the right idea."

Colleen sighed and rolled out the rolls. "Michelle the kiss was so, oh God, it was just so sweet and perfect and he made me feel so special."

Michelle smiled, her friend deserved to be happy, but she needed to have a talk with the dead ass real soon and let him know what she would do to him, if he hurt Colleen.

"Colleen..I'm glad you're so happy..I told you with the right man, it just happens." Michelle said sighing herself as she thought about Scott.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott just sat on the side of the bed looking at his little girl, thanking God she was safe. He felt like shit for making her go to Dana's, God knows that would never happen again. He was going to go visit Dana today, he and a few choice words for her and God help her boy friend. He bent and kissed her forehead gently and got up and headed back downstairs. Scott grinned as he passed Mark, who was snoring like crazy, looked like his resolve to stay away from Colleen was slipping fast.

Scott walked into the kitchen to the scent of cinnamon rolls cooking and fresh coffee.

He smiled as Colleen sat a fresh cup of steaming coffee in front of him. Scott took the coffee and sat down beside Michelle. "Thanks."

"How is she?" Michelle asked.

Scott took a sip of the coffee. "She's still sleeping, she looks exhausted."

Colleen sat down across from the two. "She is, she had been walking for two days trying to get home, I think she was scared to call, afraid you would be mad at her. She's fine, I mean physically she's not hurt, emotionally, well her mother took that jerks side and let him hit her, she's pretty confused."

Scott clenched his fist in anger. "I would love to beat the hell out of both of them, how can Dana do her own kid like that."

Michelle rubbed his back in a calming motion. "I don't understand either, but we just have to make sure in the future, Dana doesn't have the chance to hurt her again."

Scot nodded. "You can bet your ass on that, no more visits and I'm going to make that clear today."

Scott looked at Colleen. "I know you done a lot already, but do you think Cassidy could stay here with you, while me and Michelle ride down to see Dana?"

Colleen rolled her eyes. "Shut up Scott, we're family now, and I love Cassidy, of course she can stay here."

Scott smiled. "Thanks."

Colleen nodded and Michelle turned to give Scott a quick kiss. He smiled and pulled her close. For the first time in a long time, he had someone, not only to share the good times, but the bad times as well, someone who he could share his problems with, Michelle listened to him patiently and most important, she actually cared about his kids, it was written all over his face.

He was building a family here and he knew it, not just Michelle, but Colleen. They bother were special women, he felt lucky that he had met them.

Then his thought went back to Mark, he was going to have to have a talk with him about Colleen, Mark was a grown man, but he didn't want Mark using Colleen, then dumping her, he was going to make sure his friend was on the right page.

Just as Colleen set the rolls on the table, Mark came in rubbing his eyes. "Mornin."

Colleen grinned and handed him a cup of coffee. "Thanks Colleen."

She just grinned and put the plate of rolls on the table. "You guys eat."

Colleen took a seat beside Mark and Michelle had to bit her lip not to laugh as Mark and Colleen tried to look at each other with out the other noticing, it was cute. Colleen would blush every time he brushed against her. Scott noticed too and had to smile at the sappy look on his friends face. Mark had it bad, he just wondered if he knew it yet.

Scott looked up as Cassidy came through the kitchen door. She stopped when she saw Scott afraid he would be mad.

Scott got up and pulled his daughter tightly in his arms. "I'm so glad you're okay baby, I'm sorry I sent you there , it wont happen again."

Cassidy nodded and sniffed away a few tears. "I love you daddy."

"I love you to baby." he said kissing the top of her head.

"Now come on and sit down and eat a little something." He said.

Cassidy nodded and went over and gave Michelle a hug. Michelle smiled. "I'm sure glad to see you."

Cassidy smiled and sat down between Colleen and Michelle.

Colleen put a roll in front of her and got up and poured her some orange juice. "How do you feel this morning?" Colleen said brushing a kiss on top of her head. "Better thanks." Cassidy said smiling.

Mark watched with a smile and Colleen fussed over the girl, she would make a great mother.

"Cassidy, me and Michelle have something to take care of..I want you to stay here with Colleen for today, Okay?" Scott said.

Cassidy looked at her dad. "Okay, but daddy, don't get in any trouble, okay?"

Scott smiled at his daughter. "Don't you worry..everything is going to be fine."

Scott and Michelle gave Cassidy a hug and left, Michelle wanted to get a shower first at her place,it was a two hour drive and Scott couldn't wait to take care of this.

Colleen cleaned up the kitchen and then turned to look at Mark and Colleen. "So me and Cass are going to go buy plants for the backyard today and get a pool ordered..do you want to hang with us today?"

Mark grinned. "I would love to, let me go home and get a shower and changed, I'll be about thirty minutes."

Colleen smiled happily, the whole day with him, what more could she ask for.


	16. Chapter 16

_Takersgurl and I are so stoked that everyone is so into this story, the reviews are awesome, we really, really appreciate them. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Takersgurl and Lucy-Jane_

Chapter 16

Michelle stepped out of her shower, quickly trying to dry herself and get dressed. She and Scott were not going to waste much time before visiting Dana and her pedophile boyfriend. Her stomach was in a constant state of flip-flopping, her nerves in a jumble over the imminent meeting. She knew why…but that thought just made her even madder. She threw on her favorite low rise jeans, wanting to be as comfortable in the upcoming situation. She grabbed a black tank top and slid it on, walking back over to Colleen's side of the house where Scott had gone back to wait for her.

She was just about to open Colleen's door when she noticed a car heading down Scott and Mark's road. Their houses were the last on the road and the car was heading straight for one of their houses. It stopped in front of Scott's house; Michelle took a few steps toward the railing, squinting her eyes to make out the occupants of the car. She recognized the woman immediately.

She turned, quickly sprinting into the house.

"Scott!" She called out from the kitchen as she entered. She strode quickly to the living room, where Scott was already standing.

"What? What is it?" Scott said his eyes full of concern.

Colleen stood in the living room also, holding a cup of coffee. She almost jumped when Michelle came rushing into the room.

"It's Dana…she just got to your house." Michelle said. Her body was shaking; the anticipation was so much that she could barely function.

A dark and angry look passed over Scott's face. He was ready to have it out with Dana once and for all. He then noticed how Michelle was shaking. He was suddenly overcome with the need to comfort her. He'd never dreamt that she would not be able to handle this, he felt guilty for assuming she could handle being dropped right in the middle of his dysfunctional family.

"Michelle, you don't have to go, I can handle this myself. Why don't you stay here and take it easy, there's no need to let her lash out at you, cause if I know her, she will." Scott said, his hands on either of her shoulders.

She shook her head, after taking a deep breath.

"No, Scott, trust me, I can handle her, I've been through a lot worse. Plus, this isn't about me, this is about Cass, and she deserves my support…I'd do anything for her…including throwing myself at the gauntlet for her sake." Michelle said, steadying herself.

Colleen looked at Michelle, confused. She'd never seen her react quite like this. Any normal time she would have already been out the door ready to incapacitate anyone who dared get in her way. She never paced herself or gave herself a second thought. Why was she being so reserved now?

Just then, Cody came stomping in the back door.

"Dad?" He called out, walking into the living room where Scott, Michelle, and Colleen were.

"Dad, you have got to do something, she'd done lost her mind. She's down there, threatening to call the cops on me. She yelled at my girlfriend for trying to turn me against her…I told Shayla to get in the car and go home as quick as she could. It took all I had not to punch that ass she was with in the face…I figured I'd come get you as fast as I could." Cody said, visibly angered.

"Cody, you stay here, Cass is upstairs, make sure she stays here with you and…" Scott turned around and saw the worry on Colleen's face. He knew she wanted to go to…she loved Cassidy dearly and only wanted the best for her.

"Just make sure she stays here." Scott said, taking Michelle's hand as they walked back through the kitchen and out the door, Colleen following close behind.

Mark had seen the car pull up. He noticed almost every vehicle that went down his road since there weren't that many houses near him. He recognized Dana. He felt his blood boil when he saw her and the jerk she was standing so close to as she berated Cody and his girlfriend.

He felt like going down there and beating the living shit out of that bastard and Dana. Right now he didn't care if she was a woman…someone who would stand by while her kid was treated like that was just as much of a culprit. But, in all honestly he'd be doing them a favor by beating them down…he'd be sparing them from the wrath of Michelle…he'd better let them experience that…they certainly deserved it.

He went to his dressed to get dressed and saw Scott, Michelle, and Colleen heading across their backyard toward Scott's. He knew that at the time he shouldn't have thought it, what with everything else going on, but Colleen's body was making him sweat.

Michelle thought her heart was about to pound right through her chest. She wanted so badly to just wail on both Dana and her boyfriend. But she tried to control herself for Scott's sake. After all he was Cassidy's dad and he deserved to tell them exactly what he wanted to.

They could hear someone pounding on Scott's front door as they reached his house and were walking around the side toward the front.

"Scott! Dammit, I know you're here…open the damn door. You took Cassidy without my permission…that's kidnapping you asshole!" They heard Dana yelling over her incessant knocking.

"Dana!" Scott yelled fiercely when his front steps came into view. Dana turned around, fire shooting from her eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are, taking my daughter from me without asking?" She spat from the top of the steps, her arms crossed while her boyfriend lurked behind her.

"This just proves Dana that you, once again, don't have a fucking clue to what's really going on." Scott said. Michelle could see the redness creeping up his face, his anger bubbling at the surface, ready to burst forth.

"I don't have a clue? Are we talking about the time you were doing a different whore every night? Because there was no mystery to that, Scott…who is this? The flavor of the week…pickin' em younger and younger…" Dana started, a smug look on her face.

"Cassidy ran away two days ago…" Scott said, through clenched teeth.

"I figured she just was holed up in her room sulking…you know Scott, you've really made that girl horrible…"

"That's it, Dana!" Scott yelled, viciously cutting her off. She looked shocked over Scott's tone.

"I hope you like your time with that fucking sick bastard because I am going to make sure you never see Cass again." Scott yelled, his voice echoing off the houses walls.

Dana stalked down the steps, her boyfriend following close behind.

"Don't you even dare thinking about keeping my kids away from me, Scott Hall, they deserve to be with me and Greg more than you and you know it…no judge in the world would give you sole custody." Dana said, coming within a foot or two of them. Michelle could feel her restraint dwindling. She done the best she'd ever done the past few minutes, letting Scott be the aggressor, but the thought of that worm hiding behind Dana touching Cassidy was surfacing feelings Michelle had buried deep inside her.

"Well, they would now; considering you've been letting your boyfriend molest her….so how does that work, Dana? Can you tell me that? I guess you're one of those who like to watch?" Michelle said, through clenched teeth.

"How dare you speak to me…Scott, you better learn a little better to keep your whores in line…" Dana started. But the voices faded out of Michelle's mind. She saw Greg almost smile when she'd said something about his molesting Cassidy. She felt like her mind exploded and all that remained was a white hot erupting anger that filled every part of her.

She stepped out from behind Scott and balled up her fist, punching Greg squarely in the nose with all her might. He reeled back, wailing as his hand covered his profusely bleeding nose.

Everyone seemed to be frozen, in awe of the events unfolding in front of them. Michelle stalked after the bleeding target.

"That was for Cassidy…"She said, throwing another punch hitting the same spot, "That was for me, and this," She said, hitting him with the hardest force, "is for every other little girl that's had to deal with someone like you!" She yelled. Greg fell backwards, completely dazed by her attack.

Scott was scared she wouldn't stop and did not want her to do something she would regret…like killing him. He tried to get over to her but was to busy fighting off an unsuccessful attempt by Dana to hit him. She was screaming for him to stop her…screaming for Greg.

Just as Michelle was getting ready to pummel him she felt a large pair of arms lift her around the waist, pulling her away from the man on the ground. She screamed for the person to put her down, flailing as she tried to continue to hit Greg. She was not aware of the tears streaming down her face or the desperation in her voice.

She stopped her erratic behavior when she noticed everyone standing around her, their mouths agape in awe.

Scott composed himself long enough to tell Dana to hit the road. She gathered Greg and ran to the car, screaming at him to take the kids…she never wanted to see any of them again. Michelle then became aware that she was still being held and turned to see who it was. She looked directly at Mark, who now set her down.

He half expected her to now wail on him for holding her back, but she didn't, she stood there, trying to catch her breath…her emotions jumbled.

She looked at Colleen who had tears running down her face to, she looked shocked and inquisitively toward Michelle.

"Michelle…what was that…" Colleen asked, looking straight at her.

"I just sorta…lost it…I guess…" Michelle said, looking away.

"Michelle…we're you…we're you raped?" Colleen asked, at a loss for anything else to say. She felt bad for saying it like that with Mark and Scott as an audience.

Michelle shook her head, still not looking at anyone.

Colleen wondered what in the world happened to Michelle and why she'd never confided in her if it was this bad, "Then what?" She said gently, hoping to ease Michelle's pain.

Michelle looked up at all of them, tears still in her eyes. She opened her mouth as if to say something and closed it quickly, as she felt herself ready to cry. She felt a tear stream down her cheek and bolted, running as fast as she could away from them, her feet barely touching the grass below, Scott called out from behind her.

Running away from it had always worked before.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks once again for the great reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Scott started to take off after Michelle, but Colleen laid a hand on his arm. "Let me talk to her okay, find out whats going on, although I have a good idea." 

Scott wanted to go himself, but he figured Colleen was the better choice, after all the two were best friends, if anyone could break through Michelle's tough shell and find out what was going on, it would be Colleen.

"I guess Michelle isn't the only one who has kept secrets." She said to herself, but Mark heard her, he wondered what kind of secrets Colleen was talking about.

"Scott go and check and Cassidy and Cody, I'm sure they heard every bit of what went on over there, Make sure Cass is okay." Colleen said and took off for Michelle's side of the duplex.

Scott nodded, Colleen was right, Cassidy was his first priority right now, after hearing all that shit she was probably upset.

Colleen walked off and Scott and Mark walked behind her toward the girls duplex, Mark couldn't take his eyes off Colleen, in spite of the bad situation, he was thinking of the sweet kisses he had shared with her last night, Scott watched his friend, He made a note to talk to Mark later after all this shit settled down, after all this the last thing that was needed was Colleen walking around with a broken heart.

Colleen pounded on Michelle's door, but she wouldn't answer. Cassidy walked out on the deck with the spare keys in her hands and handed them to Colleen.

Colleen took them. "I guess you heard the mess that went on down there?"

"Yea, I was watching from the bedroom window upstairs, Michelle beat the crap outta that creep." She said the satisfaction in her voice apparent.

Colleen smiled. "Yea she did, but I need to talk to her, your dad and Mark are on the way over here, I don't think you have to worry about seeing your mama no more." Colleen said giving the girl a hug.

Cassidy nodded. "Somethings wrong with Michelle."

Colleen nodded. "I need to talk to her and find out some stuff, but I promise she will be fine, okay?"

Cassidy nodded. "I better get back inside, before Cody gets mad, he said I should stay inside till dad gets back."

Colleen smile. "You go ahead, I'll be over in a bit."

Cassidy went back inside Colleens. Colleen took a deep breath and unlocked the door and walked in, shutting it behind her.

She heard the TV on in the living room and made her way in there to find Michelle sitting on the couch staring mindlessly at the TV. Colleen sat down beside her. "Michelle what the hell is going on?"

Michelle looked at her friend. "Nothing, I just lost my cool, thats all."

Colleen grabbed Michelle's shoulders. "Cut the crap, this is your sister here, your best friend, what the fuck just happened out there?"

Michelle's carefully built wall collapsed in a second and tears poured down her cheeks. She began sobbing and Colleen pulled her friend in her arms and just let her cry. Michelle sobbed out her pain and Colleen just rubbed her back and let her cry, she knew she would talk when she was ready.

Finally Michelle lifted her head from Colleen's shoulder and Colleen brushed her friends hair back from her face, she got up and brought her a box of tissues and went in the kitchen and made a pot of coffee, she brought the whole pot and two cups in the living room and sat it on the coffee table.

She poured Michelle a cup and one for herself. "Okay now talk to me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott sat on Colleen's couch with Cassidy curled up to his side, she was sad, hurt and confused. Scott tried his best to explain why her mother was so uncaring, but how did you explain that to a child.

Mark and Cody were out on the deck, to give the two some privacy. "Daddy, I just wish mom loved me like a normal mother, ya know?"

Scott kissed his daughter on the temple. "I know baby, but some people just aren't cut out to be parents, and Dana is one of them, it has nothing to do with you, you're a great kid."

"I wish I had a mom like Colleen or Michelle. Michelle really kicked that bozo's ass." Cassidy said smiling.

"Language young lady." Scott said.

Cassidy sighed. "Sorry, but is she okay, she seemed upset and Colleen was worried about her, I could tell."

Scott looked at his daughter. "I think Michelle has some things in her past that kinda came up today, her mother is a lot like Dana, and I think the situation was just too much for her, but she will be fine, okay?" Scott was hoping it would be anyway.

"Things like what happened with Greg?" Cassidy asked.

Scott looked at his little girl. "Yea maybe, I don't know for sure, but baby I need to you to tell me exactly what he did to you."

Cassidy looked embarrassed. "Well its not like he molested me or nothing, it didn't get that far, thats why I ran off, I was scared of what he might do, but he kept watching me, you can tell when a guy is looking at you like that, I told mom, and she said I was being a brat, she didn't believe me, and then I yelled at him to quit staring at me and he pushed me over on the kitchen table and spanked me, thats it, but I knew what he was up to, I'm not stupid, but thats all, after that I took off."

Scott pulled his daughter tighter in his arms thanking God, she had ran off and the pervert didn't have a chance to do any damage to his baby. Now if only Michelle would talk to him, and tell him what was up, he was worried sick about her, he could tell something was wrong this morning, when they had headed over to confront Dana, the girl had been shaking like a leaf, and she never was scared of nothing. He should have insisted she stay here, whatever had happened, it was nothing good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark and Cody sat on the deck, Mark had coffee and Cody had a soda. They had sat and talked about the situation for a while, Cody was upset at the things Dana had said to Michelle, he really liked her, he had heard every word, he also was watching with Cassidy when Michelle had beat the shit out of that pervert. Good for her, he thought.

"Uncle Mark, while we got a few minutes, I want to have a word with you." Cody said.

Mark turned to look at the boy, it sounded serious. "Yea, whats up?"

"Cassidy said you spent the night over here last night?" Cody said.

"Yea, I was worried about them, afraid Dana or that freak of hers might show up, I just wanted them to feel safe." Mark said.

Cody nodded. "Look, Colleen is a real nice lady, a lady, not some ho or ring rat, don't be playing with her, you could hurt her real easy."

Mark looked at the boy shocked. He knew Scott's kids liked Colleen but he had no idea they thought so much of her, especially Cody. "Cody I have no intention of hurting Colleen."

Cody turned to look at Mark. "You already did, when she found out you had been back a couple of days and didn't even drop by to say hi, it hurt her feelings, she don't have to say a word, it was written all over her face, you cant be nice to her one day and ignore her the next."

Mark knew he had been a ass, he was just scared of the powerful way he felt about Colleen after such a short time, he had been trying to avoid her, hoping the feelings would go away. "I was running scared Cody, I really like her, and it scared me just a bit, but I'm done running , and I don't want to do anything to hurt her."

Cody smiled. "Good okay, then, we don't have a problem.."

Mark hid his smile from Cody, by damn the boy was threatening him. Looks like Colleen had a big fan. He shook his head, it just attested to her sweet personality, even Scott liked her, and hell he didn't like too many people.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle sat the coffee cup down and took a deep breath. "Do you remember the summer I was twelve, remember, as usual Mama, wanted me to come stay with her a couple of weeks?"

Colleen frowned. "Yea..me and you was both pissed and throwing fits to get our way, didn't work though. You came back early didn't stay the whole two weeks, you told me your mama got tired of your bitching and sent you home." Colleen said.

Michelle took a deep shuddering breath. "That wasn't exactly the truth, mama had a new jerk in her life, some kid about young enough to be her son, he was like twenty or something, I wasn't there but like one day, Mama was gone at night, and he started coming in my room and touching me, I was scared, I felt so dirty, I didn't know what to do, the second time it happened, I told Mama, she beat my ass for lying, she said I was just jealous and that I didn't want her to be happy."

Michelle stopped for a minute and Colleen took her hand. "Just take your time, okay, we ain't in no hurry."

Michelle smiled a shaky smile at Colleen and took a few steadying breaths. "When he did it a third time, I went nuts, I mean he was a lot bigger than me, but I grabbed the lamp off the table and started busting him up with it, then when he was laid out and bleeding, I called your mama and told her what happened. I know you don't think much of your parents, but she was there in less than an hour, she called the police and then she brought me back home, needless to say after that, I wasn't forced to go with mama anymore, I think your parents got custody of me, although it was never discussed, they never said, your mama just told me I never had to go stay with mama again, she would come visit me when she wanted to see me, which wasn't much thank God."

Tears leaked from Michelle's eyes as well as Colleen's. Colleen couldn't believe Michelle had went through that and never told her. "Michelle he didn't rape you did he?" Colleen asked almost afriad of the answer.

Michelle shook her head. "I'm sure he would have worked his way up to it, given a chance, but no, he touched me like I said and forced me to touch him, but he didn't get a chance to do too much, after that last time, I had enough and went berserk on him."

Colleen started crying and hugged her friend. "I'm so sorry Michelle, why didn't you tell me?"

Michelle was crying to and she hugged her firend back. "I was ashamed, I was afriad you would look at me different, I know better now, but you were the one good thing in my life, I was scared to lose you, and I knew you would blame yourself, for not being there, for not throwing a bigger fit to keep me at your house, I know how you think, I didn't want to poison you with what happened."

Colleen pulled back and looked at her friend. "Michelle you could tell me anything and it wouldn't change how I feel about you, you're my sis, my family girl."

"I know that, I was just so ashamed at the time, I couldn't deal with it, then over the years I buried it, I acted like it never happened, I didn't want to deal with it, so I just shut it up inside myself." Michelle said.

Michelle looked at Colleen. "You telling me theres nothing you ever kept from me?" Michelle had been mostly teasing, she figured Colleen couldn't keep anything from her.

Colleen face immediately closed off and she didn't answer the question. "You feeling some better, I'm going to get Scott, he's worried sick about you."

Michelle noticed the avoidance of the question, but she would revisit it, when she was feeling better, if Colleen was keeping something from her she would find out what it was.

"No, don't, I don't think I can deal with Scott, I made a fool of myself in front of him and Dead ass both, besides if Scott knows what happened to me, he might not even want to see me." Michelle said her old insecurities coming back.

Colleen grabbed her hand. "Stop it, you know better, Scott is crazy about you, what happened to you was not your fault, you were just a little girl, do you really think that matters to Scott, and as far as Mark, he's not the prick you make him out to be, if you had seen him with Cassidy last night, he was so sweet and gentle. No body is going to think any less of you."

Michelle looked up at her friend. "I know you're right, its just hard, I don't want people pitying me."

Colleen looked sternly at her friend."We don't pity you we love you and worry about you, theres a difference.

Michelle looked up at Colleen as she stood. "Can you tell him what happned, I cant talk about it again, not the details, please?"

Colleen bent and hugged her friend. "Yea, I can do that. Scott will be over soon, answer the door will ya?"

Michelle smiled and nodded. Michelle laid back on the couch mentally and physically exhausted. She just hoped Colleen was right, she didn't want Scott looking at her with disgust, like she had looked at herself for a long time.

Colleen entered her back door to find Cody , Cassidy, Mark and Scott sitting at the table talking.

Scott jumped up, worry etched on his face. "How is she?"

"Upset, come on take a walk with me." Colleen said grabbing his hand and leading him out the back door shutting it firmly.

Cassidy looked at Mark and Cody. "What do you think is wrong with Michelle?"

Mark had a pretty good idea, but if Michelle wanted Cassidy to know, that was up to her to talk to the girl, not him. "I'm not sure, but I see that Colleen has a Playstation 3 in there, lets go find a game to play."

Cassidy and Cody got up and followed him, but there mind wasn't really on games right now, both were worried about Michelle.

Scott and Colleen sat down on the bottom steps of the deck and Scott looked at Colleen, he saw that she had been crying and he started to really worry about Michelle. "What is it Colleen?"

Colleen turned her eyes toward the trees, this was till hard for her to think about much less talk about. "Michelle was molested by one of mom's boyfriends when she was twelve, of course her mom didn't believe her and beat her ass for lying, she kept this inside all these years, she didn't even tell me, as usual she was trying to protect me, from the harsh realities of life." Colleen said sounding upset.

Scott dropped his head in his hands. His poor baby, as if she hadn't been through enough in her life, she had been holding this dark secret inside, of course when she had to deal with his family dysfunction this morning, it had brought it all back, she had put herself through that for him and for Cassidy, he realized just how much he cared for her, and now might be fine time to tell her.

"Colleen how is she?"

Colleen shrugged, "Rung out, exhausted physically and mentally, she needs you, she's afraid you are going to feel different about her, afraid she'll lose you, blaming herself, she was just a little girl, I don't know Scott, just be patient with her, and don't throw a pity party for her, that will just piss her off, just be what she need you to be."

Scott nodded. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm not the one who was hurt, she is." Colleen said.

Scott lifted her chin. "Now thats not true is it, I know how much you love Michelle, I know you're feeling every bit of her pain."

"Don't make me start crying again Scott Hall." She said.

Scot smiled. "Sorry..I don't want you blaming yourself either, I know how you think girl, okay?"

Colleen nodded. "Look I'm going to get Cassidy out of here and get her mind off this crap, Cody can come too, but I have the feeling, he's going to want to check on his girl."

"Sure you're up to dealing with a kid?" Scott asked standing.

Colleen slapped his arm. "Stop with the dumb questions, Cassidy is not just some kid..we'll be fine."

Scott grinned. "Mark is waiting too." He said casually.

Colleen didn't disappoint him, she blushed a deep shade of red. "Oh..is he?" She asked trying to act like she didn't care. "Uhh huh..I'm sure he'll hang out with you and Cassidy today." He said smirking.

Colleen gave Scott a look. "You're teasing me, stop it."

"Naw, don't think I will its to much fun." He said as they walked back up the steps. "I left the back door open, just in case she wont answer the door."

Scott nodded. "Thanks Colleen."

Colleen stopped and watched him walk toward Michelle's side of the house she just hoped, he knew the right things to say and do, cause she wasn't sure even how much help she had been to Michelle.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thanks so much for the reviews…here's another chapter for you!**_

Chapter 18

Michelle sat in the same position she had been in since Colleen had left. She'd switched off the T.V. and was sitting there letting the horrible memories surface again. She guessed it was the only way she could truly get rid of them, by facing them. She stood up and aimlessly walked around the apartment. She was feeling desperate, feeling as though she wanted to completely break down but also feeling like she had to maintain a strong front. The jerk had done enough damage to her; he wasn't going to do anymore.

She paced into the kitchen, which was dimly lit by the soft light above her sink. The only sound was the constant hum of her refrigerator. It was an eerie feeling, like the calm before the storm. She glanced around, feeling her anger start to slowly simmer under her skin, making her fingers restless. 

"I hate these damn cabinets…" She said to herself, looking at the white painted wood around her. It was true; she never had liked them and had planned to replace them but hadn't gotten time to actually do it. With her actions threatening to spin out of control she figured now was a good a time as any.

She stomped over to one wall cabinet and yanked open the doors. With a sudden force she ripped the wood from its hinges, dangerously rattling the dishes inside. She repeated with the other side, a few saucers falling, smashing on the ceramic tile below. She was surprised at how much better it made her feel, taking out her frustrations instead of letting the build up inside. She looked up from the shards on the floor to the dishes still resting on the shelves.

She grabbed a large stack of plates and slammed them forcefully towards the floor, pieces scattering in every direction. She grabbed the dividing board and ripped it out, most of the shelves losing support, dumping their contents onto the floor with more gratifying crashes. She moved to the cabinet below, kicked the doors loose of their hinges, quickly swiping the pots and pans out, kicking the board shelves until they were bowed and broken.

She stood moving to the opposite side of the kitchen, repeating her assault on her glass cabinet, smashing the clear glasses against the tiled backsplash.

"Take that, you fucking bastard!" She yelled as she threw the cabinet door, freshly ripped from it's hinges, across the kitchen.

"You will never….hurt me…ever… again!" She yelled pulling the drawers from their holes, silverware and utensils spilling on the floor.

Scott knocked at the sliding door. He didn't see her, but thought he heard a commotion. The glass was incredibly thick so it was impossibly to hear exactly what it was. He unlocked the door and slid it to the side.

His ears were suddenly assaulted with the sounds of splintering wood, breaking glass, and Michelle's angry voice exploding from inside the house.

Concerned, Scott quickly ran in, looking around frantically for Michelle. The sounds were coming directly from the kitchen where he immediately ran to.

It took a minute for his mind to completely comprehend the situation. Broken dishes and glass littered areas of the floor while the cabinets lay in pieces on the floor or in shambles still barely attached to the wall. He looked up to see Michelle in the process of swiping boxes of food to the floor from a cabinet, attempting to dismantle it.

"Michelle!" He called out over the ruckus, trying to step his way around the piles of debris. She was so consumed with her emotions she did not hear him.

"And that is for you, Mother, I guess I have you to thank for this too, mother!" She said as the door she was yanking on finally gave way.

Scott knew what she was doing now; she was letting it out. He could only imagine what kind of frustration she was harboring after all these years of hiding it inside. It hurt him to see a woman he cared so much about, be in so much pain. He wished he could find this creep and do to him what Michelle had done to Greg earlier. Nobody deserved this kind of mental torture.

"Michelle!" He said, stepping towards her, catching her wrist from pulling another door open. He had to actually fight a bit to control her, her strength was surprisingly powerful.

"I have to hurt him!" She yelled, almost in hysterics, a steady flow of tears cascading down her face, "I have to hurt him, I want to hurt somebody!" She yelled, collapsing into sobs, losing her stamina.

Scott pulled her back to him, his arms around her holding her arms still as she sank to the floor. He sat with her, holding her tightly. He let her shoulder cradle his chin as he kept her close to him. She needed to feel goodness, she needed to feel something positive and by God he was going to be there for her.

Mark watch as Cassidy and Cody seemed to be temporarily alleviated of the situation for the time being. Cassidy was taunting Cody as she creamed him in a race on Need for Speed: Underground 2.

"Yeah, keep talking little sis, this is just a game, you think your so big and bad lets get my 'Vette out there with your little bike and see who wins that!" Cody said as his on screen persona crashed into a telephone pole.

"Yeah, yeah, sore loser!" Cassidy sing songed as she finished first.

Mark smiled. He had never been a big kid person, but Scott's had always been a cut above in his eyes, he made a special place in his heart for them. He only hoped Cassidy would make it out of this okay. She seemed to be doing okay so far. She seemed to have a good head on her shoulders, she'd known the situation she was in was no good and left before anything else could have happened.

"Nice job distracting them…"Colleen whispered as she walked up behind Mark. He jumped noticeably, swearing under his breath, not expecting anyone.

"Jesus, you scared me…" He said, whispering back, trying not to distract Cody or Cassidy. He couldn't help but smile a bit, if he was going to be surprised by anyone, Colleen would be his first choice.

"I noticed…sorry, I really didn't mean to." Colleen said blushing as Mark smirked at her.

"I bet you didn't, coffee?" He said, cocking an eyebrow at her. She shook her head, turning towards the kitchen as a large smile spread across her face. She poured both of them a cup and sat at the kitchen table. Mark pulled a chair so that he was sitting right next to her, their thighs touching.

Colleen smiled again, taking a sip of coffee. Her smile disappeared though as she thought of Michelle. It bothered Colleen that Michelle'd never told her about this. Although the way Michelle's mother was, she couldn't say it was hard to believe. Thinking back, it almost should have been expected. She could remember how on edge Michelle had been that week, how different she'd acted, the way she'd cried in her sleep.

Mark noticed the way she furrowed her brow that she was in deep thought, obviously conflicted about something…he assumed it was Michelle but had a feeling there was more to it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mark said, nudging her with his elbow.

"Just thinking….about Michelle…" Colleen said, unsure of whether she should disclose this to Mark.

"She tell you what was wrong? I figured you two didn't keep too many secrets." Mark said, laying his arm over the back of her chair. Colleen suddenly felt guilty. She couldn't very well be mad and Michelle for withholding with out marking herself a hypocrite. She bit her lower lip thinking about it.

"Yeah, she told me…don't tell her I told you…but it might help you understand her a bit better…she told me her mom's boyfriend basically molested her when she was 12…that's why she was so hyped up over this ass…brought everything back. I feel kinda bad. I was always really hard on my mom. She wasn't very maternal…but she saved Michelle, I have to respect her for that, without her I may have lost my best friend.' Colleen said, feeling herself become suddenly and incredibly emotional. She covered her quivering lips with her hand and tried to blink back her tears.

For someone who'd said he didn't need anybody else in his life, Mark sure had got himself in deep. He felt a strong squeezing in his chest when he saw Colleen at the borderline of a breakdown. He surrounded her with his arms, pulling her into his chest. It almost shocked him, how right it felt to have her against him.

"She's a strong girl, Colleen…anyone can see that…if anyone can make it out of it she can." Mark said, one hand softly stroking her curly hair.

"Mark…I've never seen her this bad…I just don't want her to hurt all by herself." Colleen said, wiping tears from her cheeks. Mark put a finger under her chin, helping her to meet his eyes.

"You know your love for her is strong enough the two of you will never be by yourselves. Plus, she's got Scott wrapped around her finger." Mark said.

"What?" Colleen said, looking shocked. She knew Michelle was a powerful woman, but she didn't think anyone would ever tame completely the man who once referred to himself as being 'more handsome than 10 movie stars.'

"That man is in love with her worse than I've ever seen him or anyone for that matter." Mark said, smiling; glad to have helped her crying subside. He didn't ever want to see her shed anymore tears if he could help it. Boy, he was falling fast.

Colleen smiled slightly. It eased her a bit that Michelle had finally had someone other than her. Colleen had a sneaking suspicion that she would soon, too, having someone else in her life.

Mark looked down at her lips, that were almost inescapable as he leaned down, pressing his lips softly to hers, almost teasing. He baited her, his tongue gently nudging her lips. It was then that Colleen took the initiative and parted her lips, her tongue prodding his lips to relinquish their fortress, which they did with hardly a fight.

He placed one hand softly behind her head, his large fingers entangling themselves in her tresses. He pulled her closer, his arms encircling her.

Colleen let her body go as her arms snaked around his neck. His skin was so warm and inviting…not clammy and cold like Michelle had joked it would be. She smiled against his lips as she thought of it.

"What's so funny?" Mark said, breaking the kiss briefly.

"Oh, nothing…" Colleen said, a smile still playing on her lips. Mark was about to protest, but Colleen leaned back in, pressing her lips against his. Mark didn't fight it; her lips…her kisses were so sweet there was no need to argue when he could taste her.

Suddenly the two of them felt as if there was a presence in the room and opened their eyes, their lips still connected.

"See…I told you Uncle Mark liked you!" Cassidy said, giggling.

Colleen felt her face blush hot being caught in the act. But as much as she thought she would be, she was not ashamed. She'd always been embarrassed or ashamed of anything even remotely sexual before. It was odd to actually be proud of feeling something like this as a good thing.

"Yeah, I guess you were right, Cass." Colleen said looking at Mark, who looked slightly embarrassed also, but far from regretful.

Maybe Michelle was right once again. The right guy did make all the difference.

"Cassidy…I was gonna see if you want to go shopping…just get out of the house for a bit…" Colleen said, finding it impossible not to smile.

"You wanna go pick out a sexy bra for Mark?" Cassidy said, giggling again.

Mark about choked as he began to sip his coffee. Colleen patted his back as he struggled to catch his breath, finding it hard not to find her words amusing.

"Cass, that's one of those things that Dad keeps telling you is sort of an inappropriate remark. You know that whole speech about discretion? This would have been a good time to use it." Cody said, putting Cassidy into a mock headlock.

"Let go you big ape!" She said, laughing.

"Hey, Colleen," Cody asked, turning semi-serious, "Do you think it'd be alright if I went over to my girl's house? I just wanna make sure she's okay."

"Yeah, you're Dad figured you'd want to and said it was fine. Just don't be back too late…or call us and let us know where you're at." Colleen said, waving her hand.

Mark grinned, still slightly coughing. Colleen sure was good and taking the upper hand with kids. She seemed like she'd be a perfect mother.

'_Maybe you could help her out in that department…'_ A voice inside his head inserted. Normally he'd been choking again, but he couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Thanks, I promise I'll call." Cody said, looking relieved as he headed out the door.

"Uncle Mark, are you going shopping with us?" Cassidy asked.

"I ain't much of a shopper…plus, I think it'd be good for you girls to be alone…" Mark said as Colleen started to protest. Colleen relented. Mark was right…it'd probably be better for it to be a girls only event. She was disappointed hoping to have a bit more time with Mark.

"I'll hang around here at least till you all get back…coffee's better here." Mark said, winking at Colleen.

She felt like she could jump up and scream to the heavens. He was going to wait around for her…whether he meant it literally or figuratively didn't matter, either was more than she could have ever expected.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks so much for the great reviews..please keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Colleen wheeled the cart through the large garden center. She was determined to get her mind off secrets hers and Michelle's. 

Her heart broke every time she thought of what had happened to Michelle. She had even called her Mom, while Cassidy was looking over flowers earlier, she had thanked her mother, and actually had the first descent talk she had ever had with her.

"Okay..heres that grass you wanted." Cassidy said coming over rolling another cart. "Prairie drop seed grass, right?

Colleen smiled. "Thats right, you're a lot of help Cass. Now I got all the flowers, I got a ton of different varieties , its going to be like the secret garden, when we get done,,we got the pool ordered..I'm going to call the contractors when we get all the landscaping done, should take less than a week if we work some each day."

Cassidy grinned. "This is going to be so much fun, thanks for letting me help."

Colleen smiled. "You're welcome..I'm glad I'm going to have some company."

"Colleen, whats wrong with Michelle?" Cassidy asked.

"Cass, thats something she will have to tell you when she feels up to it, but today brought up a lot of bad stuff for her, and she's hurting right now, so don't ask her too much too soon, okay?"

Cassidy nodded. "I wont, I think Michelle is really cool the way she beat that jerk up today, she don't take crap off people, does she?"

Colleen laughed. "No Michelle is definitely a tough one."

Unlike her, Colleen thought, she thought about the year she had lived with Ben, the way he had treated her, he had drained her money like a leech, he had used her, abused her, Colleen shuddered when she thought about the nights he came home drunk, she had tried to tell him no, but he had hit her and forced himself on her, it had happened too many times to count.

Colleen was so uptight for a reason, sex turned her off, because, it had only brought pain and humiliation to her, Ben used to call her fat and ugly. Colleen was ashamed she had let him treat her like that, and the sad thing was if, he hadn't left her at the alter, she would have married him, she was a idiot, what the hell was wrong with here? She had hid it from Michelle at the time, because she knew Michelle would have tried to kill Ben, and also because she didn't want her best friend to know what a loser, dumb ass she was.

Mark's sweet kisses made her feel wonderful, but the problem was she knew, that she wasn't going to enjoy sex, in her experience it was a painful thing, that only served men, as attracted as she was to Mark, she knew if he took it further, she would probably freeze up and make a fool of herself.

Being raped night after night by the man that professed to love you, had left a mark on Colleen, one she wasn't sure she could get rid of.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark jumped up off the couch when he heard a soft knock at the front door. He opened it to find Scott standing there looking rung out. "Come on in man, Cass and Colleen went shopping and Cody went to his girl's house."

Scott came in and sat on the couch. "How's Michelle, Colleen filled me in a little."

Mark sat down beside his friend. "I don't know, maybe better, she destroyed her kitchen, I think its good she got her anger out, I just got done cleaning that up. She cried herself into exhaustion, she's sleeping now."

Mark put his hand on his friends shoulder. "She's strong, you know that, she is going to be fine."

"I know, but Mark, I love her and I want her with me..I'm going to ask her to move in with me and the kids." Scott said looking to see his friends reaction.

"Thats great Scott, but do you think the kids will be okay with it?" Mark asked.

"Cody yea, he adores her..I think Cassidy is warming up to her, but Michelle needs me, all the time, not just after the kids go to bed at night, I want her with me, I want to take care of her."

Mark nodded, he already knew his friend was crazy about Michelle and this just confirmed it. "Well go for it, at our age, love don't come around that often."

"Yea, thats the truth, I'm not wasting one more minute with Michelle." Scott said.

Scott turned to look at Mark. "So what are you up to with Colleen, I hope this ain't some game you're playing. You're my best friend, but if you're messing with that girls head, I'll kick your ass." Scott said.

"Gee I just love your high opinion of em." Mark said rolling his eyes.

"C'mon Mark, you and me both are not exactly angels, and we both have used out fair share of women, I just don't want you hurting her, cause if you do, Michelle will cut your balls off, you know that right?" Scott asked.

"I'm not planning on hurting her, I like her okay, besides, Cody already threatened me." He said grinning.

Scott laughed. "Thats my boy..He really likes Colleen and so does Cassidy."

Mark nodded. "Yeah, she would make a really great mom, huh?"

Scott looked at his friend shocked, a statement like that coming from Mr. Happy and single, was scary. "Thinking about donating some time and effort into making her a mother?" Scott asked smirking.

Mark just shrugged. "Maybe."

Scott just shook his head, Mark had it as bad as he did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colleen backed her truck up to the backyard and got out dropping the bed. Mark came out on the deck. "I thought when ya said shopping, you was talking about girl stuff like clothes."

Cassidy jumped out of the truck. "Nope, I told you Uncle Mark, we're landscaping the back yard and then next week, Colleen is having a big pool put in."

Mark smiled at the girls excitement. He watched as the girls started unloading the stuff. "Hold up, I can unload all that, it looks heavy." Mark said coming down the steps to the back of the truck. He pulled the tillers out first and then started unloading the plants and seeds. Cassidy and Colleen carried the small things.

When they had everything unloaded, Mark walked over. "I'm going home for a bit, I'll be back in a little while, I'll even help if ya want me to."

Colleen nodded as she watched him walk off, she couldn't help but be a little disappointed, she was getting to where she wanted to be around him all the time, she knew men didn't like clingy woman, especially ones who they weren't even sleeping with, when he found out how bad she was at actual sex, he would probably run from her and never look back.

Cassidy seen the look on her face. "Come on, you need to get out of those baggy clothes, lets go get you in something that will knock his socks off when he gets back."

Colleen looked at Cassidy. "No..I'm just going to get dirty anyway."

Cassidy grabbed her hand. "Come on, I may not have a body yet, but I know what looks good, besides its hot, the less you have on the better."

Colleen just shrugged and let Cassidy lead the way back to her house, what did she have to lose.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott sat beside Michelle on her bed, she had just woke up, and he handed her a cup of coffee. "Thanks." She said giving him a small smile.

Scott just smiled and settled beside her on the bed. "Scott I'm sorry I went nuts like that."

Scott put his arm around her shoulder. "Don't apologize, you have every right to be angry, Michelle don't try to lock the anger in, it will just get worse."

Michelle nodded, she guessed he was right, she did feel better. "I need to clean up that mess." She said sitting the cup down.

Scott stopped her. "I already did. Just relax."

"How's Cass?" Michelle asked.

"Right as rain, her and Colleen are digging in the back yard and planting all kinds of stuff, she's having a ball." Scott said.

Michelle smiled. "Leave it to Colleen to get her mind off everything, how's Colleen?"

Scott sighed. "Worried about you, upset, but hiding it in front of Cassidy."

"Thats why I never wanted her to know, I knew it would eat at her." Michelle said laying her head on Scott's shoulder.

Scott stroked her hair. "Colleen is strong , just like you, she'll be fine."

Michelle lay against Scott, she felt like she drew strength just from touching him. "Michelle?"

"Hmmm." She answered feeling good from his hand rubbing her head. "I love you."

Michelle's eyes popped wide open and she just started at him, she seen the truth in his beautiful brown eyes. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, in spite of everything, he loved her. "I love you too Scott." She said laying her head on his chest hugging him.

"Good, cause I want you to move in with me and the kids." Scott said kissing the top of her head.

When she didn't respond, Scott lifted her chin. "If you're not ready, you can tell me, I wont get mad." He said.

Michelle looked at him, she wanted more than anything to be with him all the time, with him she felt safe and loved. "It's not that, I want to Scott, I hate you having to leave me every night and sneak off, its just Colleen."

Scott figured that was the problem."Hell she can move in too...I don't care."

Michelle smiled up at him. "Thats very sweet, but theres no way Colleen would do that, she would feel like a fifth wheel. I know she'll tell me to get off my ass, and go for it..I just don't want her to be lonely."

"We live next door, no way is she going to get lonely, Cass practically lives at her place." Scott said.

Michelle smiled. "True, well okay Mr, Hall, you got yourself a roomie, but I want you to talk to the kids first and make sure there cool with it.

"Thats what I'm going to do now, you round up Colleen, and I'll take Cass home and call Cody and have a talk with them."

Michelle got up and started to get dressed, she was already feeling better, now that she had dumped her pent up anger and exposed her dark secret, she felt like she could begin to heal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassidy and Colleen had been working a couple of hours. Cassidy had talked her into putting on a tight pink midriff top, that she felt like she was pured into, and tiny pink cargo shorts that barely covered her butt, she felt like a hooker, but Cassidy said she looked hot, Mark however had never came back and Colleen figured he got busy with something else.

"Hey guys."

Colleen stood and smiled at her friend. "Hey girl."

Michelle took in Colleen's appearance, she might dress like this in the house, but hell she was outside, it was daylight. "Girl, wheres the rest of your clothes?" Michelle asked teasing.

Colleen blushed and noticed Scott was looking at her strangely too, she felt like crawling in a hole. "Umm its hot out here..." She used as an excuse.

"Sure is." Scott said smirking at her.

Colleen just shook her head.

Scott grinned and called Cassidy. "Time we go home, we have some things to talk about."

Cassidy nodded and gave both girls a hug. "Alright Colleen, come on we need to eat and talk." Michelle said heading back toward their house.

Colleen puled the warmed up apple pie from the microwave and topped it with ice cream, she set a piece in front of Michelle and one at her place , then poured them some coffee. "Michelle are you okay?"

Michelle took a bite of the pie. "I will be, I pretty much destroyed my kitchen today, it felt good, I been holding in the anger for a lot of years, it feels good to let it out, to let it go."

Colleen picked at her pie. She was still a little upset that Michelle hadn't confided in her, but in a sense she could understand it, Michelle was trying to protect her,just like she always did.

"Hey you..You never pick at your food, whats wrong?" Michelle asked.

Colleen looked at her friend. "I'm just so pissed that shit happened to you, and I was useless as usual, I couldn't even help you."

Michelle got up and came over to sit beside her friend. "You're not useless Colleen, and you know it makes me mad when you put yourself down, you're my best friend, and you have been there for me, I was a kid at the time and I couldn't deal with it, I closed it off and pretended it didn't happen, anytime I did think about it later and think about telling you, well I didn't see the point of upsetting you with shit that happened a lifetime ago."

Colleen nodded. "Okay...I just want you to be okay." She said hugging her friend.

"I am okay, and I'm going to get past this, but why don't you tell me what the hell you're hiding from me, I admit after the breakup, with ass wipe, after catching him with my dear mother, I been off my game or I would have sniffed something out sooner, what the hell did you not tell me?" Michelle asked.

Colleen got defensive, the last thing Michelle needed was her crap, she had enough to deal with. "I'm not hiding anything, I don't know what you're talking about."

Michelle looked at her friend catching her eyes with her own. "You're a terrible liar Collen, that why when we got in trouble, I always was the talker, you cant lie for shit. When I asked you if you had ever not told me something, I was just joking, but you changed the subject in two seconds flat, tell me."

Colleen shook her head. "Theres nothing to tell."

Michelle looked at her friend, she was being stubborn, and that worried Michelle, it must be pretty dam bad, if she was scared to tell her, Colleen was probably trying not to upset her. "Colleen I think if I can trust you with what I just told you today, you can trust me."

Colleen looked at her friend. "Its not that I don't trust you, it just it will serve no purpose to tell you except to upset you, and you don't need that."

Michelle took Colleen's hand. "Talk to me sis."

Colleen gave a great sigh. "Okay if you really want to know, the whole year I lived with Ben, he beat my ass for fun and he raped me whenever I didn't give in to his sexual demands, I was worthless in bed, so to make it more exciting he liked to hurt me, so at least he got some reaction out of me."

Michelle felt her blood temper go through the roof, that fucking little worm, she should have killed him that day, no wonder Colleen thought sex was no good, that little fucker had screwed her up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Colleen looked back at Michelle. "Because this was happening the same time ,ass wipe was making you crazy and running around on you, I had moved in with Ben, we didn't see each other everyday no more, it was easy enough to hide, and Ben was real careful where he put bruises, I didn't want you to end up in jail for killing him."

Michelle didn't know what to say. She should have known Colleen was acting weird , thinking back on she could see thats when Colleen had started losing her self confidence, but she had been too wrapped up in her problems.

"Colleen I'm sorry." She was worried because Colleen had talked about it like she talked about going to the grocery store, like it was no big deal, if she didn't deal with it, it was going to blow up in her face at some point.

Colleen waved her hand in the air. "Its done and over Michelle, I don't think about it no more, and I don't want to talk about it, so how are you and Scott, everything good between you guys, he was so concerned for you this morning."

Michelle smiled. "He told me he loved me and he asked me to move in with him."

Colleen squealed and jumped up hugging her friend. "See I told you he was perfect for you, I had a feeling about that man , fist time I seen him, see I was right."

Michelle grinned. "Yea you was, but I want to make sure you're cool with this."

Collen frowned and then it dawned on her. "Don't baby me Michelle, I'm a grown woman, I will be fine and you're still going to be close enough I can bug the hell outta you."

Michelle hugged Colleen. "I just want you to be happy."

Colleen pulled back and grinned. "I am happy, happy you found a great guy you can trust, okay?"

Michelle nodded and they sat back down to eat the forgotten pie.

It wasn't until Michelle was headed over to Scott's that realized Colleen had side stepped her once again by bringing up Scott and changing the subject. Michelle shook her head, Colleen wasn't going to get rid of her so easily, she knew Colleen had buried her pain deep, but she couldn't hide it forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark cursed up a storm as he stomped through the trees and over the bridge. He had went home to catch the mailman, he was expecting a part for one of his Harley's, his dumb ass had fell asleep laying on the couch waiting, he slept three hours and now he still had to go to the post office and wait in line tomorrow.

Not to mention the fact, he had told Colleen, he would be back to help her, she probably was mad, women got mad when you did shit like that, he was just starting to get to know her, he didn't want to fuck it up, this early on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colleen was pretty tired, she hadn't even went up to shower yet, she lay on the couch wathcing the news. She needed to get a shower and get out of this ho clothes as she called them, the top was so tight, she couldn't even draw a good breath in, course it did make her boobs look bigger, she though smiling.

She heard her door bell ring and frowned, wondering who would come over this late, maybe Michelle.

She got up and opened the door to find Mark standing there looking a little flustered. "Mark, come on in." She said smiling up at him.

Mark was relieved she didn't seen mad, then he seen what she had on and his heart stopped, what the fuck? He thought.

Colleen seemed oblivious to his stare. "Would you like some tea, we could sit on the deck and have some if you want?

Mark worked to get his mouth to work. "Ahh that would be real good."

Colleen smiled and turned toward the kitchen, when Mark got a look at that fine ass packed in those tiny shorts, his dick stood up and practically waved hello. Mark figured the best thing to do was drink the tea and cut a path for home and a cold shower.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thanks for all the reviews, enjoy! P.S. Thanks, thanks, thanks for all the reviews!**_

Chapter 20

"So…where am I going to be sleeping?" Michelle asked coyly, standing at the foot of Scott's bed. "I didn't know if there was a specific guest room you were going to set aside for me…" She said smirking at him.

Scott set her suitcase down and looked at her with a mischievous glare. 

"I see your sense of humor is back…" Scott said, walked towards her with implied slowness.

"That's one thing you can almost always count on with me…that and I'll attack anyone I disagree with at the drop of a hat." She said, crossing her arms over her chest, still smirking.

It didn't matter how many times they were together, seeing him in all his manliness, that big hunk of man was enough to send a shiver down her spine when he looked at her. Right now he was causing all sorts of reactions.

"Is that all?" Scott said as he stood only inches from her. He softly pulled her to him, bending to nibble her neck.

Her eyelids fluttered downward as it was hard to focus on much else than his warm breath cascading against her neck as his lips pressed tantalizingly against her skin.

"Yeah…that I'll never get tired of that…" She said softly giggling as he passed over a tender spot. Scott smiled.

"Oooh…looks like I found another tickle spot…" He said as he gently prodded his fingers against her sides. She squirmed trying to get away from him as she continued to laugh. Scott held tight to her, continuing to torment her senses as his fingers tickled her sensitive flesh.

They collapsed on the bed, both of them laughing as their eyes met. The laughter died out but their smiles remained as they gazed at each other.

"I'll never get tired of loving you, either…" Michelle whispered. She never thought a man would have such a profound effect or power over her like Scott did. She knew that they still would face a bit of an uphill climb with their age difference, but the people that really mattered to Michelle were gracious and that was all that mattered to her. She'd been so overbearing with everyone else in her life, trying to compensate for the lack of control she had when she was younger that she never thought she wanted to be held down like that again. With Scott it was different though; he had the power over her but was not holding it over her, not keeping her down like people in her past had.

"I don't think I could ever get tired of loving you, either, even with all the threats of physical violence." Scott said, softly tweaking her nose. She smiled, blushing slightly.

"Sorry about that…I was just trying to be careful…I didn't want to get hurt…" She said her voice cracking as she bit her lip. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she realized that she had never ever admitted it to herself that she had ever been hurt. She'd just always made herself appear strong… like she was strong enough to take all the abuse and that it didn't affect her…she'd tricked herself into thinking that every bad thing in her life didn't really affect her when in all certainty and reality it had left deep, untreated emotional scars.

"You know you don't have to act so strong around me…I have seen you naked…" Scott said, brushing her tears away with his thumb. She smiled. If there was one thing she could appreciate in a person it was their humor.

"You are so good for me…I'm glad you kept pestering me…" Michelle said still smiling.

"Anytime…" Scott whispered, pulling her close to him, dipping his lips to hers. He rolled on his back, pulling her on top of him.

"So, what do Cass and Cody think about me movin' in?" Michelle said, sitting up, straddling him.

"A few months ago I would have never have believed it, but they're actually excited. I didn't think Cass would ever let me love anyone ever again. If it weren't for you and Colleen I don't know what kind of mess we'd still be in. You don't know how much she looks up to you." Scott said, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm crazy about her, Scott, she is a really good kid. She was before too, it was just harder to see. Believe it or not, she reminds me a lot of me when I was her age." Michelle, said, smiling as she thought of the terror she used to be at school.

"Are you implying that you've changed, cause I'd like to know how…" Scott teased.

Michelle slapped his chest. "Keep it up and there's gonna be no dessert for you…" She said, raising her eyebrows at him.

_Meanwhile…_

Mark took his glass of tea from Colleen, following her outside, finding it difficult to keep his eyes from continuously wandering to her well-endowed backside that made him practically drool uncontrollably.

He was having trouble remembering why he had been wanting to leave so quickly before. His mind and body were consumed with drinking in every visual inch of her. He sat down, adjusting himself as Colleen turned to go back in the kitchen for some lemon slices. He could feel himself starting to sweat, blaming it on the Florida humidity, but knowing full well it was caused by another source.

He knew he was going to have to get closer to her soon, before he completely lost control of himself. He caught Colleen's eye as she closed the sliding door, noticing how she blushed and bit her bottom lip as she smiled.

He grabbed her wrist as she past him, pulling her to him as she basically fell into his lap, the lemon slices spinning lazily on the wood of the deck.

"Mark what the…" She said giggling, taken by surprise.

Mark did not give her much more chance to protest, his free hand cupping her face, bringing her lips to his, his other arm snaked securely around her hips, planting her firmly in his lap. He could feel himself quickly losing what little self resolve he had left, unable to control his body's primordial reaction to their sensuous contact.

Colleen tried to rid her mind of all thought, wanting to give her full attention to Mark's blatant invitation. She wanted more than ever at this very minute to be able to give her full self up to passion, but she just couldn't let it happen. She knew Mark was different, she could tell that by the fact that he hadn't been constantly putting her down, making her feel like it was a privilege to kiss the ground he walked on. She wanted to be able to make herself able to be in a relationship, but she didn't see it happening.

As much as she hated it, Ben's face popped into her mind, the meanness that used to be a constant fixture in his expression whenever they were intimate. She felt a sickening feeling in her gut, trying to block her mind from its psychological ploy. She wanted so badly to move on, forget the abuse, but hiding it had certainly not done the trick.

Mark could tell she was tensing up, he felt slightly foolish as he kissed her. Some would consider him an asshole, forcing him on her like this when they technically weren't an item. But since when did he care about technicality? He knew his feelings were strong for this women, stronger than he had ever thought, overriding his own reservations. He let his hand caress her back, hoping to ease her nerves.

Colleen tried to let him calm her, trying to ease her mind of all thought, all restriction. She felt her pulse quicken when his lips left hers and slowly traveled along her jaw line, his lips almost soft and fluttering. It felt like a jolt of electricity when she felt his hot breath on her neck, followed by his soft lips.

Mark could tell she was still slightly timid. He didn't know much else to do to coax her into submission. He was losing control with his own body…how was he supposed to control someone else's.

Colleen jumped when she felt Mark's lap under her move. It took her a moment before she finally realized what exactly it was that had prodded her scantily clad backside. She felt herself in a panic, her blood running cold. She hadn't been this close to sex in a long, long while and it scared her, more than she thought. Suddenly nothing felt good, everything made her feel dirty and nervous. Mark noticed her sudden change in mood and removed his lips from her.

"Colleen?" He said, worried over her nervousness.

"Mark…I'm sorry…"She said, fighting back tears, "I just can't do this, I'm sorry…" She said, running to her sliding door, opening it, and disappearing inside. She ran through the house, upstairs to her room, her cries muffled by her hands covering her face.

Mark was flabbergasted. He thought if anything he would be the one that would run away from a relationship. Here he'd basically laid his cards on the table and she ran away screaming. For the life of him, he would never understand women, they were so damn complicated. No matter how much drama there might be, Mark couldn't help but be taken by this one. Colleen was completely different from the women he used to surround himself with, which was probably a good thing. He stood running his hand through his hair, walking toward her sliding door.

He went to pull on it and it didn't budge. He tried again with greater force with no change in result. He rapped on the door with his knuckles.

"Colleen?" He called out. No answer. He waited a few moments, knocking again. When he still got no reaction he began banging on the door, becoming worried.

Colleen lay face down on her bed, tears pouring from her like rain, her pillow absorbing them. She felt like such a fool. She'd let her body take over in a situation she should have kept her head in. If she hadn't let her emotions get so swept up, she could have stopped it long before they got this far. She knew it would all lead up to a big disappointment. He'd be expecting some minx in bed, somebody who could actually please him and it hurt her even more that she wanted to, thinking however, that she would never amount to anything beneath the sheets. She couldn't take the rejection, she was too enamored of Mark and to have him think bad of her would tear what little sanity she had left.

She heard him knocking and tried to ignore it. A huge part of her was aching to let him in, let him hold her, let him into her life. But how big of a loser would she look like, telling him that she could never satisfy him. She'd never wanted to more than this, which made her even sadder that she felt like she couldn't. She put her pillow over her head, trying to block out his knocking when they became louder and more forceful.

"Please, Mark, please…" She whimpered, "Please just go…" hoping that her words, however meekly they were spoken, would have some effect.

Mark stood, his hands on his hips, staring into the clear glass of the sliding door, perplexed. Everything had been going as well as he could possibly have wished for. Yeah, he had a boner. What did she expect, they were making out and hell, look at what she was wearing. Any man with half a pulse could get excited by that. It wasn't though, like he was going to force himself on her…he wasn't that kind of guy, maybe she thought he was. Whatever the problem was, she sure wasn't acting like she wanted to share.

He wasn't done with this. Maybe Michelle could shed some light on the subject, she had a spare key to Colleen's anyway, she could check on her. He just hoped his balls were safe when he would have to tell her he'd sent her running into the house. He sighed heavily, traipsing down the steps, he'd seen Michelle heading to Scott's, seemed like she was still there, every light on her side was off.

Mark walked across the darkening yard toward Scott's house. He laughed to himself when he thought of how Scott would say at their poker games that he would never get tied down by a woman ever again. He knew a lot of the guys said that, just blowin' hot air, but out of all of them, he thought Scott would be the least likely to ever get smitten again. No matter how Michelle had been the first time Mark had met her he had to admit she was almost a perfect compliment to Scott…she was exactly what he needed. If only the guys could see him now.

Mark and Michelle had been getting along a lot better lately. She'd stopped giving him the evil eye every time he came around, she hadn't threatened him in a while…he really hoped Michelle wouldn't go off on him…he would rather his genitalia stay intact.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks once again for the awesome reviews..Please keep them coming.**

* * *

Mark banged at Scott's door and kept banging till a irritated Scott appeared at the door. "Damn Mark, what the fuck do you want?" 

Mark pushed past him. "Wheres Michelle?"

Scott looked at his friend and saw that he was upset. "Whats wrong?"

Mark sighed. "Colleen, things been going great between us, I was on the deck kissing her, and she just freaked out and ran in the house, locked me out, she wont answer the door."

Scott frowned, he knew Colleen was crazy about Mark, that didn't sound right.

Michelle walked in and saw Mark's face. "Whats wrong?"

"Colleen freaked out on me when I kissed, her, and before ya try kill me, I swear thats all I did, she ran in the house and locked me out."

Michelle cursed. "Fuck, I knew this was going to happen..I need to go talk to her."

Mark stepped in front of her. "Hold up just a minute here, I would love to know whats going on here, I happen to like Colleen a lot, I feel like I sacred her to death, I don't wanna fuck this thing up between me and her, I just need your key so I can go talk to her, but if you can shed some light on whats wrong with her, it would help me out."

Michelle stared at him for a minute. "I know you mean well, but we take care of each other."

"Michelle."

Michelle turned around to look at Scott. "yeah."

"Honey..maybe you should let Mark try to work this out with Colleen." Scott said realizing that she had a tough time letting anyone have control over something she considered hers.

"Michelle I'm worried sick about her, if I cant help her, I'll call you and have you come over." Mark said looking at the dark haired woman.

Michelle turned to look at Scott. "I need to talk to Mark for a few minutes, I'll be up in a little while."

Scott walked over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Okay."

Mark followed Michelle out to the deck where she sat down in one of the chairs. Mark sat in the other one. "Mark, Colleen likes you a lot, too much really, she don't think she's good enough for you."

Mark jumped up. "Why the fuck would she think that, Colleen's the sweetest girl I ever met, she's wonderful."

Michelle nodded. "You're right, she is, she doesn't know that though, that fucker Ben really messed her up, I was going through some heavy shit at the time, and Colleen was living with him, I didn't know what was going on or I would have killed him." Michelle said clenching her fist.

Mark got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Thats her ex-fiancée?"

"Yea..I didn't know what had happened until earlier when I was talking to Colleen about some shit I hadn't told her about and well, she spilled some stuff to me..." Michelle's voice cracked and Mark knew she was very upset about whatever it was, it must be bad.

Michelle swiped a tear from her cheek. "That no good bastard, raped her , more than once, he hurt her, beat on her and ran her down till, she didn't have a ounce of self confidence left, sexually she thinks she's worthless, no good in bed, stuff I'm sure Ben filled her head, with. He's the only guys she's been with, so you can see how that might screw a person up?" Michelle said getting up and pacing.

It was all Mark could do, not to put his fist through something, he wanted to track this little weasel down and stomp his face in, and he might just do it yet, how anyone could treat that sweet little girl like that was beyond him. "Give me your spare key." He said his voice deceptively calm.

Michelle turned and looked at him , she seen the anger simmering in his eyes. "Colleen don't need your anger right now, that would do her more harm than good, believe me I would love to kill that fucker myself, but Colleen is more important than killing him."

Mark nodded and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "I know..I just wanna take care of Colleen, I wouldn't do nothing to hurt her."

Michelle handed him the key out of her back pocket. "Reaper, maybe you aren't so bad after all."

Mark smiled a little. "I ain't no angel, but I wouldn't do nothing to hurt that girl."

Michelle watched Mark leave, she hoped she had done the right thing by telling Mark what was going on. She had the feeling if anyone could help Colleen ,it would be Mark, she was already half way in love with him, maybe Mark could break through the wall, that Ben had put there.

Michelle went back in the house and locked the door and made her way up to the bedroom, she smiled, Scott was sprawled on the bed watching TV. "C'mere." He said patting the spot beside him on the bed.

Michelle went and lay down beside him, Scott put his arm around her. "Want to talk about it?"

Michelle sighed and turned on her side and wrapped her arm across Scott's waist. "I'm so worried about Colleen, she deserves to be happy, but well, Ben did some really messed up stuff to her and I don't know if she can get past it."

Scott pulled her closer feather light kisses on her face. "Colleen is a strong woman, just like you..All you can do is be there for her, care to tell me whats wrong?"

Michelle leaned her face in closer to his, needing his touch. Scott made her feel like everything would be okay, he gave her a new strength, she hadn't had before. "I dunno...I mean its real personal, I know you wouldn't say anything..."

Scott hugged her, feeling how upset she was. "It's okay...I don't want you to break a confidence..I just want you to be able to talk about it if you need too."

Michelle broke down and started crying. "Scott I wasn't there for her, I've always protected Colleen, I never let no one hurt her, I was to wrapped up in my on shit to see what was going on, in fact did see hints of it, I just ignored it cause I figured Colleen was living her own life."

Scott sat up and pulled Michelle in his arms. "Michelle stop that, I know Colleen well enough to know, she would be pissed, you're even thinking this way, I seen you protect Colleen, you're like a pit bull. No way can you blame yourself for anything." He stoked her long hair and kissed her cheek.

"Scott you don't understand, that bastard hurt her, he was beating on her and he...raped her...Colleen is totally messed up from this shit, she wants Mark, but she's scared cause of what she's been through..I don't know what to do." Michelle said holding on tight to him and pressing her face against his chest.

Scott cursed under his breath, what kind of animal would hurt that sweet girl like that, he wanted to go find the jerk himself, and extract a little justice, but he knew his friend Mark well, Mark wouldn't let this go, he might stew over it a while, but if he knew his buddy, that little worm would eventually get a visit from Mark. Scott was pretty sure, Mark had deep feelings for Colleen, and if he was right, Mark wouldn't let this go. "Michelle, you just have to be there for Colleen, thats all you can do...I know Mark pretty well, let him help her, I know you think he's this big tough guy, but you must see the way he looks at her, let him help her."

Michelle nodded and snuggled deeper in Scott's arms. "I hope you're right Scott, she really needs someone to love her."

Scott silently agreed and he hoped he was right about Mark being the one she needed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark used Michelle's key to let himself in and he laid the keys on the table and made his way into the living room. He made his way upstairs to her bedroom. After she ran off from him, he supposed, the worst thing he could do was barge in her bedroom, but dammit, he wasn't going to walk away from her, especially not after what Michelle told him, Colleen was hurting and she need someone, and he was going to make sure that someone was him.

Mark eased the door open, and his heart about broke in half, the sweet little thing was burrowed under the covers, still crying her eyes out. Mark shut the door and went and sat on the edge of the bed, he felt her stiffen up and soon as he sat down. Well too bad, she wasn't chasing him off so easily. He pulled the covers from around her, and pulled her unresisting body in his lap. " Shhhh its okay sweet thing." He crooned as he wrapped his big arms around her.

Colleen was torn between wanting to die of embarrassment and snuggling deeper in his arms, it felt so good wrapped in his warm embrace. Colleen having a weak spot of the man, opted to snuggled deeper in his comforting embrace. Mark smiled when he felt her relax. Mark rubbed her back and willed him self not to notice she still had on the hot outfit from earlier, thats what had got him in trouble in the first place.

He noticed she was started to wind down, her sobbing had stopped, her breath still hitching as she tried to calm herself down.

Mark lifted her chin with his warm hand and looked at her red face. He just wanted to cart her home, and take care of her, thats what she needed someone to show her how special she was. "Colleen, ya kinda hurt my feelings, ain't never had a woman run off after I kissed her..I guess I'd run off to if some scruffy old guy practically grabbed me and kissed me with no warning." He said teasing her a little trying to ease the tension.

Colleen looked at him horrified and sat up in his lap, Mark's eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the little scarp of a top she wore, damn the girl looked good.

Colleen took Mark's hand in hers. "You're not old and scruffy, you're the most handsome man , I ever seen, its not you Mark, its me..I'm just messed up inside...I'm no good for you." She said biting her bottom lip and looking away from him.

"Bullshit..You're perfect for me...You're a beautiful, wonderful woman Colleen, and I'm going to convince you of that, now..I want you to get up and go take a shower, it'll make you feel better. I'm going to make you a cup of tea, then you and me are going to have a nice long talk." Mark said brushing his finger through her silky curls.

"Mark you're wasting your time, you should have a woman, that can please you..I'm not worth your time." She said trying to get off his lap, Mark's big arms wrapped around her keeping her in place. "Colleen, I wont have you puttin' yourself down, I don't want to hear anymore of that..you are worth my time, truth is your too good for me..Now do what I said, okay." he said lifted her chin and planted a small kiss on her lips.

Colleen blushed and eased off his lap, looking back at him. He smiled encouragingly. "Go on get." he teased.

Colleen smiled and went into her bathroom closing the door.

Mark sighed and got up. Colleen was going to require a lot of patience on his part, but she was worth it.

He was going to make sure no one ever hurt her again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Colleen sighed as she got out of the shower, she did feel better, maybe finally having a huge crying jag after holding it in for a long time helped, but she was still convinced Mark shouldn't be wasting his time on her, he needed a woman , who wouldn't be afraid to love him, she was afraid she was going to fall short of his expectations in the bedroom. She pulled on a pair of panties and pulled a large sleeping shirt over her head, she had passed on the Undertaker shirt, the last thing she needed to portray was her stalker fan image.

She pulled a brush through unruly curls and sighed in the mirror. This was good as it got. She walked out and went over climbing in the bed, she felt a lot calmer, maybe even a little hopeful, that Mark hadn't run at the first sign of trouble.

Mark came in and cursed under his breath, he had been hoping she would put on flannel pajamas, or anything to cover those sexy legs of hers. The shirt was big, but it only hit mid thigh, and it left plenty of thigh and leg for him to salivate over. He willed his body to behave and took the tea over to her and handed it to her, then he lowered his big frame on the edge of the bed. "Thank you." She murmured.

Mark nodded, trying to focus on her pretty face, instead of those gorgeous legs. "Do you mind if I use your shower?"

Colleen's eyes got wide, but she shook her head, there was no way she could speak, Mark naked in her shower, was causing some powerful images, not unpleasant at all. Colleen knew if she could stop worrying about measuring up to Mark, she might actually enjoy his attentions, but that was easier said than done.

Mark stood. "Call Michelle, I had to get her spare keys to get in , she's worried about you."

Colleen, just sat there as he went in her bathroom and shut the door. She had a horrible feeling, what if Michelle had told him, about Ben. She grabbed her cell and dialed Michelle's number.

"Hello."

"Michelle, please tell me you didn't tell Mark about me, about Ben." She pleaded desperation in her voice.

Michelle sighed. "Colleen don't be mad, Mark cares about you and he was worried, he needs to know, so he can help you, if not what happened tonight, would keep happening and he wouldn't know why..Girl he don't care..he cares about you."

Tears pricked colleen's eyes once again and she bit her lip. "I'm not mad, its just he is probably disgusted with me."

"Stop it, if that was true why would he be there with you, why would he be so worried, Colleen, give this a chance, I been where you're at, maybe not because of the same reasons, but I closed Scott out because I was scared, don't do the same thing to Mark."

Colleen hoped that Michelle was right. "Okay Michelle , I'll try, but I still don't understand, why he even wants me."

"Because he sees what everyone else see, you're a beautiful, sweet, loving woman." Michelle said.

Colleen smiled. "Thanks Michelle."

Michelle smiled as she heard a little optimism slip in her friends voice. "Call me in the morning."

Colleen nodded. "I will."

Colleen laid her phone on the bedside table and sipped at her tea, maybe Mark did think she was worth the effort.

Colleen laid back and closed her eyes, but jumped when the bathroom door opened, her mouth went dry, he was standing there in his boxers and t-shirt and by God he looked good. Colleen tried to get her beating heart under control, and swallowed hard several times.

Mark watched her face flush as she looked at him, he knew she had reason to be scared, but he was out to prove that she could trust him, that he wouldn't hurt her, he just had to keep his raging libido under control.

Mark had done some thinking while he was taking a shower, he figured the best thing he could do, was get her out of her, take her someplace relaxing and the two of them spend some time alone, maybe breaking her routine and just relaxing with him, would help her to see that she could trust him.

Mark sat down on the other side of the bed, with his back against the headboard. "Colleen, come over here."

Colleen shivered at the sound of his voice, the thing is she wasn't scared of Mark, maybe scared of disappointing him, scared of freezing up during sex, but not scared of him. She scooted over next to him and Mark lifted her on his lap, her pulled the covers over her legs to keep himself from being distracted. "Michelle told me about Ben, I think I know why you ran of..I scared ya..I'm sorry if I pushed you to fast."

Colleen leaned against Mark, he felt so warm and strong. "Mark its not you, its me..I want to be able to let go and enjoy..well...enjoy sex, but I'm not sure if I can...and I don't want to big a big disappointment to you...I know you're probably used to women..that well know everything in the bedroom."

Mark was flabbergasted, thats what she was worried about, disappointing him. Mark wrapped both of big arms around her. "Colleen believe me when I say theres no way you could disappoint me, just looking at you turns me on, and sex is mostly about how two people feel about each other...I really like you and I'm pretty sure you like me, I'm sure it would be good between us."

Colleen persisted. "But Mark...I don't know anything..I don't want you to be bored."

Mark laughed. "Darlin' when I look at you I get hard, believe me when I say there will nothing boring when we have sex, trust me on that one okay?"

Colleen looked up at him hopefully. "You really think I can be normal?"

Mark kissed her forehead. "You are normal Colleen, you just had a horrible experience..but thats behind you...No one is ever going to hurt you like that again..most of all not me..so until you're ready we'll take it slow..as slow as you need, understand?" He asked running his fingers through her curls.

Colleen nodded, wondering how she had got so lucky that a man like Mark actually liked her. "Colleen do you want to talk about what happened?" Mark didn't want to upset her again, but he wanted her to know she could tell him whatever she needed too.

Colleen nudged closer to him, just being here with him, like this felt good. Mark smiled and rubbed her head.

Colleen finally spoke starting out slowly. "When I met Ben...I was so grateful that he noticed me...Guys never noticed me...He was the first guy I ever really seriously dated...I didn't get to know the real Ben until I moved in with him. I had been there about a week. I told him..I wanted to wait a while before we had sex..I guess I was just nervous, wanted to make sure things were right between us, before we started sleeping together."

Mark heard her voice quiver and he rubbed her back, trying to calm her and encourage her at the same time.

"He came home drunk one night and he wanted to have sex, I told him no...and...he beat me up and he raped me..I know I was a fool to stay...but he said he loved me..and he the first guy that ever paid attention to me."

Mark had to hold back a stream of curse words that wanted to leave his lips, he definitely had a date with this guy somewhere down the road.

Colleen rubbed her face against Mark's shirt, he felt and smelled so good, and his arms made her feel safe. "Things just got worse and worse, he was spending my money like there was no tomorrow and the beatings got worse, although he never hit me in the face, he was afraid Michelle would catch on, he told me how worthless I was and that no one would want me for anything but my bank account, hell even that wasn't enough to get him to marry me, he left me at the alter in spite of my money, I must really be fucked up."

Mark lifted her head up cupping her chin with his warm hand. "Collen thats bullshit, he's a idiot, and he probably would have treated any woman like that..you're special..take my word for it and from now on, no more tears for you...I'm going to make you smile from here on out, deal?

Colleen could do nothing but nod, the feel of his calloused gentle hand cupping her chin made her heart skip a little faster.

Mark leaned in the last few inches and kissed her lips gently, just brushing there lips together at first, then he pressed a little firmer. Collen melted at his touch and this time, nothing entered her mind , but the feel of his lips against hers. Mark's lips touched her gently over and over in a series of short sweet kisses, that made her heart race.

Finally he pulled back and smiled and then impulsively kissed her nose. "Come on, lets get some sleep, we got a lot to do in the morning, we're going on a trip."

Colleen lay down beside him and cuddled up to his side. "What kinda trip?"

Mark smiled, but reached over and turned out the lamp. "Just you and me, I gotta beach house, we're going to hole up there for a while and get to know each other, what do ya say?"

Colleen smiled, it sounded like heaven to her. "I say yes."

"Good..now lets get some sleep..We'll call Scott and Michelle in the morning and let them know, okay?"

Colleen nodded, exhausted after her emotional outburst. She was asleep with in minutes.

Mark smiled and pulled her closer..this trip would be great for her and him, they needed time to get to know each other better, and he hoped Colleen would come to trust him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was hectic and Colleen rushed around trying to pack and answer Michelle's questions and Cassidy's

"Colleen you're going to have a great time, but you have to call me every couple of days and let me know whats going on." Michelle said as she grabbed a cute bikini out of Colleen's drawer and threw it in the suitcase.

Cassidy plopped down on the bed. "Uncle Mark is so romantic taking you away for a romantic trip to the beach.

Colleen smiled. "He is isn't he." She said looking so happy that Michelle had to hug her. She knew just from the look on Colleen's face, that things were going to work out.

Finally Colleen was packed and Cassidy took her bag downstairs for her.

Michelle grabbed Colleen's hand. "You're going to be fine ya know."

Colleen grinned." I know, I feel so much better and Mark doesn't care about my past, he really likes me." She said.

Michelle nodded. 'We're both lucky girls."

The two girls hugged and Michelle followed her downstairs where Mark was waiting.

Scott and Cassidy hugged Colleen before she left and the three watch her and Mark take off in his truck.

Michelle was happy that Colleen seemed to be better, but she couldn't get Ben off her mind, she wanted to make that little shit pay, and she would if it was the last thing she done.

Colleen and Mark arrived at his beach house after dark, Colleen fixed them a lite dinner and they both sprawled out together on the bed watching TV. They lay there for a while just cuddling, but Colleen was longing for more, she watched Mark as he seemed focused on the TV, she could never get over how handsome he was.

Mark turned and caught her staring and grinned as she blushed. "What is is baby?"

Colleen took a deep breath. "Mark kiss me."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Mark was speechless. He'd had to almost strangle himself to keep his libido under control and her she was jeopardizing his promise to take the relationship at a calm and slow level. He had to stop himself from lunging for her, overtaking her body with his unbridled passion, knowing such an intense reaction could destroy what little trust there was. He shook his head. Way too many thoughts were racing through his head. He needed to regroup.

"Excuse me?" He said, still trying to make sure he heard her correctly.

"I said kiss me." She said, scooting dangerously close to him. She couldn't help but giggle at how shocked Mark was over her sudden assertiveness. "Did I catch you off guard there, big man?" She said, lets her fingers lazily trace the muscled curves of his arms. He looked from her dainty fingers back to her eyes.

"A little bit…I thought we were gonna take this slow…" He said cocking his eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, but we've already kissed…no harm in a little kissing, is there?" She said, trying to give him her best puppy dog eyes, pouting out her bottom lip.

"Suppose not…" He said, leaning his face closer to hers, making his approach last until she was about to lunge on him.

After a soft touch, he captured her bottom lip in his, his tongue tracing its curve. He knew that he'd never get tired of the way her lips tasted or the way her lips seemed to quiver when he passed his tongue through them, like she was overtaken by him. He pulled her closer as his tongue melded with hers, he crushed her body against his, feeling his primitive nature overtaking him. Any resolve he'd had earlier was melting away as the inferno of passion grew between them.

Colleen could feel the intenseness between them growing at an exponential rate. She pushed any restrictions from her mind, not allowing herself to protest. She knew, out of habit, that she would feel the need to stop him…feeling the old insecurities creeping back in her mind. But even as she rid her mind of these distractions, she realized how much weaker they were this time, as if they didn't even want her to stop, either. She felt her body respond to him, causing her breath to catch in her chest and her heart race.

Mark could feel her loosening up, he could sense she was submitting to her desires, to him. He was surprised by how much that mere fact aroused him, losing control over his groin as his manhood strained against his loose fitting boxers. He pulled her closer to him, hoping she would notice as he pressed himself into her, his raging erection resting firmly against her thigh. He could almost feel butterflies in his gut, waiting for her reaction. Now he knew what all them women had been talking about, because he felt like his stomach was turning itself inside out. It felt like the seconds dragged on as part of him dreaded her pulling away from him, that look of fear and uncertainty returning to her eyes.

But the seconds came and went and her lips were still planted firmly against his. This felt to right for Colleen, the timing, the location…the man…it was all falling into place at what seemed the exact right time. The knots in her stomach were gone, the worry that had plagued her mind for years had disappeared and all that remained was a rapidly sweltering need for something more.

Colleen let her arms wrap around his large frame, trying to pull him as close as their bodies would allow them. She let her fingernails trail along the linage of his back, trailing farther and farther down. She wanted to take some initiative, let him know that it was what she wanted…that she wanted this just as badly as he did.

Mark found it impossible to concentrate on little else than her lips and the delicious tingles radiating from the simple grazes of her fingers along his back. He was so caught up in reveling in the sensations that he did not realize that she was making a clear path for a certain part of his anatomy.

Colleen felt her body shudder in an erotic anticipation as she reached his hips, knowing that she was dangerously close to her target. She grazed her fingers downward, suddenly laying her palm flat against his throbbing shaft, pressing firmly. Mark jumped, thoroughly surprised.

Michelle looked at the five cards in her hand, not letting any tiny little expression falter her motionless glare. She had a 4,8,10, King, and Ace of hearts. A solid high card flush. She looked over her cards at the one person who hadn't folded on her last raise.

"You're bet…" Kevin Nash said, a cigar sticking out of his mouth.

"I was completely unaware of that…" Michelle said, sarcastically.

"She's a mouthy little thing, Scott…" Mike Hickenbottom said, from the other side of the card table.

"She does have ears, Mike, and I'm not exaggerating when I say she cut off your balls and feed 'em to you if you're not careful." Scott said, putting out his cigar. Mike started to laugh but saw a menacingly mischievous look on Michelle's face, "Hell, she made Mark shake in his boots." Scott said, leaning back in his chair, smiling when he thought of how fearless she was even when it was her against a 7 foot tall man.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a badass, I know…Fifty…" Michelle said throwing in fifty dollars in chips.

"Fifty, I thought you said you had balls chick…" Kevin said, laughing as he threw in $100 in chips.

"I do…and as a matter of fact I'm gonna have another pair here real quick, another buck…" Michelle said, looking smug as she saw his raise of 50 and raised him another hundred in chips.

"You can't bluff for shit…" Kevin said, blowing cigar smoke out as he removed it from his lips. He hesitated though, looking at Michelle to see if he could read her poker face. After a moment he threw in her raise, "Call…" He said, " Full House, Jacks over aces…" Kevin said looking triumphant. He crossed his arms over his chest, his face smug, "Let's see 'em…" He said, nodding towards her.

"Man, a full house, awesome hand," She said sarcastically.

"I thought so, too." Kevin said, starting to reach for the pile of chips on the table.

"But…"Michelle said, stopping him, "It does not beat the awesomeness of an Ace high flush." She continued, smiling as she threw her hand full of hearts in front of Kevin.

"Well God damn…" Kevin said, "Well that's it for me, I'm outta chips." He said, looking as if it were killing him that he were losing to a girl.

"Here, I gotcha…" Michelle said, throwing him a $20 chip, "Buy ya something nice."

"Where the hell did you learn to play poker?" Sean Waltmen asked, shuffling the cards she handed to him.

"Learn? What do you mean…this is my first time…" She lied, stacking her chips, smiling.

"Fuckin' liar…" Scott said laughing, soon joined by everyone else. He winked at her as he rubbed her leg with his under the table.

"Ok, I'm thirsty, anyone else?" Michelle said standing.

"Yeah, I'll take something," Sid said, picking up his cards as they were dealt to him.

"Scott?" She said, motioning to him.

"Naw, Babe, I'm good…"He said, winking at her again, she felt a little shiver go up her spine.

"I'll take one," Kevin said, Michelle playfully ignored him.

"Sean?" She asked, ignoring the 7 foot tall man's hand in the air.

"Yeah, sure, I'll take one." Sean answered, checking over his hand.

"That it, no one else?" Michelle said, still ignoring Kevin's raised hand, "Okay then…" She said disappearing into the kitchen. She smiled as she walked to the fridge. She'd been a little nervous about tonight when Scott told her his old wrestling buddies were coming over to play poker. Cass was at a sleepover down the block and Cody was out on the town and with Colleen gone Michelle really didn't have much else to do so she thought she'd give it a shot. She didn't think they'd take to her to well, similar to how she and Mark had started off. With Mark thought, Michelle figured she'd been partially to blame for that.

She grabbed an arm full of sodas and headed back to the game room. She wasn't stupid though, she knew every second she was gone, the guys were grilling Scott about her, so she took her time, giving them enough of an opportunity to question Scott. Curiosity got the best of her as she inched toward the doorway, careful to stay out of anyone line of vision.

"So, Big Scott Hall finally got pussy-whipped…"Sean joked, throwing in the two cards he wanted to replace.

"Fuck you, kid…"Scott said, but it was easy to hear the smile in his voice, "I know you're just jealous." Scott said as he discarded three cards.

"Sure she ain't gold diggin'?" Kevin said, raising his eyebrows at Scott.

"Hell, I think she's gotta more dough than I do." Scott said, wanting to defend Michelle, but not sell out.

Michelle smiled. Men. She understood what Scott was trying to say…no matter how twisted it ended up.

"Yep, I'm loaded; don't get me wrong though…I'll spend Scotty's money if he gives it to me." She said walking back in the room, handing out the sodas. Last was Kevin, hesitating a minute before she handed the can over.

"I guess you're alright…for a chick…" He said, "Now someone had got to fill us in on 'Taker…" He said, looking at Michelle.

"Colleen…its okay if you don't…" He started his voice deep and husky with desire.

She pressed a finger to his lips.

"If I didn't want to, I wouldn't…" She whispered, leaning back in to his lips. He growled deep in his throat as her hand continued to move slightly against his responding shaft. He moved his lips down to her neck, feeling her quickening heartbeat pulse against his lips as he rolled onto her back. He leaned down over her, his long hair cascading over her shoulders as her lips moved along her neck, nipping at her collarbone. He felt her take in a breath as he laid a hand on her stomach, covered only by her long t-shirt.

She couldn't control the mini-convulsions that relayed under his touch as his hand slowly slid upward, like a silent army moving in to claim their land. She threaded her fingers in his hair as he licked a trail from her neck to her earlobe. His goatee brushed her cheek, almost tickling her as she smiled. This was right…she was so relaxed, it felt so good, there was no pressure, no expectations…She let a slight moan escape through her lips when Marks hand passed over her breast, brushing her nipple, which responded instantly. He passed back over it, feeling the hardened nub. He cupped her breast, kneading the flesh slightly as he felt her arch her back, pressing her breast more firmly in his hand.

Mark felt his desire grow the more willing she became. He let his hand pass over her other breast, watching as her face looked relieved and satisfied. He sat up, pulling his t-shirt over his head, pulling Colleen up as well. She opened eyes, worried that he stopped. Mark noticed her worried expression.

"Trust me…you ain't getting outta this that easy…" He said, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it gently over her head. He licked his lips as he threw the shirt to the floor. She looked so incredibly sexy with her hair wildly falling around her shoulders as the shirt had come off. The only thing underneath was a pair of barely there panties. She smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed being so exposed to him, but her embarrassment soon went away when she saw the hunger in Mark's eyes, a hunger for her. She stood on her knees, directly in front of Mark, pressing her body against his as he wrapped his arms around her. His skin was so incredibly warm, almost hot, blazing against her own flushed skin. She tilted her head back as Mark leaned down, drawing her into a deep, passionate kiss, his hands traveling downward, cupping her ass, pulling her closer to him.

Colleen gasped at the shockwave she received from his grasp, much of the energy being focused between her legs. She felt his still-present erection prodding her belly as she moved her body against it. She heard him groan again and was almost giddy that she was having such an effect on him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her fingers toying with the waistband of his boxers, slowly moving them down.

Mark moved his hands just above her panties, going downward again, this time delving under the elastic of her panties, his hands cupper her bare ass. Colleen felt her legs give a little. She'd never experienced one this way before, but she was sure she was close to a climax and a powerful one at that. She'd never wanted to make love before, never felt the powerful gravitation of needing to be sexually satisfied, but her body was screaming for it now.

Mark laid her on the bed, his hand bending her leg so that he could rest his loins against hers. 

"Mark…I want you…" she managed out, her voice whispery and aching with sexual need.

"I need you…" He said his voice deep and low, grumbling against her cheek as his trailed featherlike kisses down her neck. She felt his hand glide up her thigh and his fingers hook around the band of her panties. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as he pulled the cloth down her legs, lifting her legs straight up in front of him as he lifted her panties over her feet and let them fall to the floor behind him.

"God…" Mark breathed, surveying her completely nude form, sprawled out below him.

"Is that a good 'God' or a bad one…" Colleen said, feeling her face flush as his eyes roamed her body. As much as she thought she would be, she wasn't embarrassed, she actually just felt her excitement intensify knowing that Mark was looking at her.

"It's all good, there isn't a bad thing about you…" Mark said, hovering over her again. This time it was Colleen who began working on his boxers. Her arms weren't long enough to remove them but she was quite skilled with her feet and willed her toes around the waistband and tugged them down his legs, Mark assisting by kicking them to the floor. He pressed his manhood between her legs, Colleen could feel the thickness of him, the sheer size sent shivers down her body.

Mark reached back to hook her leg around his waist, opening her up for him.

"Mark now…" Colleen whimpered, desperate for a release. Mark obliged sinking himself into her, groaning as he felt her wet hot constriction around his eager shaft. He buried himself slowly, knowing it had been a while since she'd experienced a man and did not want to hurt her. He watched her face, praying he would not have to see her in pain.

Colleen braced herself, half expecting to feel pain or an uncomfortableness, but was pleasantly surprised when the sensations she felt were far from unwanted. The pressure was incredibly pleasurable, his girth filling her completely and then some. She felt like she couldn't breathe and liked it. She moaned as she felt him slowly slide himself back out of her. She raised her hips slightly, willing him to delve back into her.

Mark had to sustain every last ounce of restraint not to slam back into her silken heat repeatedly like a savage beast. When she raised her hips to him, he felt himself losing control. With a bit more force he filled her again, eliciting a moan from Colleen that made him smile.

Colleen gripped his hips with her legs, meeting his thrusts that were little by little gaining speed and strength. Mark leaned down, capturing her lips as he groaned deep in his throat, his free hand kneading her breast, toying with her nipple. He'd never imagined that she would feel this good, she was so wet for him and her heat was so intense he didn't know how long he was going to be able to contain his own climax.

He began to move his shaft in quick long strokes, Colleen's moans growing in volume, echoing the pleasure radiating from her core. She felt a tingle build the more Mark filled her and it kept growing the harder he thrusted in her. She gripped his shoulder blades, her fingers digging into him the closer her orgasm got.

"Mark…" She whimpered, feeling a smoldering heat approach.

"Tell, me baby, tell me what you want…" Mark said, his words whispered into her ear. Colleen hesitated for a moment, not sure of what to say, but wanting her release so badly.

"Mark…I want you to make me cum…I want you to make me feel good…" She whispered, arching her back, meeting his intense thrusts.

Mark let all his resolve disappear and slammed himself into her, needing to experience the full height of the pleasure she was giving to him. She felt indescribable. He couldn't think of anything other than the two of them and how much he wanted to keep it that way forever.

Colleen suddenly felt an incredibly intense heat radiate throughout her body as she cried out in release, clinging to Mark as he continued to move within her. The feeling seemed to multiply with each thrust racking her body with extreme waves of pleasure, unlike anything she'd ever felt before. She met his thrusts with equal enthusiasm as she felt his manhood begin to swell and his actions become just as desperate for release as she had been. Mark bent and kissed her passionately her mouth swallowing up his moan of release as he slammed his full length deep with in her, his seed spilling deep into her belly. As he rode out the waves of his orgasm, he couldn't help it as his body started to shake. He slowly opened his eyes to look into Colleens. He became instantly concerned when he saw a few tears streaming from them.

"Colleen…I'm so sorry…did I hurt you?" Mark said, he shouldn't have been so rough, what a jerk…

"No, no, no…it's just…I don't know…it all got to me…in a good way…" Colleen said reassuring him. Mark calmed a little bit, relieved that he didn't cause her any pain. He reached up with his thumb, wiping the tears away.

"I know how you feel…" he said softly, smiling at her.

Colleen looked into his eyes; never in a million years would she ever have guessed Mark Callaway would be the one for her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks once again for the great reviews.**

* * *

Michelle looked at Kevin. "What about Reaper?"

Kevin and the rest of the boys laughed. "Reaper huh?" Mike asked.

"Yea its pet name I picked for him." Michelle said smirking.

Sean laughed. "Sounds appropriate."

Kevin leaned back in his chair and looked at Scott. "No I want the real scoop, you said he took off with some chick for a few days, usually Taker is more careful than that, he got some gold digger, climbin' his leg or what?"

Scott closed his eyes wishing now he had fully explained the situation to the boys instead of just saying Mark went off with a woman for the weekend.

Michelle stood up and put both hands on the table leaning over in Kevin's face. Fire was practically shooting out of her eyes. "Let me tell you something jackass, Colleen is a good, sweet , kind , honest woman, and Reaper is lucky she would even give him a second look..you got some nerve thinking every woman is after you guys money or fame or what the fuck ever. I got news for you, you ain't all that, Colleen could buy and sell any one of you guys ten times over, she don't need Reaper's money."

Michelle pushed herself up and huffed out of the room.

Nobody said nothing for a full minute. "Well shit..she's got some temper." Kevin said.

Scott grinned."Hell that was tame for her, Colleen is her best friend, the two of them are very protective of each other, you're lucky she didn't rip you nuts off."

Mike and Sean laughed. "Kev always worry about golddiggers, that why he cant get a piece of pussy." Sean said.

Kevin shot the bird to Sean. "Up yours Kid."

Scott looked at his best friend. "Not all women, are after your money Kev, Colleen is a sweet lady and Mark's lucky to have her."

Kevin looked at his best friend in shock. "Man you are pussy whipped, you don't even sound like yourself."

Scott just shrugged, he was in love and he was happy, he wasn't going to act like some woman hating asshole just to make Kevin happy.

Mike stood up. "We're in town for a while, we need to find a hotel, how about another game tomorrow."

Scott stood too and stretched. "Let me talk to Michelle, I don't think she would mind if you guys used her house, its right through the woods, she not using it anymore.

Kevin watched his friend go to find his woman. He doubted she was in a charitable mood.

Scott found Michelle in the bedroom watching TV, he plopped down beside her and leaned in for a kiss.

Michelle forgot her anger for the moment as Scott playfully nipped at her bottom lip.

Scott pulled back and smiled. "Don't be to hard on Kev, he's had a rough time with women."

Michelle shrugged. "Thats got nothing to do with me or Colleen."

"I know, just let it pass, he'll learn for himself how great you girls are. Look the guys are going to be in town for a while, can they use your house?"

Michelle leaned up and pressed her lips to Scott's letting them linger for a moment. "Yeah sure." She said when she pulled back.

Scott grinned. "Good, I'm going to get them out of here, cause I got a few things I wanna do." He said winking at her.

Michelle grinned and ran her finger down his chest stopping at the waist of his jeans. "Keys are on your kitchen counter, hurry back."

Scott smirked and jumped off the bed. "Be naked when I get back." he said as he walked out the door.

Michelle grinned, Scott made her crazy with lust every time, he got near her. She never thought she would find a man like Scott, but she was glad she had.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colleen felt like she was floating in a cloud, she lay on top of Mark her head on his chest, listening to the steady thud of his heart. Mark had one big arm firmly wrapped around her waist and the other stroked her curls that were spread on his chest. After there second session of lovemaking, both had lay together like this, just touching each other. "You okay." Mark asked.

Colleen looked up at him, a big smile lighting her face, making his heart lurch in his chest. God she was beautiful. "I'm wonderful, thanks to you." She said and scooted up to plant a kiss on his lips. Mark smiled as she ran her tongue over his bottom lips and covered his lips with her for a deep kiss.

Mark figured he had died and went to heaven, making love to Colleen was nothing he ever experienced before, her sweetness and innocence made her all the more desirable.

Colleen pulled back smiling and lay her head on his chest again, she wanted to tell him, that she loved him, but she was scared too, scared it might run him off, and she knew after making love to him, if she lost him, it would destroy her.

Mark watched her as her lids became heavy and she drifted off to sleep, he vowed, she would never shed a tear again if he could help it, when they got home, she was moving in with him, she would go on the road with him, theres no way he could be away from her now, he only just found her, and he wasn't about to lose her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott got the guys settled into Michelle's side of the duplex and started back to the house. He had treid to talk to Kevin about the girls, asking him to tone it down some on the whole woman are golddiggers theme, he wasn't sure if it did any good.

He walked in the back door of his house and locked it and went up the stairs to his bedroom. He smiled, she was naked all right, but she was sound asleep.

Scott stripped off his clothes and climbed in beside Michelle, he pulled her in his arms and her head rested on his chest. The force of his feelings for her always struck him hard, he had fell so fast and so hard for her it took him by surprise. He couldn't imagine his life without Michelle now, that got his mind to turning, he didn't want to take any chances losing her. Maybe he needed to take this to a more permanent level, he knew this was the woman for him, so the thought of a more permanent arrangement didn't even scare him, not one bit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin, Sean, Mike and Sid sat in Michelle's living room watching a little TV.

"So what do you guys really think of her?" Kevin asked.

Sean jumped in first. "Perfect for Scott, you can tell she really loves him."

Mike nodded his agreement. "She's feisty, she would have to be, to deal with Scott."

Sid gave his thumbs up too. "She's a real firecracker, perfect for Scott."

Kevin didn't say anything. The girl was gorgeous, if not a little young for Scott, but that didn't seem to bother either one of them. The one thing that did bother him, was Scott took her side over his, Scott had never done that not even with Dana.

Kevin wasn't to sure he liked it. The jury was still out for him, he would take a wait and see attitude.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colleen lay wrapped in Mark's arms, cuddled tightly beside him, she had never felt so wonderful in her life, her fingers traced his tattoos, and every few minutes she would drop kisses on his chest, she was so in love she felt like screaming it form the roof tops.

Colleen jumped and gave a squeal when she found herself hauled on Mark's chest and both his big arms wrapped around her. "Whatcha doing baby?

Colleen shivered at the low growl in his voice, God he even sounded sexy. She smiled up at him. "Playing with your tattoos."

Mark smiled and kissed her lips, lettering his tongue roam her sweet mouth for a minute.

Mark pulled back and looked at the clock. "Uhh oh you're in big trouble, you woke me up to early, its only seven in the morning woman." He teased.

Colleen giggled. "I couldn't help myself."

Mark grinned and ran his hands lightly down her side, tickling her. "Mark stop." She giggled trying to get away.

"Nope baby you gotta pay for waking me up." He said as he continued to tickled her sensitive sides.

Mark used his arms to scoot her up some and ran his finger lightly up her thighs, causing her to clench them. "Mark you better stop." Colleen said while still giggling at him.

Mark just grinned and ran his finger lightly up the inside of her thighs and then further.

Colleen gasped at the contact.

Mark's smile got even bigger. "Well well what have we here."

Colleen blushed and Mark couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. "You're all wet and ready for me." He murmured .

Mark drew her head down to his and kissed her deeply, and he pulled his other hand away from her wet heat and replaced with his now engorged shaft, sliding it deep in her tight passage.

"Mark." She murmured against his mouth. Mark kissed her again then pushed her up. "Ride me baby." He said and lifted his hands to knead the soft flesh of her breasts.

Colleen whimpered at the contact and the the feeling of him buried deep between her legs.

Colleen lifted herself up and then pressed back down over his shaft. Mark gasped and let his fingers tease her nipple till they were hard buds beneath his big hands.

Colleen was losing herself in the rhythm she set, riding his shaft, trying to find her release that her body was demanding.

Mark watched her as she rode him, he thought he had never seen anything more beautiful. "Come for Colleen." He demanded as his hands teased her breasts. Colleen cried out as her climax washed over her, she still moving her hips catching the waves of pleasure that washed over her.

Mark crooned his approval to her as she moaned and whimpered over him. "Good girl."

When she collapsed on top pf him, Mark flipped their positions and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. He drove into her hard and fast, needing to find his release, he bent and pressed his lips and tongue to her mouth and her lips opened to receive him, just as her body was so accepting of his shaft as it drove into her hard and fast.

Mark moaned, she was so wet and tight, her muscles stroking his shaft, pulling him back in her wet heat.

Mark grunted one last time and thrust hard into her, spilling his seed deep in her heat. "Colleeen." He moaned as the waves of pleasure rode though his whole body.

Colleen wrapped her arms around him as he trembled with release calling her name over and over.

He finally collapsed on top of her, not thinking he could move.

Colleen pressed kisses to his face and pulled him as close as she could.

Mark lifted himself on his elbows giving her a crooked smile. "You are amazing, Colleen, do you know that?"

Colleen smiled and kissed his lips and pulled back. "I'm just glad I can make you happy."

Mark bent and kissed her forehead."You little lady, make me happy and more, you're the most amazing woman I ever met."

Mark rolled to his side, pulling her with him. "Now lets get dressed, we'll grab a bite and go swimming."

Colleen nodded and gave him another kiss before she rolled out of bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott and the boys had went out to breakfast, because Michelle and Cody had a house they had started working on.

Scott couldn't help but wish Colleen was here to cook some of her cinnamon rolls, but he figured her and Mark was doing great, since neither on of them had called.

"So Scott when is Taker going to be back?" Kevin asked as he shoveled more eggs in his mouth.

"Fuck if I know, when he shows up I guess." Scott said smirking.

"So what is his girl like, anything like Michelle?" Sean asked.

"What he means is she hot?" Mike asked laughing.

Scott grinned. "Her and Michelle is like night and day, very different, you'll just have to wait and see for yourself."

Kevin laughed. "I gotta meet the woman that put Taker on a leash, he said never again after his divorce, but then come to think of it, so did you."

Scott laughed. "Well thats cause I had yet to meet the right woman, thats all."

Mike laughed. "Awww Scott's in love."

Scott gave him the finger, but he really didn't care what they thought, he was happier with Michelle than he had ever been.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle stopped stripping wallpaper to answer her phone. "Hey girl."

"Hey Colleen." Michelle said happy to hear from her friend.

"Michelle he's so wonderful and he just makes me so happy, and he's bigger than Scott."

Michelle burst out laughing. "Girl if he's bigger than Scott , how the hell are you walking?"

Colleen laughed. "Very carefully."

Michelle smiled. She was thrilled than things were working out for her friend.

"We just got back from the beach, we'll be home tomorrow, sometime." Colleen said.

"Okay, have fun and don't get stuck together." Michelle joked.

Colleen laughed and said goodbye.

Colleen fixed them some dinner and they ate at the table overlooking the beach. Mark looked at her happy face and he realized he was head over heels for this girl. "Colleen, when we get back home, I would like if if you would move in with me."

Colleen looked shocked. "Mark, really?"

Mark frowned, she acted like she was still surprised that he wanted her. "Yea, and why woudnt I want ya too, you're special."

Colleen smiled and took his hand. "You are too and I would love to move in with you."

Mark smiled. "Great."

They finished eating and they cleaned up the dishes together and went and set side by side on the swing on the front porch of the house.

Mark had his arm around her and the sat there just talking, kissing every few minutes. Mark felt more at peace than he had in years.

Colleen smiled as she thought of what they would be doing when they went to bed, Mark would make love to her again and his kisses were intoxicating. All of a sudden she stiffened up and she about fell off the swing , how could she be so stupid.

"Mark..I.." But she couldn't finish.

Mark took her hand. "Colleen whats wrong/" he said looking worried.

Colleen looked up at Mark scared he was going to be mad. "Mark..I'm so dumb, I wasn't even thinking. I'm not on birth control."

She waited for Mark to start yelling and she wouldn't blame him, how could she be so stupid.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thanks for all the stellar reviews, keeps us inspired! Enjoy the next chapter!**_

Chapter 24

Mark looked a little taken aback…he'd not expected her to blurt out something like that. It wasn't that he was really affected by the news…it took two to make a baby and he had just as much to do with making one as she did. There was nothing stopping him from using a condom. He could tell that this was really upsetting Colleen to the point that her entire attitude changed. He shook his head smiling.

"Well damn, I guess we oughta go take to the hospital and have 'em suck it back out of ya…" He said, but immediately regretted it when he saw the look on Colleen's face. She looked like she was ready to cry as if a dam burst behind her eyes.

"Colleen, don't cry…I was just kiddin' baby…" He said, gathering her up in his arms, "I was just teasin', please don't cry."

"R-really? Y-you're n-n-not mad?" She said, looking up at him, encircled in his embrace. She was completely surprised; she figured he'd been halfway home at this point, running for his life.

"Do I look mad?" He asked, his hand stroking her slightly damp curls. The salt water had made them curl even more wildly than before.

She looked at his face, studying his features, but noticing that there were none that even resembled a hint of anger or frustration. Was this the same man that went so out of his way to avoid her?

"No…I just…I didn't mean to be careless…it all just sorta happened…and I didn't think…" Colleen said, trying to make up a believable explanation, but feeling more and more foolish, the more she talked.

"Hun…if I was all that worried about it, I coulda wrapped him up…it's not like you can take all the blame… and besides…it wouldn't be all that bad…" Mark said, clearing his throat as he spoke the last words, looking over the yard in front of him.

"What wouldn't be all that bad?" Colleen said, having trouble believing her own ears, looking at his diverted brown eyes which seemed like they were twinkling.

"You know…" He said, finding it impossibly difficult to hide his smile.

"This sucks…" Michelle said, as she hauled an armload of ripped drywall and wall guts to the trash bin parked in the driveway, "We're out here working and everyone else is off takin' it easy, havin' a good time." She said, wiping her dampening forehead. Cody was quiet. He had only been answering her all day with generic "yeahs," and "uh-huhs"…something was bothering him.

"Yeah, maybe take the rest of the week off…" she said, standing with her hands on her hips as Cody walked by her with another armload of debris.

"Uh-huh" He said, dumping the load. She noticed that his face looked pretty pale, like he was scared to death like he'd seen a ghost.

"But I figured we might as well take the whole month off, and hell I'll pay you double, no triple time…" She said, watching as he almost retraced every step and repeated every movement with the next load.

"Yeah…" He said, grunting as he dumped the heavy debris.

"Yeah…figured now would be a good time to tell your dad I'm really a man and have a penis bigger than his…"

"Sounds good…" he said, going back to the pile of demo scraps.

"Okay, okay…Cody…CODY!" She said, grabbing his arm as he bent to pick up another load. He seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Yeah…oh, what?" He said, standing back up again.

"Something you wanna talk about? You seem a little distant today…" She said, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew from his facial expression that a whatever it was, was not exactly minor.

"I…uh…well, god…Michelle…" he said, starting to lose his breath.

"Okay..okay, calm down…no reason to get worked up, let's go inside, get a drink…" She said, patting his back as he walked ahead of her back into the house through the garage. She opened up the old fridge, pulling out a couple sodas for them, sitting on the edge of the counter that was still in the kitchen. Cody hopped up on the one opposite her.

"I'm kinda scared…" Cody admitted, picking at the tab on the top of the can.

"Okay, why?" Michelle said, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"You know, I've never really had someone other than Dad to talk to like this…" Cody said, smiling gratefully at her.

"Like what, Cody?" She said, taking a sip of her soda.

"Well, like a mom…" He said, looking up cautiously, almost afraid he would offend her.

She looked at Cody, thoroughly flattered, "I'm glad you feel that way…"She said finally.

"Between you and Colleen…it's been great…" He said still smiling, but his smile fell and he started picking at the tab again.

"Cody, I know something's wrong, but I can't do nothing about it, until you talk to me…" She said, gently prodding him to shed some light on the subject. He took a deep breath…one of those deep breaths before you drop a bombshell and Michelle picked up on that.

"You know Shayla, my girlfriend?" Cody asked, still not looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah…" Michelle said, about to fall off the edge of the counter waiting for him to spill the beans.

"Well, she's…pregnant…I'm gonna be a Dad." Michelle sat with her mouth hanging clear to the tile they were supposed to rip up next.

"What…" Michelle finally managed out after a few minutes.

"I thought we were being careful…but I guess not enough…" Cody said, that scared look returning to his face.

Michelle was speechless for another few moments, which said a lot for her. She was trying to wrap her head around the situation, trying to figure out how to tell Scott, what Scott would do…

"Ok, Cody, do you know for sure…" She asked, trying to find a way out of the situation.

"Well she bought a test at a store…she said she's going to a doctor…or, or…or a clinic or something tomorrow to find out for sure. She said the tests at the store aren't always right." Cody said, his voice tinged with anxiety.

"Well, then take it easy, we won't know for sure until tomorrow…and it's not the worst thing in the world…" Michelle began.

"Yes it is…Dad's gonna kill me! How in the hell am I gonna tell him… you aren't gonna tell him are you?" Cody said, looking fearfully at Michelle.

"Cody…no…I am not going to tell your Dad, …and maybe you won't have to…we still aren't for sure…lets just wait and see what happens tomorrow…are you going to take off tomorrow to take her?" Michelle asked.

"I was gonna ask, yeah…do you mind?" Cody said, nervously twisting his hands.

"You go ahead, we'll just take a day off, I could use it anyway…and we'll just keep this between us, no use in getting everyone all worked up when we aren't even sure that there's anything to get worked up over." Michelle said, trying to calm him.

"Thanks, Mom-, uh…Michelle…I mean…" Cody said as he hopped down off the counter, it seemed that the talk had helped ease his mind a bit.

Scott sat on the deck sipping a near beer with Kevin, Sean, Sid, and Mike. It was a pleasant evening for being so damned hot earlier.

"You know, I thought I'd hate it when we got to this point…you know, not wrestlin' as much, going slower, but hell…this is livin'." Mike said, as he lounged in a patio chair, "I ain't done this in I don't know how long…"

"I hear ya, the only thing that would make it better is real beer…" Kevin said, grimacing at the taste.

"Then it'd really be like old times…" Sid said from the hot tub.

"What d'ya say? I'll go pick up some…" Sean offered, looking at all the guys.

"Nah, I been off it this long…better stay on the wagon…" He said, immediately disagreeing with himself when he took a drink.

"Aw, come on…it ain't like we're goin' out and partyin' we're gonna be stayin' right here, kickin' back. I don't mean we need to get hammered…hell I can do without the hard stuff, plain beer would be fine, light beer even." Kevin said, throwing his bottle at the trash can.

Scott sighed, he guess a few beers wouldn't hurt, just to loosen up. But he knew he'd better keep it under control or he'd end up in worse shape than he had before. Plus it was a special occasion with the guys back together.

"What the hell, kid…go get a 30…that's it though…I don't want anybody gettin' shit faced…" Scott warned.

"Take it easy, lightweight…I'm seven god damn feet tall…six ain't gonna do shit but make me have to pee." Kevin joked.

"Just don't go overboard…" he said, shaking his head smiling.

An hour later, Scott had kept his resolution, only having finished one beer and was slowly working on another one. The others had taken a bit more of a running start, but Kevin was the worst. He'd drank at least 5 already as was working on a 6th.

"Damn, Kev, take it easy, I don't know if we can lug your big ass back to the house over there if you get to drunk…" Scott laughed as Kevin downed the last of half of the can.

"Ease off me, warden, I ain't hurtin' nobody, he said grabbing for another can out of the cooler.

Scott heard a vehicle and walked to the side of the deck peering around the edge of the house. It was Michelle. He checked his watch. It was only 6 pm…she usually worked later than this when she was doing demo.

"Hey, babe…" He called out, waving from the deck.

"Hey, Scott," She smiled, shading her eyes as she looked up at him. She saw the beer in his hand and figured now was not a good time to let him know he had a son who was reproducing.

"Wanna come up and have a beer?" He called down.

Kevin shook his head…he was not interested in sharing their male bonding time with some chick his friend was nailing.

"Naw, I'm gonna clean up, you want me to cook something for dinner?" She called up.

"You can cook?" Scott teased, smiling down at her.

"Fuck you…" She teased, walked around to the front of the house, letting herself in. The cold blast of air was like a welcome godsend to her sweaty achy body.

She walked up the stairs and into her and Scott's bedroom, taking off her dirty clothes in the process. She went into their private bathroom, shutting the door. She turned on the shower, stepping in as the water soothed her. She leaned her back up against the cool tiled wall as the water streamed down the front of her body. She laughed as she could imagine how "thrilled" Kevin would have been if she had joined them. She knew that he was not her biggest fan.

She couldn't necessarily blamed him…how would she feel if Colleen had just…wait a minute…she had and Michelle wasn't pissed. Oh well, some people got their panties in a bunch when it came to there long time buddies. She still didn't blame him. He hadn't been outwardly menacing toward her but the more time she spent around them, the more she felt a slight animosity from him, which was why she was attempting to give the men more space. The last thing she wanted to be known as was the annoying girlfriend.

She thought about the stories Scott had told her about the heyday of his career in the 90's. It sounded like he and Kevin were on top of the world at that point. She could only imagine what kind of tail they got outside the ring. Scott was gorgeous and she had to admit, even with the grey hair, Kevin was quite a looker. She would assume that he still had no problem with women, but he was awful cranky like the 90's was the last time he got any.

Michelle's mind turned back to Cody…God Scott would not be thrilled about being a Grandpa this early…she could already see his reaction. She prayed that the test would turn out negative tomorrow, for everybody's sake. Cody and Shayla were too young to be parents. She tried to push the conflict from her mind, no use in letting it consume her before she knew the facts for sure.

Maybe she could try a bit harder to be accommodating to the men, making sure she wasn't impeding on their male bondage. She thought she might go for a swim at her old place and put on her black cotton bikini. She smiled when she thought of the first night Scott had seen her in it…boy had that been a whirlwind of a dinner. She pulled a pair of short cotton shorts on, and a white tank top and grabbed a towel from the hall closet. The more time she spent away, the better for now…she thought as she started down the stairs.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

Mark grinned. "Having a little one running around..I mean you seem to like kids...Would you really mind if we made a baby?

Colleen couldn't believe her ears, all she had ever wanted her whole life was a family, a man that loved her and a houseful of kids, now that it suddenly seemed possible, it overwhelmed her.

Colleen started crying. "Hey now." Mark said pulling her in his lap. "Shh now..I didn't mean to make ya cry."

Colleen leaned against the big man. "Its just..I always wanted kids..and I never thought...well I just didn't think it would ever happen." She said sniffing.

Mark smiled and lifted her face up and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. "Well Darlin' I'm telling ya I don't mind, in fact I kinda like the idea, and since you'll be staying with me, we can keep practicing till we have a little Taker on the way." He said.

Colleen looked at him with something approaching worship, it didn't take much, she would do anything for this man, in just a short time, he had become her world.

Colleen lifted her face to his and kissed him. Mark just smiled and wrapped his big arms around her, he didn't give a shit no more, Colleen was his and as far as he was concerned she could have ten babies if she wanted them.

Suddenly her phone rang and she jumped up to go get it. She ran in the house and grabbed the phone."Hey girl, I hate to bother you, but I have a major crisis on my hands."

"Whats wrong?" Colleen asked.

"Wheres Reaper?"

"He's on the deck whats up?" Colleen asked.

Michelle explained what was going on with Cody and then told her about how all Scott's boys was in town having a testosterone meeting.

"Wow Michelle, I hope Scott don't go nuts." Colleen said.

"Me either...Look when are you coming home, I don't mean to rush you, but I could use some back -up

"Well were only an hour away..I'll see if Mark will come back tonight."

Michelle sighed. "I hate to interrupt you two."

Colleen laughed. "We can do the same thing there, that we're doing here."

Michelle laughed. "I see you have joined me in the gutter."

Colleen smirked. "You bet I have..I'll see you soon."

Colleen laid the phone down and went back out to Mark and curled up on his lap.

"Everything okay." He asked kissing her softly.

"Mmm well, would it bother you real bad if we went back today..Michelle has a few things going on and she needs me."

Mark shook his head. "Sure baby, we can do the same thing there, that we're doing here." He said grinning.

Colleen hugged him. "Thank you Mark."

Mark lifted her easily. "Alright little lady lets get out stuff and we'll be on our way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle was relived that Colleen was heading home, she decided to go raid Colleen's kitchen, she knew there had to be baked goods around somewhere, she let herself in Colleen's and looked under the cake plate. "Ahh I love you Colleen." She said as she cut herself a large piece of the chocolate cake.

She poured herself some milk and decided to go watch TV.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott shook his head at Kevin, he was definitely plastered, he had drank ten beers as was acting like an ass, or maybe he just seemed like a ass, because Scott wasn't drunk, he only had two beers and he had stopped.

Kevin looked over at Scott. "I thought your flavor of the week was cookin' for us."

Scott frowned. "Kev watch your mouth..I happen to love Michelle, just shut up."

Kevin shook his head. "See what happens to a guy when they get wrapped up in a piece of ass."

Scott stood up and Sean, Sid and Mike, knew it was going to get ugly unless Kevin shut up.

"Kev drop it now." Scot said his hands balled into fists.

Kevin looked at Scott realizing he had pushed him "Okay okay man, just take it easy.

The other guys sighed with relief, hopefully Kevin would keep his mouth shut.

Kevin sucked down a few more beers and stood.."I'm heading on to bed..see you guys tomorrow."

Scott watched him go, Kevin was walking a fine line, he knew it was the beer talking, but he better learn to hold his tongue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle was happy as hell with the pool, it was hot tonight and the water felt wonderful. She did slow strokes back and forth in the pool. She finally tuned to her back and stared floating, Colleen should be home anytime, it had been over a hour.

"Well well, if ain't Scott's woman."

Michelle put her feet down and turned around to find a very drunk Kevin leering at her.

Michelle sighed, this was exactly the kind of situation she was trying to avoid, thats why she had been trying to lay low and not get in the guys face, now she was going to have to deal with Kevin's dislike of her, and possibly hand him his balls on a platter.

Michelle pulled herself from the pool, but Kevin was between her and the towel she had laid on a chair, she didn't like the look on his face.

"Kevin why don't you go sleep it off, just walk away before you do something really stupid."

Kevin just smirked. "Now I see why Scott keeps you around." He said his eyes roaming over ever inch of scantily clad body.

Michelle flushed at his insulting appraisal, she knew if Scott had seen him acting like this , it was going to cause big problems. "Listen jerk, you need to take your big ass to the house and get the fuck away from me."

Michelle was through playing nice for Scott's sake, she wasn't letting this asshole treat her like some slut.

Kevin swaggered closer to her, getting just a couple on inches from her. "Why don't you show me, a little of what ya been showing Scott." He said his breath reeked of alcohol and Michelle started backing up. He was a big man, and she wasn't sure she could over take him unless she made a clear shot for his nuts.

Michelle stopped short when she realized he had backed her up against the fence around the pool.

Kevin sneered at her. "Well now little miss gold digger, no where to run?"

Michelle tried to block out this helpless feeling, it was to much like that drunk ass jerk that had molested her, she had to get her head straight so she could deal with this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark and Colleen walked through her front door and she smiled. "Looks like Michelle has been here, she left her evidence on the table." She said pointing to the empty milk glass and plate.

Colleen had told Mark, some of their friends were visiting. "Why would she be over here instea of with Scott?" Mark asked.

Colleen eyes narrowed. Michelle had told her how Kevin was being a prick. "Probably to get away from that asshole." She muttered.

Mark looked down at Colleen, she didn't cuss much, but it was kinda cute when she did. "What asshole?"

Colleen turned to Mark. "That asshole Kevin, said he was treating her like she had the plague or some shit."

Mark nodded. "Kev has some women issues, he can be a jerk , and he's possessive of Scott, I wouldn't worry about it, if he steps out of line, Scott will set him straight."

Colleen nodded. "I'm going to see if I can find Michelle."

Mark bent and kissed her lips. "Hurry back." He said pulling her close for a minute.

Colleen rubbed against the big man and practically purred. "Okay."

Mark growled. "You better."

Colleen grinned and headed for the kitchen, her sliding glass door was open, maybe Michelle was on the deck, or in the pool.

She walked out and the scene in front of her froze for a second. Some big bastard had Michelle against the fence of the pool and had his hands around her waist trying to kiss her and Michelle was struggling like hell.

Colleen didn't think, she ran down the stairs and up to the deck of the pool and descended on Kevin like a whirlwind. "Get the fuck off of her you fucking bastard!" She yelled as she pounded on his back with her fist. Colleen then realized who it was, none other than Kevin Nash.

Kevin turned around with one hand still gripping Michelle's wrist."You must be Mark's little gold digging slut."

Colleen couldn't believe this idiot, who the hell did he think he was, she looked at Michelle's pale face and knew she had to do something.

Mark had walked out on the deck when he heard Colleen screaming, just in time to catch Kevin's nasty comment. His temper was officially riled, Kevin might be his buddy, but no way was he disrespecting Colleen like that, not to mention, he had his hands all over Michelle.

Mark stormed down the steps and up the steps to the pool, just in time to see Colleen lift her foot and kick Kevin in the balls.

Kevin fell to his knees and Colleen grabbed Michelle. "Are you okay?"

Michelle looked at Colleen. "Yea, I just zoned out for a minute when he grabbed me, that was some shot there Colleen."

Colleen was beyond pissed, she had trusted Scott to keep Michelle safe and he brought some pervert around Michelle and wasn't even around to protect her.

Colleen looked down at Kevin. "You fucking asshole, I should cut you balls off!" She shouted.

Scott, Sid, Sean, and Mike heard the commotion and all jumped up and headed over towards Michelle's house. Scott had bad feeling, he knew that was Colleen yelling , what the fuck was going on.

Mark came up behind the girls. "You two alright?"

Colleen whirled around. "Yea I kicked his balls off, he was trying to force himself on Michelle." She spat out.

Mark looked at Michelle who looked pale. "You okay Feisty?" He said trying to tease her a little to get that panicked look off her face.

Michelle came out of it a bit and smiled a little. "Yea Reaper, I'm fine..thanks to ball buster here." She said nodding toward Colleen.

"Good." Mark pulled Kevin up and smelled the alcohol coming off his breath. "You dumb fuck...you do not ever talk to my woman like that, What the fuck is your problem, putting your hands On Michelle, knowing she's with Scott?"

Kevin looked at Mark. "Fuck you Mark, that little whore done fucked all your brains right down the drain?"

Mark lost it and started punching him, he held him up while he punched his face.

Scott started running when he seen Mark beating the shit out of Kevin, what the fuck was going on.

All four men ran up the deck steps to the pool.

Scott grabbed Mark, cause he was going to kill Kevin if he didn't stop.

Mark shoved Scott off him and went back to punching.

Colleen shoved Scott back and grabbed Mark's arm. "Stop Mark, thats enough."

Mark looked down at Colleen and dropped Kevin, he put his arm around Colleen.

Scott glared at Mark. "Are you crazy? Why the hell you trying to kill Kevin?"

Kevin groaned and got up. "Because I told him what a gold digging slut, his little whore is."

Mark went for him again, but Colleen stopped him. "Don't Mark he's not worth it."

Colleen whirled on Scott. "You're good buddy here was trying to attack Michelle when I walked out the door up there, he was attacking her , I thought I could trust you to take care of her, and you bring some fucking pervert around and then you defend him, fuck you Scott."

Scott turned and looked at Michelle and she nodded. He pulled Michelle in his arms. "Michelle I'm sorry I never thought he would do some shit like that, he's drunk, I should known he would do some stupid shit." He pulled her in his arms.

Michelle pressed herself against Scott finally feeling safe.

Scott kiss the top of her head and turned to look at Kevin. "I cant believe you, my best friend would do this shit, I love this woman..just get out of my site."

Sean grabbed Kevin. "I'm going get him in bed, he's ready to fall out."

Scott nodded, he didn't want to look at the man right now.

"Colleen, go pack a few things, we're going back to my place" Mark said.

"Colleen nodded and grabbed Michelle's hand. "Come on."

Colleen glared at Scott one last time and Michelle and Collen headed for her house.

Mark shook his head. "What the fuck is wrong with Kevin?"

Scott shook his head. "Hell if I know."

Mike looked at the two men. "It that damn Katy, she married him for his money, then bled him dry, he thinks all women are like that."

Sid jumped in. "Thats no excuse for what he did, he knows better."

Mark agreed. "Damn straight, he's lucky I didn't drown his stupid ass, talking to Colleen like that, she about kicked his nuts off.' he muttered.

Scott looked at Mike and Sid."I guess the party's over, why don't you guys get some sleep."

They said their goodnights and walked up to Michelle's side of the duplex.

Scott looked at Mark. "Colleen's pissed at me."

Mark shrugged. "You know how close them two are, she don't like to see Michelle hurt is all, she'll be okay."

Scott nodded, but maybe Colleen was right, he had been so focused on his friends, he hadn't noticed the undercurrent coming from Kevin, he should have been there to protect Michelle.

"C'mon lets go check on the girls."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle sat on Colleen's bed. "So you moving in with Reaper?" Michelle

Colleen grinned. "Yea..I'm so happy I didn't know they made men like Mark, he's wonderful."

Michelle got up and hugged her friend "I'm so happy for you."

"Look let's get together in the morning early before the guys get up, so we can talk..I'll met you here at my place around six." Colleen said.

"Yea thats a good idea...I still don't know what the hell is going to happen if Shayla is pregnant."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Michelle turned around to see Mark and Scott standing in the doorway and Scott did not look happy.


	26. Chapter 26

_So so so sorry for the long hiatus…with all this icky stuff going around it seems like I got it all, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please Read and review! _

Chapter 26

Michelle sat there with a shocked look on her face, she would have never have even mentioned it if she'd suspected that Scott was anywhere within earshot.

"Talking about…?" Michelle said, trying to play dumb.

"Oh no, you can't play me off like that I know exactly what I heard…this Shayla better be an old friend from Minnesota or something…" Scott said, looking mad enough to spit tacks. Michelle couldn't help but think of how intense he'd be in between the sheets right now. She shook the thought from her head; it was probably the last thing on his mind right now.

"Scott, really…there's no need to get all worked up…" Michelle started, standing as she held her hands up as if to hold back his reaction.

"No reason, my ass! I can't believe that boy would do something so stupid like this…" Scott swore to himself.

"Hey!" Michelle yelled, cutting him off, "He is not stupid, shit happens…you of all people would know that…ease off him…he's just a kid."

"That's my point! He ain't ready to be no Dad…" Scott yelled back.

Colleen looked worriedly at Mark. She knew this situation could dangerously escalate out of anyone's control and needed to be diffused as soon as possible.

"That's true, Scott, but really Michelle's right, there's no need to get out of control…we don't even know for sure if she is. We'll know for sure tomorrow. Until then, I think everyone needs to just chill." Colleen said, stepping between Michelle and Scott. Mark joined her, standing directly behind her.

"Yeah, buddy, it's no reason to get crazy, we've had enough shit tonight…let's wait and deal with it when we have to." Mark said, backing up Colleen, "Plus, no need to get on to feisty, over here, it ain't her fault." Mark said, smirking at her.

Slowly a smile came to both Scott and Michelle's faces.

"I guess you're right…I just hope it ain't true…" Scott said, shaking his head as he ran a hand over his hair.

"I know baby…just try not to think about it too much…" Michelle said, walking over to him, sliding an arm around his waist, "I know that sounds stupid, but I'm just trying to help…" Michelle said.

" I know, I know…" Scott said hugging her, "This has been one hell of a day and I am beat…" he said, his face looking extremely worn out, "Why don't we go on back to the house."

"Yeah, I'm tired, too…Colleen I'll see you in the mornin'" Michelle said hugging her friend, "I'll come over and check out the house, I don't have anything else to snoop around at Scott's so I'll just start on your house Reaper." Michelle teased.

"As long as you stay away from my Harley, I'll let it slide." Mark said, pulling Colleen to him.

"Harley?" Michelle said, her tone hinting toward a mischievous motive.

"Don't you even think…" Mark began, but Colleen cut him off.

"Baby, I'll make sure I keep an eye on her, I'll make her behave…" She tried to convince Mark.

"Yeah, right…" Scott said, holding Michelle around the waist.

After Scott and Michelle left, Colleen continued to grab a few things to take to Mark's that evening. Mark lay on the bed, propped up on one elbow, watching her with and amused expression as she stuffed several bras and panties in her bag.

"You know you aren't going to need those…I expect the next couple days to be spent in only a couple of rooms doing one in particular thing…" Mark said, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Colleen blushed deeply, thinking about the possibility of days on end wrapped in this man's arms, becoming one with him over and over.

"Well, just in case…" She said, leaning over the bed, planting a kiss on his lips.

"You know what I just thought of?" Mark said, pulling her down on the bed next to him before she could pull away.

"What's that?" Colleen said, playing with the few strands of hair that had fallen over his shoulder.

"We oughta at least break in your bed once before we shack up at my place." Mark said, softly, his low voice grumbling once again. Colleen felt a shiver radiate throughout her body as she could not control the wetness that appearing between her legs.

"Well…I can't say that I can argue with that…" Colleen said, pulling his head down to hers.

Scott walked Michelle back to his house through the darkened yards. Scott's head was spinning with everything he'd seen and heard in the past hour. His best friend had accosted the woman he loved; he found out that there was a possibility of him being a Grandpa…the last of which he feared entirely.

He wanted so much his children. He wanted them to have every advantage and opportunity at their fingertips. He wanted them to be able to do anything they set their mind to, without question or obstacle. Being a dad at 18 would severely limit Cody's chances of making something of himself to its full potential. The girl, Shayla, was alright and all. She'd been a real sweet girl every time he'd met her…she seemed grounded enough…but both of them were still beyond too young to even contemplate becoming parents. And Scott was far from being ready to become a grandfather.

"Scott, calm down…" Michelle said, grabbing for his hand, "Like I said, it's not for sure yet…just try to relax."

"I know, I know…" Scott said, heaving a breath, "Listen…I'm sorry about Kev back there…" Scott started.

"It isn't your fault, Scott, Kevin's a big boy…he should know what's right and what's wrong…" Michelle said flatly, wanting to get off the subject. Scott noticed her tone and for some reason it hit a nerve.

"There's no need to cop and attitude, I was just trying to apologize." Scott snapped back at her. Michelle stopped dead in her tracks, her arms crossed across her chest. Scott stopped a few paces ahead of her, turning around to face her.

"Don't tell _me_ not to get an attitude…perhaps I need to refresh your memory about Kevin…we could start with the fact that he degraded me as much as he possibly could before he tried to force himself on me, then I had to wait for Colleen to rescue me only to have you come over and _defend _him…did that about cover it or did I miss something?" Michelle said, her eyes narrowed at him. She still loved Scott but he was being a royal asshole.

Scott could feel his anger boiling at her. All of his emotions over everything were getting all jumbled up and she was trying to ignite his short fuse. He was not interested in playing games tonight. Part of him was also feeling guilty that he'd let something like that happen to the woman he'd confessed to loving more than any other in the world.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been over there…you knew that's where they were staying, if you knew Kevin didn't like you, then you should have just stayed out of his way." Scott said, crossing his own arms. At this point both of their tempers were threatening to burst, their voices becoming louder and agitated.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?!?" Michelle said, basically yelling at this point, "You know what…fuck you, Scott Hall…I went over there to stay away from you guys, so that I didn't interrupt your precious male bonding time, I don't know how much more I could have stayed out of the way. I can't fuckin' help it when your friends act like their 15 year old boys who can't keep their hands to themselves!" Michelle said as he hands balled up.

Colleen and Mark were just starting to get hot and heavy when they heard the muffled ruckus coming from the backyard.

"What is that?" Colleen said, rolling off of straddling Mark. He groaned, almost whimpering wanting to continue their session.

They listened for a second more, recognizing Michelle's voice. Colleen groaned herself. She didn't know how much more instances she could stand today. She slipped her tank top back on as Mark re-buttoned his pants, slipping his shoes back on.

"This better be good, or I'm gonna take you as soon as we get back in the house…" Mark warned a playful smile on his face. Colleen could not help the sudden tingle in her stomach as he pulled her back against him, still feeling his hardness pressing through his jeans.

They heard the yelling again…this time recognizing Scott's voice. They looked at each other concerned and quickly made their way downstairs through the semi-darkness toward the sliding doors that led out to the deck. As soon as Colleen opened the glass door, the yelling could be heard clearly and harshly. What in the hell was going on? Colleen and Mark quickly made their way down the deck steps and half ran to where Scott and Michelle were arguing.

"I'm gonna talk to Scott…" Colleen said, "Take Michelle back to my place…get her to calm down." Colleen said as they approached the two.

"Why do I have to take Feisty?" Mark said, feeling his testicles were in grave danger.

"Because, Scott needs to talk to me when it's comes to Michelle…" Colleen answered him. They were at the scene before Mark could argue back.

"You knew we were drinking, maybe you shouldn't flaunt yourself around right under his nose." Scott spat at her. They got there just in time for Mark to hold Michelle back as she started for Scott after his low blow.

"Flaunt myself?!? That's it…"She started, struggling to release herself from Mark's grasp. "Put me down damn it!" Michelle spat.

"Ok you two, just calm down!" Colleen said yelling over the both of them, "Scott let's go this way…" She said, grabbing his arm, trying to lead him back down to his house. He glared one last time at Michelle before turning to follow Colleen's pleading.

"And you're coming with me, hardhead…" Mark said, not letting her down as he walked back up the deck steps and into Colleen's side of the house.

"Ok, I'm not an infant you can put me down now." She said as they entered the kitchen.

"Just makin' sure you don't run over to Scott's and castrate him." Mark said, flipping on the light, "need a drink?" He asked, trying to think of something to get her mind off Scott. He even had to admit Scott stepped over the line with the last comment. She shook her head sinking into one of the chairs at the table. She really wished she'd worn more; all she had on now was her bikini with her towel wrapped around her waist. Oh well, Mark had seen her that night for dinner…it was worse than this.

He sat down with an ice tea, setting one in front of her as well. She gave him a stubborn look, but took a long drink, setting it back down on the table.

"Better?" He asked, taking a drink from his own glass. She shrugged her shoulders.

"So what the hell happened, you two was just fine when you left here." Mark asked.

"Scott blamed me for what Kevin did…" She said, after taking another drink, crunching on an ice cube.

"Sounds kinda ass backwards to me…" Mark said, knowing that Scott was just upset about everything and often took it out on other people.

"What the hell? You takin' me side Reaper?" Michelle said sarcastically. Mark couldn't help but smile as he took another drink.

"Smart ass…" He said, smiling.

"I didn't mean to take it so personal…I know he's just upset about everything…" Michelle said, twisting her glass back and forth on the table. Mark was impressed. So this chick actually had taken the time to know Scott, figure him out, all his little quirks and habits. "The truth is, Mark, I'm not a fan of wrestling…" She said, smirking at him.

"You don't say…" He said, now being the sarcastic one.

"Well, what I mean is, everyone else in the world seems to know everything else about him…his past…everything…I don't have anything yet…"Michelle admitted. For a second she felt like pinching herself, was she really confessing herself to the Reaper? She must be getting soft.

"Well, he may like that, getting a chance to tell all his asinine stories to someone who hasn't heard them a million times." Mark offered.

"I know, but I just wanna know some basics…." Michelle said, looking up at him carefully. Mark knew that look…she was up to something, she wanted him to talk.

"Aw hell, Michelle, I don't know what all you wanna know." Mark said.

"No…I don't mean that, but well, Colleen has a bunch of old tapes WWF or whatever and that other one…WC whatever…maybe you could narrate or something for me…I never really could get into those."

Mark was relieved, now this he could do. He wasn't up to some mushy girly moment, but analyzing wrestling tapes for someone…that was a different story.

"I could do that…" Mark said, looking thoughtful.

"Great…I'll go dig them up…" Michelle said, getting up from the table.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks so much for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

  
Colleen sat across from Scott who still looked plenty mad. He refused to talk to her. Boy he was being stubborn. "Scott talk to me..Why in the hell you blaming this on Michelle? Thats the same kinda crap that happened to her when she was a kid, Michelle told me that that pedophile bastard said she asked for it, she flaunted herself, do you really think she needed to hear that from the man she loves?"

Scott's whole demeanor changed. "Fuck...dammit..I'm no better than that bastard that did that to her, how could I say that shit..I was just mad and pissed of because my best friend did that shit, I guess I wanted him to have a good excuse , but the truth is he didn't."

Colleen got up and got her and Scott one of his near beers. He took it and made a face. "This is foul."

She laughed as she took a sip. "Yeah it is, but I think you can see why we all need to stay away from real beer, thats what caused this crap tonight, I doubt Kevin would have done that if he was sober, not thats its a excuse, but it never would have happened."

Scott nodded. "Yea you're right. No more alcohol around here..period."

"Good..Scott you said some really hateful things to Michelle, really I felt like punching you." Colleen said looking at him calmly.

Scott cocked a brow at her. "Now that I think about it, you're becoming a little violent." He said teasing her a bit.

Colleen sighed. "Its a damn shame really, Big sexy is one of my favorite wrestlers, and here he has to go a be a big ole prick, and I have to kick his balls in, I'm really upset about that."

Scott grinned. "So truthfully Colleen, who is your favorite wrestler?"

"Mark, of course." She answered too quickly.

Scott grimaced as he took another sip of the nasty brew. "That was too quick, c'mon the truth."

Colleen blushed. "Well its the truth now." She defended.

Scott shook his finger at her. "C'mon, your first big crush, Michelle says you been watching wrestling since you were a kid.

Colleen sighed and crossed her arms. "Okay fine...Razor Ramon and Diesel ..and then when you guys went to WCW..I started watching..happy?" She said and let her head fall on the table with a bang.

Scott laughed, he couldn't help it. "Aww Colleen..thats cute, you had a crush on your best friends man." He started laughing harder and Colleen lifted her head and glared at him. "Okay you can stop laughing, besides that was a long time ago...now I love Mark." As soon as the words popped out of her mouth she groaned. "Scott Hall you better not tell Mark I said that."

Scott smiled. "Don't worry, thats something you need to tell him yourself..by the way I think its great that you and Mark are hooked up...You're good for him he's a lucky guy."

Colleen smiled. "Thanks...But I think now that you seem to be in a better mood, maybe you need to go talk to Michelle."

Scott sighed and set the empty bottle down."She'll probably kill me."

Colleen shrugged. "Yeah well maybe you deserve it, but you're wrong...she loves you."

Scott stood up. "Okay let's go."

Colleen grinned and jumped up. "Let's go." She said eagerly.

Scott opened the door for her. "You seem mighty eager."

Colleen blushed. "I umm..I'm just tired..its been a long day..I'm ready for bed."

Scott chuckled as he shut the door. "Yeah I see."

Colleen just rushed ahead of him, yea she was eager for bed, or whatever place Mark decided to take her, she wasn't to picky at the moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark was sprawled on one end of the couch with a large piece of Colleen's chocolate cake.

They had watched one of the WCW tapes and Mark had explained to her about the NWO and the Outsiders. Now they were watching a WWF tape. "So Scott is this character right here, whats his name?" Michelle asked taking a large bite of cake , she had on a plate in her lap.

"Razor Ramon..and Kevin was Diesel ." Mark said setting his empty plate down and grabbing his glass of tea.

Michelle stopped. "Razor Ramon huh?" She almost laughed..so this was the guy Colleen used to gush over back when she was a teenager, oh this was too good, wait till she had Colleen alone. Not that she blamed her, Scott was indeed a real hottie , she now wished she had paid more attention back in the day when Colleen had tried to get her to watch wrestling.

"Honey we're home!"

Mark grinned and jumped up, Michelle couldn't help but smile at Mark's eagerness, it was obvious he was crazy about Colleen.

Mark grabbed Colleen as soon as he walked in the living room, he pulled her against him and kissed her. When he finally came up for air., Colleen was practically a puddle."What took ya so long?" Mark asked playing with her silky curls. "Oh you know, just had to sort a few thing." She said nodding her head in Scott's direction.

Scott and Michelle were just looking at each other, both looking a little unsure. "Mark, help me in the kitchen." She said dragging the big man behind her.

As soon as the door shut Scott walked over to where Michelle was standing, he stopped a few inches away from her. "I'm so sorry Michelle, I was a first class jerk..I shouldn't have said that shit to you..You didn't deserve that..I was mad about what Kevin did and worried about Cody, and I took it out on you...Forgive me?"

Michelle was in his arms in a second. "Yes..if you forgive me for being snappy."

Scott shook his head. You have a right to be snappy or anything else, you were swimming at your own house, and one of my drunk ass friends tried to force himself on you..I'm sorry for even letting them stay here."

Michelle shook her head. "I don't think Kevin would have done that if he hadn't been out of his mind drunk..lets just let it go, its over, I worked all day..I'm dead tired..I just want to go home with you." She said laying her head on his chest.

Scott rubbed the back of her head. "Okay baby...say what is this you and Mark were watching?"

Michelle grinned. "Mark explained a lot to me about wrestling and the characters you used to play..I wanted to know more about you."

Scott smiled , he knew Michelle hated wrestling, so it meant the world to him that she wanted to learn more about his former profession. He bent his head down close to hers and captured her lips in a slow sensuous kiss, Michelle groaned as his tongue traced her lips and then delved in her mouth, to torment her tongue over and over. Scott slowly lifted his head. "I love you Michelle."

Michell smiled. "I love you too.

Scott took her hand and they walked into the kitchen to find Mark had Colleen up on the counter, kissing her senseless. Scott grinned and Michelle laughed. "Wow you two..I guess we better leaved before we get an eyeful."

Colleen jumped and turned red, but Mark just turned around and grinned. "Might be a good idea."

Colleen jumped down and ran over to Michelle and gave her a hug. "Meet me here tomorrow around six." She whispered.

Michelle nodded. They still needed to have their usual morning chats, if not everyday, then as much as they could. "See ya." Scott said taking Michelle's hand once again, they left and Colleen ran behind them and locked the door.

She turned to face Mark, but he grabbed and hauled her over his shoulder. "There will be no interruption this time." He said heading up the stairs.

Colleen giggled. "Good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle smiled as Scott lead her in the house, but she stopped when she seen Cody in the kitchen grabbing a sandwich.

Scott just stared at his son. "Cody we need to talk."

Cody looked at Michelle. "You told him?"

Scott shook his head. "No, she didn't, I overheard her talking to Colleen, but thats not the point right now..Michelle I'll be up in a bit."

Michelle looked at Scott, he didn't look like he was fixing to blow his temper, she reached up and kissed him, and then went over and hugged Cody.."It will be okay, no matter what, you got a lot of people who love you."

Cody hugged her back and then let her go.

Michelle left the room and Cody took a seat and the table and Scott sat down across from him. Son, I'm really upset, that you felt you couldn't come to me, I mean why Michelle and not me?" Scott asked looking confused.

Cody laid down his half eaten sandwich. "Dad, its just your temper, Right now, I'm really stressed over this whole thing, I love Shayla..I mean we used condoms every time, but I guess accidents happen, I don't think I'm ready to be someones dad, I'm scared...and well Michelle is just easy to talk to and I had to tell someone." He finished.

Scott knew his son didn't wish to be the target of his infamous temper, he couldn't say that he blamed him. "Cody, before you panic, lets wait and see what the doctor says tomorrow, but if she is, I will be behind you no matter what, and I'll help you anyway I can."

Cody couldn't believe this was his hot tempered dad, Michelle was changing his dad for the better. "Thanks Dad, thats mean a lot to me."

Scott got up and hugged his son. "Get some sleep..I'll see you in the morning."

Cody nodded. "Okay..night."

Cody just shook his head, that went well, it was kinda scary his dad being like that, but he could get used to it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark had Colleen naked and on the bed in record time. Mark started stripping his clothes off and Colleen laid there with a glazed look of lust in her eyes.

Mark grinned when her eyes came to rest on his very inflated erection. "Like that do ya?"

Colleen blushed but nodded her head. Mark laid down beside her and kissed her gently brushing his lips across her. "Well he likes ya to." He teased.

Mark rolled between her legs and kissed her deeply pushing his tongue in her mouth to tangle with hers, his hands cupped her breasts and kneaded the soft flesh, using his fingers to tease her nipples.

Colleen groaned and wrapped her arms as far around him as they would go.

Mark laid a trail of kisses down her cheek and then along her jaw, while his hands played with her breasts.

Mark smiled against the soft skin of her neck where he was kissing as she whimpered beneath him.

His lips made a path further south until he mouth moved over the silky skin of her breast, he stopped and drew one rosy nipple in his mouth suckling her.

Colleen arched her back as he tortured first one nipple then the other .

"Mark...Please."

Mark lifted his head smiling. "What baby, tell me what ya want?"

"I want to feel good..Make me come." She begged her eyes locked to his for a moment.

Mark ran his hands up the inside of her thighs, spreading them wider and as he went, he then lowered his head and ran his tongue down her womanhood. "Mark." She panted

Mark stroked her thighs as he pushed his face down and started running his tongue up and down her wet heat. Colleen whimpered and pushed her hips forward, encouraging him to go faster.

Colleen screamed when he pushed one big finger and her and started sucking her nub in his mouth.

Colleen climaxed and trembled against his tongue, pushing up to meet the his finger and tongue.

Mark smiled as the pleasure washed over her, he felt her tighten around his finger and it was too much, he lifted himself up and spread her wider and pushed his shaft in her in one long hard stroke. He was amazed when she came again. He started thrusting his hips forward wanting her to carry this pleasure for a bit longer. Colleen locked her legs around him and Mark thrust into her hard and fast, he wanted to never leave her, she was warm and wet, she felt like a velvet glove around him

Colleen was finally coming down from the long orgasm, she looked up to Mark and their eyes locked, she felt like he was touching her very soul. She had her hands on his chest, and her fingers slid up to his flat nipples rubbing against them. Mark grunted as he thrust into her, and he came hard as his seed spilling deep in her belly.

Colleen stroked his arms and chest as he trembled with in her. "I love you Mark." She whispered as she watched his beautiful face in the midst of his release.

Mark slowly came down, he didn't pull from her, he rolled over with himself planted deep in her wet heat, till she was straddling him, her pulled her down to him kissing her lips gently. "I love you too Colleen."

Colleen tried to sniff back her tears, never in a million years did she think that Mark would love her back.

Mark lifted her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Don't cry baby."

Colleen smiled through her tears. "Its just you make me so happy Mark..I cant help it."

Mark understood, Colleens emotion ran deep, her feeling always close to the surface, she was also easily hurt, something, he never wanted to do. He kissed her gently. " I think we broke in your bed pretty good, that night I slept up here, all I thought about was making love to you."

Colleen smiled. "Yeah I kinda had that on my mind to, but I was scared I would mess it up, if I tried with you."

Mark looked in her eyes. "Colleen, you never have to worry about that with me, you are amazing and I love ya just the way ya are, understand?"

Colleen nodded and lay her head on his chest. Mark stroked her silky curls through his finger till she as deep asleep. Then he to drifted away, thinking about how happy his future was going to be with Colleen in it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colleen awoke early as was her habit, she spent a few minutes gazing at Mark, then slid from under his arm, where she had needed up somewhere in the night.

She slipped on some shorts and a tank top, brushed her teeth and Ran a brush through her curls, then padded down stairs to the kitchen.

She got out the ingredients to make cinnamon rolls and got those going, then she made sausage, and biscuits.

She got out a bowl and made the glaze for the Cinnamon rolls and finally sat down with a cup of coffee.

She looked up and smiled when she heard a peck at the sliding glass door, Colleen got up and opened it and let Michelle in..She left the door open to let out some of the heat from baking, and let some of the early morning air in.

Colleen handed Michelle a cup of coffee and a fresh cinnamon roll. Michelle took a bote and rolled her eyes. "God this is good."

Colleen grinned and got one for herself.

Michelle eyed her friend. "So tell me all about Reaper, is he really hung like a horse, was that screaming I heard last night, was it you, some one was yelling 'MARK!' at the top of their lungs.

"Michelle stop it..I wasn't that loud." Colleen said blushing as she took a sip of coffee.

Michelle laughed. "mmm huh..yes you was, but thats good girl, every woman needs a guy that makes this scream like that."

Colleen just shook her head. "Michelle, he said he didn't care if I got pregnant and he told me he loved me." Her voice breaking a little.

Michelle got up and hugged her friend. "I'm so happy for you girl, you deserve this, someone to treat you like a queen, and I think Reaper is the guy."

Colleen smiled through her tears. "I love him so much Michelle, he's do wonderful."

Michelle grinned and sat back down. "Yea Reaper is turning out to be okay."

Colleen grabbed another roll. "I'm glad you finally decided you like him, looks like me and him will be your and Scott's appointed referee's."

Michelle shrugged and grinned. "What I can I say, we're both hot tempered."

They both looked up when two heads poked through the door. It was Mike and Sean. "We smell food and coffee." They said looking at the girls with pitiful looks.

Colleen couldn't suppress her grin and she jumped up grabbing the guys hands and pulling them in her kitchen, she practically shoved them in chairs and started piling food on plates for them, you guys..I really love both of you..Sean I loved you when you are in DX..and Mike, you dance awesome..I just cant believe you're here in my kitchen."

The guys were sorta shell shocked after last night, they didn't think they would be welcomed at all.

Michelle laughed at their odd expressions. "Colleen is a big wrestling fan, she gets like this , it will pass once she gets to know you."

Colleen flushed and she handed them coffee. "Sorry I get a little carried away."

Mike and Sean were both charmed by her sweetness in five seconds flat. "It's okay sweetheart." Mike said as he attacked the food on his plate.

Sean did the same and the both of them ate everything in site. Colleen poured them more coffee.

"Thanks beautiful." Sean said and Colleen blushed.

Just then Sid walked in. "Can I join you guys?"

Michelle grinned as Colleen loaded him a plate and gave him coffee.

Sid smiled as Colleen plied them with questions about their wrestling careers, Michelle listened, because each story had a bit of Scott in it, she amazed to find her enjoying the guys company.

Colleen got up and loaded the plates in the dishwasher.

Mike spoke up. "Umm you guys, I don't know quite how to bring this up, but Kevin is sitting on the deck out there, I know he regrets what he did, he's worried about losing his best friend.

Michelle wanted to not give a shit, but she did, because Scott loved Kevin like a brother. She looked at Colleen.  
Colleen poured a cup of coffee. "I'll be back."

Sid, Sean and Mike looked at Michelle. "Think thats a good idea?"

Michelle smiled. "Colleen has a way of diffusing things, she can handle him."

The guys looked skeptical, they just hoped Michelle knew what she was talking about.

Colleen walked over and sat in the chair beside Kevin, she had adored this man's wrestling persona for more than half her life, and been forced to kick his nuts in, she wasn't happy about that, but she felt like had had no other choice. "Hey, how about some coffee?"

Kevin looked at the little bit of a thing sitting next to him, he was deeply ashamed of how he had acted last night, he had called this girl a whore and a gold digger, he looked at her short curls and big brown eyes, and the smattering of freckle across her cheeks, boy was he an idiot. He had also attacked his best friends girl, he was pretty sure Scott would never speak to him again. He took the coffee.

"Thanks."

Colleen nodded. "So do always talk to your friends girls like that?"

Kevin snapped his head around to look at her, he could see she wasn't being sarcastic. "No..I haven't drank a drop in years, now I remember why I stopped."

Colleen nodded. "Ya know..I'm like a huge Kevin Nash fan, you sorta ruined that for me last night, but seeing you ain't usually like that, I think I can let it go."

Kevin turned to look at her again and seen a twinkle of amusement in her eyes and a big smile on her face.

Kevin as bad as he felt couldn't stop himself and he found himself smiling back. "Huge fan, huh?"

"yeah..I still got my big sexy shirt from back in the day."

Kevin found himself relaxing under her quite voice. "Look I'm really sorry about last night, I hope you'll forgive me?"

Colleen nodded. "Sure..but I think maybe you need to talk with Michelle, she didn't deserve the way you treated her.

Kevin nodded.

Colleen stood. "I'll send her out, then I want you to come in and have some breakfast if you feel up to eating.  
Kevin looked at her with grateful eyes. "Thanks."

Colleen just smiled and went back in her house. Kevin sipped the hot coffee and when he heard someone come out the door he looked up and saw Michelle. She didn't look quite as friendly as her friend. But he would take whatever she dished out, her deserved it.


	28. Chapter 28

_Thanks for all the awesome praise! Please keep reading and reviewing!_

Chapter 28

Michelle was extremely sure about confronting Kevin so soon. She'd gotten over the helpless, childlike fear and replaced it with animosity and anger. She wasn't sure it was quite safe for Kevin's health or her police record that she should confront him just yet. But Colleen had assured her that she needed to deal with it as soon as possible. Holding it inside, like she had in the past was not going to help her at all; she needed to learn how to take things head on. 

She stood there, finding herself almost amused at the expression of almost uncertainty and fear in Kevin's eyes. She was pretty sure there weren't many 7 ft men who would be scared of a meager 5'8" woman. Maybe this time it was good that her reputation had preceded her. This helped; she felt much more confident…stronger…like she was the one in control.

Even though her nerves had considerably calmed, she did not let her stern expression falter. She was not about to let this man think what he did was acceptable by any means. 

Kevin found it too difficult to look at her any longer, his eyes falling to where he was absentmindedly tracing the lines of his coffee cup. He hated this feeling…he felt like he was a kid, being punished by his mother…not that he didn't deserve it, he couldn't argue with her there. 

Michelle breathed a silent sigh of relief. Round one was over, she gotten the upper hand…she had control of the situation; Kevin was the one that was intimidated…not her. 

"I…uh…I owe you an apology…" Kevin managed out, blaming the early morning heat for the sweat that was beading on his brow. 

"Ya think so?" Michelle asked, sarcastically, her arms crossed across her chest. She hoped he was gonna try harder than that because she wasn't gonna let him get away with it that easy. 

Kevin clenched his jaw. He'd felt bad for treated her the way he had, but now he was feeling even worse.

"I am sorry…there's a reason me and Scott don't drink anymore…the way I acted last night was a big reason. I don't know what in the hell I was thinking…I don't even _remember _thinking at all…" Kevin said, shaking his head…he couldn't remember a time when he'd been more ashamed of himself. This was the woman that had Scott wrapped around her finger…no one had ever been able to commandeer Scott like that and from what he could tell, Scott went willingly and she hadn't tricked him or duped him to do so. He knew Scott and he knew him well, He knew that Scott had to be head over heels for this girl and that it was real…not some superficial physical attraction that had dominated the basis of his relationships for the past decade. 

"Maybe you were too wasted to remember what you were thinking…but me and Colleen have a pretty good idea of what was on your mind…"Michelle said, spitefully to him. It was then that Kevin looked up at her his eyes meeting hers. Michelle could not remember a time when she had seen so much regret in a person's eyes, he looked so remorseful that she contemplated taking it a bit easier with her remarks. How could she stand there and berate a person for showing weakness when she herself had been guilty of it recently. 

As bad as the situation had been, Michelle couldn't help but know that it was all just a bad, bad chain of events that had led to a massive misunderstanding. The longer she stared at Kevin the less angry she felt; a completely opposite position than she would have ever guessed she would feel at this particular moment. 

Maybe it was the fact that she and Kevin shared something that they felt so passionately about, each in a different way from the other, but none the less, the same thing…how they felt about Scott. This man had been through hell and back with Scott, he was probably a big factor in the person that had become who Scott was now, the man she was so intensely in love with. They'd been through so much together…they were probably partially responsible for all the good and not so good things that had happened in each other's lives. It was sort of sudden when Michelle surprisingly felt a strong pull towards Kevin, as if they shared some sort of unspoken bond. 

"I know you probably won't believe me…but never in my right mind would I ever wanna hurt Scott, he's almost the only person I've got left, and when I hurt you, that hurts Scott…I just don't even know how to explain myself…I guess I can't really…" Kevin said, shaking his head.

Michelle walked over to the table, sitting in the chair vacated by Colleen. 

"I accept your apology…" She said simply.

Kevin looked up, his face written with blatant surprise. Michelle saw his expression, and couldn't help but let a smile break over her lips. The smile turned to laughter when Kevin's face immediately turned to confusion, expecting more of a castration than forgiveness. 

"Really? I figured you'd be servin' me my nuts on a platter…" Kevin said, acting much more relieved, taking a sip of his coffee. 

"Well, I can't lie to you, that may have been my original plan, but I guess everyone deserves a get out of jail free card at least once in a lifetime. And I guess I'd feel the same way if someone came along and tried to steal my best friend from me." She said, looking downward.

"I guess that means you didn't immediately take to Mark…" Kevin said, finally smiling himself. 

"That would be the understatement of the year…" A voice said from the sliding door. Both Kevin and Michelle turned around to see Mark closing the door behind him, "I'm still a bit scared of her to be honest." He said winking at her. Michelle rolled her eyes.

"You know we're cool as long as you treat her good, Reaper." Michelle said, leaning back in her chair. 

"I think I can handle that, Feisty…" Mark retorted. 

Kevin smiled a bit. He was feeling much better. The knots that had occupied his gut were quickly loosening as his hunger resurfaced. But before he satisfied his stomach he wanted to make sure that he and Michelle were on the same page. In his heart the last thing we wanted to do was alienate the person who meant the world to his best friend. He caught Michelle's eyes again.

"I was hopin' we could maybe start over, deep down I really do think you are a cool chick." Kevin said. Michelle smiled; she knew from Kevin that that was a pretty heartfelt compliment. 

"Sounds good, Kev…" She said standing, "Why don't we get something to eat, I only got a bite before the cavalry came in and cleaned the table…I bet Colleen's fixed us up somethin'." Michelle said, Kevin following her. 

"Good, I was hopin' I didn't have to kick some ass this early in the morning." Mark said, opening the door to let them in.

"What, were you refereeing? Didn't think I could take him?" Michelle asked, Kevin laughing.

"Colleen _asked _me, and no, I was more worried about Kev." Mark joked.

"Thanks for the vote confidence, man." Kevin said sarcastically, carefully stepping into the kitchen. He was glad to see everyone had left the kitchen, the table was empty but there were four plates set out, with more food on the table, begging to be consumed. 

"Thank god, I'm starving…" Michelle said, sitting down and starting to pile up her plate before the big men beat her to it. 

"Who's the other plate for?" Kevin asked after taking a large bite of biscuit. 

"Scott's I guess, he ain't showed up yet…bein' lazy, I guess…" Michelle said as she bit into some sausage. 

"So sorry that 8:30 in the morning is too late for you, princess…" Scott said smirking, walking in the back door. Michelle smiled, locking eyes with him. She couldn't blame him for being tired…not after the night they'd had. 

"Colleen put out a plate for you, man, get some grub." Mark said, wasting no time in devouring the meal in front of him.

"You better hurry before Reaper inhales it all…god damn…" Michelle said watching him. 

Scott walked to the chair next to Michelle, kissing the top of her head before he sat down. It was then he locked eyes with Kevin, a scowl setting on his face. He couldn't believe he had the gall to show his face after that stunt he pulled last night. 

"So Kev," Michelle said, hoping to default a fight before it started, "Why'd you cut your hair?" She said, stabbing a piece of sausage with her fork, popping it into her mouth. 

"Huh? I haven't recently…" He said looking back at Michelle. 

"Well, Reaper showed me some old tapes and you had like, really long hair, hell that's why Colleen was in love with you…" Michelle began.

"Michelle!" Colleen said from the living room.

"Well you were…" She called back, looking back at Kevin.

"Hell those must've been some old tapes….It was about 4-5 years ago I think…had to cut it for a movie. Did a whole story line in the ring…had a hair match and everything." Kevin said, taking a sip of coffee.

"A hair match?" She said, looking confused.

Scott was in awe. Michelle was having a friendly conversation with the man who had basically tried to force himself on her last night; apparently a lot had gone on that morning. He sat back looking from Michelle to Kevin, waiting for some sort of explanation. When Michelle met his eyes, she just smiled. He guessed for now that's all he needed to know things had somewhat smoothed over. 

"Fiesty's a little wrestling retarded…" Mark said, smiling as he continued to stuff his mouth. 

Michelle flipped him off, looking back at Kevin. 

"I just wasn't a fan…the only reason I know names is because of how obsessed Colleen was…" She said.

"_Michelle!_" Colleen said again from the living room. 

"Well you were!" Michelle said, this time unable not to smile. 

"Well, it means the loser has to cut their hair. I agreed to job the other guy, since I had to cut it anyway." Kevin said.

"Job?" Michelle asked frowning. Mark, Scott and Kevin all laughed.

"We'll have to sit down one day and give you a crash course on wrestling…" Scott said starting to fill his plate. 

"I guess, cause I'm friggin lost here." Michelle said, going back to inhaling her food. Scott and Mark watched her curiously. She usually didn't eat like this in front of people; she was a pretty picky eater. She notices their glances as she put more sausage on her plate.

"What? I didn't eat much yesterday…"She said, looking at Scott.

"I'd say not, I don't think I've seen you eat this good in a while…" Scott said smirking at her "Must've gotten a good work out." He said, still smirking devilishly as he took a long drink of coffee. Michelle rolled her eyes as she started in on her 2nd helping. 

Slowly, even Kevin and Scott began talking to each other and the tenseness of the room cleared. Kevin had been telling an amusing story about his and Scott's days running the WCW and the hell they caused when Michelle felt a knot return to her stomach. She'd thought the knot earlier was from the tenseness of the situation. It had subsided when everyone's tempers had dissipated, but now it was returning even stronger. She stopped chewing the food in her mouth, realizing what the knot in her stomach meant. Everyone at the table seemed to notice her silence and change of attitude. 

"Babe, you okay?" Scott said, watching her worriedly.

"Yeah, you haven't said anything for a good 10 seconds…" Mark teased her. He knew something was wrong when she didn't retort. 

Suddenly Michelle slapped her hand over her mouth and bolted from the room, racing through the living room, ignoring Colleen's concerned question. She took the stairs two at a time, and headed quickly for the bathroom, quickly collapsing in front of the toilet, completely regurgitating everything she'd consumed that morning. She heart footsteps behind her, but at this point could have cared less, all she could focus on was being sick. She felt somebody's hands hold her hair back as she continued. 

After what seemed like ages it finally subsided as she lay her head on the toilet seat, thoroughly exhausted.

"You okay?" Colleen asked, laying a wet towel on her forehead. 

"Yeah…" Michelle said, sounding slightly weak, "I'm fine…" She said trying to stand, but she felt a strong pair of hands holding her. 

"Just take it easy for a minute, babe…" Scott said, trying to keep her steady, he was relieved when she didn't fight against him. 

"Everything alright up there?" Mark called up the stairs, everyone else in the house listening for an answer. 

"Yeah, Michelle's just not feeling well…" Colleen called down. 

"Listen, you stay here, I'll go with Cody and Shayla today…you get some rest." Scott said, "Colleen can go with me, you need to take it easy today…" He said, letting her fall back against his chest.

"No, I promised Cody I'd go with him, I'm fine…I feel a lot better already…something must just not have been sitting well, or something." She said, using the wet towel to wipe her face. The truth was she did feel much better already.

"He'll understand…" Scott began.

"No, I'm going and that's final," Michelle said, feeling her strength returning quickly. She stood up, letting Scott help her.

"You sure?" Scott asked, looking concerned. 

Colleen couldn't help but be touched about how evident it was that Scott cared deeply for her. She knew that most of Michelle's life had left her burned on letting someone love her. She'd only let it been Colleen for such a long time, it was good to see she'd actually let someone else in. 

"Don't mean to interrupt, but Cody just got here!" Mark called up the stairs.

"Ok, we'll be right down!" Colleen called back. She even had to admit that Michelle looked a thousand percent better already.

"You two ready?" She asked, as they walked out of the bathroom towards the stairs.

Michelle nodded, but Scott was starting to look a little pale. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews.**

* * *

Michelle looked at Scott and Colleen came back, when neither moved. "Okay guys..you have to get going here..Whats the problem?"

Scott looked paler than Michelle did at this point. Finally he opened his mouth and spoke "Michelle I think maybe you should see the doctor today too." He said slowly.

Colleen looked confused as did Michelle and then the two girls looked at each other the light finally dawning on them. Colleen grinned, but Michelle bit her lips waiting for Scott's reaction.

Colleen looked at Scott, he looked more shocked than anything else, maybe a little scared and Michelle looked like she might cry if he didn't say something soon.

Colleen walked in between them and put her arm around both of them. "I really don't know a couple that would make better parents than you two, I mean as much as you two love each other, how could a child be more blessed than to have two parents that are so much in love, and you Scott did such a great job by yourself with Cass and Cody, Gosh this kid will probably be perfect with two parents huh, not to mention having me for an Aunt."

Scott and Michelle let the words sink in and their eyes met over Colleen's head and they both smiled.

Michelle hugged Colleen and Scott bent and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Colleen."

Colleen just grinned. "Okay..you really have to get going, remember Cody and Shayla their down there scared to death."

Scott nodded. "We're coming."

Colleen smiled. "I'll tell them you're coming."

Scott drew Michelle to him as they heard Colleen bounce down the stairs.

"I love you Michelle, but I want you to be happy, do you want to have a baby with me?" He asked running his fingers through her long silky hair.

Michelle leaned against his warm chest, inhaling his scent. "Yes, more than anything."

Scott bent and kissed her gently. "Lets go then."

Colleen took one look at Cody pacing. Every one was piled in the living room and didn't know what to say to either of the kids.

Mark looked up from his place on the couch. "Feisty okay?"

Colleen grinned. "She's great,"

Mark knew there was something going on, but he would ask Colleen later, not now in front of everyone.

Shayla looked ready to cry. "Mark why don't you take Shayla in the kitchen and give her a little snack." Colleen said.

Mark nodded and the young girl followed him with out protest.

The guys watched as Colleen worked her magic on Cody. "Cody, come here sweetheart." Colleen said taking his hand and pulling him down to sit beside her on the couch.

Cody sat down, but he was practically shaking. "Colleen I'm scared."

Colleen hugged the boy. "Sure you are , its natural to be, but no matter what happens you got us, your dad and Michelle , me and Mark, even Cass, we all love you and no matter what, we'll be there for you, so really no matter what the out come, its going to be okay, wait till you know, before you start freaking out, Okay?"

Cody hugged the small woman. "Thanks Colleen, you're right."

Cody got up and bent and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to check on Shayla."

Kevin sighed and looked away. How the hell did Scott and Mark get so lucky to find these two, all he ever had was women after him for his money, what he could do for them, he was sick of not having someone who actually cared for him.

Sean looked over at Colleen. "You don't have any sisters do you?" He asked hopefully.

Colleen blushed and the guys laughed, but before she could answer, Mark walked in and scooped her up and sat down settling her on his lap. "No, she's one of a kind."

Colleen wrapped her arms around Mark and kissed him, and Mark melted at the sweet touch of her lips.

The guys watched with some amusement as they had never seen the big man be so gentle with any woman.

It was like he became a different man with her. Scott and Michelle walked in and Michelle smiled at Mark and Colleen, they were so sweet together, and it warmed her heart to see Colleen so happy. "Okay you two...break it up." Scott teased.

Colleen looked up and blushed and Mark shot the finger at Scott grinning. "The kids are waiting outside."

"Michelle call me the minute you get back, I'll be at Mark's..I'm moving the rest of my stuff over there today." Colleen said.

Michelle nodded. "I will..I need to come over and nose around Reaper's place anyway...I was going to check out those Harley's..."

Mark growled and Colleen just laughed. "Okay...just uhh call first." She said blushing.

Mark grinned and cupped her heated cheek and kissed her again. "Yea call first...we're going to be working on our first kid..practice makes perfect." Mark said smiling.

Scott and the rest of the guys mouths fell open, Mark had made every indication he never wanted kids, what the hell was happening to him.

Mark just laughed at the look on their faces. "You'll understand if you ever meet a girl like mine." He said hugging her even closer.

Scott smiled, he was more than happy for Mark and for Colleen who was like a little sister to him...He was thrilled, they were so happy, and maybe they would be having babies around the same time. Scott put his arm around Michelle. "Let's go baby."

The guys said goodbye and Colleen went to get up. Mark pulled her back. "Where ya going?" He growled.

Colleen smiled. "Not far..I have to wash those dishes..and I'm going to make some fresh coffee and I thought you guys might like some brownies and maybe some cookies..I'm going to bake."

Mark was hoping to take her back home and lock her in the bedroom, but he hadn't even visited with his friends, it was kind of rude. "You take care of the food..I'll do the dishes." He said kissing her and then setting her to her feet.

Colleen smiled and practically floated to the kitchen. The guys just looked at him. "What?" He growled ."You know that girl has you completely wrapped right?" Mike asked smiling.

Mark grinned and shrugged. "Yea..so what."

Kevin smiled. "You're a lucky bastard thats what."

Mark got up and smirked at them. "Yea I know that too."

* * *

Scott and Cody sat side by side in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Both looked nervous. Cody looked at his dad. "So Dad, how did you end up in this situation?"

Scott just looked at Cody, was he joking?

"Well I mean you're always on me about using birth control and I did, I guess thats not 100 percent, but what about you?"

Scott was a little embarrassed..all this time he and Michelle had been going at it it like rabbits and he hadn't even thought about birth control, what the fuck was wrong with him. "I was thinking with my dick, son, I know something I tell you never to do."

"Look don't get me wrong if Michelle is pregnant, its not like we aren't prepared to take care of it, we should have just planned a little better..I love you and Cass more than anything, and I will love this baby just as much, but I don't guess I'm setting a very good example." Scott said sitting back.

Cody smiled. "Dad, I think its great, really, you and Michelle are great together, she actually cares about me and Cass, and you two would make great parents."

Scott leaned over and hugged his son. "Thanks Cody...I got great kids." He said grinning.

Cody laughed. "Yea you do."

Just then Shayla walked out and Cody jumped up. Shayla hugged him. "I'm not pregnant, just late I guess."

Scott sighed in relief and seen the look of relief on both the kids faces. Shayla sat down and Cody sat next to her holding her hand.

Scott smiled, he knew the two were in love, but they were too young for kids and needed to finish their schooling.

"Dad thanks for well, coming down here and not freaking out." Cody said.

Scott smiled. "Thats what I'm here for son."

But Scott knew that Michelle had smoothed things over first, before Michelle he probably would have yelled his head off. Michelle had a calming effect on him. Maybe he had only known her a few short months, but he couldn't imagine his life with out her now.

* * *

Colleen set another plate of cookies down in front of the guys, who had commandeered her kitchen table to play poker. She made her rounds of the table making sure they all had coffee, and she went back over and checked her chocolate fudge cake to see if it was cool enough to be frosted.

Mark looked up from his hand. "Colleen , you sure you don't want to play?"

Colleen looked up from frosting the cake and smiled as the guys devoured the cookies. "No baby, I'm fine..you boys go ahead...if it gets to hot in here from baking, let me know, I'll turn up the air."

Mark smiled at her as she turned back to what she was doing.

Kevin knew what Scott meant now, when he said the two girls were as different as night and day, they were, but they were fiercely loyal to each other.

"Mark , you better wake up you're losing all your money." Sean said laughing.

The other guys started ribbing him too and Colleen put the cake in a cake platter. "I'm going to run some of my stuff over to your place.'

The last thing she wanted to do was destract Mark from time with his friends, she knew every time she looked at him, he was watching her, and while it made her feel good, she knew she was destracting him from time with his friends.

Mark handed her his keys and she bent to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you later.

Mark wanted to follow her and make love to her, but he had his friends her, he couldn't just up and follow her like some pup, he would never hear the end of it.

Mark sighed and took his new cards , hopefully now he could redeem himself.

* * *

Colleen loaded a couple of boxes of her clothes in the back of the truck and got in and drove the short drive to Mark's place, she had only been in here twice and it was brief.

She went and unlocked the front door and carried the boxes in one by one and shut the door.

Colleen decided to explore before she took the clothes up to Mark's bedroom. She loved the place, it was huge, she found the living room, it was done in cherry wood, with a huge plasma TV and entertainment center, the kitchen was next and it was a cooks dream come true, it was done in a simple black and white and had counter space galore, a cooking island in the middle of the huge kitchen, with indoor grill . Big bay windows that let the sunshine in to cast light over the whole kitchen.

Next she found a room with a spa and hot tub, then the gym , which actually had a wrestling ring in the center.

Colleen grinned sometimes she had to pinch herself to remind herself that Mark loved her. She felt so lucky to have found him.

She wandered upstairs and found his bedroom, she knew it was his cause his unique smell was all over it. It was huge with a huge bed in the middle of the room. The walls were paneled wood, but the big balcony doors and two large windows filled the room with light. The room was done russet brown and red. She smiled, it just reeked of Mark, his bathroom was huge and the tub was massive, but then it would have to be for his large frame, there was also a stand alone shower on the other side of the room, and thick fluffy rugs scattered in the same colors as the bedroom.

She went back to the bed and fell back , turning over to inhale his scent, wishing he was here to make love to her, Colleen was surprised to find her self becoming excited, just from thinking about Mark, and what she hoped they would be doing tonight.

Colleen pushed herself off the bed, she might as well get her clothes unpacked. She would take her time and give the guys a little time to themselves.

* * *

Scott jumped up as soon as Michelle walked out of the door from the back. She grinned at Scott and he grabbed her in his arms and swung her around. "I'm about between 7 and 8 weeks, so its early yet..I have another appointment next month." She managed to tell him. Scott pushed his lips to her kissing her , he didn't realize how happy he would be.

After a minute he sat her to her feet and Cody hugged her and congratulated her. "Thanks Cody...are you..."

Cody shook his head. "False alarm." He said smiling.

Michelle hugged him. "I'm glad Cody." She hugged Shayla who was also looking mighty relieved.

"Congratulations Michelle..Cody is excited to be a big brother, he says he cant wait to have a little brother." Shayla said smiling.

Michelle smiled at Cody. "It might be a sister you know."

Cody shook his head. "I want a brother this time.

Scott laughed. "I say we get going..I know Colleen is probably in a hurry to hear the news."

Scott and Michelle walked in the front door of Colleen's and heard the guys in the kitchen. They went in and seen a poker game was going on. "Whats the verdict?"

Scott sighed in relief. "Cody's girl is not pregnant, false alarm."

"Thats great." Mark said.

The guys all seconded his opinion.

Michelle grabbed one of the cookies. "Where's Colleen?"

Mark looked at his watch. "She went to take some of her stuff over to my place, but damn she's been gone three hours."

Michelle laughed. "She's trying to give you male bonding time Reaper."

Mark frowned, he didn't want Colleen running off and hiding because she thought his boys was more important than her. He started to get up. "Sit Reaper..I'm going to find her..We need some female bonding time..then I'll bring her over." Michelle said.

She leaned over and kissed Scott , he had sat down next to Mike and was being dealt in. "I'll be back in a while."

"Where's the food?" Scott asked.

Kevin laughed. "Colleen baked cookies, but there gone."

"Dammit ya bunch of hogs." Scott spotted the cake. "Well I see you guys didn't get the cake yet."

Mark looked up at Scott heading for the cake. "I think thats for after dinner."

Scott turned around. "But I'm hungry now, besides do you know how good Colleen's chocolate cake is?"

Mark nodded and the other guys started grumbling about being hungry. "Well I don't guess she would care..."

Scott grabbed the whole cake platter and handful of forks and Mark made more coffee.

When they were all sitting around pigging out on the cake Scott looked up. "Guess what?"

Kevin mumbled around a mouthful of cake. "What?"

"I'm going to be a daddy again, Michelle is pregnant." He said grinning from ear to ear.

Not one of the guys had to ask if he was happy, you could see he was about to burst.

Mark pounded him on the back. "Thats great Scott Congratulations."

"Yea man." Sean said.

Kevin reached out with a grin shaking his hand. "Congrats bro."

Scott grinned. "I'm so excited..I mean me and Michelle are so happy..it great to know you're having a kid with someone you love."

Mark watched his friend with a smiled, hopefully not to long from now, Colleen and him would be announcing the same news.

Michelle banged on Mark's front door. "Colleen!" She yelled.

Colleen opened the door. "Sorry I was in the kitchen, it took me a minute to get here"

Michelle wondered in and whistled. "Damn look at the size of this place."

Colleen smiled. "Yea it is huge..its great."

She took Michelle's hand and dragged her into the kitchen. Michelle smiled and sat down at the table. Colleen poured coffee. "I was in a baking mood today..since I cant get any sex..I swear Michelle I know he hasn't seen his friends in a while and I tried to give them some time, but i was hoping he would come over and ...well you know." Colleen said blushing.

Michelle laughed and grabbed a brownie off the plate. "Ride ya hard huh?"

Colleen started laughing. "Yea something like that." Collen sipped her coffee. "Now tell me the news."

Michelle grinned. "I am..Cody isn't."

Colleen squealed and ran around the table hugging her friend. "Oh Michelle I'm so happy for you and for Scott..its going to be so great Having a baby around to spoil, lets go shopping and pick out clothes.." She finished out of breath.

Michelle hugged her friend. "I cant wait to pick out baby clothes...God Colleen I never thought I could be so happy."

Colleen grinned and sat down grabbing a brownie. "I know what you mean..I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and its going to be a dream."

The girls sat and chatted for more than a hour, just laughing and talking and scarfing down brownies.

Finally Michelle got up. "lets get you back...Reaper looked like he was getting kooky cause you had been gone so long."

Colleen smiled and jumped up. "Really..cause I really miss him, but I thought I should let him have time with his buddies." She said and she hurriedly packed up the brownies and cookies she had made.

Michelle smiled. "Yea..well theres certain things his buddies cant do for him, remember that."

Colleen laughed and they headed over to Colleen's house.

The girls came in through the kitchen and Mark jumped up grabbing Colleen almost knocking the containers of baked goods from her hands.

Michelle laughed and grabbed the food and set it on the table. Mark was busy kissing Colleen and paid no one else the lest bit of attention.

Kevin poked at the containers. "Whats this?"

Michelle grinned. "More food for you guys, Colleen is going to have to start cooking non stop to keep up with you guys."

Kevin grinned and popped the lid off the brownies. He grabbed two and the other guys dug in. "Do you guys ever get fed." Michelle asked.

Sid having a mouthful of brownie just shook his head no. Michelle suddenly frowned. "Who ate the cake?"

Scott suddenly got up. "I have to go take a leak."

Colleen had finally came up for air and she looked at Mark. "You taste like chocolate cake." She accused.

"Scott Hall stop right there." Michelle said putting her hands on her hips.

Colleen walked over and looked at the empty cake plate. "Okay fess up..who started in on the cake."

Kevin figured he had been in enough trouble for one day. "Scott said it was okay."

Scott looked at Kevin. "You chicken shit."

Kevin grinned and sat back.

Colleen just shook her head . "You know Scott you just ate your daughter's birthday cake, she'll be back from Mandy's tomorrow, its her birthday."

Michelle turned and pinned him with a glare. "How in the world did you forget your daughter's birthday?"

Scott slapped himself in the forehead, with everything that had went on the last few days, he had just forgot.

All the guys were looking guilty. Colleen just shrugged. "I'll have to make another." She turned to look at Mark. "It will take time..I guess we wont be going home anytime soon." She said the frustration apparent in her voice.

Mark had to suppress the desire to whimper. All he wanted to do was take Colleen home and get her in the bed and keep her there for at least two days, he was so hot for her he was about to explode. "Shit." he muttered and wondered off into the living room.

"Colleen I'm sorry." Scott said trying to look as pathetic as possible.

The other guys followed Mark, not wanting to find themselves in the two women's bad graces.

"Its okay." She said sighing. All she wanted to do was get Mark alone, but that was shot at least for a while.

Michelle gave Scott a look. "Maybe I'll let you make it up to me later." She said winking at him.

Scott grinned and walked into the living room.

Colleen and Michelle looked at each other. "men!" They said at the same time and started laughing.

Michelle helped her to get the ingredients together and Colleen set about making another cake.

Mark sat on the couch as the rest of the guys talked and laughed. He was focused on Colleen, hell the only way he was going to get her to himself was to run off again. He was hot and horny and ready and what was she doing, baking a fucking cake, cause Scott was hungry.

Scott and Kevin looked at each other and then at Mark again, it was obvious he was a little frustrated. "You okay there Mark?"

Mark looked at each of them. "Just fucking peachy." He snapped.

They laughed. "Someone is a little frustrated."

Mark gave them both the finger. "Yea I am cause Scott was hungry, just had to have that damn cake." he growled.

All the guys started laughing, he was like some old bear with a thorn in it paw.

An hour and half later Colleen frosted the cake, put it in a Tupperware cake container and sat it on the counter. "Done."

Michelle grinned and got up and opened the door to the living room. "Ohhh Reaper." She called.

Mark was at the door in like two seconds.

Colleen smiled. "I'm done."

Mark came in grabbed Colleen's hand and looked at Michelle. "Lock up here Feisty, we're going home."

Colleen had time to grin and wave and Mark had her out the back door.

Michelle just laughed as she washed up the dishes. "More screaming tonight."


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks for hanging in there with us, we're still here :) Thanks for all the great reviews, keep 'em coming

_**Thanks for hanging in there with us, we're still here :) Thanks for all the great reviews, keep 'em coming!**_

Chapter 30

Mark's legs being a good foot longer, were taking strides that equaled 2 to 3 of Colleen's. She giggled as she had to run to keep up with his quick pace. He stopped halfway to his house, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. This just made her giggle even harder.

"Nothing like carrying me over the threshold…" She teased as he scaled the steps to his back deck and through the back door into his kitchen.

"I got a plan or two for your threshold, missy…" He growled, smacking her ass sharply.

Colleen couldn't help but smile. She'd been waiting all day and she knew he had too, and the constant interruptions had just let their desire build and build and build all day until they were currently about to explode. She felt tingles and flutters in her stomach all day when their eyes met or a mental image of them together flashed through her mind while she was baking. She watched the scenery of his house as she was carried by it, smiling still.

"It looks so different from this perspective…" She said as Mark turned into his bedroom, flopping her on the bed. If she'd been tired she would have felt like she was in heaven. The mattress was soft and oh-so-comfortable…she expected a big, burly man like Mark to have some sort of brick hard manly bed that would be murder on her back.

Mark stood at the foot of the bed, stripping off his clothes with mild urgency, licking his lips as Colleen wiggled her shorts down her legs, kicking them on the floor. She sat up, Mark helping her to lift the shirt. Colleen felt chills travel haphazardly down her spine as Mark stared straight at her, smirking as he undid his belt, her hardened nipples evident through white, silky bra. The site sent his desire in overdrive to kiss her while his hands cupped her breasts. He massaged them gently with his fingertips, his thumbs passing over her nipples, causing her breath to catch in her throat as their tongues mingled slowly, patiently, as if they both knew they had their rest of their lives…there was no need to rush the magic they created between the sheets.

Colleen wrapped her arms around his neck as he hovered over her, his body mere inches from hers. Her fingers trailed from the nape of his neck upwards through his long mane, the sensation causing him to shudder; his moan captured by her willing lips. Colleen felt like the rumbles of his moan passed through her lips and radiated seamlessly down to her loins, feeling warmth spread between her legs. When Mark pressed his stiffening member between her legs she felt as if she was going to explode.

"Mark…" She breathed, feeling light-headed as she broke the kiss, Mark's lips moving down to her chin and then to her neck, her skin warm and sweet as his tongue bathed the sensitive skin.

"What baby…" Mark whispered as his lips brushed her cheek and trailed the lobe of her ear, his warm breath cascading over her.

Colleen moaned feeling his breath, hearing his husky voice so incredibly close to her, she wasn't sure she could focus enough to form a complete thought, let alone a complete sentence.

"I…I…I love you…"Colleen finally said, feeling the emotions running rapidly through her veins, she couldn't help herself, she had to say it, she felt it too intensely to ignore it.

Mark lifted his head from nuzzling her earlobe so that his green eyes were locked intensely on hers. He didn't speak for a moment, but almost didn't have to. His eye spoke loudly…

"I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you, Colleen…even when I didn't act like it…" Mark whispered to her. His honesty hit her deeply. She felt as if the heart beating in her chest was swelling to ten times it's normal size. She tried not to, but tears crept to her eyes as a wide smile was plastered on her face. Mark didn't have to ask, he knew how happy she was just by looking at her. He leaned his head down, kissing the small tears the formed at the corner of her eyes, moving to her lips, where he let his lips lovingly linger in a soft, sensuous kiss.

Ever so slowly, the kiss deepened, changing from an almost feather light connection to a forceful, desperate kiss that seemed to fully enthrall the two of them. Mark situated himself between her legs, spreading them so that he had full access to her. He let his large fingers trail down her womanhood, testing her for him. He was pleased when he found how wet she was for him. Slowly he sank a finger into her, watching as she arched her back and softly moaned.

"More, Mark…please…" Colleen moaned after Mark slipped in a second finger.

Holding her legs as far apart as he could, Mark slid his throbbing shaft into her waiting heat, that surrounded him with a hot wetness that made him want to ravage her. He pushed his full girth into her, closing his eyes as her warmth enveloped his manhood.

Colleen lifted her hips, her legs clamping around Mark's waist, willing him to move within her. He obliged without argument, moaning deep in his throat, reveling in her heat. As deeply as he was plunging, Colleen couldn't help but scream out his name.

Scott and Michelle sat on the back deck of that joined Michelle and Colleen's houses. Scott sat sprawled out on the swing with Michelle on his lap, his fingers lightly tracing the skin of her thighs as they listened to the sounds of the night.

"You know one thing about summer…" Michelle said, smirking knowingly.

"What's that, sweetheart…" Scott said, brushing her pony tail aside, letting his breath wash over the nape of her neck. He laughed slightly when she shivered.

"People don't realize when they leave their windows open that it's soooo much easier to hear what's going on…" She said as Colleen's screams of pleasure could be heard from across their yards. Scott laughed as he realized what the sounds were, holding Michelle closer to him.

"I think you could put her to shame…not that I mind or anything…" Scott said, teasing her.

Michelle smiled. The truth was she enjoyed being loud with Scott…it seemed to add to his pleasure, knowing how much he was giving her. And she felt like anyone passing by ought to know that she was enjoying herself.

"What can I say, I'm not one to keep my mouth shut about much…" She said shrugging.

Scott laughed again. "I noticed."

"Hey, by the way…where did you and Kevin head off to earlier?" Michelle asked, laying her head on his shoulder. Kevin and Scott had disappeared for about an hour while they were still working on the cake. They'd acted extremely secretive about it as well, which added to Michelle's suspicion. They didn't seem as if they'd been out drinking which was Michelle's biggest fear. She'd been relieved when they'd shown back up and were very obviously sober.

"Nowhere special…" Scott said, glad Michelle could not see the fact that he could not hide the smile on his face.

"Well you went somewhere…" She said, wanting to know.

"What if it's none of your damn business woman?" He teased her, his hand in his pocket, feeling the velvet of the box in his fingers. He smiled, a few months ago he'd call himself a damn fool for even considering this again. But it'd be mild to say Michelle had changed the way he thought about things.

"You knocked me up, big boy, everything you do is my business now…" She teased. Scott hugged her tightly.

She'd been a huge challenge in his life, maybe one of the biggest. She was a complete 180 from the women he normally went after and it seemed to be working out for the better. She'd made him a better person all around…he wanted to be a better person for her. He still sometimes thought that she deserved better, but couldn't help but be a little selfish, happy that she accepted him; flaws and all.

He was a little surprised himself over how happy he was about being a father again. It was another thing he would have been a little less than happy about a few months ago, but Michelle had completely turned him around.

He was just trying to find the right time to give her the ring… he was for sure it was the right move, he just wanted it to be perfect.

Mark lay with Colleen sprawled out on top of him, both of them glistening with sweat, their breathing erratic from their prolonged session of love-making. Mark's large hands lightly trailed the lines of Colleen's body, learning every curve and crevice. He'd never been so gentle with anyone before, he'd never cared about how every inch of someone's body felt under his large hands. Normally he'd get what he'd want and try to get out of there as soon as possible. With Colleen he had none of those feelings…even in the back of his mind. All he wanted to do was lay there with Colleen, feel her warm skin pressing against his. He kissed the top of her head, wrapping his big arms around her.

"You think it took that time?" Mark asked, smiling a bit. Colleen laughed.

"It's not like I'm gonna be able to tell the minute you impregnate me…in all honesty it'll probably be several weeks before I'll even give any signs…" Colleen said, propping herself up on her elbows, leaning on his chest. Mark smiled up at her.

"I know it…I just am really looking forward to it, ya know…thinkin' about it the past couple days kinda got me in a…well, I guess I'm in 'daddy' mode…" Mark said, moving a stray curl from in front of her face. As soon as he tucked it behind her ear, it bounced back. He chuckled, giving up on controlling her hair. He could just imagine have a little Takerette running around with just as wild of curls.

"Daddy mode? Does that basically mean I won't be leaving the house for a few days?" Colleen teased, wiggling her hips which were directly over his manhood, which began to respond.

"Well, I figured we'd at least break in the pool at your place…there's the hot tub at Scott's…the hammock in the woods…" Mark began counting the places on his fingers.

Colleen couldn't help but giggle.

"You got some big plans for me don't you?" She said, tracing the line of his lips with her finger.

"No…I got big plans for us…" He said his hands on either side of her face as he looked into her eyes, "I love you…" He said, leaning up, bringing her lips down to meet his, slowly capturing her lower lip between his, tracing it with his warm tongue.

Colleen's eyes fluttered back open when their lips parted, looking into his eyes.

"I love you, too…" She said, smiling as she felt his shaft begin to come back to life.

Michelle was still relaxing in the swing with Scott, knowing that Colleen and Mark must be taking a fluids break…they hadn't heard a sound in 10 minutes.

Scott was reaching to pull the box from his pocket when the sliding door to Michelle's side of the house opened; Sid, Sean, Mike, and Kevin walking out in flip-flops, swimming trunks, with towels over their shoulders. Scott cursed silently to himself. His nerves were a little jumbled and waiting much longer was just going to make him even more nervous.

"What are you all doing?" Scott asked, trying not to sound too testy, however, the guys noticed his slight annoyance.

"Well, I would have thought it would have been obvious since we're in _swimming_ trunks and we have towels, but just for your info, we're going swimming." Sid said.

Michelle couldn't help but smile at the obvious sarcastic remark. All in all she really did like all of Scott's friends, even Kevin, who still acted somewhat awkward around her every time he saw her, but she tried to loosen him up. Now was no different. Kevin was smiling politely at them but was finding it hard to look her in the eye.

"You know, that sounds good, it's so friggin' hot out here…." Michelle said, standing. She looked back at Scott who if she wasn't mistaken was almost pouting.

"What? You can come too if you want…" She said, reaching for his hand.

"Yeah, what the hell…" He said, taking her hand as he stood up. He let out a breath, He was going to do it before the night was over, he promised himself.

Michelle walked behind the guys down the stairs to the pool, Scott immediately behind her. She was laughing at something Sean said when she noticed a scar on the back of Kevin's knee.

"Hey, Kev…" She said, tilting her head in the direction of the scar.

"Yeah?" He answered, hanging his towel over the back of one of the beach chairs they'd gotten.

"What happened to your knee?" She said, slipping off her shoes. She was only in a tank top and a pair of cotton short shorts, she figured it wouldn't hurt them to get wet, no use in going to change.

Kevin started in on his story, smiling as Michelle turned away to stick her shoes away from the pool. He continued to talk, walking towards her and the rest of the group watched, trying not to laugh.

"How many times have you had surg-What the hell?" She said as she felt someone sweep her off the ground and carry her to the pools edge. Before she could defend herself she was dropped into the icy cool water, going completely under. She came up gasping for air, pushing the wet locks of hair from her face, her body trying to cope with the sudden coldness. She could hear everyone laughing.

"Not funny, not funny…" She said, her voice echoing the coldness of the water. She couldn't help but smile though when she opened her eyes. Scott was laughing. She loved his laugh and the way his face lit up when it was genuine and not forced laughter.

"You guys suck…" She said, splashing both Kevin and Scott with a large wave of the cold water. Within a few moments everyone had jumped in, having a similar reaction to Michelle's. They swam around for a while, splashing each other and having a plain good time when Scott had an idea.

"Why don't we play Marco Polo?" He called out. Most of the guys looked at him like he'd gone crazy. That was some little kids game. But Kevin saw that Scott had something else in mind when he saw him pull a small box from the shoes he'd left by the pool.

"Yeah, sounds good, not it!" He called out followed soon by everyone else. By the time Michelle realized what not it meant, she was the only person who hadn't said it.

"Well God damn…that's not right…" She said, mock pouting.

"Well there's that thing about ladies first…" Mike joked.

Still sulking, Michelle closed her eyes, letting Sean spin her around, calling out Marco when he stopped. She heard 5 answers and tried to move to the closest one but almost went under from being dizzy from being spun. She steadied herself calling out Marco again.

This time Scott silently swam up right in from of her standing as she listened for responses.

"Polo…" He said, scaring Michelle as she didn't expect anyone to be that close. She opened her eyes once she laid her hands on him. She was about to say "you're it", but then she saw what he had in his hands.

"Scott…" She said, her voice almost silent.

"Michelle, I can't even begin to tell you how much you mean to me…I've never had anyone in my life like you…I can't imagine ever having to go back to that day before I met you. I know we aren't the picture perfect normal couple, but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you that." Scott said. He wasn't really good with eloquent statements, but he wanted her to know how much she really did mean to him.

He opened the box in his hand revealing a stunning three stone diamond white gold ring. Michelle had never remembered seeing something so beautiful. It was the exact ring she had always wanted and it seemed to perfect that Scott had picked it out without even the slightest hint of what she wanted.

She felt tears creep to her eyes as she bit her lip, trying to keep herself from crying. She looked up into his eyes, hers glistening.

"Michelle, will you marry me?" Scott said softly.

She didn't let her eyes leave him as she whispered out her answer.

"Yes.." She said nodding her head as a pair of tears spilled down her cheeks.

Scott smiled from ear to ear, pulling the ring from the box and tossing the box to the poolside, slipping the ring on her finger; a perfect fit. She glanced at it for a moment, mesmerized by it's beauty and then jumped into Scott's arms kissing him, burying her head in his neck, hugging him as tightly as she could. All the guys in the pool clapped their hands and called out to the newly engaged couple. They knew this one was finally the right one for him.

"I have to go tell Colleen…" Michelle said suddenly, pulling Scott behind her as she waded quickly through the water.

"Don't you think she might be a little busy?" Scott joked.

"Yeah, but she'll wanna know about this, trust me, I know her inside and out." Michelle said, climbing out of the pool, borrowing Sid's towel. She looked at the others still in the pool.

"Well aren't you coming?" She said, looking at them.

"We'll be over in a bit, I think we're gonna chill out here some more." Kevin said.

Michelle looked disappointed.

"We'll help you celebrate later, promise…" Kevin said. Michelle smiled back at him.

"Good, cause I want you all to help celebrate…you're like family after all." She said, turning to head to Mark's house, Scott right beside her.

Michelle entered the backdoor of the house quietly saying "Hello?" she got no response and began tiptoeing through the kitchen looking for the stairs.

"It's this way babe, better watch that snoopin'"Scott warned smiling as she tried to hide what she was really doing.

"I'm not snooping…" She said, starting towards him. She stopped and backtracked a couple of steps looking to her left.

"What?" Scott asked, knowing she found something she was interested in.

Michelle smirked as she stared at the rack of keys, one in particular catching her eye; it was marked _Harley 2000._

Scott sat down in Mark's living room, counting the seconds until he would see Mark running full speed down the stairs. He tried to warn Michelle, but that girl was stubborn and had a mind of her own. He had to admit, those were some of the qualities he liked in her so much.

Michelle opened Mark's garage door as quietly as possibly, grinning from ear to ear as she got it high enough to wheel out the biggest baddest hog in Mark's garage. She had to admit it was a fine piece of bike. The paint job was gorgeous and special ordered no doubt. She had grabbed the helmet that looked like the prize jewel of his collection as well. She could barely contain her laughter, was Mark ever gonna flip.

Mark lay on his side; Colleen pulled flush against him as their mouths slowly teased one another. His fingers passed lightly over her nipples, slowly drawing them once again to their peaks as Colleen moaned softly.

Suddenly they heard a loud sound coming from the front of the house.

"What in the world?" Colleen started, looking toward the windows in the room that were the front of the house. She looked at Mark, knowing he knew exactly what that sound was, his eyes wide as saucers.

"No fuckin' way…." He said, jumping out of bed and pulling his jeans on quickly, walking swiftly to the window. Colleen got up also getting dressed, wondering what Mark was getting so worked up over someone starting a motor. Then it dawned on her. She'd known it was going to be only a matter of time before Michelle got a little to close to the Harley's after she'd seen the twinkle in her eye when Michelle found out. She walked over to the window Mark had opened and was leaning out.

Michelle sat on the large bike, revving the engine, loving how loud and powerful it sounded.

"That's one healthy v-twin…" She said to herself walking the bike on to the pavement. She heard her name being yelled over the din of the motor. She looked up to the windows above the garage.

"Hey, Reaper! What's up?" She yelled up to him, a smile spread wide across her face as if to say she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Are you crazy? Do you know how much that thing cost me? You better get off it now!" Mark warned, feeling a slight cold sweat break out over him as he watched his automotive pride sit in the street with Michelle on it.

"I'm just gonna take it for a few mile test run…" She said, revving the engine again.

Mark threw his shirt back on and started quickly down the stairs, Colleen following close behind, who was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Mark saw someone sitting in his living room as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Scott, you need to learn how to control that girl…" He said, heading for the front door. Colleen met Scott's eyes and smiled.

Scott stood. "Well just how do you suggest I go about that?" He said following them.

Michelle smiled even wider when she saw Mark coming out of the front door. She started to take off, but stopped when she saw how freaked Mark was about to get.

"Hey Reaper, didn't mean to disturb you…" She said bouncing in the seat.

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't." He said crossing his arms, " Please get off the bike…" He said.

"Hop on, I'll give you a ride if ya want." She said turning the handlebars from side to side. Mark was very particular about his bikes…not just anybody rode on them.

"Like you know how to drive one…" He scoffed.

"As a matter of fact I do…" She said, defensively, "and anyway there was something I wanted to talk to you about…" She added quickly at the end. Colleen looked at her confused, but forgot everything else when she looked down at Michelle's left hand.

"One ride…" Mark agreed, looking scared.

"Oh my god!" Colleen screamed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for your patience..enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Mark looked over at Colleen who was jumping up and down. "Oh Michelle when did he ask?" She hopped over to her friend hugging her. Michelle cut the motor on the bike and hopped off hugging her friend.

Mark inched closer to his bike checking it over to make sure Michelle hadn't hurt it. He heard the girls squealing and carrying on. "He asked me when we were playing Marco Polo in the pool...Colleen it was so romantic."

"Michelle I'm so happy for you..so whens the big day?"

Michelle laughed. "We hadn't got that far yet..I had to come over and tell you...and I wanted to talk to Reaper."

Mark was just standing after checking his bike. "Michelle are you and Scott getting hitched?"

Michelle grinned. "Yes." She said the happiness obvious on her face. "Congratulations." Mark said.

Michelle just grinned.

"Wheres Scott?" Colleen asked. "Oh he's on the couch waiting for Reaper to kill me, for touching his bike."

Colleen just giggled at the look on Mark's face, he still had one eye on his precious bike. "Mark your bike is fine...I may take a ride on it myself..maybe while you on the road or something..." She trailed off teasing.

Mark leveled her with a intense look. "I love you dearly Colleen, but you lay one finger on this bike without me around, you wont be sitting comfortable for a week." He growled.

Colleen shivered at his tone, damn he could be intense. Colleen just grinned and walked over standing on her tiptoes she pressed a kiss to his lips, Mark's arms came around her and he pulled her close. Colleen hugged him and pulled back. "I'll be good, I wont hurt your bike."

Mark looked down at her, God he was happy.

Michelle smiled at the two of them...Mark should be thinking along the same lines as Scott..after all he was trying to get her friend pregnant..maybe she needed to give the two a few hints a little push here and there, she would have to work on that, she wanted to see her friends settled and happy.

Colleen turned to her friend. "Now about the wedding plans..I need to see Scott...Have your talk with Mark." She said hugging her friend again.

Michelle watched her friend bounce off smiling and she turned to Mark.

"Come on lets go sit on the porch." Mark said . They walked up to the big front porch and they sat on the glider.

"So what did ya want to talk about?" Mark asked easing his big frame back.

Michelle who was usually so out there and out spoken was a little tongue tied, she wasn't sure if Mark would want to do what she asked.

Mark looked at Michelle who had suddenly got quite, and was a little worried, she was usually so outspoken, he hoped there wasn't some problem.

* * *

Colleen whirled into the living room like a hurricane. Scott noticed she had a notebook and pen in her hand. She dumped both on the table and threw her arms around him. "Scott I'm so happy for you and Michelle..I knew from the moment I met you, you were perfect for her...this is so exciting."

Scott laughed at her exuberance and returned the hug. "Thanks Colleen...I have to admit..I never thought I'd be doing this again, having a baby or getting married..But that girl has me all wrapped up." He finished grinning.

Colleen smiled. "I'm beyond thrilled for both of you..now." She said picking up the notebook and pen. " down to business..how soon are you two getting married?"

"Well as soon as possible." Scott said he didn't seen any need to wait.

Colleen chewed on the end of the pen thoughtfully. "Well if I really bust my tail, maybe I can get everything done in a week...what the hell..I don't need any sleep..I'll sleep after the wedding..Okay..I'll do the cake and the food, Michelle can do the guest list...flowers..we'll both handle that...Scott you get the guys and get your tux's taken care of..."

Scott sat up..."Um Colleen..I was just going to the justice of the peace..I mean I don't know if I want a big wedding and all..."

He stopped when he seen the look of horror on her face.

"Scott Hall my best friend is not going to married in some dingy government building..this is her first and only wedding and its going to be something she can look back on with good memories...the guest list is up to you two...we can keep it small...but its going to be a real wedding..Got it?" She said giving him a look that said he was not going to win.

Scott slumped on the couch. "Yeah yeah...I guess I don't have any say so..."

Colleen grinned. "Not much...but if you're good and cooperate with me...I'll make sure you have all your favorite goodies at the wedding..Okay deal?"

Scott looked at her. "Triple chocolate fudge tunnel cake, at least three of them..I want one just for me?"

Colleen started laughing. "You got it."

Scott grinned, truthfully he was happy Colleen was around to help because he didn't have a clue, he just wanted to show and up and leave married.

He watched as Colleen wrote furiously fast in the notebook. Suddenly she looked up. "Have you told Cody and Cassidy yet?

Scott shook his head. "We'll tell them tomorrow..Cass don't even know shes pregnant yet..I'm going to wait till after her party..I don't want to interfere with her day, then we'll sit them down and talk to them."

Colleen nodded. She hoped Cassidy would be okay with all this, she knew that Cassidy had warmed up a lot to Michelle, she just hoped nothing happened to derail that.

Scott looked at Colleen a little worried. "I just hope Cass is alright with Michelle being pregnant."

Colleen smiled. "She'll be fine..it might be a little hard since she's used to being the baby, but we'll all be here for her, don't worry."

Scott nodded. He wasn't going to worry himself sick, today was too happy a day to let anything bring him down.

He watched Colleen with her brow furrowed in concentration and smiled, he wondered if his buddy Mark was thinking along marriage lines, might be a good time to give him a little encouragement, maybe he should have a talk with him, after all Mark was talking about having a baby with Colleen like it was a done deal, why wait, he might as well jump on the marriage wagon before he started popping kids out, pleased with himself for thinking of it, he made a note to himself to discuss it with Michelle and see what she thought about it.

"What do you think about getting married outside, weather permitting of course..you have that beautiful back yard..I can just see it now, flowers everywhere..we'll rent a gazebo, white of course...hmmm doves..now theres a thought. ..." Colleen said tapping her head with the pen.

"Doves?" Scott said looking a little doubtful.

Colleen grinned. "You don't worry about a thing, all you have to do is show up?"

Scott shook his head, his idea of a simple ceremony was flying out the window fast.

* * *

"Feisty, is everything all right?" Mark said concerned when she stayed silent for so long.

Michelle looked everywhere but at Mark. "Yeah...I was just kinda wondering...I mean you don't have to...But I want you too..."

Mark looked at her confused Michelle tongue tied was a new one on him. "Anything you need Feisty , just ask." He encouraged.

Michelle took a deep breath. "Well see the thing is ...I don't really have anyone close to me but Colleen and well Scott...What I mean is, I'd really like it if you would walk me down the isle, when I marry Scott."

Mark was floored half the time, he was afraid of her, although here lately they had been getting along.

Michelle looked up at him to make sure he didn't have a horrified look on his face and was relieved to see him smiling.

"Feisty I would be honored to walk you down the isle." He said reaching over to hug her.

Michelle relieved returned the hug. "Thanks Reaper, it means a lot to me."

Mark sat back and grinned. "Yeah I knew it all along, you like me."

Michelle smirked. "Now don't go getting all cocky, cause if you mess up, you know you will feel my wraith."

Mark held up his hands. "I have no intention of messing up."

Michelle smiled and sat back. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the last few months.

"Feisty I'm really happy for you and Scott..I've never seen the man so happy..you're good for him." Mark said.

"I don't think I have ever really been in love till I met him, it was like all these years I was just waiting for him." Michelle said a smile lighting her face.

Mark nodded. "Yeah I know exactly what you mean." He said his thoughts pulled back to Colleen.

* * *

Colleen was still pacing in the living room writing madly in the notebook, when the four men from next door came in." Didn't think you guys were coming back. " Mike said flopping in a chair.

"Yea, you guys having a slumber party." Kevin smirked as he fell back on the sofa.

The other guys took a seat and Colleen looked up. "I assume you guys are hanging around for the wedding, its next Saturday."

Kevin whistled. "That was quick buddy."

Scott grinned. "Thats fine with me, but our wedding planner over there is in charge, any questions ask her."

"Yeah Colleen were all going to stay for the wedding." Sean said looking around. "Where is Mark and Michelle?"

Scott waved his hand toward the door. "Outside, said she had something to ask Mark..."

Colleen looked up. "Oh that..she's probably going to ask him to walk her down the isle."

Scott looked up surprised. "Okay, why would you say that and how do you know?"

Colleen grinned. "Cause she's my best friend silly I know how she thinks...no she didn't tell me, but she cant fool me, she likes Mark."

Sid laughed. "I have a feeling Colleen and Michelle could be dangerous together."

Colleen smirked. "Ya never know, so you boys watch your selves."

The guys laughed and Colleen looked over at Kevin who was looking in the empty candy bowl. "Hungry?"

"Well we kinda worked up a appetite swimming." Kevin said turning his trade mark grin on her. Colleen shook it off, she still couldn't help be a little star struck by all this big wrestlers she found her self surrounded by. "C'mon..I'll fix you guys some sandwiches."

Colleen headed for the kitchen still scribbling in her notebook and Kevin got up smiling at Scott. "I still got it man."

Scott laughed. "Yeah you'll get something else too if Mark sees you trying to flirt your way into a meal."

Kevin grinned. "Man thats not flirting..I just smiled, thats it." He said and headed to the kitchen.

Mark and Michelle came in and Michelle immediately fell on Scott's lap kissing him. "Hey baby..Mark didn't beat ya to bad did he?"

Michelle laughed. "No Reaper just gave me a lecture about touching his bikes." She said rolling her eyes.

Scott chuckled and Mark frowned. "That wasn't a joke..hands off the bikes..any riding done will be under my direct supervision." He said gruffly.

"Yes dad." Michelle said grinning.

"Scott keep that woman in line." Mark grumbled.

Scott started laughing. "By God I'm trying my best."

All the guys laughed, they couldn't see anyone keeping Michelle in line.

"Well Colleen already has most of the wedding planned. That girls a firecracker." Scott said.

Michelle smiled. "So when are we getting married?" Scott kissed her nose. "Next Saturday according to Colleen..you better get with her, if you have anything specific in mind."

Michelle laid her head on Scott's shoulder and he ran his finger through her soft hair. "As long as you're there thats the only detail I care about."

Scott's eyes softened and he kissed her softly on her lips. "Same here." he whispered.

Mark plopped down and turned on the TV. "Where's Colleen."

Sean laughed. "Where else fixing food." Mark shook his head. "Ya'll going to wear my girl out cooking for your fat asses...go out and eat tomorrow." He said a little grumpily.

Mike smirked and looked at Sid. "I think he don't like her taking time way from him to feed us."

Mark just shot him a look and settled on the sports channel.

* * *

Kevin leaned on the counter as he watched Colleen put together a whole plateful of big sandwiches, with efficiency. "So I never did hear how you and Mark met?"

Colleen scraped the jar of mustard. "Need more mustard she said and jotted it down on the notepad on the refrigerator. "I kinda knocked on the wrong door, I was looking for Scott's house and got Mark instead." She said grabbing two huge bags of chips from the cabinet.

Kevin smiled. "So it was love at first site?"

Colleen started laughing. "Not exactly, he yelled at me to stay away from his house , he thought I was some gold digging psycho fan."

Kevin felt bad, he had basically thought the same thing about the girls till he got to know them. "Okay so how did you two hook up?"

Colleen smiled. "I don't know how I got so lucky..I mean I fell in love with him when I laid eyes on him, why he loves me I don't know but I'm grateful."

Kevin knew why if if she didn't, she was a sweet beautiful woman, just being around her for a short time, he could see how she cared about other people. He grinned as she pulled out a big container of cookies and brownies. "You had more?"

Colleen grinned. "Yea I figured you guys would inhale the first batch."

"Okay you get that tray of sandwiches and I'll grab the chips and Brownies."

Kevin and Colleen loaded the food on a tray and went in the the living room putting the food on the table along with paper plates. Colleen fixed a big plate for Mark and took it over to him. Mark smiled and took the plate. "Thanks baby."

Colleen bent and kissed him. "You're welcome ...I figured you worked up appetite earlier."

Mark winked at her. "Uhh huh..I need to keep my strength up."

Colleen smiled and went back to the kitchen to make coffee. She sat down and went over the list she had made, she needed to get so much done she would start tomorrow after Cassidy's birthday party.

Michelle came in and sat down across from her. "I hear you're planning my wedding."

"Yep." she pushed the list at Michelle. "We got a lot to do, but we can do it." Colleen said getting up to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey what about me."

Colleen grinned and poured her juice. "No coffee for you, its bad for the baby."

Michelle pouted but took the juice and sipped it.

They discussed plans for the wedding and for Cassidy's birthday party. "I got her gifts wrapped from me and the cakes made, her friends will be over at eleven, she supposed to be home then to, we're going to surprise her right?"

Michelle nodded. "I guess be at the house around nine and we can decorate and everything."

Colleen nodded. "Okay." She got up and poured a carafe full of coffee and put cups on tray and took the coffee out to the guys.

She came back a minute later. "We're going to have to hire a full time cook if these guys keep hanging around.

Michelle laughed. "Yeah I know, they eat like starving men."

All the guys piled in the kitchen a few minutes later. "Ready to go home baby?"

Michelle smiled at Scott and stood up. "Yeah."

Scott took her hand and they said goodnight. The rest of the guys thanked Colleen for the meal and they left. Colleen started washing dishes and cleaning up the kitchen.

Mark stood watching her caught up in her beauty, but he frowned when he seen her yawn and rub her eyes, she was exhausted, she had been up since five and she had been running around and cooking all day, waiting on him.

Mark was across the kitchen in two long strides and had her in his arms. "Mark what are you doing...I have a lot to do..."

Mark interrupted her. "You're going to bed, you need some rest." he said firmly.

Colleen was about to argue, but instead she noticed how comfortable his big arms were, and how sleepy she was, she yawned and snuggled in his arms, she could get used to this.

Mark carried her upstairs and undressed her, sliding her beneath the covers , she felt the mattress moved beneath his weight and he pulled her in his arms. Colleen sighed and snuggled closer. "Love you." She said sleepily.

Mark kissed her cheek. "I love you too Colleen."

* * *

Colleen and Michelle grinned at each other. Cassidy's part was going great and they had moved the party to the girls pool. Michelle and Colleen lounged at the side of the pool watching the group of girls squealing and laughing.

"She's having a great time." Colleen said smiling.

Michelle nodded. "I'm glad, she's had a rough time lately, she seems to be adjusting well, this is going to be a big change for her, me and Scott getting married and a baby on the way."

Colleen patted her friends hand. "Its going to be okay..stop worrying so much."

Michelle smiled back at Colleen, she hoped so, she had come to love Cassidy, she didn't want to upset her.

The party finally wound down at six, Cassidy said goodbye to her friends and Scott decided it was time to take his kids home and talk to them. Cassidy hugged Colleen. "Thanks so much..I had a great time."

Colleen hugged the girl. "I'm glad..I'll see you tomorrow.."

Colleen told Michelle she would get with her tomorrow about their plans and they said goodnight.

Colleen looked at the fellows who were at her kitchen table. "So what do you guys want for dinner?"

Mark shook his head. "We're going to fix you dinner."

Colleen looked at the five big men."Umm thats really sweet...but maybe..."

Kevin interrupted. "We insist...you been doing all this cooking for us...we're going to cook for you."

"Well okay...if you insist." She said looking kind of scared. "Do you guys know how to cook?"

Mike smiled. "Yeah of course we do..no worries..now you go sit in front of the TV, put your feet up..we have this under control."

Mark smiled and shooed her off, she went through the kitchen door reluctantly.

Sean looked at Mike. "We know how to cook? isn't that stretching it a bit..we would all starve if it wasn't for fast food."

Mark opened the fridge. "Me and Kev are going to do dinner, Sid, you Mike and Kid are in charge of dessert."

Sid just shrugged. "Hope she don't get sick from our cooking."

Mark pulled out hamburger. "Meatloaf, that cant be that hard."

Kevin nodded and started pulling out onions and grabbed loaf of bread. "I know you got to put bread in meatloaf, I think its bread that makes it hold together."

Mark grinned. "See it ain't so hard."

Sean looked skeptical. "This is going to be a disaster."

Sid looked up from digging in the cabinet. He threw a bag of flour to Mike. "we're making a cake."

Mike looked at the flour. "Do you know how?"

Sid stood. "Yeah Yeah..its simple enough, I know ya need eggs and milk."

* * *

Scott and Michelle looked at each other then at Cody who shrugged. "She's the baby..she's probably just a little jealous."

Cassidy had been fine with the marriage part until they had told her about the baby...then she told them she hated them both and ran upstairs and slammed her door.

Scott stood up. "Well little Miss jealous, is about to go across my knee, I'm tired of talking to me like that when she gets mad."

Michelle stood. "Scott don't, she's been through a lot, this is a big adjustment for her, let me talk to her."

Scott looked down at Michelle. "Fine..go ahead, but if I hear her yelling at you, shes getting her tail busted." He said sitting back down.

Michelle went upstairs and knocked on Cassidy's door. There was no answer, so Michelle walked in to find the girl crying on her bed. Michell shut the door and sat down on the edge of the bed.. "Cass..tell me whats wrong...I know this is a lot for you to take in, but your dad loves you and he's going to love you just as much as he ever did."

Cass turned over and looked at Michelle. "I know that...its not daddy...this is going to be your real kid..I'm just gonna be a step kid...you and Colleen wont want me around, you'll have a cute baby to play with...no more girls night, you'll be to busy with the baby."

Michelle was stunned, here she was thinking Cassidy was jealous of Scott's attention and it was her and Colleen, Cassidy was worried about.

* * *

Colleen sat there trying to relax and watch Mythbusters one of her favorite shows, but she flinched every time she head something dropped or banged in the kitchen, she also heard quite a bit of cursing going on.

Colleen smiled, still it was sweet of them to try and cook for her and she vowed she would eat whatever they fixed with a smile on her face, after all it was the thought that counted.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Cass…lemme ask you something…" Michelle started, holding Cassidy's hand, pulling her up to a sitting position as the girl wiped her eyes, "Do you think Colleen and I are still friends?"

Cassidy frowned, confused.

"Yeah, you seem like sisters… "Cassidy said.

"So you don't think anything's changed since we've been here?" Michelle asked.

Cassidy shook her head, "Not that I've noticed…"

"Well, there are plenty of people out there that would dump their best friend at the drop of a hat when they meet a guy…" Michelle started.

"You mean like the way you and Colleen met Daddy and Uncle Mark?" Cassidy said, starting to understand.

"Exactly, but what happened when Colleen and I met guys, we didn't abandon each other, we made a promise that we never would. Plus that's not the type of people we are. I don't dump off people I love for anything…I wanna include them in everything new in my life, good or bad. So this new baby isn't something I just want to do for me or just me and your Dad. I wanna share it with you; I want you to be such a big part in this baby's life. I want the baby to love you and learn from you…like how to make a bed, cause obviously you know how when your Dad and brother don't have a clue." Michelle said, smiling. Cassidy smiled back.

"So you want me to help…" She said, looking a bit brighter.

"Of course…"Michelle said hugging Cassidy, " That's a big sister's job…" 

"I think I might kinda like being a big sister…" Cassidy said, her eyes bright a smile spreading across her face.

"It's kinda quiet up there…"Cody said as he and Scott stood at the foot of the stairs looking upward. With the mood Cassidy was in they figured there was going to be at least some shouting in the beginning, but yet none such sounds came from the upstairs of the house.

"I know…think we should be worried?" Scott said, his arms crossed.

"I don't know…I guess it would be hard to yell if they're strangling each other…" Cody said. Scott looked at Cody, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Now I have to go check and make sure, thanks son…" Scott said, trying not to smile at his son's sarcastic humor.

"No problem…" Cody said rubbing the back of his head as he walked toward the kitchen, " I think I have a concussion…" He said as he walked away. Scott shook his head. His kids could always find a way to put a smile on his face.

He strained his ears as he cautiously walked toward Cassidy's closed bedroom door. No screams or sounds of gasping breath came from it, but he did hear soft talking. It was calm and soothing, like a mother's should be. In the past Scott would have felt guilty at this moment, knowing his kids needed some type of female influence in their lives, but he knew they did now. And in all actuality they had two; Michelle and Colleen would always be there for either of them. The kids had relied on them a lot so far; Cody had confided a big secret and Cassidy had bonded with them. He couldn't remember why in the world he'd ever hoped no one would ever move into that house.

He crept to the door, pressing his ear against the wood. Before he could stop it the door gave under his weight, swinging open as he fell face first into Cassidy's room. He rolled over, groaning at the slight pain that shot from where his elbow had contacted the floor. He opened his eyes, seeing a long pair of legs standing at his head, one foot tapping. He saw a shorter pair of legs behind her. His eyes went up and saw both Michelle and Cassidy standing over him; their arms crossed and mock frowns on their faces.

"Hey girls, came to see if you was hungry…" Scott said, trying to smile as innocently as he could.

"Spying is illegal in all 50 states, Dad…" Cassidy said.

"It's not spying when I pay the mortgage…" He said, slowly getting to his feet, damn he was going to have to go to the gym more often. Michelle took a break from her tough exterior to grab his arm, helping him up.

"So you were spying…" Cassidy said triumphantly, " I want a thicker door…" She said.

"Cass, I do want to tell you that I didn't mean to spring this on you…" Scott began.

"I know Daddy, its okay…I actually think I'm gonna like having a baby sister to doll up." Cassidy said, brightening up again. Scott smiled, looking at Michelle shaking his head. How did Michelle do it?

"You know it could be a boy…" Michelle teased her.

"I know, but it won't…" She said matter of factly.

Colleen sat at her table, trying not to burst out into a fit of hysterics. The Meatloaf looked like it was still alive and was barely held together by what looked like squished slices of bread and the cake was quickly melting. She wasn't sure if it was going to be entirely safe to eat the still red meatloaf, but she was determined to at least try. She knew some people could. Hell, Michelle used to eat raw hamburger when they'd hang out in the kitchen when they were kids. But she could vividly remember being grossed out at the thought. She glanced up and Mark who looked angry with himself and just as apprehensive to eat. She smiled. Love made her do some crazy things…including eating dinner even when it still had a pulse.

"Wow guys…you sure went through a lot of work for this…" Colleen said, trying to sound sincere as she looked at the shambles that was left of her kitchen. She might have to employ the new massive dishwasher that had just been installed in Michelle's. She cleared her throat and reached for the serving fork

"You're really gonna eat that?" Mike asked, looking slightly frightened of what they were loosely calling food.

"Of course, you all were sweet enough to make it for me, the least I can do is enjoy some," She lied through her teeth. She winked at Mark when he looked her way.

"Really you don't have to eat it…I don't think it's really all that safe…" Mark said, his arms crossed almost pouting. Colleen couldn't remember a time when he'd looked more adorable.

"Anyone here? We're hungry!" They heard a voice call. They turned toward the back door to see Michelle walking in, Cassidy holding onto her hand and Scott behind them.

"Do I look like a restaurant?" Colleen joked.

"Uh, yeah…how else have I stayed fed the past 10 years…" Michelle smirked back. The smile dropped from her face as she stared at the meatloaf on the table.

"What the hell is that?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"It's meatloaf…" Colleen said, " The guys made it for me, wasn't that nice of them?" Colleen said hoping Michelle would take the hint. Apparently though, Michelle was too preoccupied with the meatloaf.

"I think it just mooed at me…" She said, poking the meat with Mark's fork.

Colleen watched Mark out of the corner of her eye. She was afraid Michelle's teasing might hurt his feelings a bit. She knew Michelle didn't always use the most tact when it came to speaking before thinking. She was happy to see that Mark was smiling, being a good sport.

"I was worried about that…I'll pitch it…" Mark said standing.

"No, no, maybe I can fix it…" Colleen said.

"Unless you've been blessed with some kind of magical super powers this is hopeless." Michelle said, wrinkling her nose as Mark carried it by her. "What about pizza?"

Colleen admitted defeat, a part of her was joyous she didn't have to consume it.

"Pizza sounds pretty good…I'll call it in…" Colleen said, grabbing the phone book, "Mark, could you help me pick a place?" Colleen said, raising her eyebrows at him as she started toward the stairs, " I have some coupons up here, I think."

Mark grinned, setting the empty meatloaf pan in the sink.

"Sure, I can help you look…" He said, following her up the stairs.

"Hey daddy?" Cassidy asked as he and Michelle started on the kitchen.

"Yeah, sweetie?" He answered, dumping a pot of mystery water down the drain.

"Molly was kinda wanting me to come over tonight; do you think I could go? I wanna tell her about the baby, too." Cassidy said, sounding excited.

Scott smiled; Michelle and her magic could do some amazing things.

"Yeah, that's fine, have your brother give you a ride, though, save you a walk." Scott said, kissing the top of her head as she hugged him. He was half-shocked, but pleased, when Cassidy went to Michelle next and wrapped her in a tight hug. Michelle seemed taken aback, but only for a second, smiling at Scott as she hugged Cassidy back.

"I'll come pick you up tomorrow, around noon, we can go for lunch and hang out…just you and me." Michelle said, tucking a fly away strands of hair behind the young girls ear.

Scott playfully scoffed folding his arms across his chest.

"What I'm not invited?" He asked, leaning back against the countertop. Michelle looked at him, smirking playfully.

"Are you a girl?" She asked, crossing her arms also.

"I hardly thing so…" Scott laughed.

"Then no, you're not…" Michelle said, "Girls only…"

Cassidy couldn't help but grin. These women were for real. They really did give a damn about her. It wasn't all about her Dad or her money. She couldn't wait to call Michelle her Mom.

"You know…" Colleen said, quickly, between kisses, "I bet everyone's close to starving…We might…have a ….mutiny…on our hands…soon…" Colleen said, her words broken up by Mark's lips tasting hers as he hovered over her spread out form on the bed.

"I'm still trying to decide what kinda toppings I want…" Mark growled, nibbling his way down to her neck. Colleen giggled a bit.

"Well if you think me on top of you sounds good, then I think we have a plan…." She whispered into his ear.

"You'd better be careful or you're gonna end up screaming at the top of your lungs when I stick him in ya." Mark grumbled against her neck. His words had an immediate effect on her arousal, moisture rushing between her legs.

"You think I'm trying to avoid that? I think you've got your story a little ass-backwards…" Colleen teased him, "But really…we ought to call in the pizza…" Colleen paused as he stomach growled noisily, "See, even I'm starving…"

"Me too, I guess we do need to eat to keep out strength up for when we get back home…I hid the bike keys so we won't have any distractions…" Mark smiled. He picked out his favorite place in town out of the yellow pages, Colleen circling it with a heart. She couldn't believe the amount of pizza Mark told her to get, trying to figure out what army he was feeding.

"You've seen how they eat…we're big boys…we need to refuel…several times I day…" Mark joked, pulling her on top of him, "How long till the pizza comes?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at he suggestively.

"They said about 30 minutes…" Colleen grinned, slightly grinding her hips as she straddled his loins.

"I think we can work with that…" Mark said, pulling her down to him as his lips captured hers.

"Hon, why don't you go sit in there with the boys? I can handle this mess…" Michelle said, loading up Colleen's dishwasher. There was hardly a bare spot in it.

"Naw, you don't need to be doing all this work yourself, you need to take it easy." He said, his hand running over her abdomen as he passed by her.

"Scott, I've known women that run three miles a day right up until the day before they have the kid, I don't think dishes are gonna strain me that much. " She said, half pouting as she stood with her hands on her hips. Scott rolled his eyes at her, finding it hard to keep the smile from his face.

"You're not gonna give me an inch are you?" Scott said.

"No sir, why break tradition…" She said smirking as she closed the dishwasher and started it. She turned around to the sink starting the water and pouring soap into the running stream.

"Well the least you could do is make it up to me…" Scott said.

"What do you have in mind?" Michelle asked, loading dishes into the soapy water. She turned around when Scott didn't respond. She almost laughed out loud, her eyes wide as Scott leaned against the counter opposite her, rubbing his shaft that was restrained by his jeans.

"What, now?" She whispered, feeling her cheeks become hot. He shook his head, a devilish smile on his face, "Here?" He nodded again. "Scott, you are too much…" She smiled, turning back to the sink. She almost yelped when she felt him come up from behind her, pulling her shorts to her knees. She tried to bend down to pull them back up but was pinned between him and the counter. She looked through the kitchen doorway, able to see the backs of some of the guy's heads.

"Scott someone is going to see us!" She whispered, feeling herself become wet anyway.

"I know…that's half the fun don't you think…." Scott whispered softly into her ear. She could feel his hardness pressing through his jeans into her bare backside and knew that it was only a matter of moments before they'd be going at it.

"Ok, but you're gonna have to help keep me quiet…" She whispered, her head turned back towards him. She'd barely finished the sentence before Scott had released himself.

Scott kicked her feet apart a bit more and moved his waiting manhood to her opening. He wrapped one arm completely around her waist and brought her down on him, hard. It took every last ounce of her will power not to scream out. Scott reached ahead of her, turning the water back on to help drown out the sounds of their bodies meshing together.

"God, baby, you are so hot…" Scott growled softly into her ear as Michelle was about to bite through her lips trying to keep from vocalizing her pleasure. She felt as if she was going to explode as Scott's hand moved downward, massaging her swollen nub. She felt her orgasm approaching. Her eyes keeping an occasional watch on the door, making sure no one was on their way in.

Scott could feel Michelle getting wetter and quickened the pace of his fingers and his thrusts, his free hand sliding over her mouth to help stifle her orgasmic screams. She felt his shaft start to expand in her as her orgasm hit her hard. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she closed her eyelids tightly, her moans stopped by Scott's large hand over her mouth. She could hear his desperate attempt to conceal his grunts as he slammed himself into her one last time.

"I'm not done with you, little lady…" Scott growled into her ear, still buried in her.

"Oh no?" She said, her breath ragged.

"Wait till we get home tonight…" Scott said, not wanting to move from their position.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you for your great reviews and your patience! Warning Adult Sexual Content!  
**

* * *

Mark kissed Colleen and tugged at her shorts. "Gotta lose these." He said sliding them down her long sexy legs.

Colleen lifted her hips to help, she was as eager as Mark. As soon as he tossed the shorts to the side, he slid down her skimpy pink panties and tossed them. "Now we're getting somewhere."

Colleen giggled and tugged at his jeans. "Come on Mark, you got me half naked."

Mark laughed and stood up kicking his jeans off and fell on top of her, nudging her legs apart. Mark slowly kissed up her neck and jaw, causing Colleen to moan with need, it amazed her the simplest touch from the man sent her over the edge.

Mark reached her lips and pressed his tongue against her lips demanding entrance, which she gladly submitted too, groaning as his tongue surged forth to lay claim to her warm mouth.

Colleen pushed her hips up as she felt his shaft began to penetrate her moist inner passage. Mark slowly sank in inch by inch , until he was sheathed deep in her heat. Mark groaned. "Colleen you're so tight." He managed to say, even though he felt like he might have lost the ability to speak.

Mark flexed his hips, shoving his shaft deeper still, bending his head to catch one rosy nipple in his mouth.

Colleen was quickly losing it, her groans and whimpers becoming louder as Mark increased the speed of his passionate assault on her body, pounding fiercely against her wet heat, grunting each time he entered her tight passage.

Colleen senses were filled with Mark, his big body so huge above her small one, her hands fascinated with his huge arms, his thick muscular legs between hers, she could drown in the sensations, she got just from touching him and looking at him.

Mark couldn't contain himself, the complete look of love and passion on her face, as he drove between her legs, caused the tingling to build, till he was on the edge of his release.

Colleen wrapped her legs around Mark's waist and moved with his now frenzied thrust, screaming his name as she came. Mark tired to cover her mouth , but his own release overtook him and he groaned as he spilled his seed in her spasming passage.

Both were breathing heavy and after a minute Mark lifted his head, and kissed her gently, his hair spilling over both of them. "I love ya Colleen."

The smile that spread over her face when he said those three word, made him say as often as he did, he loved the sunny smile that now graced her face, whenever she heard him say I love you.

Colleen lifted her hand to cup his cheek. "I love you too Mark."

"Hey are you guys all right up there?" They heard Kevin yelling from somewhere downstairs. Colleen blushed. "I guess I was a little loud."

Mark chuckled. "I told ya , you was going to scream when I stuck him in ya."

Colleen laughed and slapped his arm. "Get up..Pizza should be here soon."

Mark grinned and got up, watching with interest as she got dressed.

Colleen giggled when he grabbed her and kissed her deeply. "I cant get enough." he murmured against her lips.

Collen sighed dreamily. "Neither can I."

Mark put his arm around her. "C'mon, I'm starving."

Colleen nodded, her stomach was making growing sounds too. They walked down the stairs and all the guys had smirks on their face. "Colleen you okay...Thought we heard some screaming going on." Kevin teased.

Colleen turned blood red. "I uhh need to talk to Michelle." She said and fled the room.

Mark glared at Kevin. "You're just jealous."

Kevin laughed. "Yeah I am." He said

"Hell we all are, how the hell did you and Scott get so lucky?" Sean asked.

Mark shrugged. "Hell if I know, I wasn't looking for love thats for damn sure, but that little girl just knocked me for a loop."

Mike gave him a grin. "You know Mark, a girl like that is going to want marriage , babies , the whole nine yard, you wait around too long, someone else might snatch her up."

Mark flopped down in a chair and fairly growled. "She's mine, ain't no other man coming near her."

Sid laughed. "Well then big man, you might want to think about popping the question, and soon."

Mark sighed. He had planned on it, but there was one thing holding him back, he had something to tell Colleen, he just hoped she understood, it had happened before he even met her. But it was important enough that he needed to tell her.

Mark sighed, he would worry about that later. He was to happy to let that thing bring him down right now.

Colleen walked in the kitchen to find Scott and Michelle finishing the clean up. "Thanks guys."

Michelle smiled as she turned around. "No problem..are you okay, need a cough drop?"

Colleen looked confused. "Cough drop..."

Michelle grinned and so did Scott. "Yeah I heard all that yelling and I figured your throat might be sore." Michelle said cracking up.

Colleen looked at Michelle and then at Scott raising her brow at them and crossing her arms. "Like you two have any reason to comment , after you just defiled my kitchen, with four people sitting in the next room."

Michelle looked at Scott and then they both looked at Colleen. "How did ya know?" Michelle asked.

Colleen grinned and pointed at Scott. "Might wanna zip ram rod back up, before you go in there."

Scott looked down and turned a deep shade of red and quickly turned around zipping his jeans up. Michelle and Colleen looked at each other and fell into fits of laughter.

Scott just shook his head. "You two , its not that funny."

Colleen looked at him and started laughing even harder.

Scott shook his head. "I guess theres no way I can get you to skip telling Mark about this." To that Colleen and Michelle just started laughing even harder.

Scott walked out of the room muttering to himself and Collen and Michelle collapsed in chairs, still laughing. "Girl I cant believe you two, did the nasty over my kitchen sink."

Michelle grinned. "What can I say..he was standing there with his thing sticking up and he started rubbing it and shit...well ya know." Michelle said grinning.

Colleen grinned. "Yeah I know...believe me..Mark is kinda hard to resist ..."

"Uhh huh..I could tell that by your screaming." Michelle said laughing.

Colleen threw a dish towel at her. "C'mon I hear the door bell if we don't get in there, there wont be any Pizza left."

Michelle jumped up and they charged in the living room, and Colleen confiscated Michelle's Pineapple and ham pizza and the sausage and olives for herself.

The guys were already consuming the pizza at a alarming rate, and Michelle and Colleen flopped on the floor with theirs daring anyone to touch it.

The girls discussed the wedding plans and Colleen made plans to go take Michelle and Cassidy out the next day to find dresses. "Scott your in charge of getting all these guys outfitted for the wedding." Colleen said.

Scott groaned. "C'mon Colleen, I don't want to take these big dummy's shopping, do you realize what a circus that will be?"

Colleen gave him a unsympathetic look. "Too bad, thats your only thing to do, so get with the program."

Scott looked at Michelle."What happened to the nice Colleen."

Michelle started laughing. "She'll be back after we have this wedding taken care of."

Kevin was inching close to Colleen's pizza. She turned and glared at him. "Touch it and die."

Kevin didn't moved, but gave her a dazzling smile. "Just one piece sweet thing?" He asked trying his best to look charming, and it worked. "Well okay..just one." She said smiling at him.

"Kev stop flirting with my woman." Mark snapped throwing a empty soda can at Kevin which he ducked.

Michelle looked at Colleen and smirked. "She cant help herself..she used to be in love with Big Sexy, she had these posters on her wall and everything..."

"Michelle.." Colleen said giving her a look.

Michelle looked at her innocently. "What..you did.."

Kevin laughed. "Had a thing for Big Sexy huh?"

Colleen turned red. "I'm going to kick your ass Michelle."

Michelle started laughing and Colleen got a sneaky look on her face, she picked up a slice of Pizza and hurled it at Michelle.

Michelle looked up in shock when the pizza hit the side of her head. "Oh no you didn't." She said and Colleen just laughed. "Thats what you get for being a tattle tale.

Mark looked at the two girls, he hoped he wasn't going to witness a fight.

Michelle grabbed a thick slice of Pizza and whapped it right in Colleen's hair. "Oh girl, you are so getting it." Colleen said and the the toppings started flying.

Mark looked at Scott. "Should we stop them?" he asked watching the girls roll around on the floor.

Scott grinned. "Naw, they do this all the time."

Finally the two fell back laughing at each other, the guys just staring. "Chicks are weird." Mike said shaking his head.

The rest of the guys nodded in agreement, they couldn't imagine rolling around with each other on the floor smashing each other with Pizza.

Michelle looked at Colleen and grinned. "its getting late..I guess we better start cleaning this mess up.

The guys helped the girls clean up the mess and Mark took the boxes outside to the garbage can. He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out. He rolled his eyes and answered it. "What do you want...You're getting money..what the hell else do you want from me?"

Mark listened for a minute. "Look I'm doing my part..I told ya...if you didn't want the responsibility too..."

Mark rolled his eyes, she had never bothered him much until a couple of weeks ago, figures, now that he had things going good with Colleen, this bitch was getting nutty. He looked up quickly when Scott came out. "I gotta go." He said and hung up.

Scott strolled over. "Anything wrong?"

Mark sighed. "Its Jade..all of a sudden she wants to bug the shit outta me."

Scott frowned. "What does she want, more money?"

Mark shook his head angerly. "No worse, she don't want the kid no more..she expects me to take it or some shit, said if I didn't she was going to take it to social services or something, hell I didn't ask her to keep it in the first place."

Scott looked at his friend. "Mark, thats your kid man...you know that bitch is flaky."

Mark sighed and looked at Scott. "She was just a one night stand, hell we even used a condom, and she had to go and get pregnant...I mean what the fuck am I going to tell Colleen if this kid just shows up?"

Scott shrugged. "The truth might work, how old is the kid now?"

"Hell five or six I think, look I know you think I'm a bastard, but she was one night stand, I'm giving that bitch a ton if child support, I give her that , the court sure wouldn't give her that much, she hasn't bothered me for years, now she's calling me everyday, wanting me to take the kid."Mark said the frustration apparent in his voice.

"Look Mark, I'm going to give you some advice, tell Colleen soon, you don't want this sprung on her at the last minute."

Mark nodded. "I know..I just need to get this sorted with Jade, I guess."

Scott sat down on the stairs. "When was the last time you seen the kid or have you?" Mark slumped down beside him. " We hooked up when I was doing a show in California, so its not like she's around the corner, no I haven't seen the kid, i mean I felt like I was doing the right thing taking care of her and Jade, Jade's flaky though..I'm not sure what is going on."

Scott put his hand on Mark's shoulder. "If you need me, I'm here, but remember, tell Colleen about this, okay?"

Mark nodded. "I will after the wedding, shes got so much to do this week, she don't need more crap to deal with."

Scott nodded. "I'm going to get Michelle and head home..see you tomorrow."

Mark nodded distracted. He was feeling a bit of guilt for not being in the child's life, but truthfully, he had felt it better to make sure she was taken care of financially, and Jade had never really bothered to stay in touch, he sent large checks every month, hell Jade had never even sent him a picture of the kid.

He knew one thing, he was going to have to tell Colleen soon, he didn't want this sprung on her at the last minute, he just hoped she was too upset, they hadn't really been together that long, and with so many other things going on, he hadn't really thought about it, till Jade started getting weird.

Truthfully, he wanted to marry Colleen, and as soon and Scott and Michelle tied the knot, he was going to see if Colleen would fly out to Vegas and get married, but before he could make plans he had to fill her in on this part of his life.

_Later in the week..._

Mark looked at Colleen rushing around the kitchen. He reached out and snagged her pulling her in his lap. "Sit still a minute, you're making me dizzy."

Colleen gave him a quick kiss. "Mark..I have all this food to make the wedding is tomorrow."

Mark sighed. "I know baby..but you haven't had any real sleep in days..you need to rest." He growled at her.

Colleen just smiled and hugged his neck. "I will rest after the wedding." She placed a nibble on his bottom lip. "Sides I haven't been neglecting you..just this morning you had me bent over the dresser." She said kissing him slowly.

Mark smiled at the memory. "Yeah..you're a very good girl." He said his hand running up her thigh.

Colleen giggled and jumped up. "Tonight Mark, I really got to get this done..the gazebo and the flowers were delivered a while ago..Michelle is supervising that, we got every body's clothes sorted for the wedding...its all coming together"

Mark pulled her back for a minute and placed a warm kiss on her lips. "I love you."

Colleen grinned and hugged him. "Love you too." She said and went back to her baking.

Mark wondered out to lay on the couch. He couldn't wait till he and Colleen got married, he couldn't wait to have babies with her, in fact he hoped she might already be pregnant.

* * *

Colleen iced the last of the three cakes Scott had demanded and smiled. The wedding cake she had ordered, because she didn't have the time to do it herself. She and Michelle were picking it up this afternoon. She heard the door bell ring and wiped her hands on a towel and went to see who it was, Michelle and Scott usually just barged in, she thought giggling.

Mark was asleep in the den and she shrugged and went and opened the door. She just stared at the girl in front of her. She was too skinny and had lank brown hair and dark circles under her eyes, Colleen was sure she was high, her pupils looked dilated. "Where's Mark?"

Thats when she noticed the little girl, sad was the first thing Colleen noticed, she looked sad, she had brownish/ auburn hair , that was wildly curly and big green eyes, she was wearing what only be described as rags and she was dirty, she looked like she had never seen a bathtub. When the child looked up, Colleen gasped, she had Mark's eyes, sure as anything, hell she looked like Mark, Colleen had a bad feeling. "Mark!" She yelled and heard a thud in the den, she walked out into the foyer, looking none to happy about his nap being interrupted. When he saw Jade, he lost it. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Jade dragged the child in by her arm and pushed her in Mark;s general direct. "Here's your fucking brat..I'm done with her, its not worth the money, you're sending me..I'm through with this shit." She snarled at Mark.

Mark looked at Jade, she looked strung out, was this bitch doing drugs? "You cant just dump the kid on my steps I pay you good money to take care of her, what the hell, think I'm going to send anymore money, if you cant even take care of a kid?"

Jade narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't want her, she's a drag, I had to fuck with her the last six years, now do what you want, give her up for adoption, whatever!" She screamed.

Colleen was at first trying to figure out what the hell was going on, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out this was Mark's child, then her attention became focused on the girl, she was stuck between two screaming adults and looked terrified.

Colleen knew the child didn't need to witness this crap, she held out her hand. "C'mon honey..lets go."

The little girl looked frightened, but she stared for a minute and the held out her hand to Colleen.

Colleen pulled the girl close and the hoisted her in her arms, she weighed next to nothing. "Let's go visit my friend, and we'll get something to eat...you hungry?"

The little girl looked scared but she nodded. Colleen looked at the two yelling adults and shrugged, let them hash it out. She took the child and walked through the kitchen and out the back door for the short walk over to Scott's

"Whats your name..mines Colleen." She asked the dirty faced little girl.

"Asia." She said in a trembling voice.

"Thats a beautiful name." Colleen said smiling trying to make her more comfortable.

She reached Scott's house and walked in yelling out. "Michelle."

Michelle and Scott walked in the kitchen and stopped at the site of Colleen with the child. "Umm whats going on girl?"

Colleen sat the girl on the sink and grabbed a paper towel and wet it cleaning the little girls hands and face. "Apparently, Mark has a kid, he didn't bother to tell me about, her mother decided she didn't want her and now her and Mark are having a screaming match..I decided to get her out of there."

Michelle's mouth fell open and she just stood there. "Asia is hungry, do we have any of those brownies left from yesterday?"

Michelle nodded and looked at the poor child, she looked dirty and neglected, poor thing.

Scott just stared, Mark should have already told Colleen, this was no way for her to find out. "Scott I assume you knew about this?"

Scott nodded to Colleen. "Yeah, but he never even met the kid, he's just been sending child support, Jade started harassing him a few weeks ago."

Colleen nodded, he and Mark had just started a relationship, it wasn't like she expected that to be the first thing that popped out his mouth, she wasn't happy about how he had ignored his daughter and started yelling in front of the little girl.

Colleen sat the girl in her lap and Michelle put brownies and milk in front of her, both girls watched sadly as she hate like she hadn't had anything in a while.

Scott sat down and looked at the girl, she sure looked like Mark.

Scott frowned and he reached out gently and lifted the girls arm, she flinched, but Scott smiled at her. "Its okay honey." He looked and sure enough there were several large bruises on her arm, although it was hard to tell beneath the layer of dirt.

All three adults looked at each other, it was obvious some one had been hitting her. "I'm going to find Mark." Scott said abruptly and left.

Asia had finished off the food and Colleen looked at Michelle. "I'm going to give her a bath."

Michelle stood. "Just bath her here, no point and dragging her out again..I'll get one of Cassidy's shirts for her to wear for now, it will be big, but it will work for now.

Colleen stood and the little girl clung to her wrapping her arms tight around Colleen's neck. "Its okay baby, you get a bath you'll feel better."

Michelle smiled, the little girl was already getting close to Colleen. "Well its a good thing we have to pick up the cake this afternoon, we can stop and get Asia some clothes."

Colleen nodded. She set the girl down on the bathroom and ran some water and added bubble bath. The little girl looked curious, and Colleen smiled and got her undressed and set her in the bubbles.

Michelle came in the bathroom with a towel and a shirt. She watched as Colleen bathed the little girl and frowned at all the bruises. "Are you mad at Mark?"

Colleen shook her head. "Mad..no...This happened long before Mark met me, I am worried about this child though, no way am I letting that woman take her anywhere."

Michelle grinned, she could hear the stubborn tone to her friends voice, she wouldn't back down from this one.

* * *

By the time Scott got to Mark's, Mark was standing in the middle of his foyer alone, looking shell shocked.

"Mark..."

Mark looked at Scott. "She just left her here..what am I going to do with a kid?"

Scott shook his head. "Well have you seen the kid lately?"

Mark looked around and then got Panicked look in his eyes. "Where the hell did she go?"

Scott took his friend in the kitchen and pushed him down in a chair. "Colleen didn't like you two screaming and carrying on in front of her, she brought her to my place."

Mark looked at Scott. "Is she mad?"

Scott shook his head. "Mad no, she don't seem mad, worried about the little girl I would say, you know she's pretty bruised up, somebody has been beating on her."

Mark cursed. "That bitch Jade, she seemed strung out on something. What am I going to do Scott?"

"Well buddy I don't think theres really anything to do..Colleen has already taken the girl as her own, you can see it in her eyes, my suggestion, it get a ring on her finger quick, not many woman would be was understanding as her, marry her quick, you may have another on the way soon, make a family for the little girl what else can you do? Scott said standing up.

Mark stood. He had to talk to Colleen...Scott said she wasn't mad, but who knew, maybe she would dump him. Mark didn't think he could take it if he lost Colleen.


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks for all the great reviews…You all don't know how much we appreciate them and your loyalty to this story

_Thanks for all the great reviews…You all don't know how much we appreciate them and your loyalty to this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!_

Chapter 34

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me, Scott, I've already made up my mind on that. I was just trying to figure our when…this doesn't make matters any easier. Things couldn't be much more fucked up could they…" Mark said, wishing he had a beer to calm his nerves.

"Yeah it could…remember how our lives used to be? " Scott said, leaning on Mark's counter.

Mark nodded. He had to admit, there was little worse than shootin' up steroids and using drugs and alcohol to survive on the road. It was amazing that this many of them survived. 

"I need to talk to Colleen about this…who knows, she may not wanna have kids with me now…can't say I blame her, after the way I handled this situation." Mark said, running his hand down his face.

"Not that I am the supreme authority on anything, but I think Colleen is going to be a lot more understanding than…" Scott started.

"Than I would be…" Mark said.

"Well I was going to say more than most, but that's good too." Scott said, smiling as he got Mark to smile slightly.

"Tell you what, Asia's settled in over at my place, we'll keep her tonight, let you and Colleen have some time…" Scott started.

"Naw man, you're getting married tomorrow, you don't need all this added shit…" Mark started.

" Dude, don't worry about it, just take it as an IOU when I have a little rugrat, you can be a babysitter for us." Scott joked. 

Mark sighed, "I appreciate it, man…" He said.

"I'll have Colleen come on back…" Scott said, heading out the back door.

"Thanks buddy." Mark said, watching Scott descend the deck. How was he going to explain this one? He couldn't very well just make up some lame excuse…this was Colleen…the women he was head over heels in love with, she deserved better than that. The truth was his whole way of thinking had changed since he met her, he could hardly remember how he'd made such a heartless decision…and then to go and yell in front of that small thing.

He paced down the hallway to his den, sitting in his huge, overstuffed chair; it was always good to ease his mind.

_Meanwhile…_

"I'm starting to wonder if the whole chocolate brownie loaded with sugar was such a good idea…" Michelle said, laughing as the little girl bounced on Scott and her huge bed.

"Trust me; I think this bed can handle her…if it's handled you and Ram Rod all this time…" Colleen teased.

"I know that, but she may not go to bed tonight…" Michelle said watching so that Asia didn't bounce right off the bed.

"Trust me, she'll crash…plus all the running we're going to be doing today…it'll wear her out." Colleen reassured her.

"Yeah, I seem to recall a certain kid that that never worked on…" Michelle said, recalling the sugar binges she and Colleen used to go on and Michelle never crashed, ever.

"What are the odds she'll be the same way?" Colleen said, looking at the little girl who looked like she hadn't had this much fun in years. "We should get going…" Colleen said, after looking at her watch.

"Yeah, we oughta get her those clothes before we get the cake. Hey…" Michelle said suddenly as if she had just had a huge idea.

Colleen was a little startled as she put Asia's wavy auburn hair into a pony tail. "What?"

"It's wouldn't be too hard to put her in as a flower girl would it?" Michelle said looking extremely excited.

"Like in the movies?" Asia, asked, sorta surprising both of them. Her eyes were wide and hopeful.

"Well, I don't know…it's an awful big thing to expect from her tomorrow." Colleen said looking unsure. She tried not to smile as Michelle shook her head and tried not to pout.

"Pleeeeeeeeease….I really want to…" Asia said, holding Colleen's hand and giving her the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Okay…I don't think there's gonna be too much harm in it…" Colleen said, giving in. She was a bit shocked when Asia flung herself on Colleen, embracing her in a tight hug.

Colleen carried Asia down the hallway, Michelle following behind.

"Hey, I'm gonna see if Cass wants to go with us, I'll meet you at the car, I think she's downstairs playing video games." Michelle said as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Colleen nodded and smiled as Asia waved to Michelle. So she'd taken to Michelle too, she had a good feeling about this. She only hoped Mark didn't have it in his mind that he was going to ship her off or worse, send her back with that crazy strung out woman.

She strapped the girl in and shut the door just as Cassidy and Michelle came out of the house. She smiled. Cassidy was definitely stuck hard on Michelle.

Mark had seen the women leave and felt his heart squeeze when he'd seen how Colleen was with that little girl. God he'd been a fool. Who knows what that little girl had been through? The way Jade looked, it was no doubt that most of the money he spent was to pay for her habit. The girl should be about six, but was the size of a four year old, maybe even smaller. He never gave it a second thought that it'd get this bad. He hoped Colleen would be easier to talk to after she got back, give him some more time to think of what he was going to say.

It was several hours later when all the girls returned. Cassidy helped Asia carry in her numerous bags of new clothes. The little girl was slightly dazed, both from have this many new outfits and being slightly tired. It was near 4 in the afternoon, she was most certainly due for a nap now. Michelle carried a few bags and opened the back of the SUV so that Colleen could slide the cake out. It wasn't the biggest cake in the world, but the sucker was definitely expensive and with as clumsy as Michelle was, she figured it'd be better to let Colleen tackle it.

Just as Colleen was sliding it out, Scott came out of the front door.

"Dammit, I'll help you with this stuff if you'd wait a minute." Scott said, jogging over to them. He took the cake from Colleen, "God damn, this thing weighs a ton…" He swore as he walked into the house with it, Michelle holding the door for him. 

"You're so cute when you're grumpy…" Michelle teased him as she followed him to the kitchen.

Colleen rolled her eyes. The ring and the ceremony were just a formality…as far as these two were concerned they were already married.

After she helped Cassidy and Asia to sort out their things she headed downstairs. She probably ought to go talk to Mark. She hadn't seen or said a word to him since she took Asia away from his screaming match. She probably should go over there, now that Asia was settling down. She went to tell Michelle good by and smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

Michelle and Scott were making out again. Colleen cleared her throat laughing as Scott almost jumped in surprise.

"Do you two ever give it a rest?" She teased.

"Every once in a great while…" Michelle retorted. Scott was speechless. He was glad he had dark skin…it was harder to see him blushing.

"I was gonna head on over to Mark's…I'll be back in a little bit to get Asia…if you don't mind watching her." Colleen said.

"I already told Mark she could stay here tonight…Stop." Scott said, holding up his hand as Colleen started to argue, "You two need some time alone for this…I've already got it arranged, you're gonna watch our brat in return." Scott joked.

"It's a deal." Colleen said, grinning.

"Nice, not even born yet and you're calling it names…" Michelle teased him.

"Well I plan on spoiling her rotten." Scott said pulling her to him.

"So you're jumping on the girl bandwagon too, huh?" Michelle teased him.

"Well that's what my money's on." Colleen said.

"I know… you've said so a hundred times…" Michelle teased her.

Colleen walked up the back steps and through the back door. The house was very quiet; she could almost hear the air. She walked through the empty kitchen and into the living room. He was probably in his den; it's where he said he went to unwind. She walked down the hallway slowly, listening for him, smiling when she heard him clear his throat. She peaked around the door frame to see the back of his head as he sat in his big easy chair.

She knew he was worried about what she thought about all of this. To be honest it did upset her that he'd had a child all this time and never even took the time to meet her or be a part of her life. She knew in her heart he had changed his ways. He was not the grumpy, jaded man he used to be. She hoped he did feel some remorse for his actions…if he didn't then she had a whole new list of problems.

She walked up slowly behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders. She smiled as he jumped.

Mark turned around, relieved when he saw Colleen standing behind him.

"Damn, girl you scared me." Mark said, swearing.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist…" Colleen said, walking around the chair, falling into Mark's lap.

"Colleen…I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" Mark started.

"I can see why you didn't, it wouldn't be an easy thing to just put out there when we haven't been together that long…I'm more worried about why you didn't find it necessary to be in her life." Colleen asked. Mark could see the hurt in her eyes. He hated himself for being the reason it was there.

"It was shitty of me…I can't make any excuses…I'm not the first in wrestling to have a kid like that. I just did what most of the guys I've seen in that situation do. I didn't love that woman…I didn't want to open myself up to a kid just to have her Mom use me…" Mark said, regret reverberating in his voice.

"I just don't see how you could turn away your own child, Mark…what if it was me…" Colleen began.

Mark turned to look in her eyes, grabbing her hands in his. "I would never do that to you." He said, looking extremely hurt. Colleen noticed, feeling her heart squeeze but it had to be said.

"But you did it to her. Mark, I can see where you're coming from…but there is no way you can deny her now. You can not let her go back with that woman. She is in no way fit to take care of herself let alone Asia. She deserves your love; she deserves to be in our family." Colleen said, Mark looked at her shocked.

"Our family? So I guess that means you aren't leaving me?" He asked, although it sounded more like he was borderline begging. She looked deep in his eyes. She probably couldn't leave him even if she wanted to. She let a smile slowly spread across her lips.

"Of course not…I love you Mark, let's just make sure we're honest…about everything from now on…" Colleen said, leaning her forehead against his.

"Promise…" Mark said, wrapping his arms around her. He would never figure out why he got so lucky with this one, "I love you, too Colleen. Asia…she really does look like me doesn't she?" Mark said smiling.

"Spittin' image…" Colleen said, nestling against his shoulder.

_Later that evening…_

Scott was starting to get worried. They were trying to put Asia to bed, but she was turning into a completely different little girl. She was screaming and yelling at the top of her lungs between crying her eyes out and throwing things. He didn't want Michelle to stress herself out any more than she already was but this little girl wasn't having it. She'd been just fine earlier with him, but it seemed that she was not at all interested in having him around. He was dumb-founded. He'd asked Cassidy and Cody to help him, but they couldn't get anywhere with her either. He was standing with his hands on his hips as she threw books angrily around the room.

"Scott, what in the world is going on in here?" Michelle asked, her question answered as soon as she looked at the little girl. She saw the little girls face when Scott started towards her. She knew that face. She couldn't remember how many hundreds of times she'd made that face as a little girl. It clicked in her mind.

"Scott, just go on, I'll take care of this…" Michelle said, pulling him back.

"Baby, no you don't need all this chaos, I'll get it under control…" Scott pleaded with her, though feeling quite helpless.

"Scott, trust me…I can handle this…just go on to bed, I'll be there in a little while." Michelle said, kissing his cheek, ushering him out of the room. Scott stood on the other side of the door for a minute, then retreated when Asia started screaming again, adding to his throbbing headache.

Michelle watched thinking of the best way to handle this as Asia continued to dismantle the room she was in.

"Asia…" She said in a mild, but stern voice.

"No, No, NO, I don't like you! Leave me alone!" She bellowed. Michelle straightened her back, staring down at the girl.

"Okay, good night." She said in a calm voice. Asia stopped, she hadn't expected that. She expected someone to yell at her. Not to let her get away with it. The silence in the room was thick now. No screams came from the room and Asia stood there with a shocked expression on her face.

"Now that's better…" Michelle said, smiling warmly at Asia. She felt a rush of sympathy for the girl as she noticed Asia's eyes well up and her bottom lip quiver.

Michelle squatted down and held her arms open, Asia running into them with only a seconds hesitation. She could feel the little girl trembling with silent sobs as she clung to Michelle.

"You aren't mad at me?" She whimpered. Michelle felt her throat ache as she tried to hold back her emotions. She felt so much for how this little girl felt.

"No, sweetheart, why would I be mad at you? I know how scary it is to be in a new place…" Michelle said, backing up to look Asia in her big green eyes.

She rubbed her eyes, hiccupping slightly. "Cause I made your boy go away…my mommy always got made when her boys went away because of me."

Michelle could hardly stand this. It was like some form of super déjà vu. She smiled through her emotions at the young child. "Honey, you didn't make him go away…he's down the hall. He knows it's scary for you, he's not mad either…I promise you, you won't have to ever worry about anyone getting mad at you like your mommy did." She said, stroking Asia's auburn locks. The little girl looked at Michelle blankly for a long time, slowly her eyes shone with trust, she smiled slightly.

"Do you think you can go to sleep now?" Michelle asked softly. The little girl nodded silently, rubbing her eyes. Michelle picked up the stuffed bunny that had been thrown across the room, handing it to her. She took it happily and held up her arms for Michelle to carry her. Michelle picked up the thin framed little girl and tucked her under the cool sheets and cushy comforter on the bed. She wished the guest room would be a little more child like, but there was only so much they could do in one day along with preparing for a wedding.

She kissed her forehead and turned out the bedside lamp, making sure the nightlight was working. She softly padded to the door and started out in the hallway. She was just about to close the door when Asia cried out again.

"Honey, what is it?" Michelle said hurrying back to her bedside. Asia didn't speak but crawled into Michelle's lap and curled up. Michelle held her sighing, "Do you want me to sing to you?" Asia nodded.

Michelle could only think of one song and it seemed to be fitting. It had been a favorite of hers from as far back as she could remember. It was the song Mary Poppins sang to the children when they were too wound up to go to sleep.

"_Though the world is fast asleep, _

_Though your pillow's soft and deep, _

_You're not sleepy as you seem, _

_Stay Awake, _

_Don't nod and dream, _

_Stay Awake, _

_Don't nod and dream"_

She hummed the next verse having forgotten the words, but repeated the chorus. After a few rounds she noticed Asia breathing slow and heavy. She looked down and saw that she was fast asleep. She slowly slipped out from under her and covered her back up, tip-toeing out of the room. She shut the door quietly and turned. She almost yelped out loud when she realized Scott was standing just outside the door.

"What is with you and scaring me all the time?" She whispered harshly, her hand over her chest.

"I didn't mean to, I was just enjoying the concert…" He said smiling devilishly. Michelle blushed, not being very confident in her singing ability, "It was beautiful…" he said reassuringly, pulling her to him. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips. And as she would never turn Scott down for a kiss, she had other things on her mind.

"Scott, there's one tiny little thing I need to go to Mark's for…and I promise I'll be right back." She said, stepping back from him a little, smiling as he pouted.

"C'mon baby, I've been waiting all day." He said, continuing to pout.

"Hey you know this is our pre-wedding night, we're not even supposed to see each other. So count yourself lucky that I'm staying here." She teased him. He followed her down the hallways to the top of the stairs. He slapped her ass playfully.

"You better hurry…" he warned, smiling.

"Scott! Trust me…I will…" She said, walking down the stairs.

As she walked out of the house, her mind consumed her again. The darkness gave her mind more of a chance to focus on what she was going to say to Mark. She was slightly conflicted, Mark was a good friend of hers and her best friend's man, she couldn't just unload on him like he was any old joe shmoe. But she had to say this. She didn't get a chance to confront her father, maybe part of this was her being able to get answers for her and Asia.

She knocked at the back door, walking in.

"Anyone up?" She called out.

Colleen came from the living room.

"Girl, what are you doing here? You gotta get some rest for tomorrow, remember wedding, you, Scott…ring a bell?" Colleen said scolding her.

"Yes, I remember…I just needed to talk to Mark for a minute…is he still up?" Michelle said her arms crossed across her body, feeling slightly childlike. Colleen noticed. Michelle was _never_ self-conscious. She remembered this person though. It was the same person that she met when she was 12 and Michelle was 8. She had a feeling she knew what this is about.

"Yeah, he's up…he's in the den. Here I'll show you where it's at." Colleen said her arms around Michelle's shoulders. She couldn't help but want to mother her a little; she'd done it for a good chunk of her life.

"I was kinda hoping alone…" Michelle said, her eyes pleading with Colleen. Colleen knew this look. She knew Michelle had to do this.

"Okay…take a left in the living room; it's the second door on the right. And Michelle…" Colleen said, as Michelle started toward the living room. Michelle turned back around. "Go easy on him, he knows it wasn't right…" Colleen said. Michelle knew that it was true. She didn't take Mark for a truly evil soul like her parents had been.

She walked down the hallway, stopping in the doorway of the den, watching as Mark stood at the end of his pool table, leaning on his cue stick. It looked like she'd interrupted their game. She felt silly; she should have asked if they were busy…but she was already here, she might as well go ahead. She walked through the doorway, Mark turning expecting Colleen.

"Fiesty…what are you doing here?" He asked, looking slightly surprised. 

"I need to ask you something…" She said. Mark knew this was not the normal Michelle.

"Sure, anything." He said, laying his stick down.

"Mark, can I ask you why you didn't give a damn when a woman got pregnant with your baby?" Michelle asked.

Mark started to take offense to the way she made it sound, until he looked at her. This was not the normal feisty Michelle. This was the scared, scarred Michelle. He had a feeling he knew why she felt like this. Suddenly, he understood, he couldn't say he blamed her. But he was far from in love with the girl's mother, he just let the feeling transfer to the child she was carrying.

"I didn't love that woman…before you start, I know that's not an excuse…but I've seen a lot of guys lose everything after some woman claimed she had his kid. I've worked hard, in a business that isn't very employee friendly…I didn't want to lose everything…" Mark said, finding himself sounding as much like one of those deadbeat dads you saw on TV. Before it had always made sense before, but it sure sounded bad now.

"You know it's not her fault?" Michelle started, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked away.

"Of course it's not her fault, I know that…" Mark started, prepared to explain himself more.

"Do you, Mark?" Michelle asked him, Mark looked at her surprised at her wavering tone, "Do you really? Because somethin' in me is telling me you didn't…Mark…and I don't think you know how much that sweet, beautiful little girl is gonna blame herself…and she doesn't deserve that Mark." Michelle began, tears starting to stream down her face. Mark felt his heart clench at her words. He knew some of this wasn't directed at him. He knew even though he was remorseful now, it didn't erase the past. She was quiet for a moment, her jaw clenched as if she were trying to stifle her emotions.

"Because, I sure as hell know I blamed myself…It scares me that there are people out there that are anything like my mom…but at least Jade had the sense to bring her here, somewhere that she had a better chance. My mom never had that sense…as long as there was some kind of government program or whatever that'd give her money for having me around, she claimed me." Michelle said, ignoring her tears.

"I was stupid, I never even gave a thought that she would be treated like that. I know it's ignorance on my part. You had Colleen at least…didn't you end up with her?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, but we had to beg, and only under the stipulation that my mom could still claim me for government benefits and her taxes. That's all I was to her, a paycheck…and don't think that little girl doesn't feel the same. Mark…I'm not tryin' to take out my bad childhood on you, I swear…"Michelle said letting a small smile adorn her face. Mark smiled back at her. But a new crop of tears welled up in her eyes as it looked as if she were going to cry.

"Mark, I felt so worthless, for such a long time, I don't know how long it took for Colleen to make me feel like I was worth anything…That's why I'm so mean I guess…I don't let many people in because with me…and most likely Asia…people aren't good they treat you bad and leave…as much as I've gotten past it, a little bit still lives deep down in me that thinks that way…and it breaks my heart that somebody else could possibly live like this." Michelle said, barely able to speak.

Mark looked straight at her, feeling himself start to become emotional. He never thought about this happening to his own flesh and blood. His own flesh and blood…he'd never thought about it that way before…if he had, he never would have been able to stand for things to be like this.

"I never thought about it that way, honestly, I know I've been a shitty guy…do you think it's gonna be hopeless?" He asked, unable to keep those big green eyes from his mind.

"I don't know…I don't think so though, she's still young, she still might be okay, but it's gonna be a bumpy road for a while…that I can guarantee." Michelle said, wiping her wet tear streaks.

"You know, I think you are a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for…" Mark said, walking towards her.

"I'm not that strong…obviously…" She said, smiling slightly as she wiped the wetness from the corners of her eyes.

"It takes a pretty strong person to bare their soul in front of someone just to help out somebody else…" Mark said.

"Oh God, are you getting soft on me?" Michelle joked, finding it good to laugh a little.

"C'mere…" Mark said, pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back. Who'd have thought she'd be so close to a man she'd torn a new one for the first night she'd met him.

"What is this? You tryin' to steal my man?" Colleen said walking into the den, smirking.

"Yeah, sorry about that…too much man to resist…" Michelle said laughing as she and Mark left their friendly embrace.

"You better get some sleep…" Mark said to Michelle as he pulled Colleen to his side.

"Yeah, you got a big day tomorrow…" Colleen said her face bright.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks so much for the reviews, now on to the wedding!**

* * *

Colleen got up and smacked the alarm clock. The wedding was at noon. She had exactly seven hours to pull everything together. She kissed Mark on the cheek and got up, padding downstairs to make coffee.

Her thoughts were pulled to Asia, she had to make things right for the little girl. Scott and Michelle were leaving for a week long honeymoon, and Cassidy was staying with her and Mark, Colleen figured Cassidy would be a lot of help, she was planning to redo one of the bedrooms upstairs for the little girl, she had a long shopping trip planned this afternoon, after the wedding festivities.

She jumped when she felt big arms encircle her waist. Mark grinned and nuzzled her neck causing her to giggle. "I scare ya baby." Mark asked turning her around for a kiss.

Colleen smiled and returned his kiss. "Yeah, I was doing some thinking about all I have to do today."

Mark smiled. "Well after this wedding I want you to relax."

Colleen shook her head and poured two cups of coffee handing him one. "Cant...I have to get a room fixed up for Asia and school starts in two weeks..she need stuff for school, she's six so she'll be going into first grade, which reminds me, Monday first thing you need to go file abandonment papers on Jade, so she cant waltz back in here and take Asia."

Mark nodded. "Thats not happening..I know I screwed up big time, I can never make up for that, but Jade isn't getting anywhere near her."

Mark couldn't help think about what Michelle said to him, he had a lot of making up to do with Asia, he had to make the girl feel wanted, the thing was she still felt like a stranger to him. "Speaking of Asia, when are you going to get her."

Colleen smiled, she hoped Mark was eager to get to know his daughter. "Michelle will be over with her in a little while, we're getting ready over here..Asia is going to be the flower girl, we got her a beautiful dress yesterday."

Mark impulsively hugged her. "Thank you Colleen, most women would run screaming from all this shit."

Colleen pulled back and looked up in his beautiful green eyes. "I love you Mark, more than anything and I'm not going anywhere...remember I'm your biggest fan." She said giggling.

Mark smiled and kissed her again. "Now mister I need you to get going, you're in charge of getting the food set up on the tables and making sure those guys next door are all ready on time."

Mark smiled. "Yes Ma'am."

Mark finished his coffee while he watched her start breakfast. He kept wondering what the hell he done to deserve someone like her.

An hour later Colleen smiled when Michelle walked in holding Asia in her arms. "Ready for breakfast munchkin?" Colleen asked smiling.

Asia launched herself in Colleen's arms. "Colleen, I thought you left me." The little girl said wrapping herself around Colleen.

Colleen felt her heart melt, she loved the little thing already. "No of course not..I'm not going anywhere, Okay?"

The little girl nodded but still clung to Colleen. Mark watched Colleen with his daughter, he studied the girl, she was a pretty little thing, but tiny and Colleen was right, she looked like him.

"Can I sit you down so I can get you some breakfast?"

Michelle was already helping herself to a huge plate of food. "I'm starving." Michelle said sitting down and starting to shovel pancake in her mouth.

Asia nodded slowly and Colleen sit her down on the chair. As soon as Asia looked at Mark, she pulled all the way back in her chair.

Mark's heart lurched his own kid was afraid of him. Michelle noticed and figured she better help Mark out, it was in Asia's best interest to have a dad, and she knew Mark had changed , she seen the longing on his face when he looked at her. "You know Asia, your daddy is really big, but he's really just a big teddy bear." Michelle said winking at her.

Mark couldn't help but grin. Asia looked at Mark and then back at Michelle, looking doubtful.

Colleen smiled as she set a plate of pancakes in front of Asia. "Michelle's right, he's all marshmallow."

Asia giggled at that, thinking it was funny to call the big man a marshmallow. She seemed to relax some, but she just stared at the pancakes. Colleen sat down beside her. "Asia, don't you like pancakes?"

Asia nodded but still didn't touch the food. "You hungry?" Colleen asked.

Asia nodded slowly, but she still didn't touch the food, the three adults looked at each other confused. "Go ahead and eat sweetie." Colleen said brushing back the loose curls hanging in her face. Asia looked over at Mark. "But I ate yesterday."

All three adults looked confused, but they were starting to get a very unpleasant picture as to why the little girl was so small.

Mark cleared his throat and spoke up. "Asia, you need to eat everyday."

Asia shook her head. "Mommy said I eat too much...I cost her too much money."

Mark hands curled into fist, it was a good thing Jade was long gone, he would make a exception about not hitting woman. Michelle seen the anger and understood it, but Asia might not. Michelle nudged him under the table and shook her head when he looked her way. Mark forced himself to relax and he smiled at Asia. "Here we eat everyday, any time you're hungry...Okay?"

The little girl stared at her new found father. "You sure?" She asked her eyes welling up, she didn't want to get in trouble, they might send her back to her mommy, if they got mad.

Colleen smiled encouragingly. "Yep we're sure, now eat up." Asia looked up unsure of herself and picked up her fork taking a bite, when no one yelled she relaxed.

Michelle was deeply saddened by what this little girl had been through, she was just glad she now had Colleen to love her.

Mark got up abruptly and left the room. Colleen stood. "You two eat up..I'll be back."

Colleen walked down the hallway and found him in the den, in his chair, he sat forward, his hands covering his face. Colleen bent in front of him and put her hands on his knees. "Mark, are you okay?"

Mark looked up and Colleen was shocked to see tears in his eyes. "I'm such a bastard Colleen, I abandoned that child to that psycho bitch and I feel like a piece of shit."

Colleen took his hands in hers. "You made a mistake Mark, and you're making it right, thats all you can do."

Mark kissed her. "I'm going to try Colleen."

Colleen stood. "I know you're going to make a great dad, now I got a ton to do and so do you so get moving."

Mark stood and bent to press a kiss to her lips. "Okay little miss."

Colleen smiled, she knew winning Asia's trust wasn't going to be easy, but she knew that her and Mark could do it.

* * *

Cassidy smiled as she put the finishing touches on Asia, who stood on a stool while Cassidy adjusted the dress and fixed her hair. "You look like a doll." Cassidy said giving the little girl a hug.

The little girl giggled and looked over at Colleen and Michelle. "Michelle is pretty." She said.

Michelle turned and looked at the girls."Thank you."

Cassidy helped Asia down and they walked over to Michelle and Colleen, Colleen was putting the finishing touches on Michelle's hair, which she had left hanging long in the back, but pinned back in the front with a antique hair clip, that had belonged to Colleen's grandmother. That was her something old.

Cassidy grinned. "You do look gorgeous, Daddy is going to swallow his tongue."

Colleen and Michelle laughed. All the girls had there dresses on and Michelle's classic white wedding dress was strapless and simple, it made her look like a model in Colleen's opinion. She hugged her friend. "I never seen a more beautiful bride."

Michelle hugged her. "Thank you Colleen, for everything."

Colleen blinked back tears, she was so happy for her friend. "Cass..Can you go check on the guys make sure everything is under control?"

Cassidy grinned. "Yeah sure."

Asia looked at Colleen."Can I go?"

Colleen looked at the little girl. "I don't know..theres so much going on..."

Cassidy took the little girls hand. "I wont let her out of my site..I promise."

Colleen smiled. "Well okay..but keep her out of the dirt and mud.." She said eying the white dress.

Asia threw her arms around Colleen. "Thank you."

Colleen hugged the girl and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Michelle and Colleen both sat back and took a deep breath. "Well girl, less than a hour you're going to be Mrs. Scott Hall."

Michelle grinned. "I know, and I cant wait."

* * *

Scott paced by and forth in his room, Mark and Kevin watching with amused looks. "Calm down man..you don't have long to go."

Scott turned to Mark. "You sure the guys got the cake and everything set up..and the minister is he here?"

"Scotty calm down." Kevin said almost laughing.

Scott sat down. "I just want this to be perfect for Michelle.

Mark smiled. "It will be, just breathe man." There was a knock at the door and Kevin went over and opened it to see Cassidy standing there."Can we come in?" Thats when Kevin noticed the little girl beside him. Mark had filled them in on yesterdays goings on. Kevin nodded. "You must be Asia?" he said smiling at the little girl.

She nodded but clung to Cassidy's hand.

"Wow you guys look sharp." Cassidy said looking at the three guys in their tuxes .

Scott smiled. "Thanks honey..you were sent to check on us huh?"

Cassidy grinned. "Yeah make sure everything is going okay."

Scott bent down in front of Asia. "Hey sweetheart." He was surprised when tears filled her eyes and dripped down her cheeks. "Hey whats wrong?"

Asia looked up at him. "I was bad last night, are you mad?"

Scott sighed and took her little hand. "No I'm not mad and you're not bad, you was just scared, being in a new place is scary, huh?"

Asia nodded and Scott wiped the few tears off her cheeks. "You look beautiful."

Asia smiled. "Thank you." Mark watched the tiny girl and his heart melted even more, she was such a sweet little thing.

Mark cleared his throat. "I have to get over and escort a certain young lady down the isle shortly."

Scott grinned. "Well get to it man, I'm ready to get this show on the road."

Asia tugged on Mark's pant leg. "Can I go back home with you?"

Mark looked at the big green eyes so like his own. "Sure ya can." Asia held up her skinny little arms and Mark felt his heart lurch, there was no way in hell he was ever letting this little thing go back to Jade. He bent and lifted her in his arms surprised at how light she was. Asia wrapped her arms around his neck and Mark just fell deeper in love with her.

Scott watched his big friend and smiled, yeah he was hooked all right.

"See you guys shortly." Mark said and left.

Cassidy smiled at her dad. "I always said Uncle Mark would make a great dad."

Scott smiled. "I think you may be right honey..now go check on Cody and see if he's ready."

Cassidy kissed her dad. "Okay."

Kevin looked at Scott. "Well big man, you ready?"

Scott grinned. "Yeah, more than ready."

* * *

Mark walked the short distance between the houses with Asia in his arms. "Are you really my daddy?"

Mark looked into the sweet little face surprised at the question. "Yeah I am."

Asia looked at him and the laid her head on his shoulder. "Mommy said you didn't want me."

Mark stopped a few feet from his house and rubbed the little girl's back. "She was wrong..I want you very much."

Asia looked up at him with wide eyes. She wanted to believe him, but it was hard to trust anyone. Asia just laid her head back on his shoulder, maybe her mommy was wrong.

* * *

Mark had escorted the two girls over to Scott's house, making sure Scott was cleared out, before Michelle took up time pacing back and forth in the kitchen. Mark smiled. "Calm down Feisty, you're going wear a hole in the floor."

Colleen just grinned, Michelle was working herself up a case of nerves, but it would blow over in a few minutes. She handed Michelle the bouquet. Michelle looked at it. "Oh my God, this is beautiful Colleen..I was scared you were going to do white flowers or something, but this is gorgeous."

Colleen smiled. "Wanted something unique for you my friend."

Michelle took a closer look. It was a colorful floral Bouquet with Yellow, Peach and Orange Roses, and Peach Carnations, and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "Thanks Colleen."

Colleen just grinned. "Wait till you see the back yard, the gazebo is trimmed with the peach roses and there are yellow roses all along the path to the gazebo."

Michelle could see just how much work, her friend had put in this to make it a special day for her. She hugged her tight. "Okay..you have something old, now you need something blue." Colleen pulled out a blue garter and handed it to Michelle. "Scott will have fun taking this off." Mark laughed as Michelle slid it up her leg.

Colleen smiled. "Now something borrowed." She handed Michelle her favorite pearl necklace, that had been left to her by her grandmother.

Michelle smiled at her friend. "There perfect." She said and Colleen helped her put them on.

Mark walked over and handed Michelle a small box. "Something new."

Michelle looked up at Mark surprised. Colleen just grinned. "Don't look at me...Mark done that on his own."

Michelle took the box and opened and looked up at Mark surprised, it was a beautiful bracelet , made with Bali silver beads, crystals and pearls, it went perfect with her dress. Michelle slipped it on and smiled at Mark. "Thank you Reaper."

Mark smiled at the dark haired woman. "I just want you to know Feisty, you are worth something, you have a lot of people who love you, including me and Colleen, I don't ever want you to feel like that unloved little girl again."

Michelle was touched to tears and she hugged Mark. Colleen watched with tears and if possible she loved Mark even more.

"Okay Feisty don't mess up your make-up its almost time." Mark said letting go of her.

Colleen handed her a tissue, and Michelle dabbed at her eyes.

"I'm going to check on the guys, be right back." Mark said walking out the back door.

Michelle sat down and her thoughts were jumbled, just a few short months ago, she had been pushing Scott away wanting nothing to do with him, now here she was marrying him.

Michelle frowned, what was she doing, she barely knew him, she was pregnant by a man that she had known a couple of months. What if it ended like things had with Matt, Scott had a bad reputation before he met her, what if she wasn't enough, the thought of him cheating on her made her physically ill.

Mark walked in. "Okay lets get this show on the road."

Michelle stood up. "I cant do this, tell Scott the wedding is off."

Mark looked at Colleen. "What the hell happened?"

"Its just nerves, she'll be fine." Colleen went over and put her hand on her friends shoulder. "Michelle its just nerves, come on now."

Michelle shook her head. "What if this isn't right, I could be making a big mistake."

"I'm going to get Scott to talk to her." Mark said.

"No don't, no need upsetting him. Colleen turned to Michelle. "Michelle, Scott loves you and you love him."

Michelle just shrugged. "Yeah, but things could still get messed up. I mean what do I really know about him?" Michelle was having severe case of wedding jitters, but Colleen wasn't going to back down.

Colleen led her friend over to a chair and pushed her down. "Michelle you love Scott and he loves you..I mean damn you let him poke you over my kitchen sink, how much better do you need to know him?"

Mark started laughing first and then Colleen grinned and Michelle started laughing. "Colleen I think I'm losing it."

Colleen just smiled. "Its just nerves, now get your butt up, the wedding march is playing and me and Cassidy have to go first and then Asia is going to scatter rose petals, then you and Mark are up." Colleen looked at Mark. "Carry her down to Scott if you have too."

Mark smirked and Michelle laughed. "That wont be necessary."

Cassidy stuck her head in the door. "C'mon Colleen."

Mark watched Colleen seemed to practically float in the peach colored strapless dress, God she was beautiful.

Michelle smiled at the look on Mark's face. "So Reaper, when you going to pop the question to my best friend?"

Mark glanced at Michelle. "Soon, very soon."

"Good..I want to be planning a wedding for her very soon." Michelle said taking his arm as they opened the back door.

They both watched with a smile as little Asia walked down the path to the gazebo scattering rose petals, looking like a little princess.

Michelle smiled as she seen the guys in their tuxes and Kevin standing beside Scott. Cassidy and Colleen were standing on the other side waiting on her.

Mark nudged her a bit. "Feisty, start moving."

Michelle grinned and they started the walk through the yard to the gazebo.

Scott stood mesmerized, Michelle was beautiful, her face shining with happiness, he felt as if he was about to burst himself.

Michelle smiled when Cody caught her glance and winked at her. Then her eyes focused on Scott, who she thought looked so handsome in his tux, she wanted to take off and run and jump in his arms, but she held back, and finally after what seemed like forever, Mark took her hand and put it in Scott's, Mark bent and pressed a kiss to her cheek and went to stand beside Kevin.

Michelle looked up at Scott and their eyes locked, this was real, Michelle realized, it was really happening.

The minister smiled as the couple turned to face them.

" We are gathered here today to take part in the most time-honored celebration of the human family, uniting a woman and a man in marriage. Scott and Michelle have come to witness before us, telling of their love for each other. We remember, theirs is a love whose source is the affection of those who loved them into being.  
We remind them that they are performing an act of complete faith, each in the other; that the heart of their marriage will be the relationship they create. In a world where faith often falls short of expectation, it is a tribute to these two who now join hands and hearts in perfect faith. "

Colleen was already teary eyed as she watched her friend, she never thought she would see the day Michelle was so happy.

"Scott and Michelle, do you have rings?"

They both nodded and Kevin handed a ring to Scott . "I, Scott take you, Michelle, to be my wife, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love "

Scott smiled and slid the ring on her slim finger. Michelle smiled up at Scott and the turned and Colleen placed her ring in her hand and smiled at her friend.

Michelle took the ring and took Scott's hand. "I, Michelle, take you, Scott, to be my husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love ."

The minister smiled and looked at the couple. "By the power invested in me..I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Scott grinned and pulled her in his arms pressing his lips firmly to her, all he could think was this was his wife, now and forever, Scott couldn't remember ever being so happy.

Michelle melted against him, as she always did, as his lips plundered hers, finally when he thought his lungs would burst , he pulled back and grinned. "Hello wife."

Michelle laughed. "Hello husband."

Everyone started clapping and the coupled turned around. Colleen hugged her friend and the hugged Scott. "I'm so happy for you two."

Kevin hugged his best friend. "You old dog, you always were the lucky one."

Scott just smiled. "I am now."

Sean and Mike kept eying the food, but Colleen intercepted them "You boys are going to have to wait a while, we have a whole of lot of wedding photos that have to be taken and no one touches anything till the bride and groom cut the cake.

The guys groaned, but went over to wait patiently while the photographer started taking pictures.

* * *

Colleen sat with Cassidy and Asia at one of the tables watching Michelle and Scott dance, they looked so happy.

Colleen laughed when Asia tried to get a big piece of cake in her mouth, half of it tumbled in her lap.

Colleen got a napkin and got the cake off her dress. "Sorry Colleen." Asia said looking upset.

Colleen bent and hugged the little girl. "It's okay, its just cake honey, not the end of the world."

Asia just looked at Colleen, like she wasn't quite sure if she was in trouble or not.

Colleen smiled and lifted some more cake on a fork for her. Asia grinned and opened her mouth and Colleen slipped the cake in.

She patted the girl's hand and handed her her fork back. Asia seemed to accept that she wasn't going to be hit or yelled at and went back to her cake. "Colleen, may I have this dance?"

Colleen looked up surprised to see Scott standing there."Of course, Cass will you watch Asia?"

Cassidy nodded. "Sure. Cody come dance with Asia!" The girl called to her brother. Scott and Colleen grinned as Cody came over and swept the giggling girl off her feet in his arms dancing with her.

Scott pulled Colleen in his arms and they moved around the dance floor easily. "Colleen I want to thank you..."

Colleen looked up at him." For what?"

Scott chuckled, that was like Colleen, she didn't even realize the things she done sometimes. "Let's see pushing me and Michelle together, being so good to my kids, being such a good friend to me and Michelle both, and this wedding you put together for us..Girl, you're wonderful."

Colleen blushed, she wasn't used to hearing so much praise and it embarrassed her a little. "You're welcome..you and Michelle are family, ya know?"

Scot bent and kissed her on top of the head. "Yeah I know."

They finished the dance Scott led her over to Mark and Michelle. "We're getting ready to go, Colleen, we driving down to the beach, so we want to get going." Michelle hugged her friend. "Thanks for everything."

Colleen hugged her friend back. "Thats what friends are for, but before you go, me and Mark have something for you." Colleen said pulling out a envelope and handing it to Michelle.

Michelle looked at her friend in question and then opened the envelope and he eyes got wide. "Scott their sending us to Bermuda!" Michelle said hugging Colleen first and then Mark.

Scott grinned. "Well thats a lot better than the beach." He said bending to kiss Colleen and hugged Mark.

Michelle grinned and looked at Scott. "They booked us a private jet, can you believe this shit, you guys are the greatest."

Colleen looked at her friend with a big smile. "Well we figured, you wouldn't want to have to wait till you got to Bermuda to get busy, and I didn't want you guys holed up in the bathroom for the whole flight."

Mark and Scott burst out laughing and Michelle turned red, but started laughing too.

* * *

Colleen, Mark, Cody and the rest of the guys cleaned up form the wedding after Michelle and Scott were on their way.

Cassidy took Asia in the house to play with her, while they made short work of getting everything cleaned up.

When they were done, Sid, Mike, Sean and Kevin decided to go back to Michelle's and crash for a while.

Mark put his arm around Colleen and hugged her. "Let's round up the girls, I'm going to take you girls shopping, I have a few things to shop for anyway."

Colleen looked shocked. "The Undertaker is going shopping, you sure you feel okay?"

Mark lifted her in his arms. "Smart ass." he growled nipping at her lips.

Colleen smiled and kissed him. "C'mom, we have a lot to do."

Mark set her down, he would rather have taken her back to the house and make love to her, but first things first.

* * *

Mark flopped on a bench and sighed. He had taken care of his shopping needs in five minutes, while the girls were in a toy store, then on to Gymboree, where Colleen had dropped a ridiculous amount of money on clothes for Asia, when he had made a comment, He had received a not so happy look along with a snappy comment. "I paid for it with my card."

After that Mark had handed over his credit card, Hell she made him feel like a cheapskate and had parked himself outside each store and kept his mouth closed, hell he wasn't stupid, he wanted some tonight, he wouldn't say another word.

Colleen and the girls came out the furniture store and informed Mark they were having everything delivered and they had to get home. "Uncle Mark, we got Asia this cute Princess canopy bed, and all matching sheets and curtains and stuff, its going to look so cute." Cassidy said.

Asia looked happy but tired and Mark watched her walking clutching Colleen's hand like it was a lifeline.

Mark got beside Colleen and grabbed her hand. "You mad?"

Colleen smiled. "No."

Mark smiled and held her hand a little tighter, he dreaded leaving her, as soon as Scott and Michelle got back, he had to leave and do some shows. He might be semi retired, but he was still under contract to do a certain number of shows a year, and he had to get back, but now he was worried about Asia, it wasn't fair to ask Colleen to give up her job and baby sit Asia all the time, he guess he would start looking for a good nanny.

He had wanted Colleen to go with him on the road, but Asia was already attached to her, he didn't want her upset, if him and Colleen both disappeared.

Mark sigh, he hoped Colleen didn't get sick of all the complications of his life, maybe he should do like Scott and just quit altogether.

* * *

Mark lay on the couch in the den, the girls had disappeared hours ago, to Asia's room to fix it up, as they put it, he didn't know how she was still going, he was dead tired, and hungry. The guys had called earlier wanting to know if he wanted to grab a bite, but he had told them no, now he was kinda wishing he had went.

Cassidy came bouncing into the den. "Uncle Mark, Colleen said I could go spend the night with Mandy, I need you to take me, and Asia wants you to come see her room."

Mark rolled up to his feet, he didn't want to move, but he did, he climbed the stairs and walked in the room, Colleen had picked for Asia.

He smiled, it was a room that would make any little girl happy, and Asia looked happy. Colleen had done her room in a princess theme, the canopy bed was beautiful, with matching dresser. Colleen had got Princess cling ons for the walls, and matching Princess curtains, and enough toys and stuffed animals for three kids, in one corner fo the room was a huge doll house and the other a play kitchen and stove and pretend food.

Shelves were filled with books, stuffed animals and dolls. Mark pulled Colleen in his arms. "You done good baby, its beautiful."

Colleen wrapped a arm around his back. Asia ran over. "Do you like my room?"

Mark smiled at the girl. "Yes I do, you girls did a great job."

"While you drop Cassidy off, I'll start dinner." Mark took a closer look at Colleen, she was dead tired, she had been up all day working. "I'll pick up dinner, you rest, until I get back."

Colleen smiled. "That sounds great."

Mark kissed her and him and Cassidy left. Colleen turned to the little girl. "How about a bath and we'll eat when daddy gets back.

Asia nodded and Colleen got one of her new nightgowns and went to run her some bathwater. Colleen left her playing happily and went to shower herself.

Colleen got out and dried off and dried her hair, and then rummaged through Mark's drawer for one of his shirts pulling it on, it fell down to her knees.

By the time she had got Asia out and dressed Mark was back, her and Asia sat down while Mark set the food out. "Smells great."

"It's Japanese." Mark said .

"Great." Colleen said and fixed Asia a plate of food and then herself.

Mark watched both girls practically sleeping in their food. "Alright bed time." He announced.

Colleen yawned and nodded and hauled Asia in her arms. "I'll be back in a few." She said.

Mark started cleaning up the leftovers.

Colleen lay the girl in the bed, Michelle had told her about Asia's meltdown last night, so she was kind of expecting the same thing tonight. "Heres your rabbit honey."

Asia took the rabbit gratefully. Colleen sat down beside her and kissed the little girl's cheek. "Good night Asia."

Abruptly Asia burst into tears. "Baby whats wrong?"

Asia didn't know what to say, she was scared this was dream , she would wake up and she would be back with Mommy, or that Colleen would decide she didn't like her no more, or her daddy might want to get rid of her. It was too much to put into words.

Colleen pulled the little girl on her lap and sat back on the bed. "I'll stay till you go to sleep, okay?"

Asia nodded tearfully and lay against Colleen. Mark stood at the door watching, Colleen was wonderful, he really didn't deserve her, but he thanked God, she loved him. He went in and sat down on the bed beside the two. "Asia, want to lay down, me and Colleen will stay till you go to sleep." He said rubbing the child's back.

Asia nodded and Colleen lay her in the middle of the bed and Mark pulled the covers over her. Asia still was sniffling a little Colleen kissed her forehead. "It's okay munchkin, me and Daddy will still be here in the morning, I promise."

Asia looked at Colleen. "You promise."

Colleen nodded and kept one arm around the little girl. Asia looked at Mark. "You promise too daddy?"

Mark about choked on the emotion that clogged his throat, having his baby call him daddy, tugged at his heart in a way nothing else had. "I promise baby..I'll be here." he said and dropped a kiss on her cheek.

Asia snuggled under the covers and was shortly sleep. Mark looked at Colleen watching her and realized, this was what he wanted forever, Colleen, his daughter and more kids.

Mark had been trying to figure out when to ask Colleen to marry him, and now he figured this was a perfect time. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring he had bought today. Mark reached the short distance across his daughter and took Colleen's hand in his sliding the ring on. "Colleen, will you marry me?"

When he saw the pure joy on her face, he knew he had picked the perfect moment. "Yes Mark, I'll marry you." Mark leaned the short distance over and kissed her gently, life was perfect as far as he was concerned.

_On the flight to Bermuda..._

Michelle smiled as they toasted each other with non-alcoholic champagne. They had just finished a wonderful dinner of fillet mignon , asparagus, and salad.

Michelle sat back sipping her drink. "Mark and Colleen sure know how to give a great wedding gift."

Scot smiled and took her glass and set it down. "Sure do, it was a great wedding wasn't it?"

Michelle smiled and leaned back against him. "It was wonderful Scott...but ya know we're going to have to return the favor...I have a feeling Mark is going to pop the question pretty soon.

Scott smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "We'll give those two a wedding they'll never forget...Colleen deserves a fairy tale wedding."

Michelle smiled as his hands stroked her arms. "Yeah she does."

Michelle shivered when she felt Scott's lips on her neck. "Ready to join the mile high club?"


End file.
